La jaula de los lobos
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: Unos años después, Jan Di se entera de un secreto peligroso y al tratar de sacar del peligro a las personas que ama comienza una cadena de hechos que los llevarán a todos más y más al fondo...
1. Prologo

Hola!

Uff, mi primera historia en este fandom... hasta siento maripositas en el estómago...

¿Saben? Cuando terminé hace unos meses de ver Boys Over Flowers, lo primero que me dije a mi misma fue, "no voy a escribir un fanfic de esto". Pero no tardé en buscar si existía ésta sección y empezar a leer, además de que de pronto se me empezaron a atorar muchas ideas en la cabeza y quería más y más de éste dorama y leer ya no era suficiente... así que escribí...

* * *

**La jaula de los lobos**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Boys Over Flowers ni Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen, porque si me perteneciera el final no habría tenido nada que ver con el real...

* * *

Cuando logró abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con lo que imaginaba, seguía en la misma habitación oscura, vacía y fría, sin embargo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, tal vez días, tal vez apenas algunas horas. Por lo menos ahora ya podía sentir su cuerpo y mover los dedos. Logró despegar la frente de la mesa e incorporarse en la silla y lentamente pudo enfocar a la figura vestida con ropas oscuras que yacía sentada en un sillón con los pies sobre los cojines aún con sus botas puestas.

–Doctor... –mustió con la voz rasposa y débil– oye, doctor, me siento muy mal...

Ji Hoo se levantó, se acercó a él, le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano y luego lo tomó de la muñeca para revisar su presión

–Dame algo para el dolor de cabeza... pero algo fuerte, no una maldita aspirina, que siento que me han taladrado el cerebro...

Tomó del suelo una mochila negra y sacó una caja de pastillas, tomó una y luego sacó una botella de agua llena hasta la mitad, las colocó enfrente de él sin decir ninguna palabra. Estiró su brazo dolorosamente y luego de la pastilla, se tomó toda el agua de un solo trago.

Lanzó un gemido de dolor, respiraba con dificultad, pero sonrió soez y barrió a Ji Hoo con la mirada...

–Has crecido mucho... –dijo pausadamente– luces tan diferente...

No contestó pero le mantuvo la mirada. Ji Hoo estaba cansado, enfermo y harto, se veía en sus ojos hundidos en ojeras y en sus labios partidos sin color..

–Cualquiera que te viera diría lo mucho que has cambiado, que estás irreconocible, mírate de negro y furioso... así que cualquiera diría que después de tantos años, después de tantas groserías y marranadas que te ha hecho, después de que se enamoraron y pelearon por la misma mujer, batalla que por cierto perdiste, después de que te ha demostrado que no le importa aplastarte para conseguir lo que quiere, ya te habrías formado tu propia personalidad... –rió– pero no has cambiado nada; sigues siendo exactamente el mismo fiel y arrastrado lacayo de Goo Joon Pyo; ni siquiera estás aquí por voluntad propia, él te mandó a estar aquí... dime, si te dice que vayas a tirarte de un edificio de treinta metros lo harás, ¿verdad?

Ji Hoo ni siquiera cambió su gesto.

–Qué pena me da tu caso, Ji Hoo...

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, no dejó entrar mucha luz pero fue suficiente para que cerrara los ojos con molestia. Joon Pyo entró caminando firmemente hacia él, cerrando inmediatamente, con una botella de coca cola en una mano y con la otra, lo tomó del cabello y golpeó su cabeza violentamente contra la mesa.

–Así nunca se me va a quitar el dolor de cabeza, cabrón... –mustió luego del mareo que le provocó el repentino golpe.

Joon Pyo, aún sujetándolo, lo sacudió.

–¿Me ves cara de que me importe tu dolor de cabeza, pedazo de...?

–Ya lo has golpeado lo suficiente –intervino Ji Hoo hablando tranquilo, apenas girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Joon Pyo.

–Yo decidiré cuando lo haya golpeado lo suficiente –gruñó soltándolo del cabello y acto seguido, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo varias aspirinas y se las tomó con la coca cola– ¿Te estaba molestando?

–No –Ji Hoo negó un poco con la cabeza.

–Igual como no estaba seguro lo he golpeado primero –le sonrió perverso a su víctima, tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados de rabia–. Primero golpeas, luego preguntas...

–Eres un animal –rió el hombre a pesar de estar aturdido y mareado por el último golpe.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez, Woo Bin entró caminando tranquilamente.

–Ya he logrado hablar con mi padre –dijo llegando hasta ellos–, tomará el próximo vuelo desde América para acá. Está furioso y dice que estamos totalmente dementes.

–¿Vendrá y nos arrastrará como la vez que nos tomamos su reserva de vino única en el mundo? –Joon Pyo rió– Cuando teníamos ocho años, ¿recuerdan?

–¿Cómo olvidar nuestra primera borrachera? –Woo Bin también sonrió– Fue épica.

–Hace veinte años... –Joon Pyo ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo y perdiendo la mirada en el vacío– ¿tan viejos somos ahora..?

Ji Hoo miró a los ojos a Joon Pyo.

–Tus pupilas están demasiado dilatadas, ¿qué tanto has tomado?

–Tú renunciaste a tu autoridad moral para preguntarme eso –contestó señalándolo con el dedo, temblaba un poco, resultado de tanta cafeína en su sangre.

–Joon Pyo –Woo Bin lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girar hacia él–, estás drogado, tienes que hacerle caso a Ji Hoo, él sabe lo hace.

–No –rió con torpeza negando con su dedo y con la cabeza–. Yo mismo comprobé que no tiene ni idea...

Ji Hoo se cruzó de brazos, resopló y giró los ojos. Woo Bin frunció el ceño, iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero prefirió guardárselo para después y se quedó un momento en silencio observando al hombre sentado en la silla, quien los miraba de soslayo. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó acercándose un poco a su rostro

–Como sea, ¿qué has pensado?

–Les contaré –dijo el hombre acomodándose un poco sobre el respaldo, con una sonrisa por haber recuperado la atención–. Pero tengo una condición.

–¿Cuál? –Woo Bin preguntó de inmediato.

–Que el salvaje deje de golpearme...

Woo Bin volteó con una mirada desaprobadora hacia Joon Pyo, quien se cruzó de brazos bufando que_ no sea llorón..._

–De lo contrario no puedo asegurar que vuelvan a verla... –dijo a punto de volver a sonreír, pero borró su gestó al sentir la punta de un bisturí en el cuello.

–No amenaces –Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos y le acercó el bisturí a los ojos–. Te juro que si le ha pasado algo voy a abrirte desde la nariz hasta el ombligo y ni siquiera vas a perder el conocimiento...

Joon Pyo sonrió al oír aquello, pero el hombre no pareció retroceder.

–Lo sabía, aún la amas... –negó ligeramente con la cabeza– tu caso sí es grave...

Ji Hoo gruñó.

–Ella es una hermana para mí –intervino Woo Bin–, no perdonaremos que le hagan daño.

–Ustedes solos no tienen las agallas, cachorros –dirigió sus ojos al príncipe Song–, incluso llamaste a papi para que viniera a sacarlos de ésta...

Woo Bin lo tomó de la solapa de una sacudida violenta...

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –levantó un poco los brazos–, no se enfaden más, lobeznos. Les diré lo que sé...

Y los tres relajaron sólo un poco la tensión de sus hombros mientras fijaban sus duras miradas en él.


	2. I

**Hola!**

Pues primero, gracias a los que me dejaron un review jeje y si se quedaron con la intriga de qué pasó, no se preocupen, se seguirán quedando con ella porque daremos un salto atrás, al verdadero principio de la historia pero prometo que se va a explicar todo, auqnue no todavía... así que ojalá y sigan este fic y me dejn saber qué opinan, aunque sea para decirme que les frustra y que no se entiende... jo...

* * *

**JAN DI**

**I.**

Pero todo comenzó varias semanas atrás.

Ese día, Jan Di se sentó y pidió un café.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco cucharaditas de azúcar, lo agitó ansiosamente y agregó dos cucharaditas más. Escuchar detrás de los muros estaba mal, lo sabía desde pequeña, y a ella misma siempre le había molestado la gente que escucha conversaciones ajenas.

Hundió las manos en su cabello, encorvándose un poco, susurrándose a sí misma _tranquilízate, Jan Di, no pasa nada... no hay manera que él haya sabido que lo escuchaste..._

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo,

_¿Pero de cualquier manera, si se dio cuenta o no, en qué cambia? Este sí es un problema, este de verdad es un problema... ¿cómo demonios, Jan Di, haces para atraer tanta mala suerte?_

_No. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

Cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás tensó todo su cuerpo y gritó asustada.

–¡Jan Di! –Ga Eul rió animosa rodeándola con sus brazos y meciéndola un poco– ¿Te asusté? ¿En serio no me viste llegar? –ella señaló el cristal que daba a la calle frente a ellas, había saludado desde afuera cuando llegó pero no recibió respuesta.

Jan Di sonrió un poco apenada y sacudió la cabeza. Ga Eul se sentó frente a ella.

–Lamento llegar tarde; te aseguro que fue culpa de Yi Jung –no dejaba de sonreír, estaba en ese estado atontado en el que sólo le basta mencionar aquel nombre para ser feliz. Suspiró–, pero ya tengo el resto de la tarde libre y soy toda tuya, así que, ¿a dónde iremos a celebrar?

–¿Ce... celebrar? –tartamudeó con su carita de espanto– ¿celebrar qué?

–¡Que has terminado la Universidad! ¿No me dijiste anoche que hoy era tu último día de estudiante y que había que celebrarlo? Pensé que por eso me habías dicho que nos reuniéramos hoy.

–¡Ah, sí! –Jan Di lanzó su risa exagerada y falsa– ¡Yo te dije eso por teléfono anoche! ¡Tienes razón! Sí... sí claro, debemos celebrarlo... entonces... ¡Oh! ¿No habías dicho que querías ir a escoger tu vestido de novia?

–No es necesario, te estamos celebrando a ti, así que hagamos algo para ti...

–Pero...

–¿En verdad me acompañarías? –Ga Eul saltó con emoción, llevando las manos a sus mejillas con el más genuino y adorable brillo en sus ojos– Oh, Jan Di, ¿harías eso por mí?

–Eh... ¡Sí, cla...!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase antes de que su amiga se lanzara de nuevo a abrazarla.

–¡Gracias, Jan Di! –la estrujó y la meció– Aún no sé cómo lo quiero... si sobrio y entallado o con una amplísima falda y cola de tres metros, ¡cómo princesa! Es que ya falta tan poco tiempo y aún faltan tantas cosas. Cuando nos comprometimos la fecha parecía tan lejana –hablaba cada vez más rápido a la par que la seguía apretando–, pero ahora sólo falta un mes y aún quedan tantos detalles por arreglar; al menos ayer por fin quedaron listas las reservaciones para la luna de miel, sí será como te dije; dos hermosos meses paseando por un montón de países de Europa ¡vamos a pasar Navidad en París!, tú sabes que ese ha sido mi sueño desde niña, recuérdame enseñarte el itinerario del viaje, morirás de envidia. A veces aún siento que estoy en un sueño, por favor, no quiero despertar nunca...

–Ga... Eul... –Jan Di jadeó tratando de alejarla cuando no pudo respirar más.

–Oh... –la soltó y se echó un pasó atrás, Jan Di tosió– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Creo que estoy un poco ansiosa... –volvió a sentarse, irguió la espalda y aclaró su garganta– ya me voy a calmar, lo siento...

–Je... –jadeó forzando su sonrisa– Ga Eul, yo...

El celular de Jan Di empezó a sonar con su estruendosa musiquita, que le hizo pegar un grito asustada, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería, pero su expresión apenada se borró cuando leyó el nombre en su pantalla y contestó de inmediato...

–¡Ji Hoo sunbae!

–_No podía esperar para felicitar a la nueva doctora._

–Sunbae... –rió un poco y se mordió el labio– aún no soy médico.

–_Papeleo. Hoy fue oficialmente tu último día de estudiante, ¿conseguiste la firma?_

–¡Sí! Aquí mismo la tengo –asintió dándole unos golpecitos a su bolsa–, fue un horror y un espanto, ya te contaré mañana... además... bueno, es que hoy fui a la mansión de Joon Pyo y... allí... –Jan Di empezó a divagar y Ga Eul alzó las cejas curiosa observándola.

–_¿Ocurrió algo?_

–No... no sé, hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo? –se apresuró a decir antes de que él contestara– ahora mismo estoy con Ga Eul y haremos cosas de chicas; hablar mal de ustedes y de zapatos, tú sabes, pero mañana nos vemos temprano en la clínica, ¿sí?

–_De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces._

–Que tengas una bonita tarde, sunbae, adiós.

Colgó rápido y suspiró resbalándose un poco por el asiento.

–Jan Di... –la sonrisa de Ga Eul se desvaneció– ¿pasa algo malo?

–¡No! –movió las manos y golpeó su taza, derramando el café sobre la mesa y lanzó una maldición. Ga Eul de inmediato tomó varias servilletas para limpiar– ¿por qué lo dices?

–Estás extraña...

–¿Extraña yo? ¡No! –también colocó servilletas la mesa y luego las arrugó todas juntas– Sólo soy torpe, como siempre.

–Te ves nerviosa, ¿tuviste algún problema con Joon Pyo sunbae... o con su madre...?

–No, claro que no –Jan Di trató de sonreír–. Las cosas entre Joon Pyo y yo van genial, mañana cenaremos juntos, y con la señora también estoy bien, de hecho hoy en la mañana la vi y me presentó a unas personas como la novia de su hijo; ya no amenaza con destruirme, ahora amenaza con convertirme en una dama de sociedad para cuando herede el Grupo Shinhwa... aunque sinceramente no sé qué me da más miedo...

Ga Eul rió –Me alegra saber que las cosas van bien –se levantó–. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Asintió y se puso de pie.

Salir a caminar y ver tiendas por el centro de Incheon era algo que Jan Di extrañaba; observar los edificios, los árboles, las plantas, la gente, los autos... pensó para sí misma que era raro encontrarse fuera a esas horas; ese día, al fin recuperaba ese tesoro exótico que aquellos que no estudian medicina llaman vida social. Se sentía extraño no estar encerrada en el hospital o en la clínica del abuelo o en la biblioteca... ya casi no recordaba lo que se sentía salir a pasear, pero se sentía bien.

Al llegar a los pasajes repletos de tiendas de vestidos, Ga Eul saltaba de aparador en aparador cada instante más emocionada, Jan Di no recordaba en tantos años de amistad haberla visto tan radiante y por su puesto se sentía feliz por ella.

–Jan Di... –Ga Eul se detuvo un momento para mirar a su mejor amiga– ¿y ver vestidos de Novia no te hace pensar en casarte con Joon Pyo sunbae?

–No, de hecho me hacen pensar en... –cortó su frase abruptamente– en nada.

–¿En qué? –Ga Eul se acercó curiosa y le dio un pequeño codazo, Jan Di sonrió y negó con la cabeza– ¡eh! ¿no vas a decírmelo? ¡Soy tu hermana del alma, tienes que decírmelo!

Ga Eul lo notó de inmediato; esa sonrisa tonta que te provoca irremediablemente una persona especial se había asomado en el rostro de Jan Di.

–Bueno, es que... –ella bajó la cara apenada– una vez Ji Hoo sunbae y yo nos tomamos fotografías vestidos de Novios.

–¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendida, luego rió– ¿Cómo es que yo no sé esa historia? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ji Hoo sunbae y tú? ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?

–No te vayas a imaginar cosas raras –Jan Di alzó un dedo–. Fue algo que pasó hace años, antes de entrar a la Universidad, había un concurso de fotografías de Novios y Ji Hoo sunbae y yo por hacer el tonto entramos –alzó una ceja con orgullo– y ganamos por supuesto...

–Quiero ver esas fotos –sonrió pícara volviendo a darle un codazo.

–Ni idea que hizo Ji Hoo sunbae con ellas, seguro las tiró a la basura –metió sus manos en los bolsillos y fingió mirar los aparadores–, pero le preguntaré si de pura casualidad aún las conserva... –se giró hacia su amiga– ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decirle esto a tu querido prometido porque va a ir de comunicativo con Joon Pyo y se va a armar la gorda!

Ga Eul rió.

–Soy una tumba.

Ambas charlaron un rato más y siguieron mirando vestidos, pero a pesar de que Jan Di se sentía feliz no podía concentrarse ni sacarse de la mente a esas personas.

No podía decírselo a Joon Pyo porque seguro saltaría furioso a cortar cabezas, además ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera cierto, quizá sólo había sido una broma de pésimo gusto. Además esas personas se veían tan importantes que no podía decir algo que tan solo creyó haber escuchado.

Se sentía mal por no ser capaz de ponerle atención a su mejor amiga; la veía hablar y hablar emocionada de los vestidos y de la boda, definitivamente tampoco podía contarle a ella, sería injusto amargarle su alegría.

–La vida al fin es perfecta –sonrió Ga Eul–. Todo es tan genial y armonioso ahora...

Jan Di no contestó, sólo fingió sonreír. Sí; hasta el día anterior ella también creía que la vida al fin era perfecta, genial y armoniosa.

–Espero que me cuentes pronto qué es lo que te está molestando –insistió de nuevo–. Sabes que con cualquier problema que tengas yo te ayudaré.

–En serio no me pasa nada –Jan Di forzó aún más su sonrisa–, es sólo que aún no asimilo que terminé la Universidad, que seré un médico de verdad. Tienes razón, la vida es perfecta.

No la convenció, pero ya no se obstinó más; no sería la última en preguntarle ni la última a quien Jan Di decidiera no contarle.

Pero se lo diría a Ji Hoo al día siguiente en la clínica; como siempre, él la escucharía y le daría un buen consejo.

Lo meditó varios minutos; pensándolo bien, tampoco sonaba bien contárselo a Ji Hoo, quizá podría enfadarse. Meditándolo más a fondo, la mejor opción era Woo Bin, él nunca se precipitaba ni para actuar ni para sacar conclusiones; y seguro le diría que sólo estaba imaginando tonterías.

Sonrió relajada por primera vez.

–Hey, Ga Eul...

–¿Si?

–Sólo quiero decirte que me hace muy feliz que te vayas a casar con Yi Jung sunbae; tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo, sé que fue muy difícil... pero ahora, la vida es perfecta.

Quizá repitiendo mil veces que la vida era perfecta y observando el sonrojo de Ga Eul que la hacía parecer adolescente enamorada se podría convencer a ella misma de que todo estaba bien y que tenía que olvidar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la mansión.

Por supuesto, Jan Di ni siquiera podía imaginarse en ese momento de lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de guardarse aquel secreto.

* * *

Sólo una cosa quiero agregar, ¿en algún capítulo dicen en qué ciudad viven? yo creo que no, pero quizá sólo no me di cuenta, creo que se da por hecho que viven en Seúl, al menos lo he leído en otros fics, pero recuerdo que cuando Ji Hoo y Jan Di van a volver de Macao se enfoca el boleto de avión y dice que vuelan a Incheon, así que pondré que viven en Incheon, pero si no es así lo cambiaré, je, bueno, eso es todo.

Saludos y pásense pronto por el siguiente capítulo xD


	3. II

Ya tenía muchas ganas de poner otro capítulo, apenas estoy poniendo las cosas en orden, acomodando las piezas y viendo qué es de la vida de cada personaje.

Y mil gracias a los que han leído y mil gracias más a los que me pusieron un review :)

* * *

**II.**

Ga Eul no escogió un vestido, pero al menos diez fueron puestos en su lista de _etéreamente hermosos que seguramente fueron diseñados originalmente para una princesa y las fotos de las revistas no les hacen justicia. _

Jan Di se dejó caer sobre la cama de Ga Eul, soltando un largo y cansado suspiro,

–Hoy fue un día muy largo... –sonrió abrazando una almohada y acurrucándose– ya me morí.

–Jan Di, no mueras aún... –Ga Eul rió escalando en la cama, llegando con su amiga y picoteándola en las costillas– la noche es joven aún, veamos una película.

–Espera –rió también tratando de evitar que la picaran–, ¡está bien, está bien!

Ga Eul saltó y se bajó de la cama, agachándose para abrir una pequeña cómoda debajo de su televisor, llena de DVD's– ¿Cuál quieres ver? ¿Una de amor...?

–¡No! –agitó su mano frente a su nariz con repulsión y negando fuertemente con la cabeza– ¿no tienes algo como de zombies o aliens... o zombies aliens?

Ga Eul giró su cabeza hacia Jan Di torciendo las cejas en desacuerdo, luego, rebuscó y sacó una película...

–¿Qué te parece _Las extrañas increíbles criaturas que pararon de vivir y se convirtieron en zombies mezclados_?1 –dijo mostrándole la portada– Es un musical de horror...

–No es cierto... –Jan Di tomó la caja parpadeando incrédula ante el título– ¿es tan mala y ridícula como su nombre?

Ga Eul asintió

–¡Veámosla! –se bajó de la cama y prendió el DVD.

–Jan Di... –Ga Eul habló casi en un susurro– he estado pensando últimamente en... bueno, quisiera preguntarte algo...

–¿Mmm? –sin mirar a su amiga, abrió la bandeja del DVD introduciendo la película.

–¿Por qué no usas tu anillo de compromiso? –preguntó un poco temerosa y con la voz baja– ¿Ya no quieres casarte con Joon Pyo sunbae...?

Se retractó agriando el gesto cuando vio a Jan Di tensar las manos y ensombrecer la mirada...

–¡Claro que quiero casarme! –respondió forzando una sonrisa– y respecto al anillo, es que no puedo usarlo en la facultad; para todas las prácticas y para tratar con pacientes generalmente uso guantes de látex, además en la sala de rayos x no puede haber metales y... tú entiendes, si me lo quito y pongo todo el tiempo terminaré por perderlo...

–Bueno, es sólo que...

–Sólo nos faltó llorar lágrimas de sangre; después de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos obviamente quiero casarme con él... no pienses otra cosa...

Ga Eul asintió prendiendo el televisor y dando por zanjado el asunto; era obvio que Jan Di odiaba que le preguntaran acerca de su anillo de compromiso. Cambió el tema para preguntarle qué clase de chatarra quería comer mientras veían su película, luego fue a la cocina a meter palomitas al horno de microondas y sacar de una alacena unas bolsas de frituras y del refrigerador unos refrescos. Se había mordido la lengua para no preguntarle si no era que acaso le gustaba Ji Hoo...

Comer palomitas y papas fritas hasta hartarse y una película tan increíblemente mala que es buena le hicieron la noche alegre.

Sólo ella y Ga Eul, como en los viejos tiempos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida ni cuando Ga Eul la arropó, sólo de repente empezó a tener una mala noche, a dar vueltas, a sentirse despierta y luchar por dormir.

Soñó cómo se había quedado inmóvil a punto de tocar con el puño la oficina de la Señora y se había quedado pasmada escuchando la conversación que se sostenía dentro de ella.

Daba la vuelta y corría por los laberínticos pasillos quedándose en piedra al encontrársela, como un ratón que en medio de su camino se ha topado con el gato y no tiene a donde huir; la imponente presencia de su futura suegra aún le congelaba la sangre de miedo.

La oficina. La señora Kang la presentó como novia de su hijo y firmó los papeles mientras ella observaba los rostros de las personas que habían estado esperando. Tal vez fue por la expresión de recelo que puso o tal vez la habían escuchado cuando decidió irse corriendo, pero por sus rostros, ellos supieron que habían sido oídos.

Ese rostro; ese rostro que de ese día en adelante sería su pesadilla...

Jan Di despertó sentándose en la cama, con la respiración algo agitada. Se dejó caer en la almohada y respiró profundo y se habló a sí misma...

–No hay manera de que él haya sabido que lo escuchaste...

Entonces reparó que estaba en el cuarto de Ga Eul y sola en la cama. Miró su reloj, era muy temprano aún, acababa de salir el Sol. Escuchó voces fuera del cuarto y se levantó lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza para despertarse, se vistió y salió de la habitación, se asomó a la cocina a hurtadillas, Yi Jung estaba allí...

–¿Pero cómo puedes no entenderlo? –Ga Eul se cruzó de brazos– No hay que usar más que la simple lógica, estas demasiado fuera de la realidad.

–No, no entiendo tu problema –Yi Jung se llevó las manos a las sienes–, ¿por qué tienes que hacer una tormenta de esto?

–No estoy haciendo una tormenta

–Bueno, ¿sabes qué? –él levantó la palma– haz lo que se te venga en gana entonces.

Jan Di comprendió que no estaban precisamente felices y con expresión de trágame tierra empezó a caminar en reversa para desaparecer antes de que los novios la notaran, pero por su puesto, tenía que tropezar con la pequeña mesa, caer al suelo y romper el florero de porcelana ruidosamente.

–¡Jan Di! –Ga Eul llegó corriendo– ¿Estás bien?

–No podía ser Geum Jan Di si no está metida en un lío –Yi Jung le sonrió amable tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse– ¿No te has cortado?

–¡Yi Jung sunbae! –rió torpemente pasándose los dedos por el cabello para peinarse un poco– ¿Qué tal tu día? ¡Ga Eul! ¡Lo siento tanto, tu florero...!

–Era una baratija, no te preocupes –se apresuró a decir antes de que Jan Di se agachara para recoger los pedazos–. Espera, yo lo limpiaré...

Finalmente, luego de una pequeña discusión en la que cada uno se ofrecía para limpiar, entre los tres recogieron los pedazos y los tiraron a un bote de basura. Cuando Yi Jung entró a la cocina y tomó una escoba, Jan Di habló avergonzada,

–Lo siento, Ga Eul, debo irme ahora...

–¿Debes irte? –Ga Eul la miró confundida– ¿Ahora? No hemos desayunado aún...

–De verdad, es que recordé algo urgente que tengo que hacer –dio algunos pasos en reversa, acercándose a la puerta.

–Pero...

–¡Yi Jung sunbae! –Jan Di alzó un poco la voz y hablando cada vez más rápido– tú y Ga Eul hacen una pareja adorable, no sigan discutiendo por favor –abrió la puerta y salió, asomándose por última vez–. Y Ga Eul, gracias por el día de ayer, lo pasé increíble, te extrañaba mucho. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

–¡Jan Di, espera! –Ga Eul alzó la mano hacia ella– ¡No llevas tus...!

De un portazo, ella desapareció, dejando a los prometidos con caras confundidas...

–... cosas...

Segundos después, aún sosteniendo la escoba con una mano, Yi Jung alzó una ceja,

–Siete años después Jan Di sigue consternándome igual que el primer día...

Jan Di suspiró con alivio al estar fuera de la casa y con un nuevo suspiro tomó fuerza para correr detrás del autobús que justo doblaba la esquina en ese momento.

Un rato después, estaba frente a la puerta de Ji Hoo...

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta despacio y en silencio.

–¿Ji Hoo sunbae? –preguntó mientras se deslizaba dentro y miraba en todas direcciones– ¿abuelo? ¿Están aquí?

No recibió respuesta y supuso que ambos estarían ya en la clínica, aún así, dio un vistazo rápido a las habitaciones para asegurarse de que la casa estuviera vacía y al final, entró al cuarto del abuelo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Primero, examinó con la vista cada rincón y comenzó abriendo un baúl. Revolvió los objetos dentro de él; objetos viejos, algunos que habían pertenecido a Ji Hoo de niño, fotografías y dibujos, la mayoría ya los había visto. Torció la boca y negó con la cabeza al cerrar el baúl y pasó a los cajones de la cómoda, abriendo uno por uno, removiendo con cuidado la ropa para poder dejarla justo como la había encontrado.

Una hora después, ella apenas había registrado tres habitaciones y se sentó en el piso recargando la espalda a la pared.

–Es imposible –exhaló aire ya cansada–, ésta condenada casa es enorme; esto no va a funcionar...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida; se estaba haciendo tarde y ella debía llegar a la clínica antes de que Ji Hoo se empezara a preguntar dónde estaba. Salió al jardín y cerró lento, observando la manija y se quedó un rato mirándola.

–Hola.

Jan Di lanzó un grito, dio media vuelta y golpeó su propio cuerpo de espaldas a la puerta al echarse para atrás, su cara palideció y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Ji Hoo se quitaba el casco, se revolvía un poco el cabello con los dedos y se acercaba a ella.

–¡Ji Hoo sunabe! –ella permaneció tiesa y espantada– ¿qué haces aquí?

Ji Hoo detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista para mirar el edificio y luego el jardín.

–Bueno, al parecer es mi casa –le sonrió con un poco de diversión– ¿qué haces tú aquí?

–Tu ca... –relajó un poco su cuerpo y rió fingida– cierto, tu casa... eh... –señaló con los pulgares detrás de ella, moviéndose nerviosa– lo que pasa es que... bueno yo... no encuentro uno de mis bolsos y como pasaba por aquí pensé que tal vez lo había olvidado en tu casa y entré... pero no está así que...

Ji Hoo asentía tratando de escuchar su veloz explicación con atención.

–¡Lo siento, sunbae! –Jan Di hizo una reverencia y juntó ambas manos– Esto fue muy inapropiado, debí haberte llamado, lo siento, lo siento...

–Está bien –con calma se acercó y ella dio un paso al costado para permitirle abrir la puerta–. Sabes que ésta es también tu casa... No creo haber visto un bolso tuyo por aquí, pero le preguntaré a mi abuelo...

–Sí, gracias –de nuevo hizo una pequeña reverencia, avanzando detrás de él dentro de nuevo–, aún así...

–Sólo vine por unas cosas que olvidamos –Ji Hoo tomó un folder de la repisa, volteó atrás y le sonrió–. Listo. Voy de vuelta a la clínica ¿y tú?

–Sí... yo... –Jan Di permaneció sin levantar la cabeza– también iba a la clínica.

–Vamos entonces.

Ella relajó los hombros; Ji Hoo sunbae nunca pensaba mal de ella y nunca hacía muchas preguntas. Lo miró de reojo al caminar detrás de él, se colocó el casco blanco que le extendió y subió a la motocicleta, abrazándolo de la cintura y recargando el rostro en su espalda.

Al llegar a la clínica, Jan Di ya estaba sonriendo y aprovechó el último momento en el que él estacionaba y apagaba la moto para disfrutar su cercanía; era extraño, le gustaba, le hacía sentir por un rato que todo estaba bien, que como siempre, él estaba allí para cuidarla.

Justo cuando bajaban, las puertas de la clínica se abrieron de par en par y Joon Pyo apareció enfrente de ellos.

–Goo Joon Pyo –Jan Di se sacó el casco y sonrió acercándose– ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vine a alegrar a la plebe con mi admirable presencia –sonrió arrogante levantando una ceja y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

–Qué bobo eres –Jan Di le lanzó un manotazo golpeándolo en el brazo, Joon Pyo se quejó y murmuró algo de la poca educación de la clase baja–. Ya en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vine a buscarte, ¿qué más? –rió un poco–. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –sonrió tomándola del brazo y jalándola–. Vamos.

–¡Espera, espera, Goo Joon Pyo salvaje! –se resistió jalándose hacia atrás– ¡Vine aquí a trabajar, no puedo irme contigo!

–¿Y qué puede pasar si no te quedas? –él la miró de soslayo– ¿te pagarán una gallina menos?

Jan Di gruñó; ya era costumbre de Joon Pyo hablar tan peyorativamente de la clínica, pero ella ya no le iba a explicar más que a veces la gente pobre no siempre puede pagar con dinero, además Ji Hoo no parecía tener ninguna intención de defender su opinión en ese momento...

–No puedo irme ahora –forcejó soltándose y corriendo a esconderse detrás de Ji Hoo–. Debes esperarme hasta que salga.

–Te puedes ir ahora –Ji Hoo trató de no reír–, no hay problema, anda –la empujó suavemente a los brazos de Joon Pyo–, ve con él.

–¡Sunbae! –Jan Di lo miró con reclamo al tiempo que Joon Pyo la atrapaba y sonreía con triunfo.

La hizo entrar a su auto, el cual ella no había notado cuando llegó. Extendía sus manos hacia Ji Hoo, gruñendo que no la dejara irse, pero él sólo cerró la puerta del coche una vez que ella estuvo adentro y ondeo la palma para despedirse. Joon Pyo ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Y luego de unos minutos, Jan Di ya había sido arrastrada hasta la habitación de Joon Pyo.

–Así que... ¿qué ibas a mostrarme? –Jan Di lo miró curiosa, fingiendo su enfado– más te vale que sea importante, tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

–Tú crees que yo soy un insensible y que no estoy feliz de que hayas terminado la Universidad –la miró con ternura mientras abría un cajón–, pero te equivocas; estoy muy feliz y muy orgulloso de ti.

Joon Pyo sacó una pequeña cajita dorada y la abrió. Dentro, acomodado entre terciopelo azul había un delgado y elegante collar de oro del que colgaba un zafiro. Jan Di lo miró y luego alzó los ojos hacia él.

–De todos los objetos que te he dicho que son invaluables –comenzó él sacando lentamente la joya–, éste verdaderamente lo es –miró a Jan Di a los ojos y sonrió un poco–; cientos de años atrás fue un regalo de una princesa a una mujer médico...

Tomó a Jan Di suavemente de los hombros, la giró para que quedara de frente a un espejo y colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello.

–Pero...

–Esto no es un regalo, plebeya –aclaró él abrochándolo. Cada uno miró a los ojos del otro a través del reflejo–. Cuentan que hace siglos había una mujer que se dedicaba a la medicina, una campesina que aprendió ésta ciencia y que se dedicaba a viajar por todo el país visitando las aldeas más pobres, ayudando a los enfermos que eran abandonados a su suerte por sus propias familias, que llevaba alegría y salud a donde fuera y se decía que poseía manos milagrosas. Una vez, la hija del emperador cayó enferma y ninguno de los médicos reales pudo curarla, entonces, aquella mujer fue llamada al palacio, pues su historia ya se había extendido por todo el imperio, y dicen que logró salvar la vida de la princesa, quien, en agradecimiento, le dio este collar.

Jan Di elevó su mano y tocó con sus yemas el zafiro, sin despegar la vista del espejo.

–Se contagió de las enfermedades que ella misma curaba y murió a causa de ello, pero aún hasta el último día de su vida lo dedicó a los demás –Joon Pyo hizo una pausa larga–. Se dice que el alma de ella aún permanece en éste collar y que quien lo lleve puesto tendrá el valor de entregar su vida para salvar la de otros.

–La leyenda del collar de Lee Ae... nos la cuentan en el primer año de la facultad... –la voz de Jan Di era lenta y estaba ensimismada– ¿éste es en verdad el collar que le perteneció...?

–Eso dicen –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros–, ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace bastante y mucha gente y museos alrededor del mundo han querido comprarlo, incluso la familia de Yi Jung ha estado años pidiéndolo para su museo de arte...

–No puedes darme esto...

–Ya te dije que no es un regalo; no es tuyo, sólo te lo estoy prestando –puntualizó abrazándola por los hombros detrás de ella y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella–. Úsalo porque tú eres como ella. Prefiero que lo use una mujer que se dedica a la medicina por el amor que le tiene a los demás y no que esté guardado bajo siete cajas fuertes...

–Goo Joon Pyo –ella sonrió enternecida, tomando con sus manos los brazos de él–, cuando te lo propones eres capaz de decir cosas hermosas...

–Pero como te dije, no puede ser valuado, así que lo pierdes...

–Me matas... –completó dedicándole una sonrisa amplia y divertida.

–Has aprendido bien... –sonrió y sin dejar de abrazarla, la besó en la mejilla, luego, apretó más su abrazo y enterró la cara en su cuello.

–¿Pasa algo? –Jan Di sintió en su abrazo un calor diferente y en su respiración algo se sentía un poco doloroso; algo que pesaba dentro de su pecho y se sentía como melancolía...

Joon Pyo no quería discutir de nuevo por preguntarle una vez más por qué no llevaba el collar de estrella que le había regalado años atrás o su anillo de compromiso, no quería otra discusión de _prácticas, pacientes, sala de rayos equis etcétera excusas más, _ya se sabía de memoria el discurso.

–Nada –afirmó en un susurro–. Nada; tan sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos...

%%%

La clínica era sin duda y por mucho el lugar favorito de Jan Di; donde se sentía en casa y en paz. No importaba lo estresante y cansada que podía resultar ser la Universidad, siempre podía llegar allí y sentirse con energía de nuevo; sentía que no necesitaba más.

Deslizó la puerta y entró sonriente. El primero que la vio fue Ji Hoo, quien no hizo nada por ocultar su alegría al verla llegar.

–Volviste.

–Ji Hoo sunbae... –con pasos de saltitos llegó hasta él, meneándose como una niña pequeña, con mirada traviesa y la lengua entre los dientes– volví.

Se quedaron frente a frente un rato, sólo mirándose y riendo tontamente cada que comenzaban justo al mismo tiempo a intentar decir algo.

–¿Por qué volviste?

–Joon Pyo me liberó...

Ji Hoo frustró una risa.

–Sólo me mantuvo cinco minutos en su casa y me dejó marchar...

–Suena a Joon Pyo... –entonces sus ojos encontraron el collar que ahora ella llevaba y no pudo evitar alzar la mano para tomarlo, mirándolo con curiosidad– ¿Y esto?

Ella sonrió inconsciente ante el delicioso escalofrío que sintió cuando sus dedos la rozaron tan cerca del cuello y tomaron la cadena.

–Oh... es el collar de Lee Ae...

Ji Hoo alzó los ojos con su mirada incrédula.

–¿La _Lee Ae _de la leyenda? Eso no puede ser, es sólo una leyenda.

–Bueno, oficialmente es éste su collar –Jan Di contestó antes de que él preguntara–. Para esto me quería ver hoy Joon Pyo, pero sólo me lo prestó...

–No puede ser, Joon Pyo demente –murmuro él examinando con cuidado el valioso zafiro son ocultar la impresión que le había causado–. Y si lo pierdes, te mata.

Ella rió animada.

–Se dice que quien lo posea tendrá el valor de entregar su propia vida a cambio de la de otros... –susurró para sí misma y luego alzó un poco la voz– Sunbae... –Ji Hoo soltó la joya y volvió a mirarla a los ojos– quisiera hablar contigo...

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ella agachó la mirada.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ante su silencio.

–Ji Hoo sunbae...

–¿Qué pasa, Jan Di?

Jan Di llenó de aire su pecho tratando de calmar el vacío que sentía dentro. Y él esperaba con paciencia a que ella hablara, con sus ojos siempre bondadosos y su aura que siempre la amparaba y que sólo le hacían querer aferrarse a su pecho. ¿Pero qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría comenzar? Quizá simplemente derrumbándose una vez más ante él y diciéndole t_engo miedo, tengo mucho miedo._

Así, Ji Hoo no la soltaría; permanecería junto a ella, la arroparía en la noche, le acariciaría el cabello hasta que no tuviera más miedo.

Jan Di se mordió el labio y no se atrevió a acercarse a él.

Cerró su puño sobre el zafiro y pensó que al portarlo sería más valiente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada -sonrió- ¿cómo me luce el collar?

* * *

(1) ja, esa película de verdad existe; _The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies...__ E_s que no me pude resistir a ponerla...


	4. III

Este me quedó muy cortito... y me costó mucho trabajo, no sé por qué...

* * *

**__****III.**

Ji Hoo la miró sin convencerse.

–El collar luce hermoso.

–Sí, lo es, me gusta –ella sonrió mordiéndose un poco el labio– ¿pero no crees que Joon Pyo ha exagerado esta vez?

–¿Cuándo Joon Pyo no ha exagerado...? –Ji Hoo giró los ojos. Además estaba seguro de que no era lo que ella iba a decir– Pero, Jan Di...

–Joon Pyo sólo me liberó un momento porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, quiere que vuelva a su casa a las ocho de la noche...

–¡Jan Di!

La voz del abuelo apareció detrás de ella, saliendo de su consultorio al lado de la joven enfermera.

–¡Abuelo! –Jan Di sonrió y corrió hacia él, reverenciando cuando lo tuvo a corta distancia– ¿Cómo estás?

–¡Qué muchacha! ¡Hasta que te dignas en aparecer por aquí! –gruñó bromeando, feliz de verla– Y yo estoy bien; fuerte y robusto como un caballo y con mucha más energía que mi pobre nieto.

Jan Di rió negando y giró la cabeza para ver a Ji Hoo, quien, por su puesto, no dijo nada.

–Por cierto –continuó el hombre mayor–, felicidades, Jan Di.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó la enfermera dio una palmada con una enorme sonrisa– ¡Felicidades!

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Jan Di parpadeó asustada; todas las personas de la sala de espera voltearon hacia ellas– ¿Qué pasa?

–¡Al fin eres un médico de verdad! –continuó la enfermera riéndose ruidosamente y rodeándola con un brazo– Jan Di, eres nuestra verdadera y única heroína.

Ahn Min Ji llevaba unos cuantos meses trabajando como enfermera en la clínica, era joven y entusiasta, aunque algo sobreactuada y nunca se podía estar seguro de si estaba siendo sarcástica o no. Jan Di la apartó con una sonrisa fingida y tuvo de inmediato a los pacientes rodeándola y felicitándola, comentando en voz alta lo mucho que la apreciaban y sus deseos de una vida profesional próspera.

–Pero... –Jan D retrocedió– aún no soy un médico, aún no tengo mi título y mas importante, mi licencia y...

–Esta niña siempre tan modesta...

–Cierto, Jan Di, no seas modesta –Min Ji la golpeó suavemente con el puño en el hombro–, eres la mejor médico del mundo y...

–¡Cuánto trabajo hay hoy! –Jan Di aplaudió– Prepararé té para todos –se alejó rápidamente antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, acercándose a Ji Hoo para susurrarle –. _Sunbae, ponla a trabajar..._

0o0o0

El día pasó rápido. Jan Di logró estar ocupada y no pensó por un largo rato en otra cosa que no fueran los pacientes. El abuelo se marchaba temprano y Min Ji acababa su turno a las siete y se marchaba inmediatamente. Siempre se quedaba Ji Hoo, muchas veces hasta bastante tarde y cuando tenía tiempo, Jan Di también se quedaba para acompañarlo...

–¿Y bien? –Ji Hoo rompió– ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

–¿Eh?– Jan Di giró sus ojos hacia él.

–Hace rato, cuando me preguntaste cómo te lucía el collar, no era eso lo que ibas a decir.

–Oh –bajó la mirada buscando una salida a esa pregunta, ¿cómo era que Ji Hoo la conocía tan bien?–, bueno... es que me da vergüenza.

Él sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza

–¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno –ella se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos–, ¿recuerdas el otro día que fui con Ga Eul a ver cosas de la boda...? –empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido– pues le conté de aquella vez que nos tomamos fotografías vestidos de novios y como ella quiere verlas me preguntaba si aún las tenías.

La sonrisa de Ji Hoo se borró mientras ella lo miraba expectante.

–¿Yo tenía esas fotografías?

–¿Qué? –Jan Di se sorprendió un poco– Claro, sunbae, ¿no recuerdas? Nos las entregaron junto con el premio y tú las guardaste.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio...

–Lo siento, Jan Di, yo no recuerdo haber tenido nunca esas fotos en mis manos ¿estás segura que no las guardaste tú?

Ella torció las cejas, confundida, tratando de recordar los detalles de ese día, pero ya habían pasado varios años y eran difusos.

–Estaba segura de que las habías guardado tú –Jan Di suspiró–. Bueno, quizá tengas razón, tal vez sí las tenía yo y fueron de las cosas que se perdieron cuando me mudé... Lástima por Ga Eul...

–Sí –él se encogió de hombros–. De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

–¿Ya te vas?

–No. Ya te vas tú

–¿Qué? -ella gruñó- ¿Pero por qué...?

–¿No dijiste que cenarías con Joon Pyo a las ocho?

–¡La cena! –brincó como un resorte y miró su reloj de pulsera– ¡En cinco minutos son las ocho! ¡Voy a llegar demasiado tarde!

Dio vueltas por toda la habitación a toda prisa, recogiendo su bolso, su celular y cuanto objeto que le pertenecería y creyera que debería llevarse.

–¡No! ¡No voy a llegar! –chilló caminando de un lado a otro– Sunbae, llama a Joon Pyo y dile que no iré porque... porque tenemos una emergencia aquí.

Él le sonrió divertido.

–Por su puesto que no haré eso.

–¡Ji Hoo sunbae! –suplicó juntando las manos y haciendo un puchero, él le lanzó las llaves de su auto y ella las atrapó en el aire.

–Anda vete.

–Pero... –miro las llaves en su mano– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! –sonrió con una reverencia y se marchó corriendo sin cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Él se quedó meciéndose en su silla un rato, pensando detenidamente, hablando en voz baja para sí mismo,

_Nota mental: deshacerse de esas fotografías..._

Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse a casa.

_...ésta vez en serio._

0o0o0

Ya eran las ocho treinta y el auto de Joon Pyo llegó a su mansión derrapando; la junta se había extendido mucho más de lo que él esperaba, ahora ya iba bastante retrasado; con lo que él odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, también odiaba no estar a tiempo cuando lo prometía.

–Joven amo, lo están esperando...

–De acuerdo –miró su reloj rápidamente mientras subía de prisa las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto–, gracias.

–¡Joven amo! –el mayordomo Lee lo perseguía a través del pasillo– ¡Joven amo, no...!

Joon Pyo lo ignoró, tenía demasiada prisa. Entró a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, pero pudo ver en el sillón la figura femenina que dormitaba, y menos de un segundo después ya se había arrojado a besarla en los labios.

El gemido asustado de ella hizo que él saltara hacia atrás y estuviera a punto de caer justo en el momento que el mayordomo entraba y encendía la luz. Él abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta que no era su prometida la mujer a la que acababa de besar...

–¡Qué demonios! –se revolvió alterado– ¡Mono! ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo aquí!?

Ha Jae Kyung, desde el sillón, con los ojos abiertos aún con más horror, congelada y pálida.

–¡Te hice una pregunta, mujer mono! –gritó enfadado. Se giró hacia el mayordomo señalándola– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí?!

–Lo siento tanto, Joven amo –se disculpó el sirviente haciendo una tranquila reverencia.

–Lo sientes tanto... –repitió él bufando y cruzándose de brazos– ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora tengo tirarme del techo! –señaló con un dedo a Lee– ¡Pero primero voy a arrojarte primero a ti!

–Me temo que no le entiendo, joven amo.

–Sí, sí, ya, ¡fuera de aquí!

El mayordomo Lee hizo una nueva reverencia, dio media vuelta y salió calmadamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

–¡Tú también largo! –le ordenó a la chica señalando la puerta– ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías llegar de imprevisto y peor aún, meterte a mi habitación como si fuera tuya?!

Ella rió encogiéndose de hombros y ligeramente sonrojada. Se levantó lentamente.

–Lo siento, Joon Pyo –le lanzó una mirada traviesa sin ser capaz de borrar su sonrisa –quería darte una sorpresa.

–¡No quiero ninguna sorpresa tuya! –irritado, se dejó caer en otro sillón –Ahora si no tienes una excelente razón para estar aquí, vete de una vez.

–¡Joon Pyo! –ella se echó a reír haciéndolo enfadar más– ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡He venido a reclamarte!

–¡¿A re...?! –balbuceó volviéndose a levantar– ¡¿Y tú qué crees que puedes reclamarme?! ¡Vete de aquí, anda!

Avanzó hacia ella, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la salida. Jae Kyung forcejeaba tratando se soltarse y riendo.

–¡¿Qué es gracioso, mono?! –gruñó y la soltó.

Al verse liberada, ella volvió a sentarse en el sillón y se cruzó de piernas.

–Tenemos negocios pendientes, Joon Pyo –dijo ella cruzando los brazos y resbalándose con poca elegancia por el mueble–. Dejaste todo a la mitad cuando te marchaste de Nueva York y como no has tenido la decencia de responder mis correos electrónicos, pues he venido.

–¡Sí te iba a responder! –refunfuñó aún furioso– ¡Pero...!

–Joven amo –el mayordomo Lee entró una vez más haciendo una reverencia–, la señorita Jan Di.

La anunciada entró en ese momento, con actitud apenada por su retraso y esa sonrisa exagerada de disculpa que solía poner, pero no pudo excusarse pues se quedó sin habla al verla.

–¿Jae...? –antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jae Kyung ya estaba abrazándola y apretándola con fuerza.

–¡Jan Di! –la meció sin soltarla– ¡Que gusto me da verte! ¡Tantos años! ¡Me has hecho en verdad falta!

–¡Unnie...!

–¡Estás tan bonita, Jan Di! –se separó y le pellizcó una mejilla– ¡Y hermosa! ¡Y abrazable! ¡Eres mi sueño de hermana pequeña hecho realidad! ¡Y tu cabello! ¡Qué bien te queda largo!

–Ah, sí... –Jan Di se pasó los dedos por el pelo– me lo corté hace poco... también me has hecho falta, unnie...

–¡Lo sé! –la abrazó de nuevo– ¡En Nueva York no hay nadie ni la mitad de adorable que tú! ¡Hey! –tomó a Jan Di de un brazo y a Joon Pyo de otro– ¿A dónde iremos a cenar?

–Jan Di y yo cenaremos, mono –gruñó Joon Pyo tratando de sacudírsela–, tú, por supuesto, no estás incluida en el plan.

–Que grosero... –Jae Kyung alzó una ceja– tanto tiempo y no te alegras de verme... Está bien, en ese caso, Jan Di y yo iremos a cenar sin ti...

–¿Qué? –la pareja exclamó al unísono ante la risa de la tercera.

–Bueno, vámonos entonces.

Empujó a Jan Di y ambas salieron de la habitación. Para sorpresa de su prometida, Joon Pyo no hizo otro comentario, se quedó quieto hasta que las dos salieron y se sentó lentamente, razonando lo que había pasado momentos atrás; había besado a Ha Jae Kyung y su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que en su exagerada mente sentía que le iba a dar un paro. Cubrió su boca con la mano, tenía la sensación más horrible y espantosa que había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Luego, estuvo más de una hora lanzando muchas maldiciones y desquitándose con su colcha. Cómo se había atrevido Jae Kyung a meterse a su habitación de semejante modo... la había besado y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que su cena con su prometida se había arruinado.

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo extrañando a Jae Kyung después de su regreso de Estados Unidos, le había escrito mails aveces y había deseado tenerla de vuelta en Corea... estar ellos dos solos en otro continente los había hecho buenos amigos y en contra de su voluntad descubrió lo bien que le caía esa mujer.

Debía alejar ese recuerdo. Ojalá Ha Jae Kyung no estuviera pensando en ello.

Gruñó y escribió en su móvil,

_Athos, ¿Cuándo la vida va a dejar de ser difícil y va a recompensarme por ser tan genial?_

Lo envió, dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. A los pocos segundos, el celular vibró y apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Ji Hoo,

_D'Artagnan, la vida ya te ha recompensado y eso que no eres nada genial, ahora cállate y deja de quejarte de lo que sea que te haya pasado esta vez._

Joon Pyo rió al fin después de todo ese rato de gruñir y girar sobre sí mismo, aunque la vida no se estuviera portando bien al enviarle de nuevo a la endemoniada Ha Jae Kyung...

Tecleó con habilidad nuevamente,

_Está bien, entonces deja de estar molestando y duerme._

Y la nueva respuesta de Ji Hoo llegó de inmediato...

_¿Quién molesta a quién, burro? Anda, duérmete._

Haría caso; sí estaba cansado.

* * *

.

* * *

Ya no puedo más, lo dejaré aquí... pero ya tengo escrito mucho del siguiente capítulo, pero no me sale integrarlo D: así que deo hacerlo con más calma...

Ah, quiero darle las gracias a los que han leído y más aún a los que han puesto un review, a **Soeul, Fargok** y **Tiamatnerwen**, sip, la leyenda me la inventé yo... :3 espero poder subir el próximo capitulo muy rápido y espero que sea más largo que este...

Y **YonSook**, gracias, tu review hizo que me dieran muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero que tú y tus amigas sigan leyendo :)


	5. IV

**IV.**

Estaba muy cansada; Jae Kyung la había llevado a cenar a uno de esos lujosos y extravagantes restaurantes que tanto le gustan a los ricos pero que no tienen mayor sentido, en el cual no entendió ni una sola palabra del menú escrito en francés, por lo que optó por escoger el platillo con el nombre más corto –una mala idea– y tuvo que ignorar las miradas de desdén de los otros clientes por no llevar ropa elegante.

Aún así seguía sin poder dormir bien.

En la mañana, muy temprano, Jan Di se apareció en la clínica; primero se aseguró de estar sola, miró el reloj y entró al consultorio del abuelo.

–Si el abuelo escondiera algo... ¿dónde lo escondería?

Abrió y revisó cada cajón de su archivador y de su escritorio; como siempre, dejó todo en perfecto orden y exhaló.

–Tampoco hay nada aquí –murmuró para sí misma saliendo hacia la salita de espera. Giró su vista al consultorio de Ji Hoo, la puerta estaba abierta–. No creo... pero tal vez.

Entró e hizo lo mismo que en el consultorio de al lado, revisó cada papel guardado, pero todo eran cosas médicas, hasta que llegó al último cajón del archivador, y aunque no encontró lo que buscaba, algo llamó su atención; Ji Hoo tenía allí las fotografías que se habían tomado tiempo atrás vestidos de novios.

Sonrió al verlas, pero se preguntaba por qué Ji Hoo había dicho que él nunca las había tenido... Las memorias de ese día volvieron como flashes de luz; había sido divertido y se veían realmente bien... bueno, Ji Hoo se veía realmente bien, quizá podía haber ganado el concurso aún participando él solo; seguramente los que habían votado sólo lo habían visto a él y habían pasado de ella... Suspiró divertida con sus pensamientos, restándole importancia al hecho de lo que él había dicho. Tomó en la que entre ambos estaban formando un corazón con las manos, la miró con nostalgia un instante y le dio la vuelta;

Al reverso, con tinta negra y la elegante caligrafía de Ji Hoo, tenía una inscripción...

_Te amo tanto, Geum Jan Di..._

Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se abrieron; sintió el corazón golpeándole el pecho...

_Quisiera no tener que esperar a verte dormida para decírtelo, en realidad quisiera decírtelo de frente, salir y gritarlo a todo el mundo..._

Volteó de nuevo la foto para no seguir leyendo. Con la boca abierta y las manos temblando un poco, tragó saliva y dio la vuelta a las seis imágenes, dándose cuenta que todas tenían algo escrito...

De pronto, el ruido de la motocicleta de Ji Hoo estacionándose fuera de la clínica la sacó de su shock. Nerviosa, guardó las fotos en las bolsas de su chamarra, acomodó rápidamente los demás papeles en el archivador, lo cerró con un golpe y salió del consultorio.

–¡Sunbae!– Saludó sonriente y con una reverencia cuando él entró.

–Hola, llegas temprano.

–Sí... –titubeó– ¡Hey! ¿y el abuelo?

–Vendrá más tarde, casi siempre yo llego más temprano para...

–¡Hey! ¿Alguien ya ha arreglado el lío de expedientes de los pacientes más antiguos? He querido ponerlos en orden desde hace meses, ahora que al fin tengo tiempo lo haré...

–Contrataremos una secretaria –dijo él con calma–, tú eres médico y debes empezar a tratar a los pacientes.

–Yo aún no soy médico, sunbae –aclaró nuevamente levantando un dedo, luego corrió a unas cajas apiladas en una esquina llenas de expedientes y se puso a revisarlas con cuidado.

Tardó horas en ordenar esos papeles. Ji Hoo no le dijo nada en el resto del día; sabía que esa actitud significaba que algo le estaba molestando y no quería hablar de ello. Ella no quería inventar ninguna excusa para marcharse temprano; el abuelo había llegado y había estado allí sólo un rato, ignoró a la enfermera... así que espero impaciente hasta que el último paciente se fue, afortunadamente, no era muy tarde aún.

Se despidió y se marchó a prisa,

–Jan Di –la llamó Ji Hoo saliendo tras ella a la calle– ¿estás bien?

Resopló; obviamente él se daba cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba... siempre.

–¿Eh? –ella se giró fingiendo demencia– ¿por qué lo dices?

–Has estado distante y perdida –apuntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón– ¿qué pasa?

–Oh... ¿tú crees? –desvió la mirada– pero no pasa nada... no sé por qué lo dices...

Pero con ese tono de voz tembloroso no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que mentía...

–¿Peleaste con Joon Pyo?

En ese momento, Jan Di reparó que no había pensado ni un sólo instante en él, toda su mente la ocupaba el joven que tenía a unos pasos. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

–¿Te llevo a tu casa?

–No, gracias –sonrió–, esta noche tengo ganas de caminar.

Él suspiro sin estar de acuerdo con la idea, pero no insistiría en algo que no tenía caso.

–De acuerdo, vete con cuidado.

Ella hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso rápido.

La enfermera se despidió y se marchó sólo unos minutos después. Ji Hoo se quedó solo y muy pensativo; Jan Di estaba más extraña que de costumbre, no le permitía acercarse a ella y eso lo hacía sentir... mal.

No quería darle importancia; suponía que se había peleado con Joon Pyo por alguna tontería... otra vez... después de todo, algo tendría que ver el mensaje que él le había mandado el día anterior. Aún así, no le gustaba que ella lo hiciera a un lado.

Apagó las luces de la clínica sin prisa para irse, salió a la calle meneando las llaves de su moto en las manos y aire distraído cuando de pronto, como si de una aparición se tratara, Jae Kyung brotó de ningún lugar y se plantó enfrente de él;

Vestida con un caro abrigo azul marino y una bufanda colorida alrededor de su cuello, absolutamente idéntica a como la recordaba, lo saludó con su efusiva sonrisa. En respuesta él sólo la observó con su estoico gesto como si no hubieran pasado varios años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Minutos después los dos estaban sentados dentro de una cafetería tomando espumosos capuchinos mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de banalidades y él apenas asentía a sus palabras... a veces.

–La verdad… –ella sonrió pícaramente– tenía muchos deseos de verte y charlar contigo; he pensado mucho en ti…

Él levantó una mirada curiosa hacia ella.

–Me pregunto constantemente cómo estás –prosiguió ella clavando la vista en su café–, en si lo estás haciendo mejor que yo. Entiendo que sigues siendo muy cercano a Jan Di. –él afirmo levemente– ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿por qué no te has alejado? ¿acaso sales con alguien más ahora? –ésta vez él negó con la cabeza– Aún estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió un poquito y rodó los ojos. De verdad trataba de no se notara tanto, pero al parecer era un poco imposible.

0o0o0

Cuando llegó a su casa trepó a la cama y por fin sacó las fotos, se habían arrugado un poco, se lanzó varios insultos mentales porque estaban en perfecto estado antes; ahora era obvio que alguien las había tomado...

_Te amo tanto, Geum Jan Di..._

_Quisiera no tener que esperar a verte dormida para decírtelo, en realidad quisiera decírtelo de frente, salir y gritarlo a todo el mundo hasta que no quedara una sola persona en el planeta sin saberlo..._

Allí acababa la primera. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró. Tomó otra foto,

_Jan Di..._

_Ojalá pudieras ver que yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras y necesitas, que puedo protegerte, curarte, alentarte. Cómo desearía que me dieras la oportunidad de ser yo la persona que te haga feliz. Quisiera que soñaras conmigo y que me dejaras abrazarte y tomar tu mano por el resto de tu vida..._

Negó incrédula con la cabeza, enterrando las manos en su cabello; su corazón latía fuerte; no sabía si era angustia o enojo lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo sabía que aquello que leía no debía ser así.

0o0o0

–Yo me fui porque necesitaba estar lejos de Joon Pyo; era demasiado para mí saber que lo había perdido y nunca lo tendría, pero oh, sorpresa; yo estaba tan bien, adaptándome a la alocada vida universitaria americana cuando él apareció en Nueva York como un castigo cruel y despiadado… No estábamos en la misma Universidad, pero nos vimos muchas veces… por un lado era bueno, es un país muy diferente, no te adaptas fácilmente a sus costumbres, por eso creo que nos hacíamos sentir menos solos el uno al otro... pero por otro lado yo sentía que lo estaba superando, llegué a sentir por un momento que mi alma se recuperaba y comenzaba a vivir de nuevo, pero entonces él me sonrió y lo estropeó todo...

Él la miró y ella supo que significaba que la entendía; pero a diferencia de Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo se había negado a estar lejos de Jan Di, una decisión que él mismo sabía en el fondo que no era buena, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que aunque lo intentara, si ella le volvía a sonreír algún día también lo estropearía todo. Al parecer los dos estaban igual de perdidos.

–Y volví a Corea porque ya lo extrañaba demasiado –confesó con un suspiro largo y melancólico–. Es cierto que quería ver a mis padres y volver a mi hogar, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí por él; necesitaba verlo, ya no soportaba más… Yo sé que tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos ni fuimos cercanos, pero sé que tú eres el único que puede entender cómo me siento, eres la única persona con la que he hablado de esto…

Ji Hoo sonrió. Sí la entendía, y la entendía a la perfección. Era interesante y se sentía bien saber que no estaba solo, era reconfortante incluso, a veces él también había pensado en Jae Kyung, creyendo que lo mejor sería seguir sus pasos e irse para no estar cerca de Jan Di.

0o0o0

Dejó pasar un rato antes de tomar otra fotografía. No quería leer más, pero ya no podía detenerse.

_Sí, Geum Jan Di, te amo... ¿no es estúpidamente obvio...? No. Creo que más bien es deprimente.. Soy tan sólo un pobre personaje que llora sin remedio por ti y que ni siquiera tiene el valor de luchar por tu amor._

Jan Di respiró profundo... Tenía que ser alguna clase de... ¿broma? ¿malentendido?

La siguiente estaba escrita diferente, había hecho más presión y la letra no estaba tan bien hecha y se descomponía cada vez más a medida que avanzaban las palabras...

_No me parece justo que elijas a Joon Pyo, él sólo te hace llorar, te desprecia y te humilla mientras yo siempre he estado a tu lado como perro lazarillo, pero todo es culpa mía por aceptarlo así..._

_Qué estúpido... fui lo suficientemente hipócrita para felicitarlos hoy en la playa por su compromiso... sabía que él iba a regresar de Estados Unidos pronto, se suponía que yo ya estaba preparado para eso, pero dios, claro que no lo estaba y a pesar de eso yo les sonreí y les deseé mil bendiciones, felicidad, dicha y toda esa basura y regresé a casa a echarme a llorar como el ser tan patético, miserable e idiota que soy y hasta que no pude más con el dolor de cabeza._

_Cómo deseo que llegue el día en que se acabe esta tontería y terminen su relación enferma de una buena vez y para siempre..._

0o0o0

–Yo salí con un chico de allá –ella se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa evocando sus recuerdos–, se llamaba Drew, tú sabes, alto, de enormes ojos azules y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco. Él me ayudó a adaptarme cuando llegué a Nueva York y era bastante... –se detuvo un momento para pensar en un adjetivo adecuado– agradable. Salimos unos meses, no me sentía enamorada pero al menos mantenía mi mente en él... entonces llegó Joon Pyo... –suspiró pesadamente–. Ni siquiera fui yo la que lo busqué, fue él el que apareció... pues los presenté, fuimos a una de esas fiestas americanas bastante desenfrenadas... y le rompió la nariz, el pobre Drew necesitó cirugía...

–¿Te engañó? –preguntó Ji Hoo moviendo lentamente su café con la cuchara. Jae Kyung sonrió porque al fin él le había contestado algo y estaba satisfecha al comprobar que sí estaba siendo escuchada.

–¡Y con dos al mismo tiempo! –bufó levantando dos dedos– ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

Ji Hoo levantó las cejas interrogándola con su gesto.

–Que ni siquiera pude sentirme ni triste, ni decepcionada, ni enojada –sus ojos se achicaron mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza–, en vez de eso estaba terriblemente feliz porque Joon Pyo me había defendido, ni siquiera sé cómo lo supo...

Él tomó su taza con ambas manos y agachó la mirada. Podía imaginarlo claramente barriendo el piso con el chico americano. Joon Pyo nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia y mucho menos hacia las personas que él consideraba desleales.

–Suena a algo que Joon Pyo haría; él no tolera de ninguna manera esa clase de cosas –torció la boca–. Hace tiempo le dio a una golpiza a un novio de Ga Eul.

–¿En serio? –sonrió con ojos de sorpresa– ¿Un novio de Ga Eul? ¿Quién?

–No sé, no tengo idea de dónde lo sacó, ni siquiera lo conocí.

Jae Kyung rió con un innegable gesto enamorado.

0o0o0

De nuevo tuvo que esperar un rato antes de poder seguir leyendo mientras se clamaba un poco. Ahora rogaba que fuera una broma. Inhaló profundo y tomó otra foto;

_Creí que amé a Seo Hyun, por dios, la adoré, pero conocerte fue saber lo que significaba amar a alguien, fue saber que soy capaz de dar mi vida literalmente por alguien... por eso, te amo y siempre voy a amarte, así no vuelvas a mirarme, así jamás estés conmigo, así me odies, Jan Di, yo voy a amarte hasta mi último aliento..._

Finalmente, tomó la última fotografía, suspiró, se dijo a sí misma que ya no leyera más, miró por un rato la imagen; ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, y luego, le dio la vuelta...

_Jan Di... _

_Se supone que tu felicidad me hace feliz. Sí, ya me lo dije mil veces, si lo repito otro millón tal vez termine por creérmelo . Claro que quiero tu felicidad y daré mi vida por ella, te apoyaré y estaré a tu lado hasta mi último aliento, aunque estés con él... pero eso jamás va a hacerme feliz..._

Sin fuerzas, se desplomó en el colchón. Ahora ese era oficialmente un día horrible. Su sunbae no podía pensar así; era su mejor y más cercano amigo y la persona en quien más confiaba en la galaxia entera.

0o0o0

–Me siento culpable –ella dio un sorbo a su café–; han pasado tantos años y no he parado de arrepentirme de no haberme casado con Joon Pyo. Me pregunto constantemente cómo sería nuestra vida, tal vez tendríamos hijos para estas alturas... –la nostalgia se reflejó en su rostro, sonriendo triste– pero no fui capaz de separarlo de Jan Di.

Silencio. Los recuerdos de la boda frustrada no eran precisamente agradables para ninguno de los dos.

–Te confesaré algo. Algo que no admitiré enfrente de nadie más –ella sonrió divertida– nunca fui capaz de abandonar la esperanza de que conquistaras el corazón de Jan Di porque eso tal vez me daría una oportunidad...

Ji Hoo levantó los ojos para mirarla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

0o0o0

Jan Di se dejó caer con lentitud de rodillas en el suelo y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la cama, enterrando el rostro en ellos.

–No, Ji Hoo sunbae –murmuraba para sí misma negando con la cabeza escondida–, no me puedes hacer esto. No hagas esto, yo me voy a casar... –giró su cuerpo y quedó sentada recargada en la cama con las rodillas casi en la cara– con tu amigo...

Se levantó, gruñó y dio vueltas por su apartamento mascullando montones de frases de frustración.

–Ji Hoo sunbae, ¿en qué demonios crees que piensas? Si sabes que me voy a casar con otro no tenías ningún motivo para guardar esas fotografías y mucho menos escribir esas cosas, estás mal, estás muy mal.

Se colocó frente a su espejo, en el que se alcanzaba a reflejar la mitad de su cuerpo, donde solía hablarse a sí misma.

–Muy bien, tranquila, Geum Jan Di –respiró hondo–. Esto no es lo que parece; obviamente le gustas un poco a Ji Hoo sunbae, a ti también te gusta algo, de lo contrario no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos. Pero no le gustas en serio, eso es claro. Sí, así es; nos queremos mucho, pero nada así... extraño... –fingió una risa– ¡Claro! No pasa nada, qué alivio. No me asustes, Ji Hoo sunbae...

Media vuelta, un par de pasos y se dejó caer en la cama.

0o0o0

–¿Sabes? –continuó la chica tomando un trago a su bebida– en el avión venía viendo una película, muy mala por cierto, en la que la chica malvada enamorada del protagonista se aliaba con el chico malvado enamorado de la protagonista y les causaban todo tipo de maldades para separarlos –rió–, estuve pensando todo el tiempo en ti y en mi...

–De seguro todo terminaba mal para ellos –Ji Hoo ladeó un poco la cabeza y ella sonrió asintiendo–, y los protagonistas terminaban juntos.

–Y al final también termina mal para nosotros –meditó un momento con la boca torcida– Ji Hoo... ¿somos muy buenos o muy tontos?

Sí, tal vez, de cualquier forma ellos eran los que perdían...

–Las dos, supongo...

–Tú y yo tenemos tanto en común... –ella suspiró recargándose en el respaldo y se quedó varios segundos callada– ¡Hey! –dio un brinco en su silla dando una palmada– ¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no nos casamos tú y yo?

Por primera vez en la noche, Ji Hoo rió y se tapó la boca para no escupir el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

–¿No estarás acaso... –Ji Hoo alzó una ceja sonriendo– proponiéndome más bien una especie de alianza maligna?

Ella rió fuerte. Se sentía muy feliz esa noche, había descubierto que Ji Hoo también sabía bromear... o al menos esperaba que estuviera haciéndolo.

–¡Qué va! ¡No es eso! ¡Tú y yo somos tan geniales, pero tan masoquistas! –revolvió con su cucharita su vaso casi vacío– Pero no podemos quedarnos con el corazón roto toda la vida... tenemos que superarlo y seguir...

Él se quedó pensativo un momento, torciendo ligeramente la boca, luego alzó los ojos para mirar detenidamente a la bellísima mujer que tenía sentada enfrente y le sonrió.

Ha Jae Kyung, le devolvió el gesto, con la más sincera y linda de sus sonrisas.


	6. V

**V.**

_No sé cuándo empecé a sentir esto, pero ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ti…_

Fue inútil prender la televisión, abrir los libros, poner música... No podía dejar de pensar en las fotografías, en Ji Hoo, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante tantos años.

Aquella vez en el puerto, él le había ofrecido el anillo que perteneció a su madre y antes a su abuela, le había dicho que no podía vivir sin ella. No lo aceptó, siempre creyó que él se habría casado con ella para que dejara de sufrir por Joon Pyo, pero Jan Di no podía aceptar tanta compasión hacia ella.

Ella se sintió muy mal cuando se dio cuenta que le causaba tanta pena a los demás, que le causaba tanta pena a Ji Hoo al grado de que él había estado dispuesto a casarse.

Habría sido tan fácil, junto a él todo estaba bien siempre, habrían vivido en paz y tranquilidad, pero él no lo merecía, él no la merecía a ella. Jan Di siempre pensó que ese anillo debía estar en manos de alguien que él amara en vez de las suyas sólo porque él quería hacerla sentir menos miserable. Porque las personas deberían casarse porque se aman, no porque necesitan consolar y ser consoladas...

Gimió con angustia sosteniendo las fotografías...

–No podías estar hablando en serio...

Se levantó y caminó una vez más hacia el espejo...

–Geum Jan Di –se señaló a sí misma–, eres más tonta que una mosca chocando una y otra vez contra una ventana al tiempo que tiene junto una puerta abierta.

0o0o0o0

Jan Di salió temprano de su casa con rumbo a la clínica; otra noche sin poder descansar, entre los pensamientos acerca de Ji Hoo y la cara de aquel sujeto no sabía cuando iba a conciliar el sueño...

–Muy bien, Jan Di... –habló bajo para sólo escucharse a sí misma– te dije que no te alteraras, estoy segura de que Ji Hoo sunbae tiene una explicación súper creíble y súper lógica para esas notas, que no tiene nada que ver con que esté enamorado de ti, seguramente estaba ebrio... si claro, sunbae tan ebrio que delira y los cerdos vuelan... tal vez simplemente estaba en los laboratorios de la facultad y se evaporó algún estupefaciente...

Caminaba a paso lento con la cabeza agachada, algunas personas se giraban al pasar a su lado y escucharla balbucear...

–Ji Hoo sunbae –aclaró su garganta–, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte... ¿bajo efectos de qué droga estabas cuando escribiste esto...? No, muy sarcástico, mmm... Ji Hoo sunbae ¿cómo puedes atreverte a escribir esto? Sabes bien que me voy a casar, sabes bien que siempre he querido a Joon Pyo, ¿por qué entonces? –suspiró– No, eso fue agresivo, además él debe estar molesto porque yo robé sus fotos... Ji Hoo sunbae, por favor, dime que esto es una broma, no me hagas esto por favor, yo te quiero tanto, por favor, no me digas que no me ves simplemente como una amiga...

Estaba brincando entre el enojo, la incredulidad y la tristeza de una manera tan abrupta que ahora le dolía la cabeza...

–Ji Hoo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste...? ¿Por qué no...?

Detuvo su caminata y reflexionó un poco... no sabía si ella hubiera querido saber eso, mucho menos sabía si hubiera querido ver a Ji Hoo y a Joon Pyo peleando por ella...

Llegó a las puertas de la clínica y miró su reloj. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y entró; en la sala de espera había un par de pacientes a los que le enfermera les estaba tomando la presión...

–¿Ji Hoo sunbae? –preguntó Jan Di sin saludar a nadie

–Buenos días, Jan Di –saludó Min Ji sarcástica– ¡yo estoy de maravilla! Muchas gracias por preguntar.

Jan Di reaccionó un segundo después y rió apenada inclinándose en una reverencia –¡Lo siento, buenos días! –y después de que los demás le devolvieran el saludo continuó– ¿no ha llegado Ji Hoo sunbae?

–Aún no –contestó la enfermera tomando su tabla y anotando–, quizá se le haga tarde... yo siempre llego tarde cuando salgo a divertirme de noche...

Jan Di giró su cabeza hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos; había reconocido su tono ladino, ese que Min Ji utilizaba para llamar la atención y tal vez escupir un poco de veneno.

–¿De qué hablas, Min Ji?

–Pues... –rió por lo bajo, acercándose– Ji Hoo sunbae tiene más vida social de la que aparenta ¿eh?

Canturreó llenando sus hojas para los expedientes, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse. Jan Di la miró suspicaz, la tomó del brazo y con toda la discreción que pudo la apartó un poco de los pacientes.

–No empieces con tus intrigas, Jin Mi, di claras las cosas.

–Ayer, cuando iba de regreso a casa me di cuenta de que había olvidado mis llaves aquí, así que volví. Fue justo en el momento en que él salía y una señorita lo estaba esperando –susurró con una sonrisilla maliciosa–, cruzaron un par de palabras y ambos subieron al auto de Ji Hoo sunbae.

Jan Di no esperaba que su corazón saltara al escuchar palabras así.

–¿Estas segura? –apretó sus dedos en el brazo de la enfermera– ¿Cómo era ella?

–Segura –afirmó–. Era alta, delgada, obviamente de muy buena familia por la ropa que vestía y no podré negarlo –un suspiro derrotado–, era guapísima.

Jan Di torció las cejas y la enfermera rió. Le causaba gracia la expresión de la ya casi doctora; ella tenía el humor un poco perverso...

–Más guapa que tú y yo juntas –le dio un golpecito en el hombro–. Ella apenas vio al doctor, se le colgó del brazo y se fueron juntos.

Su misma sonrisita de satisfacción retorcida y regresó a su trabajo.

Jan Di estaba mosqueada; debía haber alguna clase de error porque nadie se le colgaba del brazo a Ji Hoo.

–Noto recelo y rabia en tus ojitos, Jan Di –la enfermera guiñó un ojo, aún divertida.

–Claro que no –trató de restar importancia, pero había gruñido–. Sabes que estoy comprometida.

–Sí y me sorprendió cuando me enteré; las primeras semanas que trabajé aquí juraba de Ji Hoo sunbae y tú eran novios.

No contestó; no era la primera ni la última persona que los confundía con una pareja; siempre le había hecho gracia y se limitaba a contestar con un simple _qué va, es mi mejor amigo_, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizá debía incomodarle y no era así.

La puerta se abrió, el abuelo entró primero y detrás Ji Hoo, ambos saludaron y los pacientes se levantaron para hacer una reverencia. Jan Di clavó la mirada en su amigo desde que apareció y no podía desviarla, como si un imán la estuviera obligando a contemplarlo; él se dio cuenta y le dedicó su siempre amable sonrisa al dibujar con sus labios un _hola._

Jan Di reverenció escuetamente con la cabeza con el rostro serio y se dio la vuelta, Ji Hoo tenía un aura más radiante que de costumbre, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

0o0o0

Goo Joon Pyo estaba teniendo un buen día, algo de trabajo pero nada pesado, nada que lo estuviera estresando. Por fin había logrado razonar y se había dado cuenta de que la mono no le había dejado tener su cena con Jan Di.

Murmuraba.

_Esa mono se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, cree que puede aparecerse de pronto y cambiar mis planes..._

Ese día sí llevaría a cenar a Jan Di, nadie iba a evitarlo y además iba a dar órdenes de que no se le permitiera a Ha Jae Kyung pasearse por su casa como si nada; ella debía esperar en la sala como cualquier humano normal.

Miró su reloj; era temprano y tenía tiempo libre, quizá le daría tiempo de ir a buscar algún regalo para Jan Di y luego ir a buscarla a la clínica. Apiló algunos papeles, se levantó de su escritorio, se dirigió a la salida de su oficina y abrió la puerta.

Ella otra vez.

Un fantasma, una maldita aparición. Ha Jae Kyung estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta riéndose de la cara de acongojada de Joon Pyo,

–Si se supone que estás de vacaciones, mono, dime qué haces rondando por dónde yo estoy en vez de en un SPA ¿qué te parece divertido? Pareces un buitre carroñero... y otra cosa, espero que no le hayas dicho a nadie lo que sucedió porque te mato.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy de vacaciones? –mirada coqueta, alzó una carpeta negra– Tengo pendientes importantes con _mi _empresa. En Estados Unidos hablamos de fusionar nuestros grupos, tal cómo lo quieren nuestros padres, y cómo tú no te has dignado en contactarme, creo que es un buen momento de hablar de negocios antes de que yo vuelva a América...

Joon Pyo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero le debía dar la razón; cuando vivieron en Estados Unidos hablaron muchas veces de eso, de hecho tenían un anteproyecto hecho de pedazos del antiguo acuerdo de sus padres al que se habían dedicado en sus tiempos libres; fusionar ambas empresas sólo parecía tener ventajas y en cuanto Jae Kyung se hiciera la dueña absoluta y toda poderosa del Grupo JK podría fusionarlo con el grupo Shinhwa sin tonterías de matrimonios arreglados, que por cierto, era un tema que los padres de ella aún no perdonaban.

0o0o0

Jan Di mordió sus lápices toda la tarde, ¿quién demonios podría ser una señorita alta, delgada, obviamente de muy buena familia y guapísima que se atrevía a colgársele del brazo a _su_ Ji Hoo sunbae?

–¿Nos vamos?

Levantó el rostro sobresaltada para encontrarse con su sonrisa mientras meneaba las llaves del auto entre sus dedos.

–Te llevaré a casa.

–Sí –se levantó y sonrió apenada–. Gracias, Ji Hoo sunbae...

Él asintió

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ji Hoo distraído al cerrar la puerta detrás de él– Has estado muy pensativa.

–De hecho... –se encogió un poco de hombros– mi cabeza está hecha un lío... –él puso sus ojos sobre ella, preguntando en silencio qué ocurría– Es que.. hay cosas que no sé cómo explicar... además, quisiera saber por qué hay cosas que no sabía, o más bien que no me di cuenta...

–No te entiendo... –Ji Hoo levantó una ceja.

–Sunbae –Jan Di se adelantó un paso y quedó de pie frente a él, lo miró fijamente un momento antes de tomar aire–. Sunbae, eres mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante en mi vida, por eso...

–¡Jan Di! ¡Ji Hoo! –Jae Kyung gritó acercándose a ellos agitando con exageración los brazos. Corrió a abrazar a Jan Di pero no la apretó y estrujó como de costumbre, en vez de eso, la soltó y se prendó del brazo de Ji Hoo sin que él hiciera nada por impedirlo.

Detrás de ella, Joon Pyo venía caminando con su expresión de hastío, pero aún así, arrogante. Jan Di abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo al verla arrastrando a Ji Hoo para que caminara junto a ella y apartándolo de Jan Di.

–¿Qué haces aquí, unnie?

–Joon Pyo y yo estábamos trabajando –Jae Kyung habló muy animada–, el Grupo Shinhwa y el Grupo JK al fin se fusionarán pronto, será el negocio de nuestras vidas que además le callará la boca a nuestros padres... ah, y le sugerí a Joon Pyo que viniéramos a recogerlos.

–Sí... –Joon Pyo gruñó fastidiado– algo así.

–Ji Hoo –Jae Kyung lo jaló más hacia ella sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa–, dime ¿qué has pensado de mi proposición?

–¿Proposición? –Jan Di ladeó la cabeza intrigada, aún con la expresión de sorpresa que le había causado verla llegar.

–¡Eh, mono! –Joon Pyo alzó la voz para que ella se girara a verlo– ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan cercanos?

–¿Cómo? –Jae Kyun fingió no entender– ¡Ah! –risa falsa– Lo que pasa es que tal vez Ji Hoo y yo nos casaremos.

Ella rió divertida al ver como las expresiones de Joon Pyo y Jan Di se desencajaban de sorpresa y clavaban en Ji Hoo sus ojos incrédulos a lo que él respondió tan sólo levantando los hombros mientras sonreía, haciéndolos confundirse aún más.

Jae Kyung jaló de nuevo al médico para seguir caminando y se acercó a él para susurrarle.

–Casémonos –bajó aún más la voz consciente de que los otros los miraban fijamente a sus espaldas– y en venganza contra los ingratos que pisotearon nuestros corazones, comprometeremos a nuestros hijos con los hijos de Jan Di y Joon Pyo.

–Haz armado una película entera en tu cabeza –sonrió Ji Hoo hablando con el mismo tono de voz.

–¡Sí! –ella dio un saltito y miró emocionada al cielo– incluso he pensado en la música de fondo.

Joon Pyo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Hey! –Jae Kyung giró su cabeza para verlos– ¡Tengamos una cita doble! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos, sólo que con las parejas intercambiadas! ¿No es gracioso? ¡Vayamos al sitio de ramen!

–No, no es gracioso –Joon Pyo rodó los ojos– y, mono, tú bien sabes que odio las citas dobles...

–Ji Hoo –Jae Kyung giró sus ojos suplicantes hacia él–, diles que vayamos.

–Vayamos –dijo de inmediato sonriéndole a sus dos amigos. Jae Kyung aplaudió triunfante.

Fueron arrastrados por la hiperactiva muchacha hasta el mismo restaurante de fideos al que solían ir años atrás. Radiante como siempre, pidió el platón más grande y lo comió con alegría y desparpajo mientras relataba sus aventuras y desventuras en Estados Unidos –Goo Joon Pyo había participado en unas cuantas–. Los demás trataban de comer pero les era algo difícil no perder la concentración y admirarse del agujero sin fondo que era el estómago de aquella chica.

Después caminaron un rato por el nocturno y colorido centro de la ciudad. Y para finalizar la noche, Jae Kyung mostró su habilidad con las maquinas expendedoras de muñecos; al primer intento logró sacar un osito de peluche con bufanda roja, el cual le regaló a Jan Di, quien lo aceptó agradecida.

0o0o0

Al otro día, Joon Pyo revisaba sus pendientes para el día y desde la primera hora de la mañana había dado la orden de no dejar pasar a Ha Jae Kyung y que ella, obligatoriamente debía anunciarse primero.

Alrededor del medio día, un mensaje de Jan Di llegó a su celular...

_¿Qué harás hoy? Hace mucho que no pasamos un día juntos..._

Joon Pyo sonrió y se apresuró a contestar; eran cada vez menos frecuentes los mensajes que ella le mandaba...

_Cancelaré todo lo que tenga que hacer hoy si me pides que estemos todo el día juntos._

Jan Di contestó de inmediato;

_Estemos todo el día juntos. Estoy en el parque de wonsung, ¿vienes por mi?._

Él no tardó nada en ir a buscarla; la encontró sentada en una banca de madera, rodeada de las coloridas hojas de los árboles que adornaban el otoño. Ella se levantó al verlo y ondeó su mano para saludar, se echó una mochila negra al hombro y se acercó a él.

–¿Y tu clínica adorada? –preguntó con su media sonrisa.

Jan Di se encogió de hombros.

–No quise ir –respondió con la mirada en el piso–, sólo quería estar contigo, ¿no es suficiente para ti?

–Por mi es perfecto –Joon Pyo rió un poco y le quitó la mochila para cargarla él–. ¿Qué tanto cargas, plebeya? Esto está muy pesado.

–Son sólo papeles que no importan, ignóralos.

–Bueno, ¿pues que quieres hacer? Huyamos a algún lugar donde la mono no pueda interrumpir.

Ella rió y le dio la razón. Pasearon por parques, charlaron durante horas. Él comió coquetas de pescado en un puesto callejero hasta que no pudo más y al final del día, pudieron cenar en la mansión Shinhwa, tal como él quería; efectivamente, el nuevo chef era mucho mejor que el anterior...

–Jan Di… –habló él por primera vez en un largo rato.

–Mmm –ella le dedicó una mirada mientras terminaba de beber su vaso de agua.

–Casémonos ya.

Ella suspiró dejando su vaso en la mesa y evitó la mirada de su novio.

–Goo Joon Pyo –tragó saliva y tensó los músculos de su cara–, te lo he dicho, yo... quiero terminar con...

–¿La facultad? –interrumpió– ¿el internado? Ya has terminado todo eso.

–Sí, pero... –divagó un instante– ahora quiero trabajar en la clínica y...

–¿Y luego? –murmuró sin dejarla continuar, ella apretó los labios apenada– luego querrás esperar a terminar tu especialidad, luego seguir trabajando, luego seguirá tu doctorado.

–Bueno ¿y qué hay de malo en ello? –saltó en su propia defensa alzando un poco la voz– es lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida.

–No he dicho que tenga algo de malo –replicó en el mismo tono–, quiero saber por qué hemos de esperar a que termines todo eso antes de casarnos.

–¡No es así! –ella se llevó ambas manos al pecho– No es que tengamos que esperar todo eso, es que yo quiero hacer otras cosas antes.

–¿Entonces cuándo?

–No me presiones con eso, Joon Pyo –ella se encogió sobre sí misma buscando una manera de salir de la situación–, aún no lo sé.

–Geum Jan Di –él la miró y esperó a que ella le regresara la mirada–, desde hace tiempo sé que no te quieres casar conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró con escepticismo.

–¿Por qué...? –su voz se tornó temerosa– ¿por qué dices eso?

–Hace más de un año que anunciamos nuestro compromiso –él se levantó de la mesa–, y desde entonces no has hecho más que darme largas y excusas, ni siquiera puedes poner una fecha tentativa...

–Ya te he dicho que no es así...

–...Ni fingir que te emociona la idea de casarte.

El golpe fue directo y despiadado, ella sabía que él terminaría reclamándoselo tarde o temprano, sabía que todos lo pensaban y la comparaban secretamente con Ga Eul; a ella apenas le dio Yi Jung el anillo y soltó en llanto, lo abrazó y lo besó y desde entonces no había pasado un sólo día en que ella no estuviera planeando los detalles con ensoñación.

Jan Di se quedó en silencio; era cierto, no estaba emocionada, claro que quería estar con Joon Pyo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos deseaba estar con él, pero la sola idea de encargarse de Shinhwa y dejar su carrera le afligía.

–Creo que ahora que no tienes nada por qué luchar ya no te es interesante ¿eh?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Qué conflicto tenemos ahora? Lo peor que pasará con mi madre es que irá a tu casa, tirará toda tu ropa a la basura y ella misma elegirá un guardarropa nuevo para ti. Créeme que lo hará.

Jan Di se miró; esa noche no iba vestida mal, sin embargo, si algo reconocía, era el excelente gusto de la señora Kang para vestir, no creía lograr ser nunca tan fina y elegante como ella...

–Bueno, no; quizá lo peor es es que te meta en un corsé de hierro para que mejores tu postura...

Joon Pyo sonrió un poco al ver los ojos asustados de ella ante lo último.

–Es broma... –negó él un poco con la cabeza– ella no haría eso... espero... El punto es que ahora nos deja estar juntos y no te hará daño... –guardó unos momentos de silencio, reflexionando– Por tu parte tú ya no tienes problemas; tus papás al fin han recuperado su tintorería y les va mejor que nunca, ya no tienes que trabajar en cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, has terminado tus estudios y tienes un trabajo asegurado en la clínica de Ji Hoo. Y nosotros ya ni siquiera peleamos. Tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste así que tu vida ha dejado de ser emocionante; ahora es... perfecta.

Jan Di agachó la mirada.

–Sé que crees que casándote conmigo tendrás que dejar la medicina y dedicarte a tonterías administrativas del Grupo Shinhwa –continuó al no recibir ninguna respuesta–, pero eso no es cierto, puedes seguir dedicándote por completo a lo que quieras, además, cuando te cases conmigo mi dinero será tuyo y podrás construir centros de salud o fundar una ONG o... financiar investigaciones médicas, que sé yo... sin mencionar que asegurarás para siempre el futuro de tus padres y de tu hermano. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa apesumbrada.

–Goo Joon Pyo... –la angustia se apoderó de su rostro, un agujero en su pecho se empezaba a abrir– yo... es que...

–La verdad es que estoy harto –él desvió la mirada–. Jan Di, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, lo eres todo para mi, pero creo que finalmente tú no me amas tanto como creías.

–¡No! –ella se levantó de un brinco– ¡No es eso, Joon Pyo! –se aferró a su brazo– ¡No lo veas así! ¡De verdad no es eso! ¡No vuelas a decir eso!

–¿Entonces por qué? –él la tomó de los hombros– Jan Di, mírame y dime que quieres seguir conmigo y casarte, dime que me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado.

Pero ella bajó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta y sintió los dedos de él apretándola, hasta que varios segundos después, la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

–Jan Di –él la miró con ternura–, creo que... no vamos a casarnos a fin de cuentas...

–¡Goo Joon Pyo! –saltó hacia él para atraparlo en un abrazo y hundió la cara en su pecho– no digas eso, no me puedes decir eso… no puedes hablar así después de todo lo que hemos pasado –clavó las uñas en su espalda comenzando a sentir que la voz se le quebraba–, no después de todo lo que hemos luchado, de todos a quien hemos enfrentado para estar juntos...

Él le devolvió el abrazo y la apretó contra sí mismo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad, cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y la sostuvo por un largo rato. Amaba tenerla así, deseaba no soltarla jamás; Geum Jan Di era la mujer que había cambiado su vida y que lo había convertido en el hombre que era, ella era el milagro que se había cruzado para llenar de dicha su vacía existencia y la que le había enseñado una vida más allá de su jaula de oro puro, no podía imaginarse qué sería de él en ese momento si ella no hubiese aparecido en su camino y no quería saberlo.

0o0o0

El deportivo rojo de Joon Pyo se detuvo frente al edificio de Jan Di. Él apagó las luces del auto y respiró profundamente, ella mantenía la vista al frente. No dijeron ni una sola palabra en el transcurso del viaje. Jan Di tragó saliva y acto seguido abrió la puerta.

–Gracias por traerme a casa –dijo en voz baja saliendo del coche–, regresa con cuidado.

–De nada –él volteó a verla y le sonrió, ella regresó el gesto–, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Goo Joon Pyo –cerró la puerta y ondeó su mano para despedirlo.

Desde dentro del auto, él le hizo señas para que entrara en el edificio pero ella con las manos le decía que se fuera él primero, los dos rieron y al fin, él encendió el auto y arrancó. Jan Di lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista y suspiró con pesadumbre. Entró dentro del edificio y subió los tres pisos antes de llegar al suyo, abrió la puerta con desgano y se encontró de nuevo en su muy pequeño apartamento; cada rincón de su casa era visible desde la puerta, así que sólo necesitó dar dos pasos para caer en su cama y observar el techo por un rato como si no hubiera cosa más interesante.

Sin levantarse, buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón su celular. Al encontrarlo, fue al número de Ji Hoo y su mirada se perdió en la pantalla leyendo una y otra vez ese nombre, con el pulgar a un milímetro de presionar el botón de llamada. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza cambiando al número de Ga Eul y marcando.

–_Jan Di…_ –contestó la voz adormilada de Ga Eul unos tonos después– _¿eres tú?_

–Lo siento, Ga Eul, ¿te he despertado?

–_No, claro que no_ –mintió ella recuperando su voz normal– _¿sucede algo?_

–No… –Jan Di suspiró– bueno, sí…

–_¿Qué ocurre?_ –al no recibir respuesta, Ga Eul se sintió preocupada_– ¿Jan Di?_

–Goo Joon Pyo… –murmuró lentamente, como si hablara con ella misma y no con alguien más.

–_¿Qué pasa con él?_

–Joon Pyo canceló nuestra boda.

–_¿Qué?_ –se oyó la voz sobresaltada– _¡Jan Di! No puede ser posible, ¿por qué? Pero... es decir, ¿han terminado?_

Jan Di se encogió de hombros –No lo sé...

–_¿Pero qué ocurrió, Jan Di?_ –insistió la muchacha del otro lado de la línea_– ¿por qué han peleado?_

–Es que… –rió tristemente– lo peor de todo es que no peleamos, ni discutimos, ni nada así –silencio–, sólo... él dijo que está harto de esperar y que yo debo tomarme un tiempo para decidir si de verdad quiero casarme con él o no...

–_Jan Di…_ –Ga Eul sonó triste_– lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien?_

–¡Estoy bien! –se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, que aunque algo afligida era sincera– En realidad estoy bien, sólo quería contártelo, discúlpame por haberte despertado, te llamaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

–_¿Segura?_ –no podía dejar de sonar preocupada_– ¿no quieres hablar?_

–No te preocupes –inhaló aire profundamente–, ahora solo quiero descansar.

–_De acuerdo_ –cedió Ga Eul un momento después_–, buenas noches, Jan Di, nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?._

–Buenas noches, Ga Eul, sí, quisiera verte pronto –se despidió amablemente mientras cerraba los ojos–, gracias, descansa.

Colgó rápidamente antes de su amiga contestara otra cosa y volvió a suspirar.

Y al fin se quebró y lloró. Joon Pyo tenía razón; ella no quería casarse, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar a su lado. Si de algo estaba segura era de que lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado el resto de sus días, pero... pero ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía; por más que lo intentaba, no se sentía como Ga Eul.

Tal vez era que sencillamente no estaba hecha para ser una esposa.

Limpiaba insistentemente sus lagrimas con las manos, pero no dejaban de escaparse sin control alguno.

Él había cancelado su compromiso; se había atrevido a cancelar su compromiso. Había dicho que estaba harto y ahora ella ya no estaba segura de si seguirían siendo novios al menos. Él sólo había dicho que no pensaran más en el futuro para que ella se dedicara solo a disfrutar su presente y las cosas que quería hacer y si después de todo ella aún quería estar con él, entonces tal vez podrían casarse...

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Aún llevaba puesto el collar de zafiro de Lee Ae, él no lo había pedido de vuelta, ¿eso significaba que aún seguía con ella?

Notó que no había soltado su celular aún. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió un nuevo mensaje y escribió rápidamente para Ji Hoo...

_¿Podrías venir...?_

Bufó cancelándolo y soltando el móvil, _no seas abusiva, Jan Di. _

Sabía que Ji Hoo llegaría a buscarla sin importar la hora que fuera, siempre había sido así y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía recurrir a él en ese momento...


	7. VI

**VI.**

Jan Di ya llevaba un rato en la clínica, se notaba molesta y desvelada; Ji Hoo lo dudó varios minutos, pero al final decidió acercarse a ella...

–¿Estás bien?

–¿No me veo bien? –respondió cortante sin mirarlo.

Él esperó un momento antes de seguir hablando.

–Joon Pyo habló conmigo; dijo que habían cancelado su compromiso.

Jan Di apretó los dientes y respiró fuerte.

–Sí –contestó secamente volteando hacia otro lado.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella lo miró de soslayo y bufó –¿Qué? ¿Te lo tenía que decir?

Ji Hoo alzó una ceja ante aquello, Jan Di nunca era ruda con él, supuso que estaba enojada por lo de Joon Pyo, así que decidió no decir nada más y continuar con sus cosas, pero ella siguió hablando.

–¿Ya estás feliz? Es lo que querías oír, ¿no? –dijo con desdén girándose hacia él y luego recargándose en la pared.

Él meditó un par de segundos lo que había oído.

–¿Disculpa?

Jan Di gruñó.

–Te ha de dar gusto –su risa soez lo confundió más–. Pues sí; rompimos nuestro compromiso, se terminó y ojalá sea de una buena vez y para siempre ¿no deseabas tanto el día en que se acabara esta tontería? ¿O qué? ¿Ya no te interesa? ¿Ahora va a resultar que lo de Jae Kyung unnie va en serio?

La miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y sin entender completamente a qué se refería. Jan Di se mordió la lengua; estaba enojada y la vocecita dentro de su cabeza gritaba que cerrara la boca, pero sus ganas de armar una bronca por el puro gusto de hacerlo la estaban superando.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿De qué? –resopló sarcástica levantando un poco sus brazos– Por tantos años has estado pretendiendo ser amigo de Joon Pyo... ser mi amigo, pero sólo has estado esperando a que nuestra relación enferma se vaya al diablo para que tú puedas ser un poquito feliz –la mirada de Jan Di se agachaba poco en enojo–. ¡Hasta que al final, yo siendo al fin miserable sin él, tú te paseas con Jae Kyung unnie como si nada te importara!

Ella se mordió los labios y dio un paso atrás, su enojo se disipó y un nudo en la garganta le cortaba la respiración. Ji Hoo estaba helado, mirándola fijamente, sin asimilar lo que le decían.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –dijo él endureciendo el tono de su voz, comenzando a sonar molesto.

–¿Sabes qué? –Jan Di respiró hondo– no me siento bien –se dio la vuelta tomando su bolso y su abrigo–; mejor nos vemos después.

Salió de prisa, cerrando la puerta de mala manera, Ji Hoo no intentó perseguirla ni decir nada, sólo observó la salida un momento antes de meterse a su consultorio y dejarse caer en su silla con el ceño fruncido. Una vez en la calle, Jan Di tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y se dio golpecitos con el puño en la frente mientras gruñía; ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba enojada; estaba molesta con Goo Joon Pyo sólo por ser Goo Joon Pyo, estaba molesta con Ji Hoo por las fotografías y estaba molesta con ella misma por desquitarse con Ji Hoo.

–¡Eres brillante, Jan Di! –habló sola, pero en voz alta– ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste decirle eso?! ¡La última persona que se merece que le hables así es Ji Hoo sunbae! ¡Todo lo haces al revés!

0o0o0

En el taller de Yi Jung, él y su prometida se habían reunido como casi todas las tardes y habían vuelto al tema que los traía en discusión desde algunos días atrás.

–Lo voy a decir por última vez –Ga Eul exhaló aire–; no quiero esas flores para la recepción.

–Pero tú cuando las viste en el catálogo dijiste que eran las flores de tus sueños.

–Pues sí pero yo no sabía que se tenían que importar desde la India. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta eso?

–No, no sé –Yi Jung giró los ojos fastidiado y resopló–, y ni siquiera me interesa; yo nunca me fijo en los precios y te dije que no quería que te estuvieras fijando tú tampoco.

–Y yo te dije que mis papás querían comprar las flores, pero este capricho no lo pueden costear.

–No es necesario que tus papás pongan nada; saben bien que yo puedo cubrir absolutamente todos los gastos...

–¡No es por el dinero, Yi Jung! –Ga Eul se llevó una mano a la frente– ¡Entiéndelo! Mis papás quieren darnos algo como regalo de bodas.

–No tienen por qué.

–¡Para ellos es importante!

–No deberían gastar su dinero en cosas que yo puedo pagar, totalmente al contrario; por eso autoricé tu firma en el banco para que puedas usar mi dinero y no tengas que gastar un sólo centavo de tu familia.

–¡Deja de pensar en el dinero! ¡No es cuánto cuesten las cosas! Es la acción que ellos quieren hacer de darnos algo...

–¡Eres tú la que está pensando en dinero!

–No lo entiendes –ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta–, para ti todo ha sido tan fácil toda tu vida; no puedes ver las cosas de otra manera...

–Otra vez con eso...

–¿Cómo que otra vez...?

–¡De acuerdo! –Yi Jung interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios– Se hará todo exactamente cómo tú lo digas –se acercó lentamente–. Siguiente punto en la agenda...

–No me evadas...

Para ese momento, Yi Jung ya la había tomado de la cintura y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

–¿Ya has logrado elegir un vestido de Novia? –le susurró pegándose a ella.

–¿Qué tiene que... ver... –ella cerró los ojos sonrojada– el vestido...? –se movió para alejarse pero él la sostuvo firmemente– Alejate de mí, Casanova... estoy molesta...

–No, no lo estás... –ronroneó rozando sus labios contra su oreja, ella se mordió los labios– ¿Y el vestido?

–No, yo...

Ella no podía evitarlo, él hacía que sus piernas se sintieran como si fueran gelatina y que su corazón se acelerara y se sentía una adolescente loca y perdida; importaban un demonio las flores cuando la vista se le nublaba y la razón la abandonaba...

–Igual, ¿qué importa ese vestido? –él sonrió consciente de lo que le hacía sentir– tengo curiosidad, ¿qué usarás la noche de bodas?

–¡Ah no! –ella se apartó un poco y rió con la cara roja, recuperando el habla– ¡Eso es un secreto de Estado!

–¿No me dirás...?

Él besó su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

–No...

–Qué lastima –dijo él soltándola, y encogiéndose de hombros. Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta– ¿Vamos por un helado?

Ga Eul se quedó pasmada, sintiendo vapor salir de su cuerpo.

–¡Eso es trampa! –refunfuñó ella sin respiración– ¿a dónde crees que vas?

–A caminar –él abrió la puerta–, está aburrido aquí.

Ella en una fracción de segundo lo alcanzó y jaló la puerta para cerrala.

–Tú no vas a ninguna parte –espetó acorralándolo– ¿crees que puedes hacerme ésto y huir tan tranquilo?

Yi Jung sonrió... nunca fallaba...

0o0o0

Había pasado todo un día y Jan Di llevaba desde temprano sacando fotocopias en la biblioteca central. Sus manos estaban temblando. Sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Ji Hoo...

_No iré a la clínica hoy._

Jan Di tenía miedo de que Ji Hoo se hubiera molestado con ella por lo que dijo, sabía bien que le debía una disculpa y tal vez una especie de explicación. Quería ir a verlo pero a la vez no iba a soportar si estaba enojado, se echaría a llorar. Suspiró. Cómo si Ji Hoo fuera alguien fácil de hacer enojar; no era probable que se comportara con desdén ni que no aceptara sus disculpas… pero aún así.

Dejó la vista fija en la pantalla y no tuvo que esperar ni siquiera un minuto cuando la respuesta le llegó.

_Ok._

Dos letras, nunca le había mandado un mensaje tan corto. Ella soltó un gruñido lleno de amargura; él sí estaba molesto.

Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello; éste era el peor momento que podía elegir para pelear con él...

0o0o0

Ji Hoo guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había resistido su deseo de escribirle preguntando si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

El abuelo le dio una paleta a un niño mientras lo despedía junto con su madre deseándole que se sintiera mejor y que se abrigara bien, ellos hicieron una reverencia y le agradecieron efusivamente, Ji Hoo los despidió también y sonrió mirando la risa de su abuelo.

–Jan Di no vendrá hoy tampoco –dijo borrando su sonrisa.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella últimamente? –la cara del abuelo reflejó algo de preocupación– ¿está enferma? Tal vez deberías ir a verla.

Él rodó los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

–Terminó su compromiso con Joon Pyo… –se alzó un poco de hombros– En realidad no sé en qué términos están ahora pero seguro sólo necesita algo de tiempo para estar sola y pensar antes de que vuelvan y empiece otra vez la misma historia que ya me sé de memoria.

Seok Young notó el sutil tono molesto de su nieto, él no solía hablar así y decidió no comentar nada al respecto; estaba de más decir que la relación de Joon Pyo y Jan Di siempre le había parecido demasiado tormentosa como para resistir toda una vida.

–Esa muchacha… –murmuró negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su silla, dando por terminado el tema.

Ji Hoo recapituló una vez más las palabras de Jan Di, p_ues sí; rompimos nuestro compromiso, se terminó y ojalá sea de una buena vez y para siempre__¿no deseabas tanto el día en que se acabara esta tontería?_ Y de pronto, el recuerdo de que él había escrito esas mismas palabras detrás de una de las fotografías de la boda falsa le golpeó los pensamientos.

Se lanzó al archivador y abrió el último cajón, revisando ansiosamente los papeles que tenía allí, dándose cuenta que no estaban en el mismo orden en que los había dejado la última vez y que las fotografías faltaban…

–Abuelo… –se asomó al pasillo desde donde podía ver el escritorio de él– de casualidad… –divagó– ¿tú moviste las cosas de mi archivero?

–¿Eh? –torció las cejas confundido y luego pensativo– No, claro que no, hijo, ¿por qué? ¿te falta algo?

Ji Hoo cerró los ojos abofeteándose mentalmente; sabía que no debió dejar esas fotografías allí, desde hacía meses se decía que debía quemarlas, nadie debía leer nunca lo que había escrito, muchísimo3 menos Jan Di, pero no podía dejar de mirarlas, no se resistía al placer masoquista de ver una imagen de ella besándolo en la mejilla.

Jan Di debía tenerlas, había usado las mismas palabras

–No –se apresuró a contestar y trató de sonar indiferente–, es sólo que no está como yo lo dejé, pero no importa, es lo mismo.

Resopló con pesadumbre; no tenía idea de cómo iba a arreglar esto ahora.

0o0o0

Se dirigió tan rápido a la salida que chocó contra una persona justo en la puerta, se disculpó con una reverencia y quiso seguir corriendo.

–¡Geum Jan Di!

Ella se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y sonrió.

–¡Dae Hyun! –hizo una nueva reverencia– ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias, amiguita Jan Di –dijo él sonriendo también, alzando la mano para revolverle el cabello–. Acostumbrándome a tener vida de nuevo.

–Sí... –al dar dos pasos atrás miró de reojo la salida, ansiosa por escapar de allí– es buena la luz del Sol ¿eh?

–Me gustaba sentirme vampiro, a veces extraño nuestras largas noche de guardia en el hospital jugando Jenga...

–...O Monopoly...

Ambos rieron, aunque a Jan Di le costó no parecer forzada.

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó él ladeando la cabeza y mirando las copias de periódico que sobresalían de su bolsa– ¿investigando la historia?

–¿Eh? No, nada –arrugó los papeles para obligarlos a entrar totalmente–. Algunos archivos médicos, pero nada útil ¿y tú?

–Yo no he dejado de ser una rata de biblioteca –contestó levantando el libro de neurocirugía que tenía en las manos.

–Te he dicho que no puedes sólo estudiar –Jan Di levantó una ceja y le dedicó media sonrisa–; debes aprender también a tratar con la gente.

–La gente me da pánico...

–Pero si para eso somos médicos, hombre –por primera vez rió genuinamente, mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo con el puño– ¡para tratar con la gente! Fuiste el mejor de nuestra generación, ¿de qué te sirve tu excelencia en la teoría si no la llevas a la práctica?

–Sí, sí... –se encogió de hombres conteniendo la risa– tal vez... si algún día el doctor Yoon necesita más ayuda podrían llamarme...

–¡Hey! ¡Sí! –se le iluminó la cara y dio una palmada– ¡Trabajarías en la clínica conmigo, el abuelo y Ji Hoo sunbae!

–Cierto, Ji Hoo sunbae... –agachó la cara afligido– no pensé en él; creo que entonces no es buena idea...

–¿Por? –torció el gesto confundida– ¿no te agrada Ji Hoo sunbae?

Levantó la cara para mirarla y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

–Soy yo el que no le agrada a él.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–No es posible que no lo notaras, sobre todo después de que nos asignaron juntos para las guardias en el hospital, después de nuestras rondas de setenta y dos horas que él iba a recogerte me fulminaba con sus ojos de _te vas a morir, pequeño cabrón –_explicó exagerando su expresión y torciendo los dedos en ademanes tétricos.

–¡Claro que no! –Jan Di se echó a reír; Dae Hyun era tan teatral que siempre le levantaba los ánimos. Tomó un respiro para recuperarse– Ji Hoo sunbae es introvertido y frío con quien no conoce, pero cuando trabajes con nosotros y lo conozcas mejor ya verás que él es... –se quedó callada un momento y su expresión cambió, como si de pronto todo estuviera claro en su cabeza– lo máximo del universo...

Dae Hyun lo notó y le sonrió.

–¡Además...! –Jan Di sacudió la cabeza– ¡Además no creo que le desagrades porque yo ya le he contado lo genial que eres!

–¡Espera! –levantó la palma indicando silencio– ¿Le has dicho a Ji Hoo sunbae que _yo_ soy genial?

–¡Por su puesto! Le he dicho lo feliz que me sentí cuando te asignaron como mi compañero en el internado, ya que siendo tú el genio de nuestra generación me podrías ayudar mucho –sonrió sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos–, y así lo hiciste. Podría decir que gracias a ti sobreviví al hospital.

Dae Hyun soltó un pesado suspiro y luego torció la boca. Jan Di parpadeó varias veces ante el silencio que ahora los rodeaba.

–Bueno, eso explica por qué me quiere tres metros bajo tierra...

–¿Qué?

–Nada mi pequeña e inocente compañerita de prácticas Jan Di –le revolvió el cabello una vez más, ella se apartó riendo un poco–. Bueno, me pareció que tenías prisa, nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí –dio una nueva reverencia girándose– ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Se alejó corriendo y él la observó hasta que desapareció; después de tantas horas juntos atascándose de café y coca cola había aprendido a conocerla bastante bien –por su puesto ayudaba lo transparente y empática que era la niña– y sabía que definitivamente algo raro se traía.

0o0o0

Jan Di estuvo el resto del día leyendo las fotocopias, al darse cuenta que había oscurecido, miró su reloj; aún eras horas que Ji Hoo siguiera en la clínica, así que no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar suspiró decepcionada; no había nadie. Sin encender la luz entró en el consultorio de Ji Hoo y se sentó en su silla. Jan Di sonrió mientras se mecía un poco, era más cómoda que la del abuelo. Sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra las fotos de la boda falsa; al parecer Ji Hoo aún no había notado su ausencia y debía regresarlas antes de que lo hiciera, pero se quedó observándolas tan sólo con la luz que entraba de la calle.

Sacó su celular y marcó.

–_¿Jan Di_? –contestó Ji Hoo luego de un par de tonos.

–Eh... –Jan Di sintió un repentino nerviosismo y sonrió– ¡Hola, Ji Hoo sunbae!

–_Hola, ¿ocurre algo?_

–No, nada, nada –volvió su vista a las fotos–, hoy no te quedaste en la clínica...

–_No_ –dijo luego de unos segundos_–. Estoy en casa cenando con el abuelo._

–¡Oh! –se mordió el labio pensando que decir– ¡Eso es genial!

–_¿Estás en la clínica? _

–Eh, sí... –se meció en la silla mirando fijamente la sonrisa de Ji Hoo junto a ella– quería alcanzarte para hablar contigo, pero ya veo que será mañana.

–_¿De qué se trata? ¿quieres que vaya por ti?_

–No, no, no te preocupes, puedo esperar a mañana...

–_¿Se trata de Joon Pyo?_

–Oh... respecto a eso y... lo que dije, yo... –suspiró y se tomó un momento– he sido descortés y grosera contigo estos días, sunbae, quería disculparme, tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–_No necesitas disculparte por_ _eso._

–Claro que sí...

–_Mira, Jan Di, sé que es difícil para ti pero también tienes que entenderlo a él; obviamente será un cambio en tu vida y tú siempre quieres aparentar ser una temeraria, pero es natural que te asuste la idea de casarte..._

–No es eso... –Jan Di hizo círculos con los dedos sobre las fotos– es que Joon Pyo tiene razón; yo...

–_Te complicas mucho la vida, no pienses tanto y sólo dile que sí._

–Tienes razón... –ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa– Aún así quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa... ¿cenamos mañana? Yo te invitaré, por su puesto, ¡pero no será un lugar nada caro! –aclaró rápidamente– ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? –oyó la risa de su amigo.

–_Me encanta la idea._

Ella se mordió el labio...

Qué bien –cerró los ojos con expresión complacida, resbalándose un poco por el respaldo–, nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

–_De acuerdo. Buenas noches._

–¡Ji Hoo sunbae! –lo llamó un instante después esperando que no hubiera colgado aún.

–_Dime._

–Te quiero...

Jan Di supo que él sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

–_Yo también te quiero. _

Colgaron y ella suspiró mirando una vez más las fotos y pensó que lo que Jae Kyung unnie definitivamente tenía que ser una broma. Se sintió tranquila en ese momento; los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla, pero había decidido que tenía que decírselo a Ji Hoo y él la ayudaría sin duda, ella nunca estaba sola, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Se agachó para abrir el archivero y dejar las fotos donde las había encontrado, pero al tratar de abrir el cajón, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave. Apretó los ojos dejando caer su frente en la orilla del escritorio, lanzando un par de maldiciones; si estaba cerrado con llave era porque él se había dado cuenta.

–Maldita sea mi suerte...

Oyó un ruido y volteó en reflejo, alguien había abierto la puerta, había entrado y se había sentado en la sala de espera, como cualquier paciente. Guardó de nuevo las fotos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y se levantó lentamente, salió del consultorio y encontró a aquel hombre sentado allí como si nada.

–¿Usted aquí?

–No parece sorprendida de verme, señorita.

Jan Di tomó aire y se tomó un momento para responder...

–Obviamente no iba a tardar en aparecerse...

–Y si usted sabía eso... –él se acomodó en el asiento cruzando las piernas– ¿no debía tener más cuidado? ¿qué hace aquí sola aún teniendo dos novios?

–Usted debería tener cuidado –espetó mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos–; si ellos lo atrapan van a acabar con usted... Joon Pyo lo va a despedazar...

Él sonrió.

–¿Eso es una apuesta? Me encantan las apuestas –levantó el dedo índice–, pero son un mal vicio, no lo recomiendo.

Jan Di entrecerró los ojos desconcertada...

–Veamos, ya que se trata de lo que va a pasar conmigo, ¿qué podría apostar yo...? –continuó el hombre llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo– Yo apuesto a que en unas cuantas semanas estaré cómodamente viviendo en alguna isla europea. ¿Pero qué podríamos apostar...? No lo sé...

* * *

Ufff, yo ya quería llegar aquí, porque ahora sí empiezo de verdad con el fic xD. Gracias a** Joanne, Fargok** y **Jake** (agradezco siempre las sugerencias, en realidad aún no estoy muy segura de que hacer con Joon Pyo aún) por su review


	8. VII

**VII.**

Ese día, a esa hora, no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto de Incheon, al contrario de las temporadas altas en que era difícil caminar sin que alguien te empotrara con sus maletas. Un grupo de chicos susurraba entre risas cerca de las puertas de llegadas internacionales...

–¡No es ella!

–¡Claro que es ella!

–¡Corre! ¡Ve a pedirle su autógrafo!

–¿Pero si no es ella? Moriré de vergüenza...

–He dicho que sí es ella. Corre.

–No es ella.

–Cobardes. Iré yo.

El chico se acercó, tenía quizá unos dieciocho años, llegó frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

–¿Min Seo Hyun?

Ella se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió.

–¿Sí?

–Me... –él tartamudeó nervioso– ¿Me das tu... tu autógrafo? –y le extendió una libreta que parecía de los apuntes de su escuela y un bolígrafo.

–Claro...

Seo Hyun firmó sonriendo. Llevaba ya varios años que se había alejado de los medios en Corea y no pensó que la reconocieran, mucho menos chicos tan jóvenes, pero le dio gusto e incluso posó para una fotografía.

Respirar el aroma de casa la hacía sentirse muy feliz; ya casi olvidaba lo cómodo que se sentía leer todo en su idioma natal y estaba ansiosa por recorrer su ciudad una vez más. Llegó con el chofer que la estaba esperando y que la llevaría al apartamento en el que se alojaría las próximas semanas.

0o0o0

–¿Revisaste los menús? –Yi Jung cerró la carpeta sobre la mesa. Ga Eul exhaló profundamente.

–Creo que estaré tan nerviosa que no tendré nada de hambre...

Él rió con la palma en la frente.

–Pero los invitados sí que tendrán hambre, no podemos dejarlos sin comer...

–Sí... –ella se mordió los labios apenada– oh, no lo sé, todas las opciones se ven tan deliciosas... pero... quisiera que fueran platillos que no necesiten veinte cubiertos por persona...

Yi Jung volvió a reír.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué es gracioso? –Ga Eul hizo un puchero– ¿Cómo se va a ver la Novia cuándo no sepa que tenedor usar?

–¿Cómo es que creces y creces y no se te quita lo adorable? –él la miró ensimismado y ella bajó la cara avergonzada.

–Yo no soy... adorable.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento y Yi Jung se levantó para abrir.

–¿Yi Jung? ¿Estás ahí? –se oyó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta– ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu novia de hace tres años! La verdad es que he pensado las cosas y lamento haberte echado de casa... quiero arreglarlo y volver contigo...

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Ga Eul se levantó también y miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta.

Él se quedó helado un momento; repasó velozmente en su cabeza cualquier tontería que pudo haber hecho en el pasado que pudiera llevar a alguien a decir tal cosa; pero era imposible, tres años atrás él estaba en Suecia y nunca salió ni siquiera por un café con una mujer.

Abrió la puerta y respiró aliviado al encontrarse con Seo Hyun riendo.

–¡Noona! –exclamó sorprendido y feliz de verla, pero aún asustado– ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

Seo Hyun lo abrazó.

–Lo sé, soy pésima para las bromas...

–¡Vaya que lo eres! –se separaron– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Hace un momento, sólo pasé al viejo apartamento a dejar mis cosas...

Ga Eul llegó peligrosamente a su lado pero se quedó quieta y sorprendida al reconocerla...

–¿Min... Seo Hyun?

–Noona –Yi Jung se dio media vuelta–, te presento a mi prometida, Chu Ga Eul...

Ambas hicieron una reverencia.

–Mucho gusto; soy Chu Ga Eul –sonrió tímidamente, algo abochornada; había estado a punto de gritarle que quién demonios era.

–Es un placer conocerte al fin, Ga Eul. Eres mucho más bonita que en las fotografías.

–Min Seo Hyun dijo que soy bonita –le susurró a Yi Jung algo sonrojada, los otros dos rieron...

–No podía creerlo cuando me llegaron las noticias –Seo Hyun sacó de su bolso la elegante invitación de bodas– ¿Quién creería que serías el primero en casarte?

Yi Jung sólo asintió; ni siquiera él lo habría creído.

–¿Es decir que... –Ga Eul juntó ambas manos– estás aquí por nuestra boda?

–Por su puesto –Seo Hyun ensanchó su sonrisa–, la excusa perfecta para volver a vernos todos... –volteó hacia él acusadoramente– puesto que alguien me prometió ir a Francia a visitarme y nunca lo hizo a pesar de haber vivido cuatro años en Europa.

–Si a esas vamos –Yi Jung se defendió alzando una ceja –, tú pudiste haberme visitado alguna vez un Suecia.

Seo Hyun se quedó callada un momento, reflexionando.

–Ok –admitió levantando los hombros–, esto es un empate.

–Otra amiga nuestra que vive en Estado Unidos también vino por la boda... al menos fue su excusa para venir –Ga Eul sonrió–, me siento feliz de que se reúnan por nosotros.

–¿Cómo están los demás...? Woo Bin, Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo... y mi querida Jan Di, por su puesto...

–Bien –contestaron los novios al unísono.

–¿Ya hay fecha para la boda de Joon Pyo y Jan Di...? –Seo Hyun preguntó fingiendo que recorría el cuarto con la mirada– me tienen esperando.

–Ah, bueno, eso... –Ga Eul se revolvió nerviosa– creo que dijeron que habían cancelado su compromiso –dijo hablando cada vez más bajo.

–¿Al fin? –soltó Yi Jung; su prometida lo miró sorprendida.

–¿A qué te refieres con _al fin_?

–Anda, Ga Eul –Yi Jung se encogió de hombros–, era obvio que Jan Di no quería casarse; lo sabías tú, lo sabía yo, lo sabía Woo Bin, lo sabía Ji Hoo y, por su puesto, lo sabía Joon Pyo.

–¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa manera?

–El que nos comportemos como si no lo supiéramos no lo hace menos real.

Ga Eul guardó silencio; debía darle la razón.

–Es una pena... –dijo Seo Hyun con una media sonrisa pretendiendo observar un jarrón– qué lástima.

Pero por su tono de voz, era claro que no sentía esas palabras.

0o0o0

En las oficinas del Grupo Shinhwa, Joon Pyo y Jae Kyung llevaban ya un rato revisando pormenores de la unión de sus dos empresas. Comenzaba a anochecer Él la miró leer; cuando ella estaba callada parecía incluso que no estaba loca

-Mono… -Joon Pyo dijo de pronto tratando de aparentar desinterés- lo de Ji Hoo y tú… es broma, ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? –ella alzó la vista- ¿por qué sería broma? –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Ji Hoo y yo tenemos mucho en común; ambos somos jóvenes, solteros, guapos y talentosos. Creo que hacemos una estupenda pareja.

-¡De ninguna manera! –él alzó la voz fastidiado- tú no eres buena para Ji Hoo.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca en una exagerada mueca de ofensa para luego cruzarse de brazos y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¡Vaya! –alzó las cejas endureciendo su expresión- quizá tengas razón, entonces creo que le daré una nueva oportunidad a Drew, ¿sabes? Me ha estado mandando muchos mails; quiere reconciliarse conmigo.

-¡No vas a volver con ese novio americano tuyo! –Joon Pyo se levantó enojado, se dirigió a la ventana y miró afuera- Eres el colmo.

Ella sonrió complacida a sus espaldas, pero de inmediato torció la boca sintiéndose culpable, sabía que estaba tanteando territorio prohibido, pero es que no podía dejar de sentir las mariposas enredándose sin control en su estómago cada que estaba cerca de él y más aún desde que la había besado por error días atrás. Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos sin ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de él.

-¿Qué? –Joon Pyo se giró al sentir como lo observaban. Jae Kyung no contestó, sólo desvió los ojos- ¿ahora qué te pasa? –insistió regresando su vista fuera de la ventana.

–Nada –ella volvió a leer– ¿Así trabajas? Eres ineficiente.

El celular de Joon Pyo empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Jae Kyung estiró el cuello para leer quién llamaba y sonrió.

–Ah mira –se meció traviesa en la silla–, hablando de mi novio...

–Él no es tu novio –gruño Joon Pyo tomando el teléfono y contestando–. Hola, Ji Hoo ¿Qué pasa?

Jae Kyung hojeó algunos folios tarareando una cancioncilla.

–No, no estoy con Jan Di, estoy trabajando con la mono –dijo Joon Pyo sentándose de mala manera– ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes donde está? Podría estar en un millón de lugares.

Ella levantó la vista y empezó a poner atención a las palabras de Joon Pyo.

–Seguro su celular se quedó sin pila, a todo el mundo le pasa. No es motivo para alucinar.

–¿Qué pasa? –susurró Jae Kyung y en respuesta él le hizo una seña de que esperara.

–¿Pero estás seguro de que ella no te dijo si iría a algún lugar?... De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿ya llamaste a Ga Eul...? ¿Y a sus padres? Bien, nos vemos en un rato entonces... adiós.

Joon Pyo colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jae Kyung de nuevo– ¿Le ocurrió algo a Jan Di?

–Parece que... nadie sabe dónde está Jan Di.

0o0o0

Un rato después, Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin llegaron al edificio de Jan Di.

–Puede ser que simplemente esté dormida en su casa –dijo Woo Bin mientras subían las escaleras–. Dices que ella habló contigo anoche, ¿no, Ji Hoo? Aún es pronto para preocuparse de más. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le pasó algo?

–Sólo lo sé –aseguró Ji Hoo apresurándose y llegando hasta la entrada de ella.

–¿Jan Di? –Woo Bin tocó la puerta del pequeño apartamento– ¿Estás allí?

Esperaron un momento y volvieron a tocar; al parecer no había nadie.

–Abran la puerta –dijo Woo Bin dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Ji Hoo sacó entonces la copia de la llave que tenía, Joon Pyo alzó la ceja y estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo era que Ji Hoo tenía llave y él no, pero se quedó callado.

–Busquen que no falte nada –continuó Woo Bin–. Yo espero que no haya decidido irse...

Entraron y encontraron todo en orden, todas sus cosas y toda su ropa parecían estar allí y la pequeña nevera estaba llena. Buscaron en sus cajones y encontraron su pasaporte junto con todos sus documentos; nada indicaba que ella hubiera ido a alguna parte. Preguntaron luego a los vecinos y no recordaban haberla visto llegar la noche anterior.

–Bueno, al parecer no pasó la noche aquí –Woo Bin se cruzó de brazos– y como está todo en orden significa que planea regresar... Quizá sólo se le fue el tiempo en algo; esperemos hasta mañana, yo creo que regresará esta noche.

Ji Hoo bufó. Ellos no entendían; él sabía que algo estaba mal. No sabía cómo pero él siempre sabía cuando ella estaba mal.

–De cualquier manera pondré a mis hombres a buscarla desde este momento –accedió Woo Bin al ver el rostro de Ji Hoo que parecía estar a punto de empezar a echarles bronca– ¿Te parece, Ji Hoo?

–Sí –Ji Hoo apenas asintió, respirando profundo y diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba imaginando cosas.–, está bien.

Pero él de verdad sabía que había algo que no estaba bien; había hablado con ella la noche anterior, pero luego ella no volvió a casa, eso significaba que había pasado algo justo después de que ellos colgaran. Estaba totalmente seguro.

La ansiedad ya lo estaba matando, odiaba tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que tenía razón.


	9. VIII

**VIII.**

Y tal como Ji Hoo había dicho, Jan Di no regresó. A pesar de que Woo Bin seguía insistiendo en que había pasado poco tiempo y que además ya tenía a su gente buscándola, los padres de Jan Di ya habían entrado en pánico y se habían presentado, junto con su hijo, en la casa de Ji Hoo a primera hora de la mañana. Un rato después, todos estaban allí.

–¿Pero dónde se pudo haber metido? ¿Por qué hace que nos preocupemos por ella de esta manera? –la señora sollozó en un pañuelo mientras su esposo la abrazaba con un solo brazo– Ella nunca ha sido así de desconsiderada con su madre, ¿qué le pasa a esta niña? ¿le habrá pasado algo malo...?

–No debemos empezar a asumir que le pasó algo malo –Woo Bin se sentó en el sillón justo después de colgar una llamada–. A donde quiera que haya ido ya la estoy rastreando; si su tarjeta de débito hace algún movimiento lo sabré de inmediato, no puede ir lejos sin dinero.

–Eso sólo suponiendo que se fue por voluntad propia –Yi Jung se cruzó brazos lanzando un suspiro. Woo Bin lo fulminó con la mirada por decir eso y la madre de Jan Di rompió en llanto.

–¡Pudo haber sido secuestrada! –la señora lloró con más fuerza– ¡Iba a ser la nuera del grupo Shinhwa y su fortuna! ¡debieron haberla secuestrado!

–Joven amo –el padre de Jan Di se dirigió a Woo Bin sin perder la calma–, ¿Es posible que la hayan secuestrado?

Woo Bin tomó aire cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

–Sí. Es posible.

Kang Sang abrazó a su madre cuando empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

–Sin embargo creo que es poco probable –continuó Woo Bin–; cuando secuestran a alguien no tardan en ponerse en contacto para pedir una recompensa sin mencionar que mi familia tiene mucho poder en el bajo mundo y todos saben de sobra que no pueden meterse con ninguno de mis amigos ni sus familias.

–Ahí lo tienen –Joon Pyo gruñó–, no se empiecen a imaginar secuestros ni nada parecido. Puede estar con alguno de sus amigos de su facultad, ella conoce a más personas a parte de nosotros ¿sabían? ¿Cómo saben que no simplemente se fue a unas de esas parrandas universitarias de tres días y su celular se quedó sin pila?. Déjense ya de debrayes mentales.

–Yo no creo que a Jan Di le gusten ese tipo de fiestas –Intervino Ga Eul con la mirada baja desde el sillón del que no se había movido desde que llegó...

–No lo sé –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros–. Tal vez... sólo se fue. No es la primera vez que desaparece de pronto.

–Aquella vez ella se había ido con sus padres –Ji Hoo intervino por primera vez en el día. Joon Pyo giró los ojos–. Además, de haberse querido ir se habría llevado cosas con ella.

–Pero no tenía ninguna razón para irse –la señora recobró un poco la calma, pero aún gimoteaba–; ella estaba tan feliz por haber acabado su carrera, tenía muchos sueños, se iba a casar... –su voz se quebró de nuevo y hundió la cara en sus manos.

–Joon Pyo tiene razón –Woo Bin alzó ambas palmas para tranquilizar el ambiente–, debemos esperar más tiempo, yo insisto en que tal vez regrese y si no la encontraremos definitivamente. Por ahora sugiero que todos vuelvan a su trabajo o a lo que tengan que hacer que estar sentados aquí imaginando cosas no ayuda en nada.

Sin ninguna palabra palabra, Ji Hoo dio media vuelta y salió del salón, visiblemente fastidiado. Debía salir de allí antes de ponerse a discutir. Salió a una terraza y respiró el aire frío y, por millonésima vez, tomó su celular e intentó llamarla sin éxito. Miró su reloj con desgano y frustración; no podía hacer nada en ese momento por ella; Woo Bin ya la estaba buscando y debía confiar en que la encontraría muy pronto. No podía detener su vida ni dejar a las personas que lo estarían esperando en la clínica.

Woo Bin salió a la calle y caminó hacia su auto, tenía un mal presentimiento pero sabía que si se mostraba preocupado los demás iban a empezar a imaginar cosas aún peores de las que ya estaban imaginando Adoraba a Jan Di pero eso no quitaba que le causara siempre dolor de cabeza.

–¡Woo Bin! –gritó una voz femenina detrás de él– ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Ha Jae Kyung llegó a su lado corriendo.

–¿Jae Kyung? ¿Qué sucede?

–Yo... –ella tomó algo de aire para recuperarse de la carrera– quiero decirte algo, pero no sabía si estaba bien decirlo enfrente de los demás, sé que no quieres que se preocupen...

–Dime –él se mostró interesado de inmediato.

–El día que volví de Estados Unidos, Jan Di y yo cenamos juntas... y bueno... –ella entrecerró los ojos evocando sus recuerdos– en ese momento no me pareció importante, pero ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo algo... raro...

–¿Raro?

0o0o0

Jae Kyung empezó a contar; en aquel restaurante francés innecesariamente caro, Jan Di veía el menú con su mueca de espanto...

–Pide lo que quieras –Jae Kyung la observaba con la barbilla recargada en la mano y adoración en la mirada–, yo invito.

–Sí, unnie... es que...

–¿Qué? Más te vale que no estés buscando lo más barato...

Suspiró derrotada...

–Todo el mundo me ve feo...

–Ya quisiera el resto del mundo ser tú.

Jan Di sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros

–Así que cuéntame de tu vida –Jae Kyung sorbió alegre su bebida– ¿cómo va tu carrera?

–¡La he terminado! –exclamó con genuina emoción olvidando por un segundo el menú– ¡Al fin he terminado mi internado! ¡Pensé que jamás lo lograría, pero ahora sólo me falta arreglar papeleo y tendré mi título de médico!

–¡Fantástico! ¡Obviamente serás la mejor médico de Corea!

Jan Di bajó la cabeza apenada y negó sonrojada...

–Bueno... ahora quiero trabajar en la clínica y... espero pronto iniciar una especialidad... pero aún no me decido; hay tantas ramas, todas tan maravillosas. De lo único que estoy segura es de que quiero ayudar a todos los que me necesiten...

–Eso es muy noble y muy hermoso, Jan Di.

–¿Pero que hay de ti, unnie? –preguntó luego de sacudir la cabeza– ¿ya has terminado tus estudios? ¿te harás cargo de la empresa de tus padres pronto?

–Mis padres sólo quieren buscarme un buen marido, pero eso ya ha pasado de moda en occidente y yo los ignoro –hizo además restando importancia; no debía sacar el tema de con quién aún querían casarla, en realidad sus padres apenas y le dirigían la palabra desde que la boda había sido arruinada–. Yo sólo me he preocupado por estudiar; hace poco que terminé mi máster en Economía y ojalá pueda regresar a Estados Unidos y sacar unos cuantos grados más...

Sus labios se curvaron lentamente y echó su cuerpo para atrás, girando un poco y recargando un codo en el respaldo.

–Pero en realidad no quisiera ser la heredera del Grupo JK –admitió al fin–; estar todo el día en un escritorio administrando ese monstruo de empresa no es exactamente lo que quiero para mi vida... preferiría ser policía o algo así...

–¡Policía! –Jan Di abrió los ojos tanto como pudo– Unnie, eso es... –reflexionó un instante– sí, creo que puedo imaginarte siendo policía... creo que queda contigo.

–¡Por su puesto! Y sería fantástico ser agente de la Interpol o algo así –sus ojos miraron al techo con ensueño–. Imagínate, perseguir criminales por el mundo entero, ¿no suena genial?

Jan Di apretó los puños en su servilleta y bajó los ojos...

–Unnie...

Jae Kyung volvió los ojos a ella y la miró curiosa, borrando su sonrisa al ver en Jan Di un semblante oscuro...

–¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa...?

–Digamos que... –Jan Di miró hacía abajo y a la derecha– cuando una persona se mete sin querer con personas muy peligrosas... ¿debe arriesgarse a contarle a los demás que está pasando algo potencialmente muy... malo?

–¿Hablas de criminales...?

La médico asintió con la cabeza...

–Bueno, pues la persona que tenga información y no la revele es cómplice y tan culpable como los criminales –recargó su barbilla en la mano y lanzó una mirada suspicaz– ¿por qué, Jan Di? ¿No estarás metida en problemas, verdad?

–¡Por nada! –esa acostumbrada risa falsa y su voz más alta aparecieron de nuevo– Vi eso en una película y me pareció interesante... y ya que dices que quisieras ser policía, quería saber qué opinabas, porque yo no tengo idea. Es justamente la clase de cosas en las que quieres trabajar. ¿no?

0o0o0

–De acuerdo... –Woo Bin se llevó los dedos al tabique de su nariz– no me gusta eso...

–¿Tú crees que signifique algo...?

–No lo sé, espero que no... –suspiró torciendo la boca– ¿ya se fueron los demás? Que se regresen todos.

Un rato después, tenía a todos sus amigos reunidos de nuevo en la sala de Ji Hoo...

–Yo no quería preguntarles esto –comenzó de nuevo Woo Bin–, no quería ni siquiera considerar una posibilidad así, pero... ¿alguno de ustedes cree que Jan Di pudiera saber algo que no debía saber...?

Los demás se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos.

–¿Cómo podríamos saber algo así? –Joon Pyo preguntó al fin, secundado por todos.

–¿Notaron algo raro en ella en los últimos días? –prosiguió el príncipe Song– No lo sé, quizá actuaba o decía cosas extrañas... ¿no estaba ansiosa o nerviosa?

–Sí –Ga Eul enterró una de sus manos en el cabello sintiéndose angustiada y culpable–. El viernes hace ocho días Jan Di y yo pasamos la tarde juntas, pero tienes razón, ella estaba nerviosa y muy pensativa, muchas veces le hablaba y ella ni siquiera me escuchaba. Se quedó a dormir conmigo y al otro día, salió prácticamente corriendo de mi casa, sin desayunar y sin llevarse siquiera sus cosas...

–Es cierto –dijo Yi Jung inmediatamente después–, yo estaba allí esa mañana; fue como si Jan Di estuviera huyendo o algo, fue extraño...

–Ese día encontré a Jan Di en mi casa –intervino Ji Hoo–, dijo que estaba buscando un bolso suyo, sin embargo, me di cuenta después que... –él pensó un instante sus palabras para no sacar a cuento las fotografías de la boda falsa– ella estuvo revisando mis cosas.

Woo Bin recargó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos escuchando con atención.

–Y sí, estaba nerviosa –continuó Ji Hoo bajando un poco la voz–, y estaba distante, pensativa, además estuvo faltando a la clínica y estaba molesta conmigo... pero asumí que era culpa de Joon Pyo –finalizó volteando a ver al aludido.

Joon Pyo gruñó mirando a Ji Hoo molesto.

–Bueno –el heredero de Shinhwa cruzó los brazos–, tienen razón en que se comportaba extraña... el martes como al medio día me pidió que la recogiera en el parque de wonsung, a unas pocas calles de la casa de Ji Hoo, ahora que lo pienso, ella no tendría nada que estar haciendo por allí, no le queda cerca de ningún otro lugar que frecuenta además traía una mochila negra muy pesada de la cual no quiso separarse en ningún momento; le pregunté qué guardaba y dijo que eran papeles sin importancia.

–Eso sí es extraño –dijo Woo Bin levantándose de su asiento–. Quiero saber que traía Jan Di en esa mochila; volvamos a su apartamento y busquemos.

Dicho esto, Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin se fueron rumbo a la casa de Jan Di, dejando a los demás atrás y pidiéndoles que esperaran...

–¿Pero qué es lo que estamos buscando? –preguntó Yi Jung subiendo las escaleras– ¿cómo sabremos si lo encontramos?

–Pues... –Woo Bin meditó un segundo– realmente no lo sabemos, tenemos que buscar algo que esté fuera de lugar o que sea extraño... no lo sé, pero si lo encontramos lo sabremos...

Llegaron a su puerta y Ji Hoo sacó su llave para abrir.

–Eso no suena fácil –replicó Yi Jung–, estás asumiendo que Jan Di tiene algo en su casa sospechoso que...

Se quedó callado y pasmado cuando la puerta se abrió; todos los cajones y las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, la ropa y todos los libros estaban regados por el suelo y el colchón de la cama estaba volteado también en el suelo. Los cuatro se quedaron sin habla observando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena; lo primero que se le ocurrió a Woo Bin en ese momento fue revisar la cerradura de la puerta, pero no parecía haber sido forzada.

–No puede ser... –Yi Jung se adentró cuidando de no pisar nada– estuvimos aquí ayer en la noche y estaba todo en perfecto orden.

Joon Pyo se adelantó a Yi Jung y tomó del piso la mochila negra que reconoció; todos los cierres estaba abiertos y por su puesto, estaba vacía.

–Era ésta –dijo levantándola con un brazo.

Woo Bin tomó aire y su expresión cambió por completo; no podía seguir diciendo que no pasaba nada; alguien había entrado al apartamento y había buscado algo; tal vez lo mismo que ellos querían encontrar... se giró hacia Ji Hoo y tomó aire una vez más,

–Ok... te creo, Ji Hoo... esto está mal.

0o0o0

De inmediato, Woo Bin mandó a toda su gente a redoblar esfuerzos en la búsqueda de Jan Di, lanzando también amenazas; mandó el mensaje a todo el bajo mundo de que quien fuera que tuviera a su amiga la iba a pasar muy, muy mal.

Sin embargo, pasaron otras dos noches sin que nadie tuviera noticias de ella. Woo Bin seguía insistiendo en que no era un secuestro, pues nadie los contactaba para pedir algo, así que llegó a una conclusión más escabrosa; Jan Di estaba molestando a alguien y la hicieron desaparecer...

Después de las palabras de tal vez alguien la hizo desaparecer, Ji Hoo estaba cada hora más tenso y trataba de no parecer asustado pues dentro de su mente sabía muy bien que alguien se había llevado a Jan Di y sabía que ella estaba muy asustada...

Finalmente, a la tercera noche, cuando Ji Hoo ya había regresado de la clínica y se había encerrado en su cuarto para no tener que tratar con nadie, su celular sonó con un mensaje de Woo Bin que también fue mandado a Yi Jung y a Joon Pyo,

_En mi casa en veinte minutos._

Ji Hoo se mordió labio y de inmediato tomó su abrigo. Su abuelo le preguntó si eran buenas noticias, pero él ahogó un suspiro y pesadamente le dijo que eso esperaba, pero no lo creía. Montó su motocicleta y se marchó.

Llegaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Woo Bin abrió la puerta con un vaso de whisky con hielos en la mano y los hizo pasar.

–¿Quieren beber algo? –preguntó al llegar a su sala, no le dirigía la mirada a ninguno.

–Sin rodeos –Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos– ¿por qué nos has hecho venir? Se trata de Jan Di, ¿cierto?

Woo Bin se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

–Siéntense –dijo calmadamente con las tres miradas fijas en él.

–Woo Bin... –gruñó Joon Pyo empezando a sonar molesto, fue el único que no se sentó.

–Siéntate, Goo Joon Pyo.

–No me voy a sentar –bufó Joon Pyo, no has respondido mi pregunta.

–Sí –contestó Woo Bin muy seriamente–. Se trata de Jan Di. Ahora siéntate, Joon Pyo.

–Déjate de tus malditos rodeos y di en este momento lo que tengas que decir.

–Te he dicho que te sientes, maldita sea, Goo Joon Pyo.

Ji Hoo sintió los dedos de sus manos entumecerse mientras se sentía más y más ansioso.

–Siéntate, Joon Pyo –dijo Yi Jung en un tono más calmado.

Bufó y se sentó.

–Estoy sentado, ¿feliz? –lo miró furioso– Ahora habla.

–Mira –Woo Bin no le sostenía la mirada–, no te va a gustar nada esto...

–¡Ya me di cuenta que no me va a gustar esto! ¡Dilo ya!

Woo Bin tomó un respiro, tomándose su tiempo antes de decir nada y sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta el invaluable collar de zafiro que Joon Pyo le había dado a Jan Di unos días atrás.

Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo reaccionaron de inmediato al reconocer la joya...

–Es el collar de zafiro de la leyenda de Lee Ae... –dijo Ji Hoo enterrando las manos en las braceras del sillón– lo tenía Jan Di.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado? –demandó Joon Pyo sonando menos enojado y más preocupado

Woo Bin observó la pieza en su mano y tardó en contestar.

–Lo compré en el mercado negro de arte.

Hubo un silencio total...

–¿Cómo que lo compraste? –Yi Jung habló al fin.

–Entró en subasta esta tarde y la gané; al parecer es una joya muy codiciada, se corrió la voz como pólvora de que estaba disponible.

–Eso significa que alguien tuvo que haber vendido ese collar para la subasta... –habló de nuevo Yi Jung.

–Correcto, alguien lo vendió para la subasta –Woo Bin cerró sus dedos sobre el zafiro.

–Tenemos que buscar entonces a ese vendedor de inmediato –Yi Jung sonó apresurado y ansioso–, quien quiera que sea debe saber de Jan Di.

–Ya investigué al vendedor –volvió a decir Woo Bin para volver a quedarse en silencio...

–¿Y? –urgió Joon Pyo– ¿Quién fue el vendedor?

–Lo leeré textualmente –Woo Bin tomó una hoja de papel de la mesita que tenía a su lado–: "El vendedor del zafiro, quien obtuvo tres millones de dólares americanos a cambio de él, fue una joven mujer que se identificó a sí misma como la prometida del heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, Goo Joon Pyo, cuyo nombre dijo ser Geum Jan Di".


	10. IX

**IX.**

–Yo creo que alguien estaba usando el nombre de Jan Di –Ga Eul entrelazaba los dedos con la mirada agachada y con la voz muy baja–, no puedo creer que ella haya vendido ese collar...

–Creemos que eso es lo más probable –Yi Jung le sonrió en un intento de suavizar la situación–, por eso iremos personalmente a averiguar qué ocurrió, seguramente averiguaremos qué pasó con Jan Di.

Era la mañana del día siguiente, afuera del jardín de niños en que Ga Eul trabajaba. Ella se sentía tan ansiosa y preocupada por su mejor amiga y se sentía tan impotente que llevaba los pasados días con ganas de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, la noticia del collar le hacía tener la esperanza de poder rastrearla, o al menos encontrar pistas de quién se la había llevado y por qué...

El lujoso Audi de Woo Bin se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, contrastando totalmente con los autos de los padres que llegaban para dejar a sus hijos y la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando salir a Jae Kyung.

–¿Ha Jae Kyung? –Yi Jung alzó una ceja– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Jae Kyung irá con nosotros –anunció Woo Bin saliendo también del auto–. Al parecer nos será de mucha ayuda.

–Les he ahorrado horas de búsqueda –dijo Jae Kyung con una media sonrisa–; la compra ilegal y las subastas de semejantes piezas de arte siempre están a cargo del dueño de los hoteles Seutail, Jeong Gi Sang. Lo sabré yo que esa cadena es la más fuerte competidora de los hoteles de mi familia. Todas esas transacciones se hacen en su hotel Paradise en Jeolla.

–Vaya, es... interesante –admitió Yi Jung algo sorprendido; aunque Woo Bin había hecho la compra por internet, ellos sabían que la subasta del collar había sido en Jeolla. Su plan era investigar primero dónde y quién hacía las subastas, no habría sido difícil, pero si ella tenía razón, efectivamente les ahorraría trabajo.

–Pero digamos que sólo estoy el noventa y cinco por ciento segura de esto –reconoció Jae Kyung.

–No podíamos pedir más –le dijo Woo Bin y luego volteó a ver a su amigo– All right, vámonos ya, Yi Jung, que no hay tiempo que perder.

–¿Qué hay de Ji Hoo sunbae y Joon Pyo sunbae? –preguntó Ga Eul buscando algún otro auto con la mirada– ¿No irán con ustedes?

–Mmm –Woo Bin murmuró–, pues la verdad es que prefiero que no vengan; temo que Joon Pyo se líe a golpes con alguien y no quiero que las voces en la cabeza de Ji Hoo aumenten ni que se imagine más cosas, por lo menos no hasta saber quién vendió el collar en verdad, así que no les dijimos ni siquiera a qué parte del país vamos.

–¿Jeolla? –Ga Eul miró de reojo a Yi Jung.

–Sí –Yi Jung miró al cielo– Jeolla es... un nido interminable de ilegalidad y la cuna de los traficantes, una suerte de casinos y antros de mala muerte donde se divierten las esposas de los ricos.

–¿Esposas de los ricos?

–¿Sabes, sis? –Woo Bin le habló con una sonrisa sarcástica y levantando un dedo– Muchas mujeres se casan con hombres que les doblan e incluso triplican la edad por su dinero y su status y ellas suelen divertirse en Jeolla; allí hay muchos jóvenes que les ofrecen sus servicios ya que a sus viejos maridos ya no se les para el...

–¡Ya entendí! –Ga Eul alzó una palma– Woo Bin sunbae, eso ha sido demasiada información –se giró hacia su novio–. Yi Jung, avísame por favor todo lo que averigüen.

–Te estaré mandando mensajes todo el tiempo –se inclinó y besó su frente–. Ahora date prisa que ya es hora de que empiece tu clase.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa afligida y se adentró en la escuela mientras Yi Jung y Jae Kyung forcejaban por ver quién se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto; finalmente, la chica fue mandada atrás.

–¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Ga Eul? –gruñó Yi Jung una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro del auto.

–No te preocupes –Woo Bin rió un poco–, no creo que le haya dado alguna idea...

Fueron casi cuatro horas de viaje hasta llegar a la exclusiva zona de casinos y clubs a la que iban, viendo lo ostentoso de los edificios, de los autos y de la ropa de los transeúntes no parecía un lugar peligroso ni la madriguera de drogas y de miles de negocios corruptos y fuera de la ley. Sin hacer escala en ningún lugar llegaron al hotel, Jae Kyung se presentó y fue atendida con mucha cordialidad hasta que pocos minutos más tarde, el jefe llegó.

–Señorita Ha Jae Kyung –dijo al entrar y reconocerla–, está usted radiante.

Los tres se levantaron de los cómodos y elegantes sillones.

–Puede ahorrase sus cumplidos, señor Jeong –respondió ella–, no vengo por negocios de mis padres, vengo por un collar de zafiro que creo que usted subastó.

Jeong Gi San sonrió y les indicó sentarse con un gesto de su mano.

–¿Usted también quería ese collar? –dijo después de que todos estaban sentados– Seguro le luciría espectacular, sin embargo no creo que sea posible recuperarlo. Lamento que llegue un día tarde.

–No me interesa eso –continuó ella–. Lo que queremos saber es quién le vendió esa joya.

Él alzó los hombros. Jae Kyung sacó un gordo fajo de billetes y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro.

–Ya me lo han preguntado –tomó los billetes y los guardó–; fue una joven, unos veinticinco años tal vez, dijo estar prometida con el heredero del Grupo Shinhwa.

Woo Bin sacó entonces diez fotografías; nueve eran de mujeres que había elegido al azar, todas más o menos de la misma edad y una de Jan Di.

–¿Fue alguna de ellas? –preguntó extendiendo las imágenes sobre la mesa.

–Ella –el señor Jeong señaló a Jan Di tras un leve vistazo.

–¿Está seguro? –preguntó Yi Jung mirándolo severamente.

–Por su puesto que estoy seguro. ¿Quién olvidaría esas facciones tan peculiares?

Los tres amigos se miraron rápidamente entre ellos.

–Queremos saber absolutamente todos los detalles de su encuentro con ella –demandó Woo Bin, sacando otro fajo de billetes y poniéndolos enfrente de él.

–No hay muchos detalles –dijo sonriendo y tomando el dinero–; fue el viernes pasado, recibí su llamada a mi celular, ella sabía mi nombre y dijo que tenía un negocio muy interesante, cuando me dijo que se trataba del collar de zafiro de la doctora de la leyenda mi reacción fue de incredulidad, ¿saben ustedes cuántos museos y coleccionistas privados han estado tras él durante años? Es una leyenda muy famosa. Pidió tres millones de dólares americanos en efectivo... que en realidad era una ganga tomando en cuenta que, de ser auténtico, podría obtener mucho más dinero por él, así que le dije que me interesaba verla y ella se presentó aquí un par de horas después...

–¿Venía con alguien? –preguntó Woo Bin cruzándose de brazos.

–Venía sola –contestó–, al menos yo no la vi acompañada de nadie. La recibí y nos sentamos en el bar –señaló dicho lugar, que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ellos–. Le pregunté quien era y cómo había obtenido el collar, ella contestó había sido un regalo de su prometido, el heredero de Shinhwa, Goo Joon Pyo y recuerdo que dijo que se llamaba Geum Jan Di. Noté de inmediato que ella no provenía de la clase alta y no resistí a la curiosidad de preguntarle cómo había logrado que le dieran una joya tan valiosa y codiciada de obsequio... ella dijo que había logrado convencer al heredero y a todo su círculo cercano que ella no tenía ningún interés en su dinero y que lo único que realmente había sido difícil para ella había sido convencer a la presidenta Kang Hee Soo de que no tenía ninguna mala intención con su hijo, que le había costado años de paciencia pero que al fin la tenía en su bolsa también, así que podría hacer muchos negocios conmigo con otras piezas de arte de su futura familia política.

–Es imposible que ella haya dicho eso –aseguró Yi Jung endureciendo su tono de voz.

–Les aseguro, jóvenes, que eso fue lo que la señorita dijo –continuó con tranquilidad–, después de eso, ella me mostró el collar y yo me aseguré de que fuera auténtico; soy un experto en arte antiguo, así que sabría de inmediato si fuera una falsificación, pero no lo era, yo tenía ante mis ojos el zafiro auténtico y pagué de inmediato la cantidad que ella demandó; tres millones de dólares americanos en efectivo. Yo ya los tenía preparados en un maletín, se los di, ella lo revisó fugazmente, me agradeció, se despidió y se marchó. Eso fue todo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo intercambiando miradas, hasta que el señor Jeong volvió a intervenir,

–¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?

–Queremos las cintas de seguridad –dijo Jae Kyung aún sin creerse lo que había oído.

–Por usted lo que sea, señorita.

Minutos después pudieron revisar las cintas; en ellas aparecía Jan Di, entrando por el lobby después de bajar de un taxi, se encontraba con Jeong y se dirigían al bar, charlaban unos minutos, luego, ella sacaba de los bolsillos de su chamarra el collar, él lo examinaba con cuidado con un cuentahilos, lo guardaba, tomaba un maletín, lo abría frente a ella, acto seguido se lo entregaba, se despedían con un apretón de manos y ella se marchaba. Salía, el taxi la había esperado y se fue. Coincidía exactamente con lo que les habían dicho.

−Es Jan Di –murmuró Woo Bin cruzado de brazos después de ver la cinta por tercera vez−, no hay duda alguna –se pasó los dedos por el cabello; realmente pensaba que no había podido ser ella la que vendiera el collar...

Jae Kyung asintió con incredulidad. De lo que estaban seguros era de que no era posible que Jan Di hubiera hecho eso por voluntad propia. Anotaron el número de placas del taxi y tardaron muy poco tiempo en dar con él.

−Sí, esta es la señorita –afirmó el taxista devolviéndole a Woo Bin la fotografía de Jan Di−. Ella me llamó y me pidió que la recogiera en un barrio bastante retirado y dijo que pagaría en dólares americanos. La llevé al Hotel Paradise y la esperé no más de veinte minutos, ella volvió con un maletín y me dijo que la llevara al mismo lugar donde la había recogido.

–¿Dijo algo durante el trayecto? –Woo Bin lo miró seriamente con los brazos cruzados y la mirada inquisidora.

–¿Nadie estaba con ella en el momento que la recogió o cuando la llevó de regreso? –interrogó también Yi Jung en el mismo tono que Woo Bin.

–No, no –el hombre negó con la cabeza a ambas preguntas–, no la vi con nadie ni habló conmigo salvo para darme indicaciones, sin embargo se pasó tronándose los dedos todo el tiempo.

–¿Le pagó mucho dinero? –continuó Woo Bin. Tenía la intención de averiguar hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas.

–¡Oh, sí! –le cambió totalmente la expresión– un billete de quinientos dólares americanos.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y asintieron levemente, Woo Bin sacó de su gabardina negra uno fajo de billetes de alta denominación.

–Queremos su celular –dijo Woo Bin entregándole el dinero al taxista– y la dirección del lugar donde la recogió.

El hombre no se negó, por su puesto, y les dijo todos los detalles que recordaba de su encuentro con Jan Di.

Ellos rastrearon todas las llamadas hasta dar con la de un minuto y medio que había salido de un teléfono público en la misma cuadra de donde había pedido encontrarse con el taxi. Al llegar a ese lugar, se encontraron con un barrio viejo y pobre que obviamente no tenía cámaras de seguridad en ningún lado, preguntaron en los alrededores a la gente que se encontraban enseñándoles la fotografía de Jan Di. Nadie dijo recordarla.

Esa misma noche, Woo Bin llevó el video de seguridad a la casa de Ji Hoo, quien estudió lentamente las imágenes con la angustia trepándole por la garganta, negaba con la cabeza mientras comprobaba que era, sin duda, Jan Di la que cambiaba el collar por un maletín de dinero.

–Estamos en un callejón sin salida –dijo Woo Bin mientras tomaba la taza de té que Ji Hoo acaba de servirle– llegué a un punto en un barrio horrible en Jeolla del Sur en el que Jan Di apareció y desapareció como si de un portal interdimensional se tratara.

El abuelo escuchaba en silencio, sentado el sillón de una plaza sin poder ocultar su preocupación por la chica. Por su parte, Ji Hoo observaba pensativo la tetera sobre la mesa de centro.

–Joon Pyo… –el joven médico habló luego de un rato– ¿ya le has dicho esto a Joon Pyo?

Woo Bin torció la boca y dudó antes de responder.

–Sí, lo fuimos a ver primero y Yi Jung se quedó con él –dijo sin mirar a su amigo–, pero está muy enfadado por el collar, sabes que es muy importante... y dijo que no quería saber nada de Jan Di, sin embargo él siempre dice cosas así cuando está enfadado, ya se le enfriará la cabeza...

–Lo voy a matar –Ji Hoo dio un tranquilo sorbo a su taza de té.

Woo Bin trató de pensar en argumento para defender a Joon Pyo, pero él mismo se había enfadado con él...

–Así que... –el abuelo suspiró– seguimos sin tener idea de dónde está Jan Di.

–Sí –Woo Bin bajó la mirada terminando su taza de té y dejándola sobre la charola–. Lo siento en verdad... realmente pensé que esto nos daría alguna pista pero ahora me siento más perdido...

Ji Hoo terminó también su té, se levantó y tomó la charola con las tazas vacías para llevarla a la cocina.

–¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? –preguntó el hombre mayor visiblemente afligido– ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

Se oyó el grifo de la cocina, parecía que Ji Hoo estaba lavando las tazas.

–No lo sé... –admitió el joven– estoy realmente... perdido. Por ahora tengo a toda mi gente buscando, tenga por seguro, doctor Yoon, que alguien la verá pronto.

–Eso espero –el abuelo suspiró una vez más.

Ji Hoo pasó caminando con tranquilidad por la sala, no dijo nada, ni siquiera los miró al cruzarse con ellos.

–Por ahora... –Woo Bin respiró hondo– sólo podemos esperar... quisiera poder hacer más.

El ruido de la motocicleta encendiéndose hizo que ambos se levantaran.

–¿A dónde va? –Woo Bin corrió a asomarse por la ventana– No va con Joon Pyo, ¿o sí?

–Mejor ve tras él

0o0o0

En la mansión de Joon Pyo, Jae Kyung y Yi Jung se habían quedado para tratar de convencer al terco heredero de que dejara de decir que no quería saber más de Jan Di.

Min Seo Hyun también llegó buscando noticias de su joven amiga; ella aún no se enteraba de la noticia del collar y aún no había visto a Ji Hoo desde que había llegado...

–Lamento escuchar todo esto –murmuró Seo Hyun absorta después de que Yi Jung le contara–, me preocupa mucho Jan Di... –dirigió su mirada a Joon Pyo– y tú ¿cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad? Ya te han explicado que es imposible que Jan Di vendiera el collar por voluntad propia.

–Mira, noona –Joon Pyo gruñó sarcástico–, he sido bien paciente con ustedes; no tienen idea de lo que ese collar vale y estoy harto de sus sermones. Así que o se callan o se van a dar misa a otra parte.

Yi Jung suspiró cansado y se sentó.

El mayordomo anunció a Ji Hoo y éste, al entrar, se quedó desconcertado y boquiabierto al toparse con la mirada de su ex novia, como si hubiera visto una especie de fantasma y sin encontrarle sentido a su presencia. Ella se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludarlo y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que habría sido capaz de matarlo alguna vez estaba después de tanto tiempo de nuevo frente a él y Ji Hoo no estaba seguro de que le agradara la idea.

–Seo Hyun... –la miró incrédulo– ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Así saludas a una vieja amiga? ¿después de tanto años...?

–¿Qué haces aquí, Ji Hoo? –Joon Pyo muy fastidiado se llevó la palma a la frente –Ya es muy tarde, ¿sabes?

Ji Hoo recobró sus pensamientos de qué hacía allí y se sintió enojado por la presencia de Seo Hyun...

–¿Vienes también a sermonearme? –continuó Joon Pyo.

Justo en ese momento, Woo Bin llegó corriendo también.

–¡Y llegó la caravana entera! –Joon Pyo resopló– qué molesto.

–Goo Joon Pyo –Ji Hoo se dirigió a él– ¿es cierto lo que me han dicho?

–Así que sí vienes a darme un discurso –respondió de mala manera–. Otro que no entiende lo que valía ese collar.

–La vida de Jan Di vale mucho más que cualquier estúpido collar –espetó Ji Hoo entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Sabes por qué es famosa Jeolla? –Joon Pyo se acercó a él– Es el lugar donde van las esposas de los ricos a vender sus pertenencias para gastarlas en los gígolos. Geum Jan Di se atrevió a malbaratar una joya invaluable y quién sabe para qué quiere ese dinero... Tres millones de dólares, qué basura, ni de lejos vale eso.

–No la conocimos ayer –Ji Hoo heló la mirada–, ¿cómo puedes creer que ella hizo esto por robarte?

–Ya volverá –se sentó en el sillón encogiéndose de hombros–, siempre vuelve ¿no es así?

–Jan Di está en problemas –mustió Ji Hoo entre dientes–, tenemos que encontrarla y ayudarla.

Joon Pyo rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ji Hoo cerró los puños.

–En problemas va a estar cuando dé con ella y la haga pagar por haber robado y vendido mi zafiro.

–¡Joon Pyo! –esta vez fue Woo Bin quien se sobresaltó enojado– ¿¡De verdad estás sugiriendo que Jan Di hizo esto por dinero?!

–Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó –Joon Pyo se levantó del sillón y sacudió un poco su saco mostrando indiferencia–, ¿no es lo más lógico que simplemente huyó con el dinero? Tal vez sólo se hartó de nosotros, quería una nueva vida y está ahora en alguna isla paradisiaca derrochando dinero sucio.

–Joon Pyo... –Yi Jung rodó los ojos fastidiado– tú sabes que es...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Ji Hoo se abalanzó contra Joon Pyo golpeándolo con el puño en la boca, haciéndolo rodar por el sillón y caer de espaldas al piso. Cuando se incorporó un poco, se miraron furiosos y los demás se quedaron pasmados ante la escena. El líder de los F4 se levantó lentamente sin perder ni un instante el contacto visual con Ji Hoo, apretó los dientes y lo empujó violentamente contra la carísima pantalla de LED, quebrándola y luego arrojándosele para golpearlo también en el rostro.

Ji Hoo respondió, todos los sentimientos guardados explotaron en un instante, se fueron a puños, cuando uno lograba tomar al otro, lo golpeaba contra la pared o contra algún mueble...

Yi Jung fue el primero en tratar de intervenir, pero se llevó de lleno un golpe en la cara que lo derribó.

–¡Joon Pyo! –Seo Hyun gritó echándose para atrás –¡Ji Hoo! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

Woo Bin trató de agarrar por la espalda a Ji Hoo, pero él, de un codazo en el estómago, lo dejó sin aire y sin poder moverse por varios segundos.

Jae Kyung también gritaba pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua, hasta que Joon Pyo lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo arrojó contra una vitrina, rompiendo el cristal, cayendo todos los pedazos sobre Ji Hoo.

Las dos chicas gritaron más fuerte, parecía que Joon Pyo de verdad estaba lastimando al otro, pero éste no se detenía y de un momento a otro, Ji Hoo ya había dominado por completo la pelea y se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Joon Pyo, quien tirado en el piso no podía moverse más y era golpeado sin piedad en la cara.

Woo Bin tomó a Ji Hoo de los brazos y los torció hacia su espalda, arrastrándolo para liberar a Joon Pyo.

–Easy, bro! –pidió luchando por tranquilizarlo– ¡Tienes que calmarte!

Goo Joon Pyo se puso nuevamente de pie con la intención de seguir, pero ya estaba aturdido y mareado, además de que Yi Jung también lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló hacia atrás.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de la mujer que según tú amas, pedazo de imbécil?! –rugió Ji Hoo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Woo Bin– ¡Eres ruin y despreciable, Goo Joon Pyo! ¡No la mereces! ¡Nunca la has merecido y nunca la vas a merecer! ¡Si te vas a casar con ella es porque vas a velarla y cuidarla por el resto de tu miserable vida y no sólo cuando se te de la gana, estúpido!

Los otros dos chicos tuvieron que aplicar toda su fuerza para evitar que volvieran a lanzarse a pelear.

–¡Anda, tranquilo, bro! ¡No quiero lastimarte! –Woo Bin arrastró a Ji Hoo hasta la puerta– ¡Vamos a tomar un poco de aire!

Entre más gruñidos y forcejeos, Woo Bin estuvo cerca de dislocarle los brazos para detenerlo. Logró sacarlo de la habitación y Seo Hyun salió tras ellos. Joon Pyo empujó a Yi Jung para librarse de él y luego se dejó caer en el sillón, respiraba agitadamente; le escurría muchísima sangre por la nariz y por la boca, manchando su camisa e incluso el suelo.

A rastras, Woo Bin sacó a Ji Hoo afuera, pasando junto a varios criados que se dirigían a prisa a la habitación de su amo pues habían oído gritos y golpes, dejándolos sorprendidos y sin saber qué pasaba. Una vez fuera, lo obligó a sentarse en el pasto mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ya estaba muy oscuro, pero las luces de los jardines iluminaban mucho; los arbustos, las flores y los caminitos se veían aún más bellos así que de día.

Cuando el joven médico comenzó a relajarse, su amigo se sentó junto a él, lo tomó del hombro y apretó sus dedos. Nunca, en sus más de veinte años de amistad lo había visto tan furioso y descontrolado; sabía que Ji Hoo iba a enfadarse, pero jamás pasó por su mente que podría reaccionar de manera tan violenta.

A pesar de que parecía que Joon Pyo era más fuerte y Ji Hoo fue arrojado contra muchos muebles, la verdad era que Joon Pyo había resultado mucho más herido y Ji Hoo apenas tenía el labio partido.

–Estúpido Joon Pyo –murmuró lleno de rabia llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enterrándolas en su cabello– ¿por qué Jan Di tiene que preferir a ese cerdo y no a mí?

Lo había dicho en voz alta, al fin después de tantos años de tragárselo. Woo Bin bajó la mirada y lo rodeó con un brazo.

–Ji Hoo... ¿estás lastimado? –Seo Hyun llegó junto a ellos y se agachó, pero él no le permitió tocarlo.

–Estoy bien.

Ella bajó los ojos; se notaba muy triste. Habían pasado tantos años de no verse y odiaba volver a verlo justo en esa circunstancia...

Hasta ese momento, Ji Hoo se miró las manos y reparó en que estaban llenas de sangre, suspiró pesadamente, estaba temblando ligeramente y quería ponerse a gritar maldiciones.

–Tranquilo, bro –le susurró Woo Bin sin soltarlo.

–¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿No estas oyendo las estupideces que dice ese pusilánime?! ¡Alguien tiene a Jan Di! ¡Ella no está bien! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí sin poder hacer nada y ese subnormal no hace más que soltar su estúpida boca!

–Joon Pyo no piensa lo que dijo –Woo Bin trató de defenderlo, pero era consciente que no había mucho que decir a favor de Joon Pyo–. Lo conoces, decir cosas así es su manera de ignorar la realidad; a él también le duele ésto.

–Me importa un carajo.

–Ji Hoo...

–Y lo peor de todo es que él puede decir todo lo que quiera porque sabe que ella va a terminar volviendo a él de alguna manera... –Ji Hoo volvió a gruñir lleno de coraje– Cómo lo detesto.

Seo Hyun y Woo Bin se quedaron en silencio, no había nada que pudieran decirle y parecía que Ji Hoo iba a soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Ella tomó su mano, esta vez él no hizo nada por impedirlo y la acarició con sus dedos, comprobando que él no estaba lastimado y la sangre era de Joon Pyo.

–Lo siento –ella lo abrazó con delicadeza–. Lo siento mucho Ji Hoo...

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews n_n me gustan mucho. Saludos y abrazos :3


	11. X

**X.**

Horas interminables después, había vuelto a salir el sol y un par de empleados de Shinhwa llevaron de vuelta la motocicleta a su casa; la noche anterior, Woo Bin no había dejado a Ji Hoo montarse en ella después de que se peleó de esa forma con Joon Pyo y lo había regresado él mismo en su auto. Su abuelo no dijo nada cuando lo vio regresar con el labio partido y morado.

–Hijo, quiero decirte algo –Seok Young se dirigió a su nieto, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había vuelto.

Ji Hoo lo miró sin cambiar su expresión de cansancio y hastío y sus ojos apagados.

–Lo de Jan Di es... terrible –comenzó tras un suspiro–. Y entiendo lo especialmente difícil que es para ti, pero... hay muchas personas que están esperando por ti en la clínica...

–Lo siento –interrumpió con la voz intranquila–. Perdóname, abuelo, no puedo concentrarme en la clínica, no puedo parar de pensar en ella y te he cargado todo el trabajo a ti, pero te prometo que voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor...

–No es eso –hizo una pausa–. No es correcto que veas pacientes en el estado en el que estás; la gente confía en nosotros y no podemos darnos el lujo de fallarles por no poder concentrarnos.

Ji Hoo bajó los ojos. Tenía razón y eso lo hacía sentirse aún peor...

–No es culpa tuya, hijo –él adivinó lo que estaba pensando–. Sé que te sientes muy mal y no quiero que esto lo haga peor para ti.

–¿Entonces?

–He pedido ayuda alguien más –Seok Young se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a un joven a punto de tocar el timbre– ¿Recuerdas a Dae Hyun? Fue compañero de Jan Di en la Universidad.

Dae Hyun apretó los ojos _¿cómo me va a olvidar?_. Ji Hoo lo miró de pies a cabeza sin decir nada.

–Buenos días –el chico hizo una torpe reverencia–, doctor Yoon... Ji Hoo sunbae.

–Buenos días –el abuelo también reverenció y luego volteó hacia su nieto–. Hijo, a partir de hoy Dae Hyun va a ver a tus pacientes, al menos hasta que se resuelva todo.

Dae Hyun sonrió tímidamente pero borró su gesto de inmediato intimidado por la penetrante mirada de Ji Hoo.

–Él obtuvo mejores calificaciones que tú –continuó el hombre mayor–, de hecho fueron las mejores de su promoción. Además le estamos agradecidos porque es un buen amigo de nuestra Jan Di y siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola, sobre todo, él cuidó muy bien de ella cuando realizaron su internado juntos en el hospital.

–Por favor no diga eso, doctor Yoon –masculló entre dientes; los ojos de Ji Hoo clavados en él le estaban provocando un profundo sentimiento de pánico.

–Por supuesto que tú le ayudarás todo el tiempo –finalizó el abuelo.

Ji Hoo lo miró severamente un momento más y el instinto de supervivencia del pobre chico le pedía a gritos que corriera; esa era justamente la mirada de _te vas a morir, pequeño cabrón_ que siempre le lanzaba cada que lo veía con Jan Di... no sabía que decir, quería tal vez preguntar por ella o decir que esperaba que todo se arreglara muy pronto, pero nada parecía oportuno.

Entonces, Ji Hoo hizo una leve reverencia.

–Agradezco tu apoyo en un momento como este.

–¿Eh? –Dae Hyun francamente se sintió sorprendido, tal vez esperaba una mala reacción. Le devolvió la reverencia– No, gracias a ustedes...

–Bueno, niños –Seok Young salió de la casa–, se hace tarde y hay que ir a trabajar.

Los tres se dirigieron a la clínica; Ji Hoo, como era de esperarse, no dijo una sola palabra en el trayecto y estaba aún más perdido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Las imágenes de la cinta de seguridad, de Jan Di llevándose tanto dinero, se repetían incansablemente una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza y trataba de pensar y pensar en una explicación que tuviera un poquito de lógica.

Frustró un gruñido, tenía que trabajar y concentrarse.

–Mamá... hay dos doctor príncipe hoy.

La niña lo sacó de sus ideas al fin y la recordó; debía revisarla ese día para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien después de haber estado enferma dos semanas atrás.

–Mira, Sae Byul –dijo Ji Hoo agachándose para quedar a su altura y forzando una sonrisa–, te presento a Dae Hyun, él te va a revisar hoy, así que ayúdalo porque es nuevo... ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes; él es muuuuy buen doctor; es mejor que yo.

Dae Hyun sonrió absolutamente asustado y saludó, mientras la niña asentía tan sonrojada como sorprendida.

Le describió algunos síntomas que había tenido la niña y se sorprendió cuando Dae Hyun dedujo rápidamente todos los demás; era bueno, era muy, muy bueno, sólo necesitaba quitar su mueca de horror y tener confianza en sí mismo. Hizo el propósito mental de dejar de intimidarlo; después de todo, era un verdadero alivio tenerlo allí...

0o0o0

Ji Hoo se tiró en su cama; ojalá hubiera una manera de no pensar, de dormirse tan profundamente que olvidara todo aunque fuera por un instante. Golpear a Joon Pyo no había servido de mucho; aparte de inútil e impotente se sentía furioso, pero después de pelear su sentimiento de furia fue reemplazado por remordimiento; no había querido pelearse con él.

Cerró los ojos y respiró muy profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse; entonces oyó la voz de Jan Di diciendo su nombre.

Se incorporó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones, estaba solo, pero había sido tan clara su voz como si la tuviera a lado. Apretó sus dedos contra sus sienes y gruñó. La había oído de verdad; era algo parecido a ese sentimiento en su pecho que lo golpeaba cada que ella lo necesitaba, su alarma de fuego, pero había sido mucho más fuerte, mucho más real.

Volvió a dejarse caer en su colchón, cerró los ojos y respiró. Y la oyó otra vez y en su mente todo se volvió gris. Sentía claustrofobia, pero también la presencia de Jan Di.

Era muy clara, muy, muy clara su voz llamándolo.

0o0o0

Y como una tortura, pasaron más días lentos y dolorosos, sin saber nada de ella... Woo Bin se sentía tan frustrado; no era posible que ninguno de sus contactos hubiera logrado localizarla; él también comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, el ambiente era tan tenso y horrible y llevaba días con dolor de cabeza sin parar de analizar la cinta de seguridad; quería entender por qué demonios Jan Di había vendido ese collar... ¿para qué? ¿para quién?

_Dame una pista_

Murmuraba para sí mismo

_Jan Di, dame una pista para encontrarte...¿dónde estás?_

Y seguían pasando días, volviendo el panorama cada vez peor...

"Cada día que pasa lo hace más difícil. Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que si alguien tiene a Jan Di no tiene intención de regresarla a cambio de alguna recompensa. El dinero que ella obtuvo a cambio del collar, al haber sido en efectivo, es imposible saber para qué era..."

"Odio tener que decir esto porque sé que la historia de nuestras vidas está dividida en dos; antes de conocerla y después de conocerla. A Jan Di le debemos mucho de lo que somos hoy, si no es que todo, no puedo imaginar qué sería de nosotros mismos si ella no hubiera aparecido de pronto aquel buen día de hace ya varios años. Tan acostumbrados que estábamos a jamás levantar un dedo, preguntándonos cómo era posible que los pobres vivieran si no tenían nada y de pronto ella llegó como la claridad y me dejó ver que los que no teníamos vida éramos nosotros."

"Sé que para cada uno de nosotros ella representa algo tan especial, tan único y tan irremplazable, pero ahora tenemos que considerar cada posibilidad de lo que le pudo haber pasado a ella. Quizá es posible que ella se haya llevado ese dinero para sí misma y ahora vive de él, quizá de verdad se hartó de nosotros y quiso huir para siempre..."

Tenía que tener cuidado con esas palabras; se había dado cuenta de lo agresivo que podía tornarse Ji Hoo ante esas ideas...

"Sin embargo, creo más bien que alguien la obligó a hacer esto. Creo que Jan Di sabía cosas que no debía saber, pero... si a ese alguien le molestaba ella y además pudo conseguir todo ese dinero sin recurrir a nosotros y con los días que pasan y pasan... es posible que Jan Di esté muerta"

Y todos sintieron que morían cuándo Woo Bin dijo eso...

0o0o0

Joon Pyo llevaba desde la pelea encerrado en las oficinas de Shinhwa; no dormía y sobrevivía a base de refrescos, papas y pan de las máquinas expendedoras.

Adelantó el trabajo de semanas y cuando no tuvo más que hacer se puso a inventar cosas. Abrió un concurso para que chicos de bajos recursos pudieran ganarse becas para estudiar en Shinhwa de acuerdo a sus calificaciones. Decía que ahora iba a llenar su instituto de plebeyos.

Y además, se la pasaba citando a Ha Jae Kyung a horas insospechadas para consolidar la unión de sus empresas. Ella estaba preocupada porque Joon Pyo se veía cada día más y más enfermo y le insistía en que comiera y en que durmiera pero él, obvio, sólo le gruñía y le decía que se pusiera a trabajar.

Finalmente ella llegó un día justo para verlo desvanecerse y caer al piso.

0o0o0

Ga Eul se recostó en su cama y Yi Jung se sentó junto a ella. Ninguno dijo nada en un largo rato, sólo él acariciaba con ternura su rostro y enredaba los dedos en su cabellos hasta que los rayos rojos del atardecer desaparecieron y dejaron la habitación en la oscuridad.

–¿Por qué pasó esto tan de repente, Yi Jung? –la voz de Ga Eul sonaba ahora derrotada– ¿Por qué le pasó esto a Jan Di?

Pero él no contestó.

–Woo Bin sunbae... dijo que Jan Di estaba muerta.

–Él no dijo eso... –respondió Yi Jung en un susurro.

–¿Dónde estará? ¿Tendrá siquiera comida? ¿o un lugar dónde dormir? –ella cerró los ojos– Siento que no puedo más con este nudo en la garganta. Necesito saber dónde está para poder continuar y si ella está muerta necesito saberlo para poder decirle adiós...

No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara allí.

Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Quería decirle que no era así; que Jan Di estaba bien, porque ella era la hierba mala más fuerte y testaruda del mundo y quería decirlo con la seguridad suficiente para que Ga Eul no llorara, pero no podía.

–No pienses así –él le habló con mucho cariño–, no te pongas a imaginar cosas... porque en nuestra imaginación siempre empieza a ocurrir lo peor y a formarse toda clase de escenarios malos... y las cosas no son así...

–Pero los días pasan y pasan –ella apretó su mano– y ella no está... me siento muy mal, Yi Jung... me siento muy mal...

–Ga Eul... –él se tomó un momento antes de seguir– ya que... no sabemos cuándo va a volver Jan Di... ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra boda?

Ella se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Yi Jung... –apretó los labios y luego negó con la cabeza– abrázame.

Se lanzó a su pecho y se aferró a él con fuerza.

0o0o0

Otra noche de otro día... Ji Hoo estaba en clínica junto a su abuelo, no lo decía en voz alta, pero había estado buscando más y más su compañía y Seok Young no necesitaba palabras para entenderlo, así que él también había estado tratando de estar todo lo que pudiera con su nieto...

–¿Quieres ir ya a casa? –preguntó Ji Hoo mirándolo revisar papeles...

–Sí, hijo... sólo termino con esto y nos vamos.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió despacio y Joon Pyo entró. Casi de inmediato, se cruzó con la mirada de Ji Hoo, quien lo observaba desde dentro del consultorio.

–Quiero hablar contigo –dijo el recién llegado adentrándose sin saludar.

Ji Hoo se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirándolo intensamente, dándose cuenta que su rostro aún estaba lastimado por su pelea, y luego, simplemente asintió y señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza las sillas en frente de su escritorio.

–Estaré ordenando expedientes, hijo –dijo el abuelo saliendo del consultorio y dejando entrar al otro–, los dejo solos –después de todo, no creía que se lanzaran a golpes de nuevo...

Los dos jóvenes murmuraron al unísono un gracias, luego, Joon Pyo se sentó donde le habían señalado y suspiró mirando el suelo. Ninguno dijo nada en un rato.

–Imagino cómo te sientes –comenzó Joon Pyo– ¿Cómo puedes trabajar así?

–Técnicamente no estoy trabajando –Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros–, hay alguien más que hace mi trabajo ahora y... sólo estoy aquí porque mi abuelo no me deja quedarme en casa.

–Oh.

Silencio...

–¿Qué hay de ti? Me han dicho que, al contrario, tú has trabajado sin tomar descanso...

–Necesito no pensar en ella...

–Te haces daño... ¿es cierto que te desmayaste?

–Qué exagerados son todos. A mi no me pasa nada –Joon Pyo murmuró sin levantar la vista–. Y tienes razón.

–¿Eh?

–No la merezco y soy ruin y despreciable.

Ji Hoo exhaló una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos.

–Lamento haber dicho eso –el médico cerró los ojos dejándose caer contra el respaldo.

–No deberías lamentarlo –hizo una pausa–. Llevo toda la vida deseando ver esa fiereza en tus ojos, no contra mí obviamente, pero... si siempre tuvieras ese coraje de plantarte frente a quien amenaza lo más importante para ti, tendrías todo lo que quisieras...

Ji Hoo se mordió el labio y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero siguió en silencio.

–Todos están enfadados conmigo porque soy un cretino, infame, bastardo desalmado al que le importa más un zafiro que Jan Di... –mustió Joon Pyo entre dientes– y sí, sé que una necedad así dije, pero...

–Joon Pyo...

–¿Acaso crees que no quiero salir y matar a quien sea que está detrás de todo esto? –su tono de voz cambió por uno más atormentado–¡Por su puesto que sé que Jan Di no lo vendió por voluntad propia! ¿crees que el no saber qué pasó con ella no me está matando? Pues me está matando; me siento muy, muy mal, muy impotente y débil... y cuando siento que algo me está matando digo cosas... así.

–Lo sé.

Joon Pyo le clavó los ojos y dejó un momento en silencio...

–¿Entonces por qué me golpeaste, bruto? –murmuró muy rápido– Aish... –entrecerró los ojos mientras Ji Hoo lo miraba largamente – está bien, lo merecía, lo admito... lo que quiero decir es que... lo siento. De verdad lo siento

No era fácil escuchar ese tipo de palabras de alguien tan arrogante y necio como Goo Joon Pyo, era bueno oírlo, era bueno saber que estaba calmado.

–Joon Pyo...

–Woo Bin insinuó que podría estar muerta...

–No lo está –contestó de inmediato sin una sola pizca de duda en su voz.

–Sé que tú tienes... una especie de sentido arácnido con ella –Joon Pyo sonrió con amargura–. Detesto saberlo pero eso no cambia el lazo tan fuerte que tienes con ella... ¿qué crees tú que le pasó?

–Sé que alguien se la llevó –expuso un momento después–, quisiera tener una idea de quién y por qué... pero yo... oí su voz.

Joon Pyo lo miró curioso y con mucha atención.

–Supongo que... –Ji Hoo continuó alzando los hombros– estoy comenzando a volverme loco.

–No. Yo te creo.

Ji Hoo no esperaba esa clase de respuesta, así que se quedó sin saber qué decir...

–¿Qué es lo que dice?

Otro momento de silencio.

–Mi nombre... sólo mi nombre –dijo con un hilo de voz–, oigo su voz llorando y diciendo mi nombre y luego todo es gris... No es como un sueño o un recuerdo; no puedo explicarlo, es algo muy raro. Sin embargo no podría ser ella, porque ella no me llama sólo por mi nombre...

–Qué razón más mala –Jun Pyo exhaló aire–, apuesto a que simplemente ha decidido comenzar a llamarte por tu nombre.

–No lo sé... es de verdad muy extraño, nunca me había pasado... es como si estuviera aquí...

Joon Pyo reflexionó... –¿Y funciona al revés?

–¿Eh?

–Que si tu puedes hablarle a ella... que si puedes llamarla como ella te llama a ti.

–Yo... francamente nunca había pensado en eso.

–Debes intentarlo y dile que... –se pensó un momento sus palabras– dile que vuelva.

Ji Hoo sonrió por primera vez desde que Jan Di ya no estaba.

–¿Aún te duele? –preguntó señalando su pómulo, que aún estaba visiblemente morado. Su labio también se notaba hinchado...

–Mmm... –Joon Pyo agachó la cara– Claro que me duele; un lunático se me fue a golpes.

Ji Hoo se levantó, rodeó su escritorio y llegó junto a él. Sin decir nada, le tocó el rostro con ambas manos.

–¿Te duele esto?

–¡Auch! –se quejó tratando de echarse para atrás– ¡ya te dije que sí me duele!

–¿Y te duele esto? –preguntó palpando varios puntos.

–No... eso no...

–Mmm –Ji Hoo torció la boca– así que sólo te duele esto –dijo volviendo a tocar su moretón.

–¡Auch! ¡Qué sí! –gruñó dándole un manotazo para que lo soltara– ¡Eso ya fue para molestar!

Ji Hoo sonrió otra vez.

–Aish... –Joon Pyo rodó los ojos– ¿así de mal tratas a tus pacientes?

El médico abrió un cajón que tenía detrás de él y sacó una caja con pastillas.

–Tómate una cada doce horas, eso te quitará el dolor...

–¿Y si no funciona?

–Te tomaré una radiografía si en un par de días te duele igual...

–Bestia... me rompiste la cara de verdad –lanzó otro gruñido y señaló el bote de plástico transparente de paletas que descansaba en un librero –¡Y quiero una paleta!

Ji Hoo levantó una ceja, tomó el bote y tomó un dulce.

–De esas no, de uva –Joon Pyo bufó–. Espera, espera –dijo cuando tomó la golosina de dicho color– ¿esas azules son de las que pintan la boca?.

–Sí.

–Quiero una de esas entonces.

–Eres peor que un niño...

–¿Qué?

Ji Hoo le dio la paleta azul y rió un poco.

–¿Qué? –repitió Joon Pyo, soltando también una risa, metiéndose el dulce a la boca.

Su abuelo suspiró aliviado desde afuera cuando un momento después los dos estaban riendo; una risa cansada y débil, pero al menos, ya estaba aunque fuera un poco mejor...

0o0o0

De pronto, a la siguiente tarde, Yi Jung y Ga Eul pidieron ver a todos...

–Hay algo que queremos decir... –comenzó Yi Jung, pero después de eso no dijo nada más...

–Nosotros no vamos a casarnos –dijo Ga Eul sin levantar la mirada...

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo –¡No!

Ga Eul suspiró profundo, no quería echarse a llorar, no delante de todos ellos...

–Desde que era una niña he soñado con el día de mi boda... –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa muy triste– es algo tan sumamente importante para mi y un día que yo quería que fuera el más feliz de mi vida y quería que fuera feliz para todos ustedes. Pero ahora, aunque lo intente, siento que ni siquiera puedo levantar la frente... no puedo hacerlo mientras no sepa dónde está Jan Di... no puedo hacer una fiesta, no puedo irme a un viaje, no puedo casarme hasta no saber dónde está y... lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir...

–No, no –Woo Bin levantó ambas palmas–. No pueden hacer esto. Está bien, olviden la fiesta y el viaje, pero no la boda; podemos hacer algo pequeño, sólo sus padres y nosotros... pero tienen que casarse, es lo que más querían en el mundo.

–No puedo... –Ga Eul se mordió los labios– de verdad, perdónenme todos... perdóname, Yi Jung.

Habían esperado, tenían la esperanza de que ella volviera, pero ahora, faltaba sólo una semana para su boda y tanto Yi Jung como Ga Eul habían asumido que Jan Di no volvería antes de esa fecha y si iban a cancelar su boda, debían hacerlo ya.

* * *

Capítulo sólo para hacer a mis personajes sufrir, demonios, me gusta hacer sufrir u.u. Aún sin pistas de Jan Di ni del tipo que se la llevo, pero, no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo que prometo que ya pasa algo.

Ah y gracias por sus reviews n_n! Fargok, Tiamatnerwen, Maargaldo (claro que lo extraña y piensa en él, muchísimo!), Joanne, Nonna

Besos!


	12. XI

**XI.**

Al día siguiente una elegante carta firmada por Yi Jung y Ga Eul fue enviada a todos los invitados a la boda, en ella, pedían una profunda disculpa explicando que no se realizaría la boda por el momento. A pesar de que intentaron convencerlos de que no hicieran eso, al final nadie tuvo un argumento sólido en contra.

Sin embargo, no tardaron en empezar a correr rumores entre la gente e incluso fue escrito en la prensa rosa, que la boda se había cancelado porque Yi Jung era demasiado infiel, lo que sólo empeoró los humos de él, quien incluso tuvo que arrancarle a Ga Eul un periódico de chismes que hablaba de ello y discutieron porque él le había dicho muchas veces que no leyera ese tipo de prensa.

0o0o0

Tenía varios días que Joon Pyo ya no se paseaba por su casa, pero ese día llegó y se encerró en su cuarto y estuvo caminado en círculos durante un gran rato, jugueteando entre sus manos con un filoso cuchillo que tomó al pasar por la cocina...

Ya no soportaba el aire de tensión y desaliento que se respiraba; lo hacía enfurecer. No sólo se trataba de Jan Di, se trataba de que cuando ella se esfumó los arrastró a todos. Que Yi Jung hubiera cancelado su boda le había terminado de enervar la sangre; hasta hace no mucho tiempo, él había pensado que su amigo jamás sería capaz de casarse, lo imaginaba siendo un mujeriego el resto de su vida, sin embargo se había alegrado al darse cuenta que se había equivocado; nunca vio a Yi Jung tan feliz ni entusiasmado por algo y sabía bien que cancelar todo a unos cuantos días había sido la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Y también se sentía furioso al ver a Ji Hoo en ese estado de depresión y desánimo; no podía más con ello. Sin contar por supuesto que todas las personas que consideraba sus amigos estaban en un estado similar.

Su hermana siempre había tenido razón; él debía ser agradecido y sentirse afortunado por estar rodeado de personas que permanecían a su lado sin buscar nada a cambio, de tener verdaderos amigos, un lujo que muy pocos en su posición social tenían, y era por eso que odiaba no poder pensar en una forma de hacer algo que cambiara aunque fuera un poco las cosas...

Entonces tomó una decisión: iba a matar a quien estuviera detrás de todo.

Sus ojos se hundieron en una rabia fría y calculadora. Se prometió a sí mismo que definitivamente lo iba a matar pero no le diría a nadie porque todos pensarían que se trataría de otro de sus alardes de arrogancia en los que había usado la palabra muerte a la ligera para amenazar a cualquiera por cualquier estupidez.

Esta vez era en serio, en el absoluto sentido literal de la palabra; iba a encontrar y a quitarle la vida al culpable de todo, sin importar nada.

Arrojó el cuchillo a la diana en la que solía tirar dardos cada que estaba molesto, dando en el centro, atravesándola y clavándose en la madera, abriendo una larga grieta en ella.

0o0o0

En la noche, Ji Hoo colgó el celular; la madre de Jan Di le había vuelto a llamar. Lo llamaba diario, a veces dos o tres veces, para preguntarle si había tenido alguna noticia de Jan Di y para él era cada vez más difícil darle negativas... ella seguía insistiendo e insistiendo a pesar de que él le había dicho que la llamaría en cuanto supiera algo...

–Ya no quiero sentir esto... –Ji Hoo se encorvó, subiendo los pies al sillón.

Su abuelo se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, luego, bajó lentamente la mano por su brazo...

–Lo sé...

–Puedo sentir cómo ella está atrapada... –su voz apenas se escuchaba– puedo oírla llorar y llamarme y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella...

–Es la desesperación... te hace pensar todo eso...

–No es así. No lo estoy imaginando, no es un sueño; es la campana que ella hace sonar alto y sin tregua... es tan claro... –se quedó callado un momento– Algo tan malo pasó... esos tres millones de dólares por los que ella cambió el collar son la prueba de que algo muy malo le pasó...

Abrazó a su nieto; le destrozaba no poder hacer sentirlo mejor, ni siquiera poder decirle algo que lo animara...

–Tranquilo, hijo –le susurró–, todo se arreglará; sabes bien lo fuerte y testaruda que es Jan Di...

–No sé que hacer... –Ji Hoo se dejó abrazar y quería echarse a llorar– me siento muy mal...

La quería tanto; el dolor que le causaba no saber dónde estaba ella ni saber ni siquiera si la volvería ver lo desgarraba.

Y repasaba en la mente una y otra vez sin descanso todo lo que había pasado; ella había intentado decirle algo más de una vez y siempre se arrepintió, no se dio cuenta cuando pasó pero ahora que lo pensaba con tanto detenimiento era obvio que le estaba pasando algo...

–Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar...

–¿Por qué crees eso...?

–Ella trató de decírmelo... yo debí de haber insistido para que me lo dijera. Debí de haber estado con ella para que no le pasara nada, fue mi culpa esto...

–¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿La habrías encadenado a ti veinticuatro horas...? nada es culpa tuya.

Ji Hoo se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos...

–Jan Di va a volver pronto –insistió el abuelo–, ya lo verás...

–Sí, pero... –Ji Hoo sentía que perdía el aire– ella va a volver a los brazos de él... –se mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior– y yo quiero que vuelva conmigo, no con él...

Seok Young abrazó a su nieto una vez más...

–Bueno, hijo, tampoco has hecho nada para que las cosas sean como tú quieres...

Ji Hoo lanzó un largo suspiro de derrota. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar que él había sido el último en hablar con ella ni que lo último que ella le había dicho era que lo quería; se había sentido tan bien en ese momento y sólo fue para dar paso a todo esto...

0o0o0

Y así pasaron más días, sin saber nada de ella, hasta que fue el día que la boda de Yi Jung y Ga Eul iba a realizarse, justo tres semanas después de que Jan Di desapareciera. Ella no durmió en toda la noche, estuvo de pie desde la madrugada y se reportó enferma en el jardín de niños para no tener que dar clases en unos días...

Fue a verlo a su taller; él estaba modelando un jarrón en barro y ella se unió a él. Casi no dijeron nada en horas, pero hicieron juntos varias piezas. Ga Eul por más que lo observaba no entendía cómo lograba hacer cosas tan perfectas y en cambio ella, a pesar de llevar varios años practicando, seguían quedándole chuecas...

Igual, ¿qué podían decir? En esos momentos ella debería estar vestida de blanco con una larguísima cola y convirtiéndose en su esposa, vestido que nunca llegó a escoger ni siquiera...

Y realmente dolía...

0o0o0

Con la discreción que la caracteriza, Jae Kyung se plantó enfrente de Seo Hyun y la observó detenidamente ladeando un poco la cabeza y acercando el rostro hacia ella cada vez un poco más, como si de una pieza de museo se tratara. Seo Hyun primero se quedó un poco desconcertada pero rápidamente respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡Yo sabía que te conocía de algún lado pero apenas he caído en cuenta! –afirmó con el rostro iluminado, señalándola con el dedo –¡Eres una modelo! ¿no es así?

–Solía serlo –contestó tras una pequeña y amable reverencia con la cabeza–, pero tiene ya bastante tiempo que no modelo...

–Claro, claro... he leído tu historia, eres tú la modelo que se fue a Francia para ser abogada ¿verdad?

–Sí... –Seo Hyun sonrió encogiéndose un poco de hombros– eso hice...

–¡Eres tan famosa! ¡Wow! ¡Eres tú tan...!

–¡Mono! –interrumpió Joon Pyo jalándola del brazo y alejándola de Seo Hyun– ¡deja de estar molestando!

Ella lanzó varios quejidos, pero él no la liberó hasta que estuvieron lejos de ella, no obstante, apenas él quiso soltarla, Jae Kyung se aferró a su brazo mientras reía. Joon Pyo la miró fastidiado.

–¡Ella era Min Seo Hyun! –suspiró prendada a él.

–Ya lo sabemos, mono –bufó sabiendo lo imposible que sería quitársela de encima ya que había sido atrapado.

–He leído en varios lugares sobre ella, ¡me gusta tanto su historia! –continuó con ensoñación–, era muy exitosa como modelo aquí en Corea, pero lo dejó todo para ir a Francia y convertirse en abogada y más de un bufete importante de Europa ya le ha ofrecido trabajo, pero lo más genial es que Kyllian Leblanc, tan guapo e influyente en la política francesa, está enamorado de ella. Se dice que él será primer ministro, si aún existieran los príncipes en Francia, él sería uno... la suya es toda una historia de cuento de hadas como en…

–Ya lo sabemos, mono –repitió con hastío girando los ojos–, conocemos bien su historia.

–A todo esto, ¿cómo es que la conocen? –sus ojos brillantes se posaron en él.

Joon Pyo resopló.

–Ella y Ji Hoo fueron novios mucho tiempo –su mirada estuvo siempre al frente, Jae Kyung cambió de inmediato de expresión–, incluso vivieron juntos un tiempo en Francia, pero lo dejó por… ese francés que tú dices.

Ella apretó los labios notando el dejo de desprecio en que se tornó el tono de él cuando mencionó a _ese __francés_.

–Fue todo un drama –finalizó Joon Pyo alzando una ceja.

–Ok... –Jae Kyung cambió su expresión y la miró a lo lejos con recelo– ya no me gusta tanto su historia...

–Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, no lo menciones –Joon Pyo la jaló de nuevo hacia Seo Hyun– vámonos ya.

0o0o0

La tarde pasó. Yi Jung y Ga Eul estaban sentados frente al horno viendo la cerámica cocerse, a pesar de estar tan cerca, el frío los helaba. Las piezas a mil trescientos grados siempre habían sido su alegoría de cómo lo más duro era lo que los hacía fuertes.

–¿Has notado el patrón? –dijo Yi Jung después de un rato en silencio. Ga Eul lo miró con duda– Joon Pyo y Jan Di se conocen y tú y yo nos conocemos, ellos se enamoran y nosotros nos enamoramos, él se va del país y yo me voy del país, él vuelve y se compromete con ella y yo vuelvo y me comprometo contigo... ellos deciden que no van a casarse y nosotros no nos casamos...

Ga Eul miró al frente y sonrió melancólica.

–Cierto... –susurró mientras reflexionaba– todo es culpa de ellos...

Los dos se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Ese día estaba resultando más difícil de lo que habían pensado. En esos momentos ellos deberían estar volando hacia Europa y en vez de eso, estaban sentados en el frío que les cortaba el rostro y a un metro de distancia el uno del otro.

–Yi Jung... –ella suspiró, quería decirle que se sentía tan vacía y triste. Pensó que tal vez sí había sido un error no casarse, pero sentía que no podía decirlo en voz alta, además, sólo podía imaginarse lo que él pensaba, pues en realidad no había dicho nada al respecto.

–Dime –él no le dejó de sonreír.

Ga Eul quería lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Se sentía estúpida, no debería hacérsele difícil...

–Woa, les dije que allí estarían –la voz de Woo Bin a sus espaldas los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo– ¿lo ven? Yo nunca me equivoco.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –Yi Jung alzó una ceja algo sorprendido; allí estaban Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Joon Pyo y los venían acompañando Seo Hyun y Jae Kyung...

–Vamos a un lugar –dijo Joon Pyo quien venía totalmente enfundado en su abrigo negro y como siempre, caminaba un paso adelante de los demás

–Nosotros no... –Yi Jung empezó a hablar sin ánimos de ir a ningún lado...

–No era una pregunta –espetó Joon Pyo con su media sonrisa arrogante.

–Let's go, guys –Woo Bin tronó los dedos secundando a Joon Pyo.

Yi Jung miró a Ga Eul a los ojos, ninguno parecía tener ganas ni siquiera de moverse, pero terminaron levantándose y siguiéndolos. Se repartieron los siete entre los autos de Joon Pyo y Woo Bin y luego de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a una zona boscosa y continuaron a pie, subiendo durante un rato entre maleza, mientras la noche empezaba a caer y todo se volvía oscuro...

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó al fin Ga Eul a su novio.

–Aquí es BunYa... –contestó él. La llevaba tomada de la mano ya que había dejado de ser tan fácil avanzar– Solíamos venir los cuatro aquí cada año desde que éramos muy pequeños hasta que cumplimos quince; hacíamos un campamento... siempre esperábamos ansiosos el momento de regresar aquí...

Finalmente, llegaron a un sitio un poco más plano, donde había troncos y piedras a manera de asientos formando un círculo y al centro, estaba preparada madera para prender una fogata.

–¡Hey! –Yi Jung sonrió– No sabía que este lugar aún existía... –se giró hacia Ga Eul y le susurró– este era nuestro lugar "secreto" –finalizó entrecomillando con los dedos.

–Es genial –Ga Eul también sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron– ¿vamos a prenderla?

–Cuentan las malas lenguas que te gustan las fogatas... –dijo Joon Pyo entrando en el círculo.

–Me encantan –respondió Ga Eul sentándose en un tronco–. Y contar historias asando malvaviscos y salchichas...

Entonces Jae Kyung sacó de su gran bolsa un par de bolsas, exactamente con salchichas y malvaviscos. Ga Eul sonrió más.

–Lo haremos como los pobres –Joon Pyo tomó del suelo varias ramas delgadas y largas que ya estaban preparadas y repartió una cada uno–, asaremos con esto.

–Observen cómo la prendo con un solo cerillo –Woo Bin sonrió sacando una cajita, agachándose a la madera.

–No lo lograrás... –Yi Jung también se había acomodado ya y jugueteaba con su vara asignada.

Sin embargo, el fuego se prendió con un solo cerillo, tal como dijo y todos lo elogiaron.

–Este era el lugar favorito del F4 –comenzó Woo Bin una vez que las llamas estaban en su máximo–, era nuestro lugar exclusivo de cuando éramos niños, nadie más estaba invitado a venir...

–Eso no es verdad –dijo Seo Hyun hablando por primera vez–, yo vine una vez al campamento...

–Y fue después de eso que decidimos que no volveríamos a invitar a nadie, especialmente mujeres –respondió Woo Bin rápidamente y todos rieron menos Seo Hyun–. Hasta ahora, por su puesto.

–Bueno, bueno –Jae Kyung fue la primera en meter un malvavisco a las llamas– ¿quién va a contar primero una historia?

–Seré yo, mono –refunfuño Joon Pyo–. Ésta es una ceremonia sagrada y obviamente empiezo y termino yo.

–Joon Pyo siempre arruina las historias contando el final al principio –susurró Woo Bin tratando de no reír y mordiendo su malvavisco.

–¡Silencio todos! –gruñó de nuevo– Voy a contar una historia real; le sucedió al amigo de un amigo... Todo comenzó un treinta y uno de enero; ese día, nació el niño elegido debido a una alambicada alineación de los planetas...

–No sabes lo que significa alambicado –murmuró Yi Jung alzando una ceja.

–¡No me interrumpas! –Joon Pyo le lanzó un malvavisco a la cabeza– Como decía... el nombre de ese niño era... mmm... bueno, los nombres serán cambiados para proteger la identidad de los participantes... su nombre era Lee Joon Pyo...

Y logró arrancarle una risa a todos.

–Claramente este niño estaba destinado a ser el más grande...

–...Patán –completó Woo Bin ganándose que un malvavisco lo golpeara en el ojo– ¡Hey!

–Dije que no me interrumpieran... El más grande héroe de todos lo tiempos... Un día, él estaba caminando por este mismo bosque cuando oyó gritos desesperados de ayuda y corrió a ver qué pasaba; encontró atrapados en una trampa, un agujero de treinta metros de profundidad en la tierra y encadenados hasta el fondo, estaban los niños gemelos fantásticos que eran... Kim Yi Jung y Kim Woo Bin... uno de ellos, tenía el súper poder de convertirse en cualquier animal, real o mitológico y el otro podía convertirse en un charco de agua...

–Yo era el de los animales –aclaró rápidamente Woo Bin alzando un poco una mano.

Ga Eul no había parado de sonreír en toda la historia y mordisqueaba contenta sus malvaviscos, cuidando no quemarse la lengua.

–¿Un charco de agua? –Yi Jung renegó entrecerrando los ojos– yo hacía más cosas...

–...Después, Joon Pyo se dio cuenta de que había un tercer niño atrapado, pero como no gritaba ni pedía ayuda, no lo había notado... es que era algo así como mudo y se llamaba Ji Hoo...

–¿Cuál era mi apellido? –preguntó Ji Hoo, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

Joon Pyo reflexionó unos segundos.

–Mmm... bueno, tú no tenías apellido.

–¿Y los rescataste a todos? –Ga Eul miraba divertida a los demás.

–Por su puesto –Joon Pyo movió las manos indicando que era obvio–, sin mi, esos tres habrían muerto a pesar de sus súper poderes, y después de eso, claro, ellos juraron a Joon Pyo fidelidad eterna y que siempre, siempre lo seguirían y obedecerían por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo.

–Has contado increíblemente mal la historia –Ji Hoo alzó una de sus cejas–, es la vez que peor lo has hecho.

–No podrías hacerlo mejor que yo –aseguró Joon Pyo sonriéndole burlón–, acéptalo, si hay algo en lo que apestas peor que yo es en contar historias...

–Yo puedo contar mejor la historia –Seo Hyun alzó la mano–. Lo recuerdo bien, esto era a lo que estos niños jugaban hace mucho tiempo, todos tenían muchos súper poderes extraños, recuerdo también que decían que sus verdaderos nombres eran –ella señaló a Woo Bin– Porthos –dirigió su dedo a Yi Jung–, Aramis –luego a y Ji Hoo–, Athos –y finalmente a Joon Pyo– y D'Artagnan.

–Eso no lo hemos olvidado –puntualizó Woo Bin.

–Y también... –Seo Hyun continuó riendo un poco– decían que eran Tortugas Ninja...

–Sí –Joon Pyo se rió– y noona siempre era nuestra amiga humana que nos sacaba de problemas...

–Aww... –Jae Kyung se emocionó– ¿en serio a eso jugaban de niños? Qué tiernos eran, me encantan.

–De tiernos nada –Joon Pyo gruñó–. El punto de esto es que... fue aquí donde nos hicimos amigos y hace muchos años sonaba fácil estar juntos para toda la eternidad, pero finalmente no fue tan sencillo; han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos años y no sé qué es lo que pasa ahora, pero sé que vamos a seguir juntos sin importar lo que vaya a pasar... y además ahora somos más de cuatro, así que quiero decir, y pónganme atención porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez, que realmente agradezco que personas como ustedes sean parte de mi vida.

Y se quedó callado para no anunciar que iba a matar a quien fuera que les estaba haciendo daño así le costara su propia vida.

Se hizo un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban las chispas saltando del fuego. Joon Pyo sacudió la cabeza.

–Así que como dije –continuó cambiando de tono–, ahora somos más y no hemos inventado súper poderes para todos...

–Sí, ya no pueden ser Tortugas Ninja –Jae Kyung lo secundó–, ahora son más bien como Power Rangers –todos la miraron frustrando una risa– ¡sí! Sólo mírense; blanco, rojo, negro, rosa y azul –dijo señalando a Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Joon Pyo, Ga Eul y Yi Jung respectivamente, haciéndoles notar el color de su ropa– y Jan Di será amarillo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y tuvieron que darle la razón...

–Y noona es nuestra amiga humana que nos saca de problemas –completó Woo Bin y Seo Hyun asintió a punto de reír.

–Y falto yo –Jae Kyung se señaló a sí misma– ¿puedo ser Power Ranger naranja?

–No hay Power Ranger naranja, mono –Joon Pyo giró los ojos.

–Pero...

–Eres verde. Punto.

–Mmm –ella se encogió de hombros–, bueno, está bien.

Estuvieron varias horas más allí, hasta después de la media noche que se acabó la madera y el fuego se apagó, hablando y contando historias y anécdotas de toda clase de tonterías que hicieron de niños. Estuvo bien, Joon Pyo cumplió su objetivo de hacer menos depresivo el ambiente que los rodeaba, aunque fuera sólo por un momento y logró hacer que _casi _se olvidaran de todo lo malo que tenían alrededor, incluso Ji Hoo se vio bien, aunque sólo habló para decir lo mal que Joon Pyo contaba historias, pero nadie logró convencerlo de que él contara algo.

0o0o0

Volvió a amanecer. Ji Hoo seguía sin ánimos de ir a la clínica; Dae Hyun hacía todo lo que él solía hacer, aunque a veces seguía asustándose muy fácil, después de esos días ya se había hallado perfectamente y les había caído bien a todos los pacientes. Pero el abuelo seguía insistiendo en no dejar a Ji Hoo solo, así que se lo llevaba todos los días.

–¿Dónde los dejé? –Seok Young rebuscaba por la casa murmurando que las cosas no podían desaparecer, su nieto lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la casa.

–¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? –preguntó Ji Hoo por tercera vez, con la esperanza de que esa vez fuera escuchado.

–Los resultados de los análisis que traje anoche para revisarlos –contestó abriendo una cajonera y cerrándola con fastidio luego de no encontrarlos –. Los vi esta misma mañana.

–¿Los que están en la barra de la cocina?

El abuelo frenó en seco y miró a la barra, efectivamente, el sobre bolsa amarillo lo esperaba allí.

–Estoy viejo de verdad... –mustió llegando hasta ellos y tomándolos rápidamente. Caminó a la puerta, Ji Hoo abrió– ¡Vámonos ya, muchacho, se nos ha hecho bastante tarde!

El joven sonrió y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó. En acto reflejo él volvió a abrir.

–¿Quién será a esta hora de la mañana? –suspiró Seok Young–, tal vez es Dae Hyun, debe de haber llegado mucha gente a la clínica y ya no sabe qué hacer...

Y Ji Hoo sintió ese llamado en su pecho, casi como si una voz le gritara que contestara ya ese maldito teléfono. Dio sus pasos largos y apresurados y tomó la bocina...

–¿Diga?

–_Ji Hoo... _–se oyó débilmente al otro lado de la línea.

Entonces fue como si el oxígeno volviera a entrar a sus pulmones por primera vez en esas tres semanas. Era ella.

–¡Jan Di! –gritó apretando con fuerza el auricular. Al oír el nombre, Seok Young entró de nuevo por la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

–_Ayúdame..._ –suplicó con la voz quebrada– _Ayúdame por favor, ayúdame, Ji Hoo –_y sonaba un poco más desesperada a medida que avanzaban sus palabras–,_ quiero volver a casa, quiero volver contigo, ayúdame por favor..._

–¡Jan Di! Claro que voy a ayudarte, ¿dónde estás? ¿con quién estás?

–_Ya no puedo más con esto_ –sollozó ella angustiada– _y lo siento, de verdad lo siento..._

Era como si cada palabra de ella le partiera un poco más el alma; se oía tan desconsolada. Él quería y necesitaba apretarla entre sus brazos y devolverla a casa...

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡dímelo!

–_Pensé que podría, pero no puedo... _–continuó ella sin contestar a sus preguntas– _ayúdame por favor... lo siento..._

–Jan Di, dime dónde estás, iré por ti ahora mismo.

–_Es que yo estoy..._

Se hizo un silencio por varios segundos en el que sólo se oían los sollozos de la chica hasta que se quebró y empezó a llorar. Ji Hoo tensó su cuerpo sintiéndose cada vez más asustado.

–¡Jan Di! –la llamó de nuevo alzando la voz al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

–_Estoy en una cárcel en Japón..._ –gimió un instante después

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que en una...?! –turbado, se recargó en la mesa usando su mano libre –¡¿En qué cárcel?!

El abuelo llegó a su lado y y trató de preguntar con el gesto que estaba pasando, pero su nieto sólo estaba negando con la cabeza.

–_Yo... es que no estoy segura... _–hipó angustiada en llanto– _yo... no sé japonés, no entiendo lo que me dicen..._

–¿Pero cómo? –Ji Hoo había palidecido y trataba de pensar con claridad, pero se le atoraban las ideas y se le ofuscaban las palabras, su abuelo lo tomó del hombro preocupado– Jan Di, ¿hay alguien contigo con quien pueda hablar?

–_Espera..._

Una voz femenina tomó el teléfono y Ji Hoo intercambió varias palabras en japonés con ella, hacía varias preguntas pero al parecer no se estaban logrando entender. Él suspiró tratando de relajarse un poco para poder hablar más claramente e hizo unas cuantas preguntas más, luego Jan Di volvió a la línea.

–Jan Di... –él tomó aire profundamente– iré por ti ya mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

–_Sí... _–lloró más desconsolada– _ayúdame por favor..._

–Estaré contigo pronto –trató de consolarla en vano sin poder hacer que detuviera sus sollozos–, no te preocupes...

–_Tengo que colgar... no tardes por favor..._

–No lo haré...

La línea se cortó y él tardó unos segundos en despegarse la bocina de la oreja y colgar, a su abuelo le dio la impresión de que iba a desplomarse.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –urgió preocupado– ¡Muchacho, di algo!

–Jan Di está en la cárcel de Ujiie, en Japón –murmuró con la mirada perdida.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible eso! –Seok Young negó insistentemente con la cabeza– ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo pasó? ¡¿Por qué...?! ¡¿Qué...?!

–No lo sé –Ji Hoo se llevó una mano a la frente y luego volvió a tomar el teléfono–, no lo sé.

Marcó el número de Joon Pyo.

* * *

.

* * *

Hola! gracias por sus reviews y por leer n_n** Tiamatnerwen, Maargaldo** (no voy a matarla, lo prometo) y **Fragok** n.n

Besos a todos :3


	13. XII

**XII.**

No tardaron mucho en estar reunidos todos de nuevo, llegaron a la mansión Shinhwa y se sentaron en una de sus elegantes salas. También avisaron a la familia de Jan Di sin embargo no les dijeron que se reunirían, tenían la esperanza de darles mejores noticias después y ellos habían estado felices de que ella hubiera hablado.

En el salón de junto, a puertas cerradas, Joon Pyo estaba al teléfono, pero sus gritos resonaban por varias habitaciones a la redonda...

–_¡¿Qué demonios significa que no alcanza fianza?! ¡Deje ya de intentar marearme con su verborrea de abogado!_

Los sirvientes les ofrecieron té pero todos lo rechazaron. La última en llegar fue Ga Eul quien corrió a sentarse al lado de su novio y sus ojos se veían asustados...

–_¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Lo único que me interesa saber es cuántos ceros quieren ver esos japoneses en un estúpido cheque!_

Todos escuchaban sin decir una sola palabra y mirándose entre ellos nerviosamente. Por esos gritos era obvio que no había buenas noticias...

–_¡¿Cómo que no es una cuestión de dinero?! ¡Todo en esta maldita vida es cuestión de dinero!_

Sí, ahora sabían dónde estaba ella, ¿pero acaso todo eso significaba que no volvería a casa aún?

–_¡Voy a estar allí en muy pocas horas, así que mejor para usted que tenga todo resuelto antes de que yo llegue!_

Otras cuantas maldiciones más de la boca de Joon Pyo antes de que este entrara a la sala azotando las puertas, al ver a todos reunidos suspiró y se sentó en un sillón de una plaza. Se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

–Efectivamente –dijo mirando a Ji Hoo–, Jan Di está en la cárcel de mujeres de Ujiie, en Japón.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraban de reojo con confusión.

–¿Qué demonios? –Woo Bin estaba de pie y trataba de evitar moverse nerviosamente– ¿Cómo llegó a Japón en primer lugar? Nosotros guardamos su pasaporte cuando fuimos a buscarla a su casa.

–Créeme que me encantaría saber eso, Woo Bin –respondió sarcástico.

–¿Bajo qué cargos está detenida? –preguntó Seo Hyun, después de todo, ella era abogada y quería saber más detalles, tal vez en algo podría ayudar.

Joon Pyo la miró y lanzó su media sonrisa...

–Esta es la parte en la que no sé si enojarme, llorar o reír –dijo el joven heredero sarcástico–, optaré por reír...

Pero él quitó su sonrisa de inmediato, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, ansiosos por una respuesta.

–Ellos dicen que Jan Di es parte de un clan yakuza.

–¿Un clan yakuza? –Yi Jung fue el único que reaccionó– es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en la vida.

–Jan Di fue detenida hace dos semanas en una redada que la policía hizo en un club nocturno, allá en Japón, que servía de centro de reunión para traficantes de armas y drogas y cosas así, parece que escaparon muchos pero los que atraparon confesaron ser parte de un clan yakuza que se hace llamar Haroikani... –giró los ojos– no sé, algo así... y están diciendo que Jan Di claramente estaba con estas personas y que incluso intentó escapar también de la policía, además de que no ha negado ser parte de esa cosa...

–Haiiroookami...–infirió Woo Bin con la voz casi en un susurro– ¿están acusando a Jan Di de ser parte del clan de Haiiroookami?

–Sí, justo eso que has dicho –Joon Pyo se dejó caer en el respaldo, pero un segundo después reaccionó y volvió a incorporarse– ¿¡Lo conoces?!

Y todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces a Woo Bin, quien había palidecido súbitamente.

–No –dijo de inmediato, pero Joon Pyo le gruñó–. Es decir, está prohibido hablar de eso.

–¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? –Joon Pyo lo miró amenazante– ¿Cómo que está prohibido? ¿Qué sabes acerca de ellos?

–No mucho –Woo Bin negó con la cabeza–. Fue un clan japonés que dominó hasta hace un par de décadas este territorio...

–¿Fue?

Woo Bin se quedó callado un instante antes de hablar...

–Hace veinte años, más o menos, hubo una guerra de mafias... lo recuerdo vagamente, éramos muy pequeños, obviamente se suponía que yo no debía enterarme de nada, pero yo me daba cuenta de que algo muy gordo estaba pasando, sé que fue algo muy fuerte, sé que murieron muchas personas y hasta hoy en día nadie habla de ello jamás, es... casi como les aterrorizara siquiera mencionarlo; lo único que sé con certeza es que al final mi abuelo ganó el dominio del bajo mundo de este lugar y desde entonces mi familia tiene el poder que tiene. Sólo una vez le pregunté a mi padre sobre el Haiiroookami y se enfadó muchísimo conmigo... su única respuesta fue "no te importa, están todos muertos" y me prohibió volver a preguntar sobre el tema...

Un nuevo silencio y una absoluta tensión. Quizá fue más de un minuto que nadie habló.

–No bromees... –murmuró Yi Jung.

–¿Te parece que bromearía con algo así? –Woo Bin casi sonó ofendido– Ya se me hacía que no estaban tan muertos, de lo contrario, ¿por qué sería un crimen hablar de ellos? Sólo al parecer estuvieron inactivos todo este tiempo... –tomó aire– Pero es ridículo... y es imposible que Jan Di tenga algo que ver con ese clan...

–Es fácil de probar ¿no? –Ga Eul habló por primera vez, estaba temblando un poco– Obviamente Jan Di no pertenece a ningún clan yakuza; ella no haría haría nada ilegal, ¡casi lloró cuando la multaron por pasarse un alto a las tres de la madrugada! ¿Tráfico de drogas y armas? Es imposible.

–Cierto –dijo Seo Hyun segura de sí misma–. Tendrán que soltarla.

–La persona con la que hablaba por teléfono es el abogado en jefe del grupo Shinhwa –Joon Pyo exhaló aire, trataba de no ponerse a gritar–; lo primero que hice después de que Ji Hoo me llamara fue mandarlo a Japón, así que él ya está allá y me ha dicho que Jan Di no puede salir porque ya ha confesado.

–No debía confesar sin un abogado –Seo Hyun frunció el ceño– ¿Y cómo que dos semanas detenida? ¿Por qué ha llamado hasta ahora?

–¡No se nada, noona! –Joon Pyo se llevó los dedos a las sienes– ¡Primero lo del collar, luego la cárcel! Sin mencionar la forma en que esfumó... ¿alguien encuentra al menos un mínimo de lógica?

–Joven amo –el mayordomo Lee entró e hizo una reverencia–, el jet ya está listo.

–¡¿Por qué demonios tardó tanto?!

–Lo siento mucho, joven amo, puede partir de inmediato.

–Sí, como sea –se giró hacia sus amigos–. Voy a Ujiie y Ji Hoo vendrá conmigo. Woo Bin, debes investigar todo lo que puedas sobre este clan y... les hablaremos en cuanto tengamos más noticias –todos asintieron– ¡Ji Hoo, vámonos, vámonos ya!

0o0o0

Fueron un poco más de tres horas en el jet y un viaje corto en auto antes de llegar a la cárcel de mujeres de Ujiie; era un complejo bastante grande de varios edificios, lleno de paredes muy altas de concreto sin pintar y torres de seguridad en cada esquina...

Al entrar, no pudieron avanzar más que unos pocos metros, Ji Hoo fue el que habló y discutió casi todo el tiempo, mientras Joon Pyo daba vueltas impacientes como animal hambriento hasta que llegaron personas que les hablaron en inglés, entonces pudo vociferar y amenazar de muerte como hubiera querido desde el principio.

La gente del reclusorio insistían en que no importaba quienes eran ellos y que no podían pasar ni ver a nadie. Fue una discusión que se extendió por casi una hora...

–Joven amo –una voz se acercó detrás de ellos. Joon Po dio media vuelta.

–¿Dónde demonios estaba? –gruñó al encontrarse con su abogado caminado a prisa hacia él.

–Con la señorita, joven amo, –respondió señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás– ella...

–¡¿Con Jan Di?! –interrumpió– ¿estaba con ella? ¡Estos idiotas dicen que debemos esperar a mañana para poder verla!

–No se permite que las presas reciban visitas a esta hora, joven amo, pero ya he sobornado a algunos guardias para que la saquen por un momento. –empezó a caminar y les hizo una seña a los jóvenes para que lo siguieran– He arreglado un encuentro de quince minutos, lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer más por hoy, pero mañana temprano podrán entrar a verla sin problema.

–Está bien... por ahora, gracias, abogado Bo.

El abogado Bo Joo Rok había llegado horas atrás, él se encontraba esa mañana atendiendo asuntos legales del grupo Shinhwa en Busan cuando se le ordenó tomar uno de los jets; él ni siquiera sabía que se dirigía a otro país y mucho menos a una cárcel hasta que pisó suelo nipón. Así que cuando llegó tenía poca idea de lo que ocurría y ninguna preparación, aún así, logró ver a Jan Di y hablar por teléfono de vuelta a Corea más de una vez para reportar todo.

–Pero, joven amo... –los tres detuvieron su caminata– la situación es... difícil.

Los dirigió entonces a una sala de interrogatorios, y allí esperaron unos minutos eternos. Sólo Ji Hoo se sentó y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, con los codos sobre la mesa completamente en silencio, mientras Joon Pyo caminaba en círculos y murmuraba maldiciones. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y acompañada de un guardia, apareció Jan Di.

Ji Hoo se levanto de golpe, por fin estaba frente a ella de nuevo. Ella, al mirarlos, se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, corrió y abrazó con fuerza a Joon Pyo, él, por su puesto, la abrazó de vuelta, apretándola contra él. Se soltaron un momento después y ella se giró hacia Ji Hoo, al mirarlo, se mordió los labios y se lanzó a abrazarlo también...

–Tienes mucho que explicar, Geum Jan Di –dijo Joon Pyo una vez que se soltaron

Ella bajó los ojos y se mordió la mejilla interior, inhaló profundo y soltó el aire en un suspiro muy pesado, pero no respondió, ni siquiera los miró.

–Jan Di –Ji Hoo le habló casi en un susurro y logró que lo volteara a ver– ¿cómo estás?

–Estoy… –divagó un poco y sonrió triste– bien. Los extrañé tanto, ¿cómo están ustedes...? ¿cómo están los demás? si no he perdido la noción de los días, la boda de Ga Eul era ayer... ¿ellos están bien?

Los dos se miraron entre ellos. Habrían preferido ni siquiera tocar ese tema.

–Y Jung y Ga Eul no se casaron –respondió Ji Hoo lentamente, ella cerró los ojos volviendo su rostro en una expresión de amargura y culpabilidad–. Prefieren esperar a que vuelvas...

–No debieron… –negó suavemente con la cabeza– Ga Eul estaba muy entusiasmada con su luna de miel en Europa… –apretó los labios– arruiné todo...

–Jan Di –insistió Joon Pyo severamente–, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de otras cosas, pero ahora tenemos poco tiempo... Tienes que decirme ahora qué pasó, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Jan Di bajó los ojos y se quedó callada...

–Sé que vendiste el collar que te di –continuó Joon Pyo y ella llevó sus dos manos a su frente– y dicen que eres parte de un clan yakuza.

–Jan Di... –Ji Hoo se le acercó con un tono mucho más amable– ¿qué pasó?

Ella los miró y se sentó, los dos se sentaron también después. Tomó la mano de Joon Pyo que descansaba sobre la mesa y un instante después, abrió su otra mano, dirigiéndola a Ji Hoo y este la tomó; los apretó con toda su fuerza a ambos y miró hacia arriba en un claro intento por no llorar.

–Yo...me di cuenta de que yo no pertenezco a su mundo... –se mordió los labios, Joon Pyo alzó una ceja– lo intenté, pero su forma de vida es demasiado, supe que no podía casarme contigo, Joon Pyo; tenía que irme para poder recuperar la vida que tenía antes de conocerlos, pero para eso tenía que alejarlos completamente de mí... respecto al clan yakuza... los conozco desde años y tiene mucho que me dijeron que si algún día quería escapar, ellos me ayudarían, ya que yo podría obtener muy fácil dinero de ustedes y con eso podría pagarles... y cuando tuve ese collar supe que era la oportunidad perfecta; así que fui a Jeolla porque sabía que allí muchas mujeres hacían negocios vendiendo objetos valiosos de sus familias políticas ricas y... lo vendí muy fácilmente y luego busqué al clan y les ofrecí el dinero a cambio de que me ayudaran a irme lejos y no dejaran ningún rastro de mí...

Ellos se quedaron atónitos mientras escuchaban su historia, sin mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera parpadeaban...

–...así que vine a Japón con ellos porque desde aquí podrían mandarme a cualquier parte del mundo y yo podría quedarme con una tercera parte del dinero... permanecí con ellos algunos días porque primero debían conseguirme documentos falsos y cosas así, pero fue justo cuando la policía hizo una redada en el club en el que estaba, sin embargo, ninguna de las personas que fueron detenidas conmigo las conocía... y me trajeron aquí... y eso fue lo que pasó

Finalizó su historia alzando los ojos para mirar a ambos; los dos estaban boquiabiertos y sin palabras. Jan Di tragó saliva esperando que hicieran algo.

–Geum Jan Di –Joon Pyo entrecerró un poco los ojos negando lentamente con la cabeza–, eres la mentirosa más patética y la más lamentable actriz que he conocido en mi vida –se levantó enojado golpeando con el puño la mesa y gritó– ¿¡Esperas que me trague esta mierda de historia?!

–¡Goo Joon Pyo! –Ji Hoo se levantó también alzando la voz y encarándolo.

–¡No, Ji Hoo! –él lo señaló con un dedo– ¡Esta vez ni siquiera tú puedes defender esta basura!

Ji Hoo gruñó y se giró hacia ella.

–Jan Di –tomó un respiro–, eso que has dicho no es cierto, no te creo que hayas vendido el collar por voluntad propia y mucho menos te creo que te hayas juntado por gusto con un clan yakuza...

–Fue un error –ella lo miró angustiada– y me arrepiento mucho. Yo no sabía que se trataba de un clan japonés ni siquiera, no sabía quienes eran ni cómo se hacían llamar, sólo aparecían de vez en cuando y me preguntaban si los necesitaba y...

–¿Quiénes eran? –Joon Pyo la miró feroz– ¿Cuándo y dónde los viste por primera vez? ¿Cómo se llaman?

–¡No sé el nombre de nadie! –respondió llevándose amabas manos al pecho– y... y no recuerdo cuando los conocí, siempre han estado allí, desde que los conozco a ustedes y...

–¡Qué mentira! –rugió Joon Pyo cruzando los brazos y volteando a otro lado para no mirarla...

–¡Lo siento! ¿de acuerdo? Hice muy mal, ahora lo sé pero...

–¡¿Hiciste todo esto porque no querías casarte conmigo?! –él estaba frustrado y furioso– ¡Ya habíamos quedado en no casarnos! ¡No era necesario que armaras todo esto! ¡Estuvimos a punto de morirnos por ti!

–¡Sí! ¡dijiste que no nos casaríamos! –alzó un poco la voz– ¡Pero sólo fue por ese momento! ¡Ninguno de ustedes dos me habría dejado ir! ¡La única manera era desaparecer!

–¿Y por qué le harías esto a Ga Eul? –Ji Hoo dejó de sonar amable– sabías que no se iba a casar si no estabas a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba... –entrecerró los ojos– y tus padres... no tienes idea de cuán angustiada estaba tu madre, ¿por qué les harías esto a ellos?

–Sé que les hice daño a todos –ella bajó la cara y negó insistentemente– y no merezco que ninguno me perdone... pero en verdad lo siento, fue un error muy grande...

–Pues no te creo –declaró Ji Hoo muy seriamente.

–Bueno ¿pues en qué clase de pedestal me tienen? –ella se levantó del asiento– ¡¿por qué no creen que puede equivocarme?!

–Puedes equivocarte –continuó Ji Hoo en el mismo tono–, pero no pudiste haber hecho algo así por error, no lo harías.

–Por ahora... –el abogado intervino al fin, tratando de cambiar el tema para no seguir alimentando la furia de su joven jefe– lo que importa es cambiar su confesión para que salga sin necesidad de ir a juicio–todos lo miraron–; el mayor problema es que usted fue detenida en compañía de otros yakuza, pero en cuanto usted declare que fue secuestrada...

–Yo no fui secuestrada por nadie –Jan Di lo miró duramente remarcando cada palabra–, se lo dije también. No voy a mentir diciendo que me trajeron por la fuerza a Japón porque no fue así; todo lo que hice lo hice por voluntad propia.

–No creo que usted entienda la gravedad de la situación, señorita –insistió el abogado–, si usted mantiene su historia será considerada como parte del clan y acusada de cualquier crimen que éste tenga a sus espaldas, así haya ocurrido antes de que usted naciera, y eso incluye tráfico de armas, drogas, arte... sin mencionar cargos de corrupción... y homicidio; sus probabilidades de ganar un juicio son casi nulas y le dictarán una sentencia entre treinta y cincuenta años...

–¡No pueden acusarla de algo que haya ocurrido antes de que naciera! –Joon Pyo miró al abogado con completa incredulidad– Es estúpido.

–Pueden y lo harán, joven amo –declaró sin mirarlo–. Un juicio contra alguien que se diga yakuza jamás es justo; sin importar que jamás se pruebe ningún crimen que la señorita haya cometido será hallada culpable. Si no evitamos ese juicio estaremos años en apelaciones. Retire por favor su confesión, señorita.

Jan Di reflexionó unos instantes...

–¿No es posible que gane el juicio? –preguntó ella con miedo en su voz.

–Creo que la probabilidad es menor a un cinco por ciento...

Ella se quedó callada una vez más.

–No diré que fui secuestrada, no retiraré nada de lo que he dicho –los miró a los tres–. Iré al juicio. Usted puede ganarlo, ¿no es así? Es decir, no hice nada en realidad, como dije, ni siquiera sabía que eran un clan...

–¡¿No estás oyendo que te vas a quedar aquí treinta años?! –Ji Hoo levantó la voz por primera vez y ella lo miró sorprendida. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, acerando su cara a su oído y luego hablándole mas calmadamente– Jan Di, creo que a lo largo de todos estos años te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí, ¿por qué no puedes ahora? Me pediste que te ayudara, pero no voy a poder hacerlo si no me dices la verdad.

–Ji Hoo... –ella lo miró a los ojos con tristeza– es que yo... te he dicho la verdad.

Sintió una puñalada en la garganta cuando los ojos de Ji Hoo se clavaron en ella con una decepción que no había visto jamás y le dolió mucho cuando él la soltó y dio un paso atrás. El silencio que siguió después fue largo y desesperante, finalmente, Joon Pyo habló susurrando...

–De verdad te robaste el collar...

–Goo Joon Pyo –ella dirigió su mirada a él–, perdóname...

–No eres Jan Di –el joven heredero la miró inflexible–, te ves como ella, tu voz es igual a la de ella, pero Jan Di jamás haría nada de lo que has dicho que hiciste.

Ella no le respondió, sólo lo miró con la mandíbula temblando un poco y moviendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El guardia volvió a entrar a la sala y dijo un par de frases en japonés.

–Se ha acabado el tiempo –dijo el abogado después de intercambiar unas palabras con el guardia–, tiene que regresar a su celda.

Ni Ji Hoo ni Joon Pyo dijeron nada más y Jan Di no los miró cuando se la llevaron de nuevo...

0o0o0

El hotel al que llegaron, que estaba a unos pocos minutos en auto, era uno que pertenecía a la familia de Jae Kyung. Joon Pyo llegó con toda la mala educación y soberbia que podía mostrar y exigió la llave de su suite presidencial que ya debía estar preparada para cuando él llegara. No esperó al elevador y subió las escaleras azotando los pasos y despotricando contra todo lo que se le venía a la mente y Ji Hoo no tuvo más opción que perseguirlo. Al llegar a la habitación, ambos entraron y Joon Pyo cerró la puerta azotándola con rabia y volteó de un golpe la pobre mesa que se encontró en su camino.

–¡Ella está mintiendo! –gritó el sucesor del grupo Shinhwa dando vueltas por el cuarto con la sangre hirviendo– ¡Dime que está mintiendo!

–Está mintiendo –dijo Ji Hoo tranquilamente siguiéndolo con la mirada.

–¿¡Y por qué maldita sea está mintiendo esa mujer?! –se detuvo y lo miró.

–No lo sé...

–¡Pues averígualo, carajo! –rugió realmente furioso. Dio un paso atrás, respiró profundo y agregó en un tono mucho más calmado y débil– Lo siento...

Ji Hoo se sentó lentamente y con expresión de derrota en un sillón mientras el otro lo miraba impaciente. Entrecerró los ojos se mordió la uña de su pulgar derecho.

–Jan Di… –bajó la vista con las palabras atoradas– Lo único más fuerte que el deseo de Jan Di de justicia… –alzó sus ojos– es su deseo de proteger a los demás.

La ira de Joon Pyo desapreció de golpe y sus ideas cobraron sentido en un instante...

–Está protegiendo a alguien.

–Sí –dijo Ji Hoo ensombreciendo su semblante.

–Por su puesto... –Joon Pyo se sintió idiota al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad– Todo este tiempo he creído que se trataba de Jan Di pero... se trata de alguien más entonces, significa que alguien está en peligro –su pecho se encogía más y más–. ¿Pero a quién protege y de qué? ¿Qué vale tanto la pena para que ella acepte quedarse el resto se su vida encerrada? –se sentó lentamente en un sillón mientras su mente trabajaba velozmente– ¿Cree que alguien puede morir...?

El celular de Joon Pyo empezó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo rápidamente y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Woo Bin. Contestó poniendo el altavoz.

–Hola, Woo Bin...

–_Joon Pyo, ¿estás con Ji Hoo?_

–Sí, estás el altavoz, los dos te escuchamos...

–_Qué bien, díganme... ¿lograron ver a Jan Di?_

–Sí... –Joon Pyo no sabía como continuar– y con lo que dijo me han dado ganas de pegarme un tiro.

–_Déjame adivinar; se echó la culpa de todo._

–¿Cómo sabes?

–_Esto es malo, Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, es... es muy malo y bastante peor de lo que creí..._

–¿Cuándo va a dejar de ponerse peor? ¿por qué lo dices?

–_Este clan Haiiroookami se ganó el sobrenombre del clan fantasma..._ –divagó– _nadie, nadie que haya tenido algo que ver él ha admitido siquiera que exista, la gente que hace décadas fue capturada tanto por la policía como por otras mafias ha jurado y perjurado haber actuado siempre solos, además, como les dije, nadie habla de la guerra de hace veinte años en la que el clan supuestamente se desintegró..._ –tomó un largo respiro– _Sin embargo, he logrado obtener el nombre de la cabeza del clan; un asesino japonés llamado Masaaki Takeru y... bueno... creo que la peor parte es..._

–¿Peor parte? ¿Todo eso tiene una peor parte? –la expresión de Joon Pyo se volvió a una de derrota– No quiero oírla.

–_Joon Pyo... –_Woo Bin continuó por el teléfono_– ya sé que pasó con el dinero del collar de zafiro que vendió Jan Di._

–No quiero saberlo... –murmuró Joon Pyo.

–¿Qué pasó? –habló Ji Hoo por fin unos momentos después...

–_Masaaki Takeru estuvo en una prisión japonesa los últimos veintidós años, pero salió tras pagar una fianza equivalente a tres millones de dólares americanos justo un día después de que Jan Di vendiera el collar por esa misma cantidad... así que estoy seguro que ese dinero fue para que esta persona fuera liberada..._

* * *

.

* * *

.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi, **InuGirl4ever12, winnie78, Tiamatnerwen, Maargaldo** (cuál programa de NatGeo? el de preso en el extranjero? no se me había ocurrido pero ahora que lo dices, podría quedar jeje) **Fragok, Joanne, JusMe279** y a todos lo que hayan leído y no hayan dejado nada.

De nuevo, gracias por leer y les deseo una muy feliz Navidad :D

Saludos


	14. XIII

**XIII.**

Jan Di fue regresada a su celda; era pequeña, de concreto gris y sólo la puerta tenía una ventana con barrotes. Echaron de nuevo el cerrojo y ella suspiró al verse encerrada una vez más...

Pegada a la pared, había una litera y en la cama de arriba, una chica de muy largo y muy lacio cabello estaba concentrada leyendo un libro. Al ver a Jan Di, ella dejó su lectura de lado y de un salto bajó al suelo.

–Hola –dijo Jan Di en japonés y forzó una diminuta sonrisa...

Japonés fue el idioma que escogió en la universidad cuando se enteró de la horrible noticia de que debía tomar una segunda lengua aparte del obligatorio inglés; ambas las aprobó con la nota mínima y sólo para sacárselas del camino, los idiomas siempre fueron su punto más débil, pero ahora estaba agradecida de haber tomado esas clases, además se dio cuenta de que sí había aprendido varias cosas después de todo.

–Hola –contestó la chica.

Maiko era muy jovencita y delgada, lucía de la edad de Jan Di, tal vez un poco menor y estaba cumpliendo su tercer año de los ocho que tenía de condena.

Cuando Jan Di fue llevada por primera vez allí, dos semanas atrás, se resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso y lloró inconsolablemente durante horas, Maiko se acercó e intentó hablarle; le tomó un largo rato darse cuenta de que la nueva chica no era japonesa y entonces trató de recordar el poco inglés que sabía, pero ambas eran igual de malas y al menos el primer día no pudieron comunicarse. Sin embargo, lograron congeniar y habían estado juntas todo el tiempo.

De Maiko, Jan Di había aprendido cómo debía comportarse allí; desde cómo pedir comida hasta a quienes no debía ni siquiera mirar. Fue esta chica la que estuvo peleando durante días para que permitieran a Jan Di hablar por teléfono y cuando lo logró, ella habló con Ji Hoo para decirle dónde estaban.

–¿Él vino? –la miró con los ojos brillantes.

–Sí. Él vino –contestó Jan Di asintiendo y sonriendo un poquito.

Jan Di se hincó en el suelo, acomodando los codos sobre su cama y la otra niña hizo lo mismo. Ambas observaron un rato las maltratadas fotografías de la boda falsa, que ahora estaban sostenidas a la pared con tachuelas.

–Obviamente él vino –continuó Jan Di hablando en coreano, Maiko no entendía pero igualmente la escuchaba– ¿Sabes? En todas estas horribles semanas no me he sentido realmente sola; he sentido su presencia a mi lado en cada momento... sé que Ji Hoo no ha parado de pensar en mí y hace que me sienta tan bien... tan protegida a pesar de todo...

La niña japonesa sonrió; cada que Jan Di observaba sus fotos entraba en estado de calma y podía hablar durante horas de Ji Hoo...

Esas fotos eran lo único con lo que había llegado y pasaba largas horas admirándolas y leyendo lo que él había escrito detrás de ellas; incluso lo había memorizado ya...

_Ojalá pudieras ver que yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras y necesitas, que puedo protegerte, curarte, alentarte. Cómo desearía que me dieras la oportunidad de ser yo la persona que te haga feliz. Quisiera que soñaras conmigo y que me dejaras abrazarte y tomar tu mano por el resto de tu vida..._

Esa era su favorita...

–Tu... esposo –dijo Maiko con dificultad en coreano. Jan Di rió por el adorable acento que le salía.

–Sí... mi esposo.

No pensaba molestarse en explicar que en realidad nunca había ocurrido una boda.

0o0o0

Ji Hoo se tiró en la enorme cama king size y enterró la cara en los cojines; estaba mareado de ver a Joon Pyo dar vueltas sin parar por la habitación.

–¿Sabes que a los yakuza les patina el cerebro y se creen descendientes y legítimos herederos de los clanes samurai del Japón feudal? –murmuró por tercera vez Joon Pyo.

–Sí... –contestó sin levantar la cara.

–Jan Di puede ser muchas cosas, incluso su patada voladora es terrorífica, pero definitivamente no es un samurai... –detuvo sus pasos y se giró a Ji Hoo– ¿verdad?

–Definitivamente...

Joon Pyo se dejó caer en la cama también y suspiró agotado...

–Me duele mucho la cabeza... –murmuró Ji Hoo con el rostro escondido– y quiero dormir.

–Pues duérmete –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros–, este día ha sido demasiado surreal –cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio un rato–. Yo sólo dormiré un poco porque a las cinco de la mañana regresaré a Corea...

–¿Eh? –Ji Hoo se incorporó– ¡No puedes irte!

–¡Tengo mucho que hacer! –replicó– Hoy cancelé de última hora una importantísima reunión que llevaba medio año agendada para venir aquí, de hecho me matarán por eso. Tengo que volver a arreglar muchas cosas, cancelar lo que pueda cancelar y ver cómo demonios haré para hacer todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer, debo ver quién va a cubrirme en el indefinido tiempo que dure esta tontería y espero poder regresar aquí pasado mañana...

Ji Hoo cayó sobre la almohada otra vez, esa explicación sonaba lógica, por cierto, él mismo tenía que hablarle a Dae Hyun para avisarle que tenía ahora la mágica tarea de hacerse cargo de la clínica...

–Así que tendrás que ir tú solo mañana a ver a Jan Di –anunció adoptando una postura más cómoda.

–Pero...

–Aish, no discutas –frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados–, además así es mejor, probablemente si hablas sólo tú con ella tengas mejor suerte...

–¿Mejor suerte...?

–¿Qué no dices que cuando te habló te pidió ayuda? –gruñó– ¿Entonces por qué demonios ahora no se deja ayudar? Tienes que averiguar qué demonios pasa por su mente...

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, Joon Pyo no tardó en caer dormido, pero Ji Hoo a pesar de sentirse sumamente cansado no era capaz de dormirse; su mente seguía dando vueltas. Había pensado que hablando al fin con ella se aclararía todo, pero ahora estaban quizá peor que al principio, aunque al menos se sentía mejor de haberla visto y comprobar que no parecía que alguien la hubiera golpeado o algo peor... apretó los ojos con fuerza; no quería imaginarse a alguien tocándola...

0o0o0

–Este es nuestro nuevo amigo –Woo Bin dejó sobre la mesa la fotografía del gángster para que todos la vieran–; es un asesino japonés llamado Masaaki Takeru y era el líder del clan yakuza que dominó este territorio hasta hace no demasiado tiempo y que alcanzó libertad bajo fianza hace unos días la cual fue pagada con el dinero que Jan Di obtuvo vendiendo el collar de zafiro que Joon Pyo le dio –los demás lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sin palabras–. Así es; fuck logic.

–¿Asesino dijiste...? –Ga Eul habló un momento después, aún en sus ojos se veía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

–Así es –contestó cruzando los brazos–, y en mi opinión, él es la mente detrás de todos estos sucesos ilógicos –bufó–. No sé cómo es que Jan Di llegó a involucrarse con él, ella dice que todo lo lo hizo por voluntad propia y estoy seguro de que lo dice para proteger a alguien; tenemos que descubrir lo que está ocurriendo para obligar a Jan Di a retirar su confesión de pertenecer al clan yakuza...

–...y tenemos que hacerlo antes de que ella llegue a juicio –continuó Seo Hyun– porque si le dictan sentencia...

–...Estará frita y se quedará en esa puta cárcel treinta años –completó Woo Bin–. ¿es así, abogada?

Ella suspiró; ella quería usar otras palabras...

–Seguramente alcanzará libertad bajo fianza por buena conducta en la mitad de ese tiempo... –susurró Seo Hyun.

–Al caso es lo mismo, noona –Woo Bin rodó los ojos fastidiado–, no podemos dejarla allí quince años.

–¿Cuándo es el juicio? –preguntó Yi Jung: él estaba sentado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla.

–No hay fecha aún –expuso la abogada–, calculo que podría ser en unas tres semanas o un mes.

–¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros...? –se cuestionó Jae Kyung, era extraño verla tan callada...

–En primer lugar tratar de seguir construyendo todo lo que ha hecho Jan Di estas semanas –Woo Bin resopló y no sonaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo–, ya tengo gran parte de eso desde que desapreció, pero aún quiero entender cuándo se involucró con estas personas; todo lo que ella diga, todas las contradicciones en las que está cayendo deben darnos pistas –hizo una pausa– y en segunda debemos averiguar qué demonios es lo que esos yakuzas quieren y no sé... investigar la historia del clan, en algún lugar deben existir documentos o algo así... La verdad es que no estoy demasiado seguro de qué hacer...

Él odiaba mostrarse inseguro y débil, en especial delante de sus amigos... Seo Hyun le puso la mano en el hombro...

–Tranquilo, Woo Bin –le susurró ella amablemente y luego habló para todos–. Hace veintidós años Masaaki fue condenado a prisión y en esa misma época sabemos que hubo un guerra de mafias, en la cual perdió todo su poder y que ahora es un tema tabú; tiene que tener relación con lo que ocurre ahora...

0o0o0

Joon Pyo se marchó en la madrugada, aunque moría de sueño y de dolor de cabeza, por suerte, había recordado que cuando vivía en Nueva York y tenía que estudiar de verdad ya que allí no era dueño de la Universidad y no podía hacer más lo que se le viniera en gana, descubrió cómo se quedaba despierto y alerta mezclando aspirinas con coca cola, formula que pensó, le sería realmente útil en los próximos días...

Y temprano en la mañana, a Ji Hoo al fin le permitieron entrar sin discutirle y esta vez, lo dirigieron a una sala enorme llena de mesas y sillas metálicas en donde las visitas podían reunirse con las presas; había unas cuantas personas, supuso que quizá mas tarde se llenaría de más gente. ÉL esperó de pie.

Unos minutos después, por otra puerta, Jan Di entró y primero lo miró algo incrédula, pero luego le sonrió y caminó hacia él.

–Ji Hoo... –fue casi un susurro, estuvo tentada a levantar sus brazos y rodearlo, pero prefirió sentarse– volviste...

La miró con ternura sentándose también.

–¿Por que no volvería?

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

–No lo sé... mmm –tragó saliva– ¿Y Joon Pyo? ¿Tan enfadado está conmigo?

–No lo está –le sonrió de nuevo recargándose en la mesa–. Ha tenido que volver a Corea, pero vendrá a verte muy pronto...

–¿Tú estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó inmediatamente, restándole importancia a lo demás.

–No –dijo luego de un momento de silencio–. Desde luego que no.

–Pensé que no querrías volver a verme –bajó los ojos con tristeza y se mordió el labio en un intento de que no se le quebrara la voz–. Sé que te decepcioné mucho.

Ji Hoo guardó silencio y tomó un respiro. Era aún difícil asimilar lo que estaba pasando; era frustrante e ilógico.

–Estará todo bien...

–Yo... bueno, quería pedirles algo –lo miró con duda, con una expresión como si ella no se considerara en posición de pedir algo–, ya no pude pedírselos ayer...

–Dime

–¿Podrían... traerme ropa? –colocó una de sus manos en el pecho– El uniforme de aquí es horrible y deprimente y en realidad podemos usar lo que sea, el uniforme solo debe de usarse cuando viene la Teniente... hum... y sólo tengo la ropa con la que llegué... además hace mucho frío...

–Claro –él asintió levemente–, mañana te traeré ropa...

–Gracias...

–¿Tienes frío ahora...?

Ella asintió tímidamente, él de inmediato se quitó su abrigo blanco y se lo colocó en los hombros.

–Me queda tan grande... –sonrió metiendo los brazos en las mangas– muchas gracias...

Él le sonrió una vez más y Jan Di se envolvió bien el abrigo; olía a Ji Hoo, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto ese aroma, respirarlo se sentía como cuando montaba la moto de él, siempre pensó que lo podría identificar por la colonia que usaba, pero esta vez no estaba usando ningún perfume y aún así podía decir que olía tanto a él. Levantó el rostro; no quería que él se diera cuenta que lo estaba olfateando...

–Geum Jan Di –habló despacio remarcando cada sílaba–, tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en él.

–No vas a decirme la verdad, ¿cierto?

–Ya te dije la verdad... –y desvió sus ojos para evitarlo.

–Está bien; fingiré entonces que te creo –Jan Di le regresó la mirada– Aunque fuera verdad lo que dices –continuó él mirándola también–, en realidad no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho... si robaste dinero o si trataste de escapar y si de verdad querías irte con esas personas, nada de eso me interesa, no soy yo quien va a juzgarte.

Jan Di bajó la cabeza cuando sintió que iba a llorar.

–Ji Hoo...

–Así que, tal vez, aún si mantienes tu palabra, dicen que el abogado Bo es uno de los mejores del mundo, por eso Shinhwa no lo ha dejado ir a pesar de que le llueven ofertas de trabajo por todas partes... supongo que él puede sacarte de aquí...

–¿Eso... eso dicen de él...? –Jan Di levantó las cejas– Oh, pues... sí, pero... y si... ¿y si no puede? Es decir... No tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que volver a tu vida...

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos...

–¿Crees que podría? –el tono de Ji Hoo era débil– No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te lo he dicho en el pasado y no ha cambiado nada ahora.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, respirando de nuevo su aroma. No lo pensó, no tenía ánimos de usar la razón, sólo quería estar más cerca de él y sentir su cuerpo y su calor.

–¿Sabes? yo creo que todas las personas en el mundo tienen un ángel –sollozó apretando sus brazos alrededor de él–, y aveces los pobrecillos se caen del cielo; tú no solo tuviste la mala suerte de caerte sino de que además fuera yo tu persona... –ella sonrió tristemente– tú no te mereces esto y obviamente yo no te merezco a ti de ninguna manera...

Él la abrazó de vuelta y le acarició el cabello y la espalda con ternura. Ojalá pudiera llevársela con él...

0o0o0

–_¿Ji Hoo sunbae?_ –horas después, Dae Hyun al fin había logrado marcarle a su teléfono.

–Sí ¿qué pasa? –en esos momentos, Ji Hoo estaba regresando al hotel después de haber estado todo el tiempo que le permitieron con Jan Di– ¿tienes problemas en la clínica?

–_Eh... pues en realidad no, sunbae, todo bien_ –el chico tenía orgullo, no le diría como un grupo de niños habían decidido arrojar al piso todo lo que encontraron, por suerte, la enfermera era extrañamente amable y limpió todo el desorden–, _es que.._.

–Me alegro, en realidad quería hablar contigo –Ji Hoo sonaba agotado–, no se cuándo volveré, así que puedes hacerte cargo de todo por un tiempo, ¿verdad?

–_¿Eh?_ –él no esperaba oír eso y no sabía si era capaz de algo así– _Por... por su puesto que sí._

–Perfecto, todo está en tus manos entonces, no dejes que mi abuelo trabaje demasiado.

–_S-sí... y..._

–Y si necesitas algo háblame de inmediato... jamás pensé decir esto pero que bueno que existes...

–_Sí, claro... gracias, supongo..._

–Jan Di confía mucho en ti, así que lo haré yo también...

–_Eh..._

–¿Y para qué me hablabas?

–_Cierto... mmm... lo que pasa es que el doctor Yoon dijo que estaban tratando de reconstruir todo lo que Jan Di hizo antes de desaparecer..._

–Es verdad, tú pasabas bastante tiempo con ella hasta hace no mucho –Ji Hoo abrió la puerta de su habitación en ese momento–, debí preguntarte antes... ¿sabes algo?

–_Pues... la verdad es que no lo había razonado, pero yo la vi un día antes de ella desapareciera..._

Ji Hoo se pegó el celular más, como si así pudiera ponerle más atención; si la había visto ese día, probablemente él había sido el último antes de que se esfumara...

–¿Sí?

–_Bueno, quizá no tenga nada que ver..._

–Dime lo que tengas que decir –Ji Hoo exhaló, ese niño era demasiado inseguro y nervioso para su gusto...

–_Fui a la biblioteca central ese día y Jan Di estaba saliendo de la hemeroteca _–hizo una pausa–, _parecía realmente nerviosa, incluso asustada y por supuesto no quiso contarme qué estaba haciendo, pero ahora que recuerdo, de su bolsa se asomaban muchísimas fotocopias de periódicos..._

–¿Periódicos?

–_¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver?_

Ji Hoo se quedó callado...

–Tal vez... ¿qué podría haber estado buscando...? –sí, quizá, algo le decía que era importante– hey, ¿puedes hablar con Son Woo Bin sobre esto...? te pasaré su teléfono...

0O0o0

Al otro día temprano, los demás se reunieron fuera de la biblioteca...

–Periódicos, ¿qué hacía Jan Di fotocopiando periódicos? –Woo Bin abrió de par en par las puertas de cristal–, demonios, si ese chico nos ha dado una buena pista lo amaremos por siempre...

No fue nada difícil; el nombre de Jan Di estaba en los registros, así como anotado todo el material que había consultado. Once libros de diferentes periódicos cuyas fechas databan de veintitrés años atrás y se extendían sólo por un año...

–Todo parece cuadrar... –Woo Bin repartió los libros entre él, Yi Jung, Ga Eul, Seo Hyun y Jae Kyung– fue hace veintitrés años que inició la última guerra de mafias de este lugar, justo las fechas de estos periódicos...

–Yo creí que todos esos asuntos se quedaban en la oscuridad... –murmuró Yi Jung incrédulo– y que nada quedaba registrado.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa larga.

–Así es –respondió Woo Bin–, pero en guerras así algo tiene que salir a la luz pública, es bastante difícil mantener oculto todo...

–Pero, sunbae... –Ga Eul intervino hablando muy bajito– ¿cómo sabemos qué estamos buscando?

–Pues en realidad no lo sabemos, sis –contestó Woo Bin amablemente–. Buscaremos cualquier noticia que parezca tener relación con el clan yakuza y si tenemos suerte, quizá encontremos acerca del líder Masaaki Takeru, fue en esas épocas que fue encerrado y eso es probable que sí haya aparecido en las noticias...

Ga Eul asintió y abrió uno de los libros. Empezó página por página, leyendo todos los encabezados, pero igualmente se sentía insegura, no tenía idea aún de qué podría servir y qué no...

–Por su puesto sería más fácil si no me ocultaran todo –Woo Bin bufó–, demonios, siento que me tratan como a un niño, ¿por qué nadie me dice nada?

–Yo opino que le hables a tu padre y le preguntes... –opinó Seo Hyun levantando la vista de los periódicos.

–No me dirá nada –contestó pasando de página–, olvidé decirles que la vez que le pregunté no sólo se enfadó conmigo sino que también me retiró la palabra por una semana...

–Pero ésta vez es diferente –Yi Jung resopló–, se trata de nuestra amiga, tu padre tiene que ayudarnos...

–No lo sé... supongo que tal vez... igualmente él está en América y no creo que conteste mis llamadas...

–¿Saben qué...? –Jae Kyung habló con el rostro escondido entre el cabello– Creo que Jan Di tiene motivos muy sólidos y reales para estar tan asustada y no querer hablar...

Todos la miraron.

–¿Encontraste algo? –Woo Bin trató de buscar los ojos de la chica, pero ella permanecía agachada...

–Claro –respondió Jae Kyung– ¿no fue hace veintitrés años que ocurrió algo horrible?

Nadie entendió en ese momento y todos le preguntaron a qué se refería, entonces, ella giró el encuadernado hacia los demás para dejar ver una primera plana con la fotografía de un auto accidentado rodeado de paramédicos...

–Hace veintitrés años... –siguió ella– murieron los padres de Ji Hoo...

–No way... –Woo Bin tomó el libro y su rostro palideció, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se escuchaba. Los demás lo miraron impacientes hasta que finalmente, dejó que todos leyeran la primera nota...

_Yoon Ju Hwan, único hijo del presidente Yoon Seok Young, muere en accidente junto a su esposa un día después de retar abiertamente al líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru..._

Pareció que todos sin aire y con la mente en blanco, con el estómago en los pies y sin palabras, leyendo una y otra y otra vez ese par de líneas...

–Me quiero morir... –Woo Bin dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

* * *

.

* * *

Y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews :D** Fragok, JustMe279, Tiamatnerwen, Maargaldo, Joanne, Emily Hale Smith **y** Dulce**, aprecio mucho sus cometarios, de verdad, de verdad.

Besos!


	15. XIV

**XIV.**

Jan Di llegó a la sala de visitas para encontrarse una vez más con ellos. Corrió a abrazarlos de nuevo... los habría besado incluso...

–Aquí te trajimos ropa –comenzó Joon Pyo dejando una mochila completamente llena en la mesa–, barata y fea como te gusta.

Jan Di sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza...

–Gracias –la tomó en sus manos y se la acercó.

–Nos tardamos porque los guardias revisaron todo –continuó el heredero de Shinhwa mientras ponía otro morral pequeño sobre la mesa y lo abría–. También te traje chocolates –le extendió una caja y los ojos de ella brillaron y sonrió más–, son tus favoritos... lo siento, los abrieron, estos paranoicos creen que armarás una bomba...

–Wow –ella tomó sus dulces, no esperaba un gesto así–, muchas gracias.

–Y esto otro también –Joon Pyo sacó un pequeño peluche con la forma de un gatito de pelo muy claro, vestido con una batita blanca, un pequeño estetoscopio y un espejito redondo en la frente.

–¡Un gato doctor! –Jan Di lo tomó y lo miró con ternura– ¡Qué bonito es! Es tan tierno...

–No es un gato doctor, es Doctor Gato –giró los ojos–, y no entendiste nada, pero como el gran Goo Joon Pyo nunca explica las cosas más de una vez, tendrás que pensar.

–¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando tú? –Jan Di recuperó un poco su viejo tono con el que se dirigía a él cada que decía una tontería.

–Yo tampoco entendí, Joon Pyo –dijo Ji Hoo hablando por primera vez.

–Eso es porque tú no tienes nada que entender –contestó mirándolo de reojo–, esto es entre Jan Di y yo nada más.

–No tengo una idea de lo que estás hablando, Joon Pyo –ella volvió a sonreír–, pero gracias es adorable.

Joon Pyo le sonrió de vuelta y alzó su mano para revolverle el cabello...

–Buenas tardes –dijo una voz detrás de ellos–, joven amo.

–Abogado Bo –Joon Pyo se giró–, ¿hay alguna novedad?

El abogado se acercó y dejó su portafolio en la mesa. Se veía realmente cansado. Suspiró.

–Su juicio será en enero, señorita –dijo mirándola a los ojos. Jan Di desvió la mirada borrando su sonrisa–. He preparado una carta en la que usted retira su confesión y niega cualquier nexo con algún clan yakuza –abrió su portafolio y le extendió una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo–, debe firmarla ahora que es lo más fuerte que le puedo ofrecer como defensa.

–Yo dije... –ella tomó la carta con una mano y la arrugó– que no retiraré mis palabras.

El papel quedó cubierto en su totalidad por su puño ante la mirada horrorizada de Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo. El abogado volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

–A quien sea que estés protegiendo –Joon Pyo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir–, lo que sea que esté pasando, tienes que decírnoslo, por Dios, te ayudaremos, no tienes que hacer esto.

–Por última vez –Jan Di los miró angustiada–, no estoy protegiendo a nadie.

0o0o0o

Después de un rato de revisar las noticias, recolectaron algunas de las que les parecieron más relevantes...

_Incheon, 3 de mayo.– El nombre del líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru se ha visto envuelto en la reciente captura de los traficantes de drogas encubiertos en botes pesqueros que intercambiaban mercancía entre Corea y Japón, con esto, el despacho de abogados del cual forman parte Yoon Ju Hwan de veinticinco años de edad, hijo del presidente, ha lanzado una amenaza pública, pues aseguran que tienen pruebas suficientes para echar a la Yakuza del país y encarcelar a todos los líderes, especialmente a Masaaki, quien se rumora, tiene el control de toda actividad ilegal del territorio._

_Incheon, 5 de mayo.– Yoon Ju Hwan, único hijo del presidente Yoon Seok Young, muere en accidente junto a su esposa un día después de retar abiertamente al líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru._

_Esta madrugada, el hijo del presiente y su esposa fallecieron cuando su automóvil impactó contra una camioneta blindada que circulaba con las luces apagadas y que desapreció de escena inmediatamente sin ningún daño aparente según la declaración de un testigo anónimo. No es el primer caso de un accidente con estas características; es un modus operandi que se ha repetido constantemente en ajustes de cuentas relacionadas con algunos clanes Yakuza._

El hijo de la pareja, de cinco años de edad, quien se encontraba también en el automóvil, fue trasladado al hospital central donde se reporta como estable.

Querían pensar que ese accidente había sido todo, pero resultó que todo el despacho de abogados había muerto el mismo día...

_Incheon, 6 de mayo.– Se ha confirmado la muerte de todos los abogados que trabajaban en el despacho de Yoon Ju Hwan, único hijo del presidente, quienes retaron abiertamente hace unos días al líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru._

A partir de todo eso, fue cuestión de horas poder conseguir nombres...

–Aquí están todos los que trabajaban en el despacho de los padres de Ji Hoo –Woo Bin alzó una carpeta y de ella empezó a sacar una a una algunos documentos con fotografías– Lee Jung Jun, treinta años, murió cuando su auto colisionó contra una camioneta blindada. Jeon Gi Sang, veintiocho años, murió en el hospital horas después de que estallara una bomba en su casa, su esposa murió también. Kwon Min Su murió en el hospital por heridas de bala. Paek Il Sub murió en el hospital después de que su auto chocara contra una camioneta blindada. Otros cuatro abogados murieron en una explosión, pero de ellos no encontré sus nombres. Todo esto la noche del cuatro de mayo. Y finalmente, la madrugada del cinco de mayo, mueren los padres de Ji Hoo, Yoon Ju Hwan y Park Ni Eun, también al chocar contra una camioneta blindada...

No había palabras para describir el silencio y el horror. Esto no podía ser otra cosa más que una broma de muy pésimo gusto y muy, muy enferma.

–Esto se llama masacre –Woo Bin era el único que tenía estómago para hablar en ese momento...

–Ya lo había oído –susurró Seo Hyun tomando los papeles en sus manos–, esta fue la famosa masacre de abogados, es exactamente como me la describieron; se le cuenta a los alumnos del primer año de la Facultad de Derecho en mi Universidad, La Sorbona, allá en París, para asustarnos... pero jamás tuve idea de dónde había sucedido... –ella estaba pálida y se recargó en el respaldo llevándose una mano a la boca –voy a vomitar...

Y obviamente, no terminaba nada allí y la persona que en ese momento se alzó como la más grande amenaza para el líder fue el abuelo de Ji Hoo...

_Incheon, 10 de mayo.– El presidente Yoon Seok Young ha lanzado una cacería en contra del líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru, quien, se presume, es el autor del accidente en el que falleció su único hijo al lado de su esposa en la madrugada del 5 de mayo. El presidente Yoon ha ofrecido recompensas millonarias a quien aporte información útil para capturarlo._

_Kanuma, 30 de julio.– El líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru fue arrestado hoy en Kanuma, Prefectura de Tochigi, en Japón casi tres meses después de que el presidente Yoon Seok Young ofreciera una recompensa millonaria por su captura y ha sido trasladado a prisión en espera de su juicio por innumerables cargos tanto en Corea como en Japón._

_Saitama, 14 de abril.– Después de casi un año de que el presidente Yoon Seok Young perdiera a su único hijo en un accidente presumiblemente provocado por un clan Yakuza, y después de nueve meses de juicio, el líder Masaaki Takeru ha sido condenado a cincuenta años de prisión por diversos cargos, sin embargo, la muerte del hijo del presidente y de todos los abogados de su despacho no fue probada y fue absuelto de dichos cargos._

0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Woo Bin logró contactar con un guardaespaldas retirado quien accedió a hablar también de lo que le había ocurrido veintitrés años atrás... Todo el rompecabezas se armaba poco a poco. Lo único que parecía faltar era la relación de Jan Di con todo...

–Yo era el guardaespaldas del presidente Yoon, no era el más cercano pero era de suficiente confianza; yo estuve a su lado durante todo el juicio, el cual se extendió algunos meses. Siempre estuvo allí, vigilando cada parte del proceso, descuidando todas sus demás obligaciones... El día que le dictaron sentencia, cincuenta años de cárcel, Masaaki parecía tan tranquilo, como si fuera un día común; en realidad, siempre presentaba una tranquilidad abrumadora, pero ese día en especial, yo pensaba que al menos haría un gesto al saber que había perdido el juicio e iría a prisión...

... El presidente Yoon estaba tan furioso, siempre fue una persona tranquila y accesible, pero después de la muerte de su hijo, sus ojos se inyectaron en rabia y su aura se volvió sombría y terrible; obsesionado con la única idea de atraparlo a toda costa y hacerlo pagar...

...Entonces los guardias tomaron a Masaaki esposado y lo condujeron a la salida del tribunal, en el momento en que se cruzó con el presidente le sonrió y ni siquiera parecía llevar ironía en su gesto; eso fue lo que hizo estallar su furia pues a pesar de haber sido condenado no fue declarado culpable ni de la muerte de su hijo ni de la masacre de esa trágica noche... y sacó un arma de su saco y se abalanzó sobre él poniendo el cañón en su frente...

...La primera reacción fue de incredulidad, después, la policía también sacó sus armas. Le gritamos al presidente que se detuviera, que lo dejara ya, iría a la cárcel... y aún después de más de veinte años recuerdo las palabras exactas de lo que dijeron... "Mátame" dijo el líder Yakuza "Mátame ahora o llegará el día en que te arrepientas de perdonarme la vida"

..."Tú ya no tienes nada que quitarme, te llevaste mi vida junto con la de mi hijo"

...Y él sonrió de nuevo; "No te mientas a ti mismo, sabes que aún hay alguien"

...La mano del presidente tembló y bajó el arma para alivio de todos; "Eres una gran y absoluta nada ahora; tu clan está hecho pedazos, todo tu poder se ha esfumado, irás a vivir a una celda donde te comerán las ratas y jamás saldrás de allí, mientras yo jamás volveré a escuchar tu nombre"

..."Te prometo algo" dijo Masaaki, aún con su expresión tranquila y su sonrisa que aparentaba ser sincera "te prometo que por más oscura que veas tu vida ahora, lograrás dejar de pensar en mí, lograrás recuperar tu vida y con los pedazos de tu familia volverás a ser feliz... también te prometo que jamás te quitaré los ojos de encima, conoceré muy bien a cada persona que le guardes cariño y cuando tu corazón haya alcanzado resignación, tú volverás a escuchar mi nombre"

Y empuñó el arma de nuevo. "No lo escuche" le dijimos "Son amenazas vacías; es imposible que las cumpla"

0o0o0

Jan Di llevaba ya un largo rato sentada sobre sus piernas, por fin con ropa decente, sonriéndole al gatito que Joon Pyo le había regalado. Maiko hizo un par de comentarios sobre lo adorable que era; entre las dos ya se habían comido todos los chocolates; era importante que ninguna otra presa se enterara de que ellas tenían dulces o empezarían a exigir algo para ellas también.

Joon Pyo demente, ¿a qué demonios se refería cuando lo mandó a pensar acerca de _Doctor Gato_? Y su mente divagaba y divagaba tratando de recordar alguna de las tonterías que él hubiera dicho a lo largo de tantos años de conocerlo..

Entonces, su mente se encendió al pensar y pensar en animales, cuando años atrás, mientras ella cuidaba al hijo de una paciente, fue con Joon Pyo al zoológico; era de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de él; había estado celoso del niño y fue en ese momento la primera vez que pensó en que formar una familia con él no era tan descabellado...

–

–¿Por qué nos detenemos tanto tiempo en las nutrias?

–Ah, porque yo soy una nutria.

Joon Pyo alzó una ceja y Jan Di se echó a reír.

–Ji Hoo sunbae dice que en mi vida pasada fui una nutria; porque soy diligente fuerte y linda y no puedo vivir lejos del agua. ¿No crees?

–Las nutrias no son lindas. En ese caso yo fui un águila real; porque las águilas reales son el símbolo de la fuerza, la belleza y representan a los dioses... exactamente como yo.

Jan Di le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el puño. Él se quejó.

–No seas soberbio, eres más bien una serpiente que se arrastra.

Joon Pyo soltó un par de reclamaciones, pero ambos se echaron a reír.

–Realmente me gustó mucho lo de la nutria –admitió Jan Di enternecida–, nunca lo había pensado así, pero es cierto y desde ese día es mi animal favorito –se encogió de hombros–. Estuve pensando en un animal para Ji Hoo sunbae pero...

–Ji Hoo fue un gato en su vida pasada –interrumpió Joon Pyo con total seriedad–, no hay ninguna duda de eso.

–¿Gato?

–¡Sólo mira a esos horribles animales y verás que son lo mismo! –él enumeró con sus dedos–, uraños, solitarios, silenciosos, si no les agradas no les importa despreciarte en tu cara, aunque muy elegantes y pueden dormir en cualquier rincón en toda clase de posiciones extrañas...

–Bueno sí... –ella quería aguantar la risa, pero no le salí muy bien– creo que tienes razón.

–La verdad es que no puedo ver un gato y no pensar en Ji Hoo. Él sí es... absolutamente un feo gato blanco...

–

Jan Di sonrió ampliamente sosteniendo su peluche en las manos y se acostó en su camastro sin soltarlo;

–Ya tienes nombre amiguito –le dijo al muñeco–; te llamas Ji Hoo –lo acercó a una de sus fotografías en la pared y lo observó torciendo ligeramente la boca– y de verdad eres idéntico...

Lo abrazó con ternura, no podía ser otra cosa, Joon Pyo le había regalado un peluche que representaba a Ji Hoo, un doctor y todo... sólo que no entendía por qué lo habría hecho...

–Me encanta tu gato –sonrió Maiko asomándose. Jan Di se rió.

–Es mi esposo –dijo en su no muy perfecto japonés señalando con la cabeza sus fotos–. Me casé con un gato.

–¿Eh? –la otra niña se rió– ¿un gato violinista, pianista, guitarrista, médico, príncipe, ángel, guapo? –enumeró tratando de recordar todas las maneras con que Jan Di lo había descrito.

–Sí... –contestó arrastrando mucho la palabra– Todo eso...

–Cuando sea grande quiero conseguir un esposo como el tuyo... –bromeó poniendo ojitos soñadores...

Jan Di bajó la cabeza y suspiró, no le quitaba los ojos a su gato y a su lado, junto a su fea almohada, tenía el abrigo de Ji Hoo. Había dicho tantas veces que estaba casada con él que estaba comenzando a creérselo. Qué tonta... bueno, mientras ni él ni Joon Pyo se enterarán no podía pasar nada... y no tenían forma de enterarse así que... estaba bien...

0o0o0

Finalmente, en los últimos periódicos, apareció un discurso del abuelo de Ji Hoo...

"_Hay una cosa de lo que estoy seguro, ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos; el dolor que carcome mi alma ahora es tan insoportable que no se lo deseo ni al peor de los enemigos. En este momento siento que jamás volveré a ser la persona que fui. Desde la muerte de mi hijo ya casi un año atrás y durante todo el juicio se ha marchitado todo mi ser; ahora entiendo que no puedo volver a amar a ninguna persona en el mundo, para no darle el gusto de volver a quitarme a alguien..._

_En unos meses, que entregaré mi cargo a mi sucesor, me retiraré para siempre de la esfera pública, no volveré a intervenir jamás en ningún asunto político y ninguno de mis actos futuros será relevante para nadie; retomaré mi carrera de medicina, que nunca debí haber dejado y así espero poder alcanzar algo de resignación al verme capaz de salvar la vida de quien me necesite._

_Pero sobre todo, espero en Dios, nunca, jamás volver a escuchar, ni siquiera volver a mencionar, el nombre de Masaaki Takeru"_

–¿Ji Hoo sabe algo de esto? –preguntó Jae Kyung visiblemente triste...

–Ji Hoo... –Yi Jung apretó a Ga Eul con un brazo contra él– Ji Hoo siempre ha creído que fue un accidente... y lo que es peor, cree que fue su culpa...

–Seguramente no tiene idea de la verdad –continuó Woo Bin–, pues habría reconocido el nombre cuando lo mencioné...

–Después del accidente Ji Hoo estuvo semanas sin decir una palabra y le tuvo durante años terror a los autos –volvió a hablar Yi Jung. Tomó un respiro–. Aún hoy, después de tantos años, sigue prefiriendo mil veces su motocicleta a subirse a un coche...

–Bueno y... –Jae Kyung nunca sonaba tímida como en ese momento– ¿quién se lo va a decir?

Ninguno de ellos habría querido tomar esa tarea jamás...

0o0o0

Ji Hoo lo había estudiado en la facultad; cuando un hecho es absolutamente traumático el cerebro tiene la capacidad de suprimirlo de su memoria y enterrarlo hasta lo más profundo, él sabía que le había pasado eso, pero jamás, jamás tuvo ni siquiera la intención de recuperar sus recuerdos, ni de investigar más a fondo absolutamente nada de sus padres, cada recuerdo de su muerte ponía su mente en blanco y lo angustiaba de una manera terrible...

Sin embargo, había algo que sí le había parecido extraño de su caso; él era muy pequeño aún para tener consciencia de la muerte, los niños a esa edad no pasan por periodos de duelo ni tratándose de la muerte de sus padres...

–No puedo recordar nada de ese día –masculló con la cara enterrada en la almohada, acostado boca abajo.

Woo Bin había llegado a Japón unas horas atrás, él sentía que vomitaría la comida de una semana entera, no podía imaginar lo que sentía Ji Hoo...

–Totalmente obvio que todo esto tenía que ver con alguno de nosotros –Joon Pyo dejó caer de mala manera las fotocopias de los periódicos–. Ese despojo humano cumplió su amenaza de perseguir por siempre al doctor Yoon... esto... esto es una película de terror, no puedo creerlo...

No querían, de verdad no querían soltar todo eso enfrente de Ji Hoo; él no había levantado el rostro en ningún momento desde que Woo Bin empezó a contarle.

–Tenemos que decírselo al doctor Yoon también... –sugirió Woo Bin en voz baja.

–¡Sobre mi cadáver le dirán esto a mi abuelo! –Ji Hoo se incorporó, estaba muy molesto ahora– ¡Ustedes saben bien que él ha estado enfermo del corazón! ¡Ha soportado bien todo esto de Jan Di, pero no creo que pueda soportar saber que ese sujeto ha salido de la cárcel y ha hecho todo esto!

–Pero Ji Hoo...

–¡He dicho que no se atrevan! ¡Lo que quiera ese yakuza conmigo que venga y que se deje de este juego! Este ahora es mi asunto, no de mi abuelo.

–Tú estás loco –Joon Pyo gruñó–. Este no es tu asunto, es nuestro asunto; el único que se puede meter contigo soy yo...

Y Joon Pyo sonrió interiormente sosteniendo la fotografía de Masaaki en una de sus manos; al fin podía poner un rostro a quien iba a matar por lastimar a todos su amigos, y lo que era lo mejor; matar a un asesino no podía ser otra cosa más que una buena obra...

* * *

.

* * *

**Fargok, Joanne, Choi Pao Ra, soeul83, Tiamatnerwen, Maargalgo, eli, CATALINA, JustMe279, stay2013, Dulce** y también los que no me dejaron su nombre, muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, creo que ya lo había dicho, pero lo aprecio como no tienen idea.

Los amo!

Saludos y muchos besos a todos! :)


	16. XV

**XV.**

–No puedo recordar nada de ese día –Ji Hoo lucía más tranquilo y hablaba pausadamente–, tan sólo me recuerdo vagamente sentado en el pavimento... y había fuego... Yo sé que después del choque salí por mí mismo del auto por una ventana, pero eso sólo lo sé porque lo primero que recuerdo es estar en un hospital, en el momento en que me sacaban pedazos de vidrio de las manos... –se miró su palma derecha y con un dedo de su mano izquierda la recorrió lentamente– aún se ve aquí una cicatriz... significa que yo mismo rompí los cristales para salir... pero no lo recuerdo...

–Ji Hoo... –Woo Bin dejó un par de segundos de silencio– Siempre dijiste que el accidente había sido porque le habías tapado los ojos a tu padre mientras manejaba.

–Yo... –Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos– eso creía.

–¿Pero cómo lo sabías? Si no recuerdas nada y sólo tú sobreviviste, ¿quién te dijo eso?

–No lo sé... –él negó lentamente con la cabeza dándose cuenta del error con el que había vivido dos décadas– sólo lo sabía... no sé si alguien me lo dijo... no lo sé –se quedó callado, reflexionando–. Cada vez que pienso en esa noche siento como si mi cerebro se sacudiera y se golpeara, a pesar de que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo mis pensamientos siguen bloqueándose completamente... y nunca quise saber más...

Repentinamente se sintió culpable... ¿cómo era posible que haya creído tan ciegamente en la idea de que el accidente había sido culpa suya? Woo Bin estaba en lo cierto; nadie podía saber que él le había tapado los ojos a su padre y él no lo recordaba, se sentía incluso estúpido por no haber nunca reparado en ese detalle. Pero lo peor era que nunca quiso investigar más... debió de haberse dado cuenta de la verdad años atrás... debió de haber buscado información y haberse enterado que no había sido un accidente... Lo habían engañado y se había dejado engañar, ¿cuántas personas a parte de su abuelo sabrían todo eso...?

–Sí yo hubiera sabido que ese asesino amenazó a mi abuelo yo...

–No habrías podido hacer nada –lo interrumpió Woo Bin–. No empieces a culparte. No nos va a ayudar en nada que empieces a pensar en lo que hiciste o no hiciste. Lo único que importa ahora es qué vamos a hacer... –suspiró– Por ahora, no hablaremos con tu abuelo, pero pondré a algunos de mis hombres a vigilarlo en todo momento... ¿te parece bien?

Ji Hoo sólo asintió un poco sin mirar a su amigo.

0o0o0

Ha Jae Kyung tomó aire. Odiaba ser consciente de los latidos de su corazón y ya llevaba varios días en que los sentía incluso los oía; era desesperante. No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada, no podía gritar y reír como siempre lo hacía; había dejado de sentirse ella misma. Y claro, estaba muy angustiada por Jan Di y por todos sus amigos, pero lo que más le angustiaba era Joon Pyo; no quería aceptar que él era quien más le preocupaba, pero así era...

Nunca pudo dejar de pensar en una conversación que tuvo en Nueva York con una de las pocas personas que consideró sus amigas estando allá. Una conversación tan corta pero que en años no había salido de su mente...

–¿Sabes que Joon Pyo volverá a Corea para pedirle matrimonio a su novia?

–Por su puesto que lo sé, Amelia –Jae Kyung suspiró–, yo misma ayudé a escoger el anillo... recuerda que Jan Di es mi mejor amiga y Joon Pyo mi mejor amigo... y estoy feliz de que ellos unan sus vidas para siempre...

–¿La técnica de repetirte esa mentira hasta que tú misma creas que es verdad?

–¿Sabes? –sonrió con algo de esfuerzo– No quiero hablar de eso y debo hacer algunas cosas así que... –empezó a caminar para alejarse– nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo?

–Jae Kyung –la detuvo–, Joon Pyo se irá mañana. Pídele que se quede contigo.

Jae Kyung se rió...

–¡Qué tontería dices!

Y fue lo último que dijo esa noche... Pero nunca dejó de pensarlo. Después de ese día, casi no volvió a hablar con Amelia, su vida había vuelto a cambiar desde que Joon Pyo se había ido de nuevo.

Prendió su computadora portátil, abrió un nuevo correo electrónico y escribió un corto mensaje...

_Amelia..._

_¿Por qué me dijiste que le pidiera a Joon Pyo que se quedara conmigo?_

Lo envió y cerró el portátil... se reprendió a sí misma; no era momento de pensar en esas cosas...

0o0o0

El abogado Bo resopló; probablemente nunca se había sentido tan cansado antes. No había quitado el dedo del renglón del caso de Jan Di en ningún momento y trataba de resolver al mismo tiempo todo el trabajo que tenía en Corea, que no era poco; él tenía muchísimas cosas a su cargo. Revisó por tercera vez las fotocopias de los periódicos...

–Todo esto sirve en defensa de Jan Di, ¿cierto? –preguntó Joon Pyo con impaciencia.

–Sin duda podría probar que la señorita se siente amenazada –contestó quitándose los lentes y recargándose en el respaldo–, sin embargo, como he dicho, de poco sirve toda la evidencia mientras ella no esté dispuesta a cooperar...

Con dos doctorados y múltiples máster a sus espaldas, el abogado Bo se había convertido en un miembro fundamental de Shinhwa, había trabajado con una eficiencia asombrosa durante mucho tiempo y estaba por cumplir quince años como abogado en jefe del Grupo. Numerosas empresas y particulares habían tratado de contratarlo, pero cada oferta que le ofrecían era de inmediato superada con creces por Shinhwa. Todo sin contar que al ser hijo de madre japonesa, dominaba ambos idiomas a la perfección y sin ningún tipo de acento, lo que había resultado vital en este caso.

–He de ser sincero... –continuó el abogado– aún con estas pruebas, no creo poder ganar el juicio.

–¿¡Cómo puede hablar así!? –Joon Pyo gruñó– ¿No se supone que usted es el mejor? ¡Tiene que ganar ese juicio!

–¿Usted cree que enfrentando a Jan Di con la verdad de lo que ocurrió años atrás ella confiese la verdad? –preguntó Woo Bin, él no creía conveniente enfrentarla, pero quería conocer la opinión de Bo.

–Piensen en ésto, jóvenes –continuó Bo–, la señorita está escondiendo algo muy grave; claramente lo que ocurrió hace dos décadas fue el principio de todo, pero aún no sabemos qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Creo que si ella ha negado todo hasta el momento nada le impedirá seguir negando que sabía todo; seguirá manteniendo su historia.

–¿Pero por qué? –Joon Pyo quería entenderlo, sentía que le explotaba la cabeza al no hallarle lógica.

–Si ella no ha contado nada –el abogado los miró fijamente–, es porque se supone que nadie debe de saber nada... ¿Ya leyeron con atención la historia de la masacre de los abogados? Todos murieron cuando se enteraron de lo que no debían saber –hizo una pausa–. Ahora creo que la señorita sabe que en cuanto ustedes se enteren de la verdad... morirán. Y es por eso que se seguirá negando a hablar.

Era tan duro de escuchar todo eso. Habían pensado que todo sólo se trataba del doctor Yoon y de Ji Hoo, pero ahora que se habían involucrado más personas, entonces ahora todos estaban en peligro...

–Mi sugerencia es asumir que la señorita Jan Di dice la verdad –concluyó Bo–, se declaré culpable y luego se apele su caso para revocar la sentencia.

Silencio...

–¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso? –preguntó Ji Hoo secamente...

–Al menos dos años –contestó Bo serenamente–. Debido a las circunstancias, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

¿Dos años? Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días y Ji Hoo se sentía tan desesperado ya... ¿cómo demonios iba a esperar dos años más...?

El abogado se retiró tras una reverencia, dejándolos solos. El ambiente era tan tenso y se quedaron un rato callados...

–¡Tú dijiste que debíamos de enfrentarla con la verdad para obligarla a hablar! –Joon Pyo explotó de pronto dirigiéndose a Woo Bin– ¡Sí no le decimos ésto ella va a seguir con sus estupideces y nunca volverá a casa!

–¡No sabemos aún toda la verdad! –Woo Bin respondió igualando su tono– ¡El abogado tiene razón! ¡No sabemos cómo se metió ella en esto! Lo único que sabemos es que ella tiene tanto miedo que prefiere quedarse encerrada antes que hablar, eso significa que ella cree que no podremos defendernos –tomó aire–. Ese sujeto lleva veintidós años planeando esto, es probable que todo esté saliendo según su plan. Si enfrentamos a Jan Di ahora ella seguirá sin hablar. Pienso que es mejor que no sepa lo que nosotros sabemos; primero tenemos que saber dónde está éste asesino y qué es lo que quiere, quién es la persona que está haciendo todo esto, esa es la verdad con la que Jan Di hablará... no con ésto. Dejaremos que el abogado Bo prosiga con lo que él crea correcto y nosotros por nuestra parte averiguaremos toda la verdad.

–Así que... –Joon Pyo ahogó sus gruñidos– ¿la vamos a dejar encerrada más tiempo?

–Me temo que sí... –contestó Woo Bin después de una pausa.

0o0o0

Ya llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en Nueva York, le parecía interesante y a la par sumamente divertido; estaba ocupada todo el tiempo entre la Universidad y la multitud de fiestas que se armaban cada semana. Ya había hecho varios amigos y además ya la habían invitado a salir unos cuantos chicos, algunos verdaderamente guapos y uno en especial no paraba de mandarle mensajes y pequeños regalos. Sonrió mirándose en el espejo mientras se colocaba unos largos pendientes; se preparaba para una noche de viernes de fiesta que terminaría hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Definitivamente le gustaba la vida americana, se había acostumbrado rápido y tal vez se quedaría para siempre.

El teléfono de su apartamento sonó, un apartamento algo pequeño, pero sofisticado y en una zona muy acomodada, y corrió a contestarlo en su ya mucho mejor inglés.

–¿Diga?

–_¿Ha Jae Kyung? ¿Eres tú?_

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar coreano al otro lado de la línea; oír su propio idioma era de lo poco que extrañaba.

–Esa misma ¿quién habla?

–_Goo Joon Pyo._

Lanzó una sonora carcajada y se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

–Sí, claro –lanzó un suspiro divertido–. No, ya en serio, ¿quién eres?

–_Que soy Goo Joon Pyo_ –se oyó un gruñido–, _¡mono!_

Su sonrisa desapareció. De un rápido movimiento quedó sentada en la cama y quedó petrificada un momento...

–¿Joon Pyo? –preguntó lentamente mordiendo su labio inferior– ¿Eres tú?

–_¡Qué sí, mono!_ –definitivamente Joon Pyo

–Oh... ¿ocurre algo...? –ella no podía imaginar una razón para que él le marcara por teléfono; francamente había pensado que jamás iba a volver a verlo y sobre todo que él jamás se pondría en contacto...

–_Sucede que detesto estar de pie esperando _–gruñó él de nuevo–_.__ Estoy afuera de tu edificio pero no sé cuál es tu número de apartamento, así que sal ahora mismo a abrirme._

Ha Jae Kyung se levantó como un resorte y abrió la puerta que daba a su pequeña terraza con vista a la calle. Allí estaba él, sosteniendo el celular en su oreja mirando hacia arriba y sus miradas se cruzaron. Tantos meses tratando de alejarlo de sus pensamientos y reprendiéndose a sí misma cada que volvía su imaginación a él; había hecho incluso una larga lista enumerando por qué no era para ella, comenzando por el amor entre él y Jan Di y terminando en un porque es un tonto inmaduro.

Lo había estado haciendo bien, no lo recordaba con frecuencia, no había llorado en largo tiempo y ya casi no sentía el agujero asfixiante el pecho cuando su mente la traicionaba. Además había salido con otras personas. Se sentía bien. Entonces, volvió a mirar sus profundos ojos rasgados y en un sólo segundo todo lo que ella había logrado, todo su esfuerzo y todo su empeño fue estropeado ruinmente cuando él sonrió.

Le pareció cruel e injusto y una sonrisa idiota invadió su rostro; casi con deseos de bajar corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo y jurarle todo su amor eterno.

Minutos después lo tenía sentado en su sala bebiendo un vaso de agua.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella desde la cocina, recargada en la barra, tratando de disimular su estúpida alegría.

Vio en el piso los zapatos que Joon Pyo le había comprado a Jan Di y que ella se había... bueno, no le gustaba utilizar la palabra _robado_... que ella se había robado como un recuerdo de él, apretó los labios y los pateó para que quedaran fuera de la vista, él no pareció notar nada.

–Lo mismo que tú –dijo indiferente.

Definitivamente no lo mismo, pensó; ella había viajado once mil sesenta y siete kilómetros huyendo de él.

–He venido a estudiar –continuó–; el grupo Shinhwa depende de mí y es mi deber levantarlo y salvarlo del declive que ha tenido en los últimos meses... o cerrarlo y terminar para siempre con él. He hecho una promesa; debo volver como un gran hombre...

Lo miró admirada; cada palabra y cada gesto que el hacía la llenaban de dicha y su sonrisa se tornó por una de nostalgia.

–Se lo has prometido a Jan Di –ella enterneció su expresión–, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza.

–Y mientras tanto –él cambió su tono de voz, levantándose del sillón–, eres la única persona que conozco en este estruendoso y horrible lugar; pensé que podría estar con mi hermana pero esa traidora se ha largado a Hawaii con su marido y nadie sabe cuándo volverán... aish, podría al menos haber avisado.

Jae Kyung se rió y saltó para sentarse en la barra.

–¿No te gusta Nueva York? –meció sus pies– ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Llegué ayer, ¿y cómo demonios va a gustarme? Es atascado, ruidoso y está lleno de... de... ¡gente! –bufó y la miró con una media sonrisa– de seguro a ti te encanta.

–Vayamos a una fiesta –sugirió ella de inmediato sin dejar de sonreír–. Esta noche. De hecho me preparaba para irme. Conocerás gente y te irás acostumbrado a la divertidísima y agitada vida del universitario americano promedio.

Él rió irónico

–De acuerdo.

–¿Eh? ¿En serio? –abrió los ojos sorprendida, habría jurado que la rechazaría– ¿quieres ir?

–¿Qué no me estás invitando, mono maligno? –rodó los ojos– ¿no te estoy diciendo que eres la única persona que conozco aquí? Si no voy contigo a esa fiesta, ¿qué otra cosa voy a hacer?

–¡Y en un mes el concierto de Metallica! –exclamó haciéndolo el símbolo del metal con las manos y agitando su cabello moviendo la cabeza– Irás también, ¿verdad?

Joon Pyo sonrió

–Suena bien.

Caminaron por las calles de Nueva York, ella señalaba lugares y explicaba animosamente todo lo que sabía de la ciudad, feliz y extrovertida; tal como la recordaba. Después de caminar casi media hora, finalmente llegaron a una casa y fueron bien recibidos; claramente ella se había dedicado a hacer vida social en los últimos meses y presentó contenta a su acompañante. Había mucha gente, música, ruido, luces que parpadeaban y montones de botellas con alcohol esparcidas por todos lados.

–Qué terneza, Jae Kyung –exclamó en inglés una muchacha pelirroja, de ojos azules y pecas llegando a su lado–, tu novio ha venido desde Corea a visitarte, ¿eh? –él la miró a punto de reclamar, pero se quedó en silencio.

–¡Para nada! –rió– Joon Pyo es sólo un buen amigo y estudiará en la Universidad de Nueva York, así que estará por estos lares un buen tiempo.

La pelirroja lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió coqueta acercándosele. Joon Pyo frunció el entrecejo al notar que más de una lo estaba mirando y se acercaban como quien no quería la cosa...

–¡Eh, aparten! –Jae Kyung se puso enfrente de todas tomándolo del brazo– ¡que el guapo no es soltero!– rió y luego se dirigió a él en coreano para que no los entendieran –. Atento con las depredadoras.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó él queriéndose zafar del agarre.

–Ellas ya están pensando en llevarte a la cama... ésta misma noche –clavó sus ojos pícaros en los suyos– ¡Y espera a que sepan cuánto dinero tienes! ¡Todas querrán que les hagas un hijo!

Joon Pyo se aferró entonces a su brazo. Ella sonrió con triunfo.

–Tranquilo –un codazo–, yo te protegeré.

Mientras la noche avanzaba los ánimos se calentaban, la música era un estruendo y ambos bebieron varios vasos de cerveza sin separarse, la gente era desinhibida y varias parejas se comían a besos y se restregaban entre ellas y se turnaban para encerrarse en las habitaciones. Jae Kyung se reía observando la expresión de Joon Pyo, quizá también por el alcohol en su sangre, pero él admitió que era divertido.

–¡Jae Kyung! –la llamaron por detrás, ella giró su cuerpo para encontrarlo– ¡Dichosos los ojos que miran a la más bella mujer de este mundo!

–¡Drew! –ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo– ¡Qué sorpresa!

Joon Pyo lo miró de pies a cabeza y de inmediato lo detestó. Cabe decir que Drew tuvo exactamente el mismo sentimiento...

–¡Drew! –continuó ella feliz– Te presento a Joon Pyo Goo, es un amigo de Corea y vivirá un tiempo en Nueva York.

–Hola.

–Hola.

Se saludaron exactamente con el mismo tono de desprecio... ese día nació una nueva enemistad...

En un momento, varias chicas se subieron a las gigantescas bocinas y empezaron a bailar mientras el resto les aplaudía y animaba. La chica pelirroja de antes extendió su mano para que Jae Kyung la tomará y la subió a la bocina justo cuando la pieza de_ Don't Stop de Music_ de Rihanna empezaba a sonar con tanto volumen que se sentían las ondas de sonido golpeando el lugar. Ellas danzaron y cantaron al ritmo de la música, sonriendo al ser observadas y pronto muchos más siguieron con el baile. Joon Pyo miró a su amiga con estupor; aún con su vestimenta bastante más recatada que las de las demás, era la que más resaltaba con su belleza exótica y vehemente y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que él la miraba y no perdió ese contacto visual por el resto de la canción, bailando para él.

Pronto, el sonido se escuchaba lejano, la gente se había desvanecido; sólo estaban él y ella mirándose a los ojos y tuvo que reconocer que ella estaba cargada de vida y pasión que destilaba por cada poro de su piel, no lo había podido ni querido ver cuando su madre los había obligado a salir, cuando adoraba tanto a Jan Di que era incapaz de mirar otra cosa, pero en aquel momento no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo; Ha Jae Kyung era hermosa.

0o0o0

Los rumores de que Jan Di tenía un esposo rico y guapo empezaron a correr rápidamente... llegó el momento en que tenía a la menos diez de sus compañeras sentadas alrededor de ella en el patio escuchándola atentamente...

Jan Di era una curiosidad; era simpática y su acento coreano era divertido de escuchar...

–Eh, Jan Di… ¿es cierto que tu esposo es guapo?

–¿Guapo? –sonrió con satisfacción– Guapo es poco… –suspiró feliz– Ji Hoo es un ángel que se perdió en la tierra...

Se metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó una de las fotografías, en la que ella lo besaba en la mejilla cuando respondió a la insistencia de todos los presentes que pedían un beso y la extendió a sus compañeras, ellas la pasaron de mano en mano mientras hacían expresiones de aprobación y levantaban el pulgar guiñándole el ojo.

–No sólo es guapo –entrelazó los dedos de las manos y su sonrisa se ensanchó–, es amable, atento, protector y además toca el violín, el piano y la guitarra.

Nuevas exclamaciones y algunas felicitaciones.

–Jan Di... ¿y cómo fue que te pidió matrimonio?

Las demás la miraron expectantes, ella reflexionó un momento...

–Fue en un puerto... –sus ojos se entrecerraron con nostalgia– él dijo; _no sé cuándo empecé a sentir esto, pero ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ti…–_se detuvo un segundo antes de que la voz se le empezara a quebrar, tomó aire y recuperó su sonrisa– y me dio el anillo que perteneció a su madre y antes a su abuela...

Más de una pareció emocionada con la historia... No era una mentira, técnicamente... él le había dicho esas palabras y ella lo había rechazado pensando en que él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella por lástima y porque en ese entonces no podía superar a Joon Pyo... ahora lo veía con tanta claridad, no debió rechazar ese anillo; debió de haberse dado cuenta de que Ji Hoo era lo único que ella quería realmente en su vida... y quizá ya era tarde para arreglarlo...

–Qué difícil debe ser para ti no despertar a su lado cada día...

Jan Di bajó la mirada y suspiró.

–Lo extraño mucho... lo necesito mucho.

–Lo difícil no es despertar sin él –dijo una chica entre risas–. Jan Di-chan, lo difícil es no poder acostarte con él ¿eh? –guiñó un ojo–. Sí, sí, muy guapo y perfecto, pero vamos a lo importante... ¿qué tal es en la cama?

Jan Di enrojeció abruptamente al imaginárselo y su corazón empezó a latir de prisa, y estaba nerviosa e iba a empezar a hiperventilar porque empezaba a imaginarse una escena muy, muy clara y gráfica de Ji Hoo recorriéndola con sus besos y ella debajo de él, restregándose contra su cuerpo y...

–¡Junko! –Maiko intervino regañándola– ¡Jan Di-chan viene de un país donde la gente conoce la vergüenza y el pudor!– se dirigió a Jan Di–. Ignórala, Junko sólo piensa en sexo...

Pero aún así, Jan Di no recuperó el aliento... ahora no iba a poder dejar pensar en eso...

Cesaron las risas cuando un guardia se acercó y se dirigió a Maiko y le dijo que tenía una visita... ella se sorprendió mucho, pues en sus tres años jamás la había visitado nadie...

0o0o0

Jae Kyung abrió suavemente la puerta del cuarto del hospital; Drew dormía. Tenía la nariz vendada y marcadísimas ojeras moradas, la enfermera le había dicho que la operación había salido bien y él se recuperaría en pocos días. Se acercó lento y se tomó un momento para mirarlo.

La había engañado... había aceptado ser su novia porque era realmente simpático y atento, pero la había engañado y Joon Pyo lo había golpeado hasta mandarlo al hospital con la nariz deshecha...

Él sintió su presencia y abrió despacio sus ojos.

–Jae Kyung...

–Hola –sonrió ella.

–Estás aquí –él trató también de sonreír pero el dolor del rostro no se lo permitió. Ella asintió.

–¿Estás mejor?

–Soy afortunado...

–¿Afortunado? –ladeó la cabeza.

–Después de aquel malentendido estás aquí –se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar–, soy afortunado de tener una novia como tú; gracias por volver, ya verás que lo que ocurrió no volverá a pasar...

Ella sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas, luego suspiró.

–Drew...

–Jae Kyung... yo te a...

–¡Hey, hey, hey! –ella levantó un dedo– ¡Espera, espera que vas muy rápido! –rió– Tú y yo ya no somos novios ni nada parecido...

–¿Qué? –él atrapó su mano y la sujetó con fuerza, ella no hizo nada por soltarse– Pero... tú y yo... tú estás aquí...

–Sí –alzó una ceja pícaramente–, sólo quiero comprobar algo...

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose con un golpe y Goo Joon Pyo entrando y hablando en coreano.

–¡No me la creía cuando me dijeron que habías venido! –gruñó acercándose a ella, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tomándola de la mano, se dirigió a él en inglés– ¿Y esto? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!

Drew apretó sus dedos aún más

–¿Qué hay si no quiero hacerlo?

Joon Pyo de un solo paso llegó hasta él, estiró el brazo y tomó su nariz, ni siquiera tuvo que poner fuerza para que el enfermo se retorciera de dolor en la cama y soltara a Jae Kyung. Después de par de gritos e insultos por parte de Drew, Joon Pyo lo dejó y lo miró con desprecio. Por su parte, Jae Kyung sonreía divertida y no aguantó resistirse a dar un par de saltitos de emoción.

–¡Y la próxima vez que muestres tu cara te tiro todos los dientes! –amenazó Joon Pyo señalándolo– ¡Así que mejor ya te estás mudando de ciudad y te cuidas muy bien de no volver a cruzarte conmigo!

Dio media vuelta, tomó a Jae Kyung de la muñeca y la jaló hasta la puerta. Drew alzó la voz en ese momento mientras trataba de incorporarse.

–¿Crees que ésto se queda así? ¡¿Crees que tú y tus gorilas pueden hacer ésto?! –le gritó. Joon Pyo se detuvo y se giró de nuevo– ¡Lo primero que voy a hacer en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de este hospital será demandarte a ti y a tu empresa!

–¡Y mira como estoy temblando! –Respondió volviendo, arrastrando a la chica con él– ¡Demándame todo lo que quieras! Tú no te has enterado de quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

–¡Tal vez en tu país puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero esto es Amé...!

Gritó de dolor al sentir que Joon Pyo atrapaba de nuevo su nariz y ésta vez la apretaba. Drew lanzaba manotazos al aire en un intento casi ridículo de soltarse.

–¡América mis...! –Joon Pyo le empujó la cabeza contra la almohada y lo liberó– ¡Me vuelves a amenazar y me conoces de verdad!

Una vez más dio la vuelta jalando a Jae Kyung, a quien no había soltado, fuera del cuarto. Ella sólo volteó sobre su hombro y con su mano libre y una sonrisa enorme se despidió fugazmente del chico que se quedaba gruñendo y maldiciendo en la cama.

Drew quiso levantarse, pero en eso, entraron a la habitación tres chicos; Brent, Byron y Brandon. Ellos, desde hacía meses habían seguido a Joon Pyo como sus fieles lacayos, eran más altos que él; era bastante impresionante ver que ellos tres hacían ver al joven heredero Shinhwa pequeño y débil; ellos tres eran absolutamente imponentes y Jae Kyung a menudo bromeaba con que Ji Hoo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin se sentirían profundamente ofendidos al ver por quiénes habían sido cambiados.

Sentaron a Drew una vez más en la cama y no lo dejaron moverse más.

Una vez en la calle, Joon Pyo caminaba de prisa y furioso, aún halando de ella.

–¡Esto es lo que no soporto de las mujeres! –bufó abriéndose paso entre la gente, a veces empujaba a algunos– ¡Por eso nadie las entiende! ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo permitiendo que te tomara de la mano? ¡No sólo lo viste en la cama con otra mujer, sino con dos! ¿Pues qué tienes en la cabeza, tú, mono? ¡Siempre he creído que estás loca de remate pero mira que saber que vas ver a semejante asno me pone enfermo!

Ella le seguía el paso, sonriendo y admirándolo con su cara de tonta enamorada, sólo escuchaba un _bla, bla, bla, bla, mujer tonta, bla, bla_, mientras pensaba que el condenado hasta enojado era estúpidamente guapo; había ido a ver a Drew y se había asegurado que que algunas de sus comunicativas amigas se lo dijera a Joon Pyo sólo para saber que tanto podría él molestarse. El experimento había sido un éxito; Goo Joon Pyo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. De pronto, ella tuvo que detenerse cuando él frenó sin aviso para no chocar.

–¿Y tú de que rayos te estás sonriendo? –refunfuñó.

–Oh –se mordió el labio y cambió a una dramática mueca de pesar– ¡Es que yo estoy tan terriblemente deprimida! –se soltó de su agarre y atrapó su brazo exagerando su voz– ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?

–¡Hey, mono! –él trató de sacudírsela– ¿cuántas veces te voy a decir que no te cuelgues de mi?

–¿Es que cómo puedo olvidar éste dolor? –mientras él trataba de sacársela de encima ella se aferraba más fuerte a su brazo, fingiendo muy mal una especie de llanto. Repentinamente, volvió a su voz normal– Ya sé, vayamos al cine, yo quiero tres combos jumbo con nachos, hot–dog, coca–cola y palomitas de caramelo –alzó sus ojos suplicantes– ¿Sí?

Goo Joon Pyo alzó una ceja dejando de luchar contra ella, torció la boca y susurró un _are you fucking kidding me?_ que la hizo sonreír.

–¿Y qué película quieres ver? –preguntó con una media sonrisa, volteando a otro lado.

–Quiero ver una película que me haga recuperar la fe en el amor –suspiró con su carita en ensueño al cielo, recargando la cabeza en el brazo de él.

–Mmm... –empezó a caminar, ella le siguió el paso, aun prendada de él– ¿qué tal la de Batman?

–¡Me encanta Batman!

–Lo sé –sonrió bajando su mirada hacia ella.

0o0o0

Maiko entró a la sala de espera y fue dirigida con una persona que ella jamás había visto... lo miró con mucha curiosidad y dudas...

–Satō Maiko, ¿cierto? –le dijo él saludándola amablemente. Por su acento, ella adivinó de inmediato que no era japonés...

–Sí... ¿quién es usted?

–Soy un amigo de Jan Di –contestó–, mi nombre es Song Woo Bin...

–Oh –ella reconoció el nombre, por su puesto, Jan Di había hablado de él–, claro –hizo una reverencia–. Mucho... mucho gusto...

–Dime –él le sonrió– ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Ella asintió y ambos se sentaron...

–Maiko... necesito tu ayuda.

Ella levantó los ojos prestándole atención

–¿Eh...? Sí... ¿qué necesita?

–¿Te llevas bien con Jan Di? –preguntó él, ella asintió de nuevo– ¿sabes por qué está aquí?

–Por haberse unido a un clan yakuza...

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza.

–Hace unas semanas, alguien se llevó a Jan Di y la trajo a Japón, ella dice que llegó aquí sola pero es francamente imposible... ¿tienes alguna idea de quién la trajo aquí?

Ella reflexionó unos instantes...

–Lo siento... yo... en realidad no lo sé. Sabía que alguien la trajo aquí, pero no sé quién...

–La única forma de sacar a Jan Di de aquí y que ella diga la verdad es encontrando a esa persona –él hizo una pausa–. De verdad, necesito mucho, mucho encontrar a esa persona, es muy peligrosa y temo que haya gente en riesgo... al menos creo que Jan Di está a salvo aquí, pero tengo a mucha más gente que proteger... por eso debo encontrarlo...

–Entiendo –ella asintió–. Trataré de que me lo diga –ella sonrió amablemente.

–Por su puesto... –Woo Bin la miró a los ojos– ésto no es gratis...

–¿Eh...? ¿cómo dice...?

Woo Bin colocó un folder sobre la mesa, lo abrió y empezó a leer...

–Satō Maiko, cumples una sentencia de ocho años por tráfico de drogas, pero tan sólo tienes que pagar trescientos mil millones de yenes para salir de aquí...

–¿Tan sólo...? –ella parpadeó confundida.

–Esta es mi oferta –el sonrió–; ayúdame y yo pagaré tu fianza en su totalidad –él señaló el papel–. Después de todo, yo sólo tengo que poner mi firma aquí y tú tendrás tu libertad... ¿qué me dices?

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho en total sorpresa y una sonrisa se le escapó... en realidad había pensado que Jan Di exageró cuando mencionó que su esposo y sus amigos eran millonarios... ahora veía que tal vez era cierto...

0o0o0

–¡Bueno! ¡Llegó la hora! –Jae Kyung sonrió ampliamente, él estaba a punto de entrar a seguridad en el aeropuerto, el punto en el que tenían que separarse– ¡Qué tengas un maravilloso viaje! ¡Y no olvides saludar a todos de mi parte!

–Más te vale que visites pronto, mono –él también sonrió–, a todos les dará gusto verte.

–Yo lo sé, yo lo sé... –admitió con soberbia fingida– ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver a todos, en especial a mi adorable Jan Di! ¡Ten por seguro que estaré allí para tu boda!

Jae Kyung sólo podía sonreír y ser feliz de saber que él lo era, pero no pudo evitar que su mandíbula temblara un poco con ganas de llorar cuando él, unos días atrás, la arrastró con su típica caballerosidad a que le ayudara a elegir el anillo que le daría a Jan Di en su regreso. Ella misma lo había escogido.

Joon Pyo la miró un momento...

–Amelia dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

–¿Qué? –ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apretó los dientes forzando su sonrisa y pensando _estúpida Amelia_– ¡Pues ya te lo he dicho! ¡Qué saludes a todos de mi parte!

–Oh... –Joon Pyo bajó los ojos y torció la boca, parecía decepcionado– de acuerdo, en ese caso, adiós.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y se volvieron a desear suerte mutua, él dio media vuelta para entrar a los controles de seguridad y una vez que los pasó, volteó para verla de nuevo, ella gritó un sonoro _Fighting!_ Que llamó la atención de todos y él, riendo, levantó una mano con el símbolo de la victoria y desapareció.

Jae Kyung se dirigió entonces a la salida y aunque reía, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y terminó largo rato sentada en una silla de las salas de espera llorando y odiándose porque no podía dejar de sentirse tan estúpidamente enamorada de él...

La partida de Joon Pyo volvió a Nueva York un lugar gris y sin tanta diversión. Ella se centró y estudió un par de años más, dejando poco a poco de lado sus juergas. Cuando un día volvió a casa y encontró en su buzón una invitación de boda que había llegado desde Corea, se paseó por toda su habitación con las lágrimas luchando por salir y enterrándose las manos en el cabello; no se había imaginado que podría causarle tanto dolor; no pensaba que sería tan difícil ni que se sentiría desesperada; le tomó varias horas juntar valor para abrir el sobre y se dejó caer en su cama aliviada cuando leyó los nombres de Yi Jung y Ga Eul.

Al día siguiente decidió volver a su país.

0o0o0

Revisó su correo electrónico; allí estaba la respuesta de Amelia... Jae Kyung dudó un segundo antes de abrir el mensaje, pero finalmente lo hizo...

_Jae Kyung..._

_Porque él dijo que se quedaría si se lo pedías._

Eso era todo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Nunca, nunca, se sintió tan frustrada.

* * *

.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews y por estar al pendiente de mi historia **Tiamatnerwen, catalina, Maargaldo **(así es, a Jan Di le gusta la idea de que él sea su esposo, y creeme, Ji Hoo se va a enterar...)** Dulce, Emily Hale, Fargok, Fran8, Joanne, stay2013,** gracias, gracias n_n y **Patricia Bustos**, gracias por estar tan al pendiente, leí todos tus mensajes pero como no tienes cuenta no puedo contestarte, no había actualizado porque no estaba en casa y sólo podía conectarme por mi celular, pero creéme que siempre trato de actualizar rápido, y lo siento, pero Jan Di se nos va a quedar en la cárcel un rato más.

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo, creo que este fue más suave, pero no se acostumbren.

Saludos y besos para todos :)


	17. XVI

**XVI.**

–_¿Joon Pyo?_ –fue lo que oyó tras contestar el teléfono...

–¿Mono?

Estaba solo en su suite... quería estar solo y al mismo tiempo no quería estarlo...

–_Sí..._

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin ningún ánimo.

–_Bueno yo... ¿qué te parece mi hotel? ¿has estado cómodo?_

–He estado que me lleva el diablo. Odio Japón y odio a los japoneses y odio tu hotel pero es porque está en Japón –gruñó– ¿llamaste para preguntar una tontería así?

Jae Kyung ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en el momento que tomó el teléfono y le marcó, justo después de recibir la respuesta de Amelia... había sido como un reflejo... ahora era demasiado tarde para colgar...

–_En realidad... –ella dudó un segundo– estoy preocupada por ti... y... bueno... eso._

Joon Pyo sonrió.

–Gracias por preocuparte, mono.

–_¿Sabes? Sólo quisiera que... estuvieras bien..._

–¿Cómo podría estar bien...? –Joon Pyo hizo una pausa– es como si mi vida se hubiera descarrilado... todo estaba bien y de pronto pasó todo esto, todo se salió de mi control, estoy mal y Ji Hoo está mal y hay un asesino rondándonos y yo soy más inútil que un crayón blanco...

–_Joon..._

–Quiero recuperar mi vida...

Joon Pyo odiaba mostrarse débil, pero los días pasaban y nada mejoraba. Estaba cansado y cada vez tenía que tomar más aspirinas y más coca-cola para mantenerse despierto y poder hacer su trabajo en Corea y estar yendo y viniendo a Japón por Jan Di; no podía ver el fin de todo...

–_Quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti..._

–Haces mucho... –Joon Pyo rara vez hablaba con tanta sinceridad–, gracias por estar presente y... quiero verte...

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento...

–_¿Por qué...?_

–¡No hagas preguntas, mono! –bufó– ¿no puedo sólo querer verte y ya?

Jae Kyung sonrió complacida

–_Yo también quiero verte..._

0o0o0

Y entre más de lo mismo, pasaban y pasaban días largos y dolorosos como el infierno y todo seguía igual. Ya era diciembre y eran insoportables los adornitos la musiquita de navidad...

Los padres de Jan Di ya habían viajado a Japón a verla; su mamá, desconsolada, lloró suplicándole que dijera la verdad, que cambiara su confesión y que volviera a casa con ella, no sirvieron de nada sus palabras de que sentía que moriría ni de que su padre había enfermado de la preocupación, Jan Di se mantuvo siempre firme en su decisión de enfrentar el juicio.

Woo Bin también había estado viajando mucho, seguía investigando e investigando, pero eran realmente un clan fantasma; era tan difícil saber algo y se escondían tan bien; había tratado de rastrear a Masaaki Takeru para saber a dónde había ido después de salir de prisión, pero se había desvanecido y le estresaba demasiado no saber dónde estaba ese asesino...

Finalmente, un día, encontró una nueva pista...

–¡He encontrado algo muy interesante! –el tono de Woo Bin sonaba de pronto esperanzado, entre sus dedos índice y anular sostenía una vieja fotografía y la levantó a la altura de su rostro, luego la puso en la mesa; se trataba de la imagen de una mujer japonesa sentada en un cojín, en su regazo abrazaba a un bebé y a su lado había un niño de unos diez años de pie– Éste es nuestro querido amigo Masaaki Takeru –dijo señalando al niño mayor– y ella fue su madre, una antigua lideresa yakuza, tan peligrosa y horrible como su hijo...

Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo observaron la foto levantando un poco las cejas... parecían tan... normales.

–¿Y? –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros– ¿De qué nos sirve esto? ¿Iremos con ese asesino, le mostraremos su fotografía de cuando era niño y entonces se dará cuenta de que alguna vez fue un ser inocente? –lanzó un bufido sarcástico– ¿Y al darse cuenta de eso decidirá tomar el camino del bien e iremos todos juntos a cortar flores al campo?

Woo Bin lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes. Ji Hoo desvió la vista y tomó aire.

–¿Sabes, Joon Pyo? No estoy de ánimo para tu sarcasmo –farfulló el príncipe Song molesto–, ni siquiera lo haces bien –la respuesta del heredero fue sólo girar los ojos sin quitar su mueca irónica–. ¿No lo ves? Tiene un hermano –señaló al bebé–; un hermano que debe ser el segundo al mando en su clan; un hermano que nunca se ha mostrado y que nadie sabe que existe –respiró relajándose un poco–. Éste hermano se ha mantenido oculto toda su vida y tiene sentido, alguien tuvo que manejar todo durante los veintidós años que Masaaki estuvo en prisión, sólo pudo ser su hermano, quien tenía el derecho de tomar provisionalmente el liderazgo de su clan –golpeó con su dedo el rostro del bebé–. Ésta persona, Ji Hoo, es quien ha estado al pendiente de tu abuelo todos estos años y estoy seguro de que ésta persona fue quien se llevó a Jan Di, fue quien la hizo vender el collar y fue quien liberó finalmente a su hermano.

–Pero... ¿cómo? –Ji Hoo negó un poco con la cabeza– ¿Estás diciendo que ese hermano ha estado en Corea todo el tiempo detrás de mi abuelo?

–Creo que... –Woo Bin hizo una breve pausa– debe ser alguien conocido... probablemente alguien de confianza...

Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo se miraron... ¿alguien de confianza? ¿el hermano de Masaaki Takeru se había hecho pasar por alguien de confianza? ¿Significaba que los iban a apuñalar por la espalda? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ponerse peor y peor todo...?

–Está entre nosotros... –Ji Hoo susurró pensando velozmente entre su gente conocida– ¿quién es japonés? –su cabeza se meneaba lentamente en negación– No conozco a nadie japonés que sea cercano...

–Jan Di no hablará –continuó Woo Bin–; quien nos dirá la verdad será ésta persona. Lo descubriremos, lo atraparemos y lo haremos hablar –sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio y furiosos–. Lo juro, lo atraparé y no importa si es necesario amarrarlo y golpearlo; nos dirá la verdad.

0o0o0

Jan Di nunca había jugado basketball mas allá de lo que la habían obligado en clases de educación física y se sorprendió de que de hecho no era tan mala; logró esquivar a tres de sus oponentes y ensartar la pelota en la canasta ¡su primera canasta en la vida!. Alzó ambos brazos con triunfo en un genuino momento de felicidad y chocó los cinco con las compañeras de su equipo y de pronto, ellas empezaron a murmurar y a reír.

–¿Eh? –Jan Di tomó el balón en sus manos dispuesta a continuar con el partido sin entender las miradas traviesas que tenía encima– ¿Qué pasa?

–¡Jan Di! –Maiko sonrió– ¡Es tu esposo!

–¿Mi...? –dio media vuelta y lo vio; él estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de la cancha, observándola fijamente– ¡Ji Hoo!

El balón se le resbaló de las manos y palideció asustada, ¿cómo había entrado Ji Hoo allí? Podría hablar con cualquiera, podía enterarse de lo que ella decía, ¿por qué Ji Hoo tenía que ser tan fluido en japonés? ¿por qué demonios?

–¡Es el esposo de Jan Di!

–¡Realmente es guapo!

–¡Pobre Jan Di! ¡Se quedó muda de la emoción!

Jan Di se mordió los labios espantada... _¡callen, callen que va a oírlas!_

–¡Jan Di! ¿qué estás esperando? –dijo Maiko dándole un empujón por detrás– ¡corre con él!

–Sí... sí –rió nerviosa y empezando a caminar.

Llegó a su lado, Ji Hoo la miraba con esos ojos que la hacían sentir tan en calma. Lo abrazó feliz, había sido una gran sorpresa y se sentía tan emocionada como asustada; su corazón latía rapidísimo. Ji Hoo correspondió su abrazo y la apretó fuerte.

–¡Ji Hoo! –se separó de él para mirarlo– ¿Qué haces...? es decir, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

–El abogado Bo lo arregló... –él también le sonrió un poco y señaló atrás, allí estaba el abogado recargado en una pared– ¿cómo estas?

–Oh... –Jan Di miró a Bo a lo lejos, quien hizo una leve reverencia y ella le devolvió el gesto– claro... –forzó una sonrisa y volvió su mirada a Ji Hoo– Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

–No sabía que te gustaba el basketball –evadió su pregunta, no quería contestar cómo estaba... Ambos se sentaron en una de las jardineras que rodeaban el patio; las escuetas plantitas eran el único toque de color–, te vi sonreír...

–Sí... –ella bajó la cabeza– yo tampoco sabía que me gustaba...

–Has hecho amigas –él observó al grupo de chicas con las que Jan Di estaba, quienes los miraban y luego cuchicheaban entre ellas–, es bueno...

–Sí... –entrelazó las manos nerviosa– son amables...

–Creo que te están llamando... –dijo Ji Hoo al notar que le hacían señas con las manos para que volviera...

–Oh –Jan Di se levantó–, sí... eh... ahora vuelvo...

Volvió con sus compañeras, ellas le urgían para que caminara más rápido.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maiko riendo– ¿Por qué no te lo comes a besos? Todo el tiempo dices cuánto lo extrañas y cuando lo tienes tan sólo lo abrazas...

–Es cierto –dijo otra muchacha– además, ¡con las ganas que él debe tener de besarte!

–No exactamente de besarte –aclaró Junko con las manos en la cintura–, pobre hombre en abstinencia.

Jan Di enrojeció y agitó las manos fuertemente.

–¡No! ¡No! –negó insistentemente con la cabeza– ¡A él no le gustan lo besos en público y esas cosas!

–No digas tonterías, Jan Di –Maiko entrecerró los ojos–, es obvio cuánto quiere besarte él...

–¡No, Maiko, es que...! –cerró la boca súbitamente y parpadeó varias veces– ¿cómo que es obvio?

–¡Tan sólo fíjate cómo te mira! –exclamó señalándolo– ¡Es evidente cuánto te adora y cuánto desea tenerte entre sus brazos!

–Sin ropa y en una cama... –completó Junko conteniendo la risa y alzando una ceja. A Jan Di le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina.

–Junko, basta –bufó Maiko mirándola con desaprobación.

–¿Qué? –Junko se encogió de hombros– ¡Estás casada con él! ¡Qué no haría yo con un esposo así! –la empujó– ¡Anda, corre a besuquearlo!

Volvió a dirigir sus pasos nerviosos hacia su... _marido_... él las miraba con curiosidad, era claro que estaban hablando de él. Jan Di tomó aire... por su puesto que quería darle un beso... o dos... pero no era como si pudiera llegar y besarlo así nada más, no había nada entre ellos en realidad, no tenía idea de que haría él, ¿qué tal si la rechazaba? Moriría allí mismo, aunque no era probable; él había expresado amarla en sus notas detrás de las fotos, sin embargo, eso lo había escrito casi dos años atrás, podría ser diferente ahora...

Recordó la única vez que se habían besado e inconscientemente mojó sus labios, aquella vez había sido como un sueño hecho realidad pero había aparecido Joon Pyo justo en ese instante y había armado un escándalo absolutamente abominable... y por la ley de Murphy, que no aplicaba a nadie mejor que a ella, si besaba a Ji Hoo en ese momento, la posibilidad de que Joon Pyo apareciera era un hecho.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él en cuanto la tuvo de nuevo a su lado.

–Verás –se revolvió nerviosa y con su sonrisa fingida– ¿cómo te explico...? Lo que pasa es que ellas creen que tú eres...

Tomó aire una vez más, tenía que decirle, quería decirle, ¿cuál podría ser su reacción? Podría abrazarla y decirle que la haría su esposa de verdad... o podría enfadarse o reírse... Sentía que el corazón se le escapaba mientras él esperaba curioso por sus palabras...

–¡Es que ellas piensan que eres muy guapo! –dijo riendo avergonzada– ¡pero claro, ellas piensan eso porque aquí encerradas no podemos ver hombres, excepto a los guardias, pero ellos son más feos que una cachetada... eso y las revistas hentai... ¡las cuales no he visto, por su puesto!... es decir... No... no estás nada mal... –finalizó balbuceando y bajando la cara.

Él se rió un poco, pero no dejó de notar que las chicas seguían haciendo señas. Jan Di pensó que tenía suerte, pues si se tratara de Joon Pyo, ya se habría acercado a ellas a preguntarles qué demonios estaban hablando de él.

Después de ir y volver con sus compañeras un par de veces más, al fin logró que la dejaran en paz y pudo volver con Ji Hoo y pudieron charlar durante horas sentados en las jardineras, sin nada más que observar las altísimas y grises paredes...

–¿Ves a la niña del balón? –señaló– ella es Maiko, es mi mejor amiga aquí, ella me enseña a hablar japonés...

–¿En serio?

–¡Claro! ¡Puedo decir muchas cosas ahora! –ella suspiró con una sonrisa triste– no lo creerías.

–Me da gusto... que bueno que puedes hablar –Ji Hoo la miró con ternura, queriendo alzar su mano para acariciarla–. Geum Jan Di hace amigos a donde quiera que va.

Jan Di asintió mordiéndose un poco el labio con una sonrisa...

–La niña del pelo más largo es Junko, ah, y la que tiene el pelo con las puntas rosas es Natsuki, ella es alegre... la que es tan delgada que parece que se romperá es Yuu, que no te engañe su apariencia, es muy fuerte... demasiado.

A Ji Hoo le sorprendía lo que veía; quizá esperaba ver un montón de mujeres enormes y tatuadas en la prisión, pero la mayoría eran jóvenes y en el grupo en el que Jan Di había hecho migas ninguna parecía tener más de treinta años...

–La mayoría está aquí por tráfico de drogas –continuó Jan Di–, en realidad no son malas... bueno, Junko sí, ella robó un banco y le disparó a un policía...

Ji Hoo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–¿Puedes creerlo...? Junko apenas cumplió veinte años...

–¿No se meten contigo...? –Ji Hoo la miró de reojo– ¿no te molestan?

–Claro que me molestan, soy extranjera, un blanco fácil... hay algunas mujeres que sí son peligrosas y agresivas, pero yo estoy en la sección de las no agresivas así que... no me ha pasado nada, era de lo que más miedo me daba cuando me trajeron aquí, aunque a veces tenemos que encontrarnos con ellas...

Suspiró aliviado; él también se sentía constantemente preocupado por eso...

–Y las que molestan en esta parte no son más que simples acosadoras y recuerda que yo soy experta en manejar a los buscapleitos –rió–. Con decirte que una vez unos bravucones insolentes que se hacen llamar F4 quisieron meterse conmigo –tronó los dedos tres veces–, pero yo los puse en su lugar de inmediato, ¡si los vieras ahora! ¡son cuatro peritas en dulce!

Ji Hoo rió un poco, la miró con adoración y Jan Di hizo lo mismo...

Ella en verdad quería tirarse a sus brazos en esos momentos, no quería que se fuera, quería decirle cuánto lo quería, que todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en él, que le desgarraba la idea de perderlo... que estaba enamorada de él... y a pesar de que quería rogarle que no se fuera, era consciente de que podían pasar años, muchos años y Ji Hoo definitivamente no se merecía esto.

Ni aunque él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar una relación con ella en prisión... Jan Di temía y amaba la idea de que Ji Hoo estuviera dispuesto a algo así; era posible, había chicas cuyos novios o esposos estaban afuera y las visitaban constantemente... pero eso no era justo para alguien como él...

Quería decirle que pensar en él era lo único que la mantenía viva, pensaba en todos, extrañaba a todos, pero su vida sin Ji Hoo no tenía ningún sentido, y eso siempre había sido así; había llegado a pensar que Joon Pyo jamás volvería de América y le había dolido mucho esa posibilidad, pero habría salido adelante, se había hecho a la idea muchas veces de que podría perderlo... pero Ji Hoo era un ángel que estaba con ella en cada momento; sin él definitivamente se marchitaría y moriría. Nunca había temido perderlo hasta que ocurrió todo esto... fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no quería pasar un sólo día de su vida sin él.

Pero ahora era inútil todo; ya no importaba cuánto lo quisiera; una cárcel no era un sitio para un ángel...

Y cuando empezó a oscurecer, él tuvo que marcharse.

0o0o0

–El juicio de la señorita ya tiene fecha –dijo el abogado Bo serenamente mientras entraba en la lujosa suite del hotel, a la mañana siguiente, donde lo esperaban Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo–. Enero veintinueve. Diez de la mañana.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio.

–Eso nos da casi dos meses para armar un buen juicio –continuó– pero... cómo les dije anteriormente, las autoridades japonesas quieren sobre todas las cosas mostrar que tienen dominio sobre la yakuza puesto que todo el mundo sabe que no es así, es por eso que no existe piedad alguna contra los que confiesan ser parte de ellos y la señorita continúa negándose a cambiar su confesión...

–¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! –Joon Pyo interrumpió tratando de pensar en algo– ¿No puede decir que está loca o algo así? ¿Que no sabe ni lo que dice ni lo que hace?

Joon Pyo empezó a caminar furioso por la habitación murmurando maldiciones, Ji Hoo recargó el codo en la bracera del sillón y perdió su mirada en algún punto, el abogado tragó saliva antes de continuar.

–Se me ocurren mil maneras de ganar éste juicio... pero nadie escuchará una defensa, lo único que quieren es encerrar al mayor número de yakuzas posibles.

–¡Pero dejaron que Masaaki saliera! –gritó enojado Joon Pyo– ¡Él sí era un asesino culpable de miles de cosas y está afuera! ¡¿Por qué por él sí se pudo pagar una fianza y Jan Di no?!

–Masaaki tuvo que pasar veintidós años en prisión para tener derecho a fianza y la señorita también alcanzará ese derecho en unos trece o quince años...

–Quince años... –gruñó entre dientes– está de coña, no podemos permitir eso –a Joon Pyo le asustaba mucho... no podría, era demasiado– ¡Usted se está dando por vencido antes del juicio!

–No me doy por vencido, joven amo –replicó soltando un suspiro de cansancio–, pero debemos ser realistas, la señorita será condenada y no le darán menos de treinta años, pero en un par de años podremos empezar a apelar... he hecho mis cálculos y creo que podré sacarla en tan sólo cinco años.

–¡Cinco años no! –volvió a gritar pero con menos fuerza– ¡No puedo esperar cinco años! ¡No puedo esperar ni siquiera hasta mañana!

Ji Hoo ahogó un suspiro de derrota mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, totalmente frustrado e impotente. Quería echarse a llorar y a beber en ese mismo momento. El abogado hablaba de años como si fueran cualquier cosa, como si no significara que podían estar más de la mitad de sus vidas con ese problema. Bo hizo una última reverencia y salió de la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio antes de que Joon Pyo volviera a sentarse y se quedara pasmado sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a comprar todo lo que él quería que le resultaba imposible de creer que no podía pagar por la libertad de Jan Di y tenía ese sentimiento de impotencia de no poder regresar las cosas a como estaban antes, un nudo en la garganta de rabia al seguir sin asimilar cómo era posible que ocurriera eso.

0o0o0

Esa misma tarde, hablaron por videoconferencia a Corea para explicar todo lo que el abogado había dicho. Ga Eul no podía evitar llorar y a Woo Bin la frustración lo carcomía y lo carcomía.

–Me duele la cabeza, me duele mucho la cabeza –Woo Bin se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y luego se dirigió a la pantalla de la computadora–. No hablen en ese tono de derrota, tenemos aún hasta el veintinueve de enero para atrapar a quien se llevó a Jan Di... ¡estoy seguro que en cuanto lo tengamos Jan Di va a cambiar su confesión y todo se terminará!

–¡¿Pero quién es?! –dijo Ji Hoo en la pantalla– ¡Dices que tiene que ser alguien cercano a mi abuelo, pero no hay nadie japonés cerca de él! ¡Es como un fantasma! ¿cómo puede esconderse tan bien...?

Seo Hyun había decidido quedarse y ayudar; había estado al lado de sus amigos todo este tiempo y odiaba no poder darle a nadie una palabra de aliento... se pasaba las noches despierta, analizando cada pieza de evidencia y sentía algo atorado en la garganta. ¿alguien cercano? Ella era cercana y no podía dejar de tener el horrible presentimiento de que conocía al hermano del líder yakuza que tanto se escabullía... dio unos pasos atrás mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos alegando a lo lejos y su mente empezó poco a poco a atar cabos...

–¿Será posible...? –susurró tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharla y se sentó lentamente en un sillón– No puede ser posible...

–¿Noona? –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Woo Bin– ¿me estás escuchando?

–¿Eh? Oh... lo siento, ¿qué decías?

–Sólo quería saber qué opinabas de todo...

Después de tantos años, ya eran tan grandes todos, pero a veces aún sentían que necesitaban la opinión de su hermana mayor...

–Me siento tan impotente al ser abogada y no poder hacer nada –contestó suavemente– estaba pensando... –se levantó y se dirigió a la pantalla– me gustaría mucho estudiar el caso de Jan Di, me serviría de tanto para mi experiencia y quizá pueda servir de apoyo en caso de tener que llegar al juicio...

Desde Japón, Joon Pyo reflexionó un momento...

–Claro, noona –asintió sin mucha fuerza–, le diré al abogado Bo que te envíe en un momento una copia de todo...

–Muchas gracias, espero poder ayudar... –su sonrisa era tan amable y tranquila como siempre, pero su corazón latía con fuerza y miedo...

0o0o0

Al caer la noche la suite de Ji Hoo era un desastre, las botellas de licor vacío y envolturas de frituras estaban regadas por todo el piso

–¿Qué tan ebrio estás? –Goo Joon Pyo le sirvió de nuevo en su copa y él lo tomó de un solo trago.

–No sé... –mustió con dificultad y luego torpemente quiso levantarse, pero volvió a caer sentado– creo que mucho.

–Nunca te había visto tomar tanto, Ji Hoo –Joon Pyo rió un poco sin poder mantener erguida la cabeza–, apenas empieza la fiesta... –se sirvió una vez y también lo tomó de un trago, dejó la botella y la copa en la mesa y enterró una mano en su cabello– Estoy mareado... creo que también estoy ebrio.

–Siempre alardeas... –Ji Hoo tomó la botella y sirvió las dos copas– ahora bebe más.

Cada quien agarró su copa y las chocaron.

–Por Geum Jan Di –murmuró Joon Pyo–, para que algún día deje de meterse en problemas... o que nos mate, pero que ya no nos haga esto...

–Por Geum Jan Di –Ji Hoo sonrió y ambos terminaron la bebida de un sorbo.

Joon Pyo meneó la botella y gruñó al darse cuenta que estaba vacía. Tomó una de vino nueva, con muy poca habilidad la abrió y sirvió las dos copas.

–No... –Ji Hoo meneó una mano con dificultad cuando el otro le extendió su copa– ya no quiero...

–No seas marica –refunfuñó entrecerrando los ojos porque ya no podía enfocar bien–, no puedes dejarme beber solo...

–Eres un maldito bastardo, Goo Joon Pyo... –aceptó la bebida y la tomó, luego se dejó resbalar por el sillón.

–Sí –rió terminando la copa–, ¿no lo habías notado? –soltó un largo suspiro echando la cabeza para atrás –Ji Hoo... –murmuró después de un rato de silencio.

–¿Mmm? –no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora...? –las palabras sonaban torpes– ¿la vas a esperar treinta malditos años...?

–Tal vez muera en el intento... –contestó luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y por mantener la cabeza arriba.

–Te harás un viejo asqueroso y seguirás esperándola... –rió sarcástico– ella será una vieja también...

Ji Hoo se incorporó un poco y miró adormilado a su amigo.

–Eres un hijo de puta... –dijo lentamente estirando su copa. Joon Pyo la sirvió– ¿qué tú no la vas a esperar, imbécil?

–Oh... –Joon Pyo se rió de forma torpe– las malas palabras no deberían salir de tu boca de príncipe, ¿qué van a decir tus admiradoras...? Eres un idiota... pudiendo tener a quién quieras te aferras a la hierba mala... –bufó– Jan Di ni siquiera es bonita...

–¿Quién lo dice...? –Ji Hoo levantó una ceja– Tú eres el estúpido aferrado a ella...

–Terminé con ella ¿ya no te acuerdas, cerebro de mantequilla...?

–Fuiste un imbécil...

–¡No! ¡Tú eras el imbécil! –sonrió sarcástico una vez más– Tenía que dejarla para que olvidaras cualquier idea de meterte con la mono...

–¿Ha Jae Kyung...? –Ji Hoo logró incorporase y se rió– ¡Bastardo! ¿Te gusta Ha Jae Kyung...?

–¿A qué imbécil no le gusta Ha Jae Kyung...? –dijo sirviendo dos copas más– ¿te gusta Ha Jae Kyung...?

–Tú lo has dicho... –ambos tomaron toda la copa de un trago– ¿a qué imbécil no le gusta...? –entrecerró los ojos y pensó un momento– Espera un momento, cenutrio malparido... ¿dejaste a Jan Di porque Ha Jae Kyung volvió...?

–¿Qué querías...? –una copa más– ¡Tú y ella empezaron con sus pendejadas de que se iban a casar y ella decía que tú eras su novio...!

–¡Me casaría con Ha Jae Kyung...! –confesó Ji Hoo encogiéndose de hombros– es divertida y hermosa y no importa cuántas veces termines con Jan Di ella siempre vuelve a ti... es... patético... mi vida es patética... y Ha Jae Kyung es tan patética como yo...

–¿Quieres a Jan Di...? –Joon Pyo volvió a reír sarcástico– Prueba ser un bastardo desgraciado voluble como yo... –llenó su propia copa una vez más– déjala, ignórala, dile que es una mancha que quieres borrar y allí la tendrás... –alzó una de sus manos– a tus pies...

El otro chico rió al terminar de beber, pero el asco que sentía por tanto alcohol lo hicieron cambiar su expresión.

–No puedo ser tan hijo de puta... –y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo.

0o0o0

Maiko y Jan Di caminaban distraídas por el patio por la mañana, tomando los rayos del sol para entrar un poco en calor; el frío era cada día más fuerte...

–Jan Di, ¿sabes? –Maiko se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa– No me has contado aún cómo llegaste a Japón.

No debía sonar obvia, Jan Di no debía saber que Woo Bin le había pedido investigar acerca de quién la llevado a ese país...

–Con el clan... –respondió escuetamente.

–¿Pero cómo te involucraste en un clan...? –ella trataba de sonar casual, como si no le diera demasiada importancia– ¿Cómo los conociste?

Jan Di guardó silencio mientras le clavaba los ojos a su compañera, escudriñándola con cuidado...

–Lo conocí... hace tiempo... casi al mismo tiempo que conocí a Ji Hoo y a los demás...

–¿A quién? –insistió. Su libertad estaba cerca, sólo tenía que averiguar un nombre...

Se quedó callada, su mirada se ensombreció.

–Al hermano del líder del clan –admitió con la voz baja–. Por su puesto, yo no sabía que lo era... pero es que siempre ha estado allí... incluso ahora está aquí...

Maiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Jan Di incrédula...

–¿Quién...? ¿Cuál es su nombre...?

Jan Di entrecerró los ojos.

–Nadie debe saberlo... ni siquiera tú –susurró–; te lo he dicho ya, está aquí.

Maiko sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró nerviosa en todas direcciones, no era posible, Jan Di debía tenerle tanto miedo que incluso estaba alucinándolo o soñándolo, quién sabe...

–¡Jan Di! –la tomó del brazo– No puede estar aquí, lo estás imaginando.

–¿Cómo puedo imaginarlo si lo veo cada día?

–Pero...

–¡Jan Di! –gritó una chica corriendo hacia ellas, al llegar, detuvo sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando–Jan Di...

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ésta asustada, pero la otra chica, sin aire, apenas podía hablar.

–Es Nozomi... –dijo jalando aire– ¡se está muriendo! ¡ayúdala por favor! –y acto seguido volvió a correr y las otras dos la siguieron de inmediato...

0o0o0

En su apartamento, Seo Hyun se mecía distraídamente en la silla de su escritorio con el auricular del teléfono siendo sostenido por su hombro, hablando en francés, en sus manos hojeaba una carpeta bastante gruesa.

–_Seo Hyun_ –habló la mujer del otro lado de la línea telefónica– _¿Por qué estás investigando a estas personas?_

–Por hobbie –contestó meciéndose en su silla con la mirada fija en las hojas que imprimía el fax–, me aburro sin mi novio y éste caso es interesante...

–_Sabes por qué son famosos estos yakuza, ¿verdad?_

–Claro... –la abogada rió– el famoso caso de la masacre de abogados, historias tétricas que se cuentan en las facultades de derecho...

–_A mi no me parece algo divertido; al menos quince abogados que intentaron llevar su caso murieron..._

–Pero eso fue hace más de veinte años... Masaaki está en la cárcel ahora y yo sólo hago ésto para matar el tiempo.

–_No te creo._

–Está bien –Seo Hyun suspiró–, los padres de un amigo mío, aquí en Corea, fueron de los abogados que fallecieron... es por eso que éste caso me interesa de manera personal...

Hubo un silencio.

–_Seo Hyun…_

–¿Mmm?

–_No te estás metiendo con él_ –pausa– _¿verdad?_

–Claro que no –mintió–. Te lo acabo de decir; su clan está completamente desmantelado desde hace dos décadas, además sólo estoy buscando documentación.

–_Escúchame_ –su voz se tornó severa_–; aún en el hipotético caso de que de verdad no estés planeando nada puedes buscarte problemas._

Seo Hyun sonrió casi con ternura.

–De acuerdo –dijo suavemente–. Dejaré el asunto por la paz.

Otro silencio, un poco más largo que el anterior

–_No te creo_ –espetó_–. Seo Hyun, estoy hablando en serio; prométeme que si te estás poniendo en peligro tomarás un vuelo de vuelta a Francia..._

–Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda para obtener éstos datos –su tono dulce y calmado hicieron bufar a la persona con la que hablaba–, esto es muy valioso para mí.

–_Seo…_

Ella colgó el teléfono y se levantó tomando las hojas del fax, las leyó por encima rápidamente mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos...? Todo tiene tanto sentido en realidad –susurró para ella misma–. Lo siento tanto, mi querida Jan Di, lo único que has querido es pedirnos ayuda y por nuestro descuido no has podido decir ni una palabra... –suspiró pesadamente y luego sonrió satisfecha– Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte más, voy a ayudarte, lo tengo en mis manos todo ahora; y yo no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a él.

Seo Hyun no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien y tan satisfecha consigo misma; lo había logrado, lo había atrapado. Al fin todo se iba a terminar...

* * *

.

* * *

Ufff, siento la demora, estos días han sido difíciles para mí, pero jamás abandonaría este fic, eso es seguro.

Como siempre, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y por estar tan al pendiente de mi historia! **Maargaldo, lucy22peru** (qué bueno que completé tu día!) **Fargok** (I love you) **Dulce** (aquí estoy, aquí estoy! Y no te frustres jejeje) **bebuchi, stay2013, fran8, Tiamatnerwen** (cómo siempre, cómo amo lo que me escribes!)** Patricia Bustos** (voy a escribir todos los capítulos, pero de uno en uno, te prometo que no lo voy a dejar, y no puedo escribirte porque no tienes cuenta) **Joanne** (Oh, eres de Perú! ¿vas a ir a ver a KHJ? ¿de verdad? Waaaaa afortunadísimas las peruanas) **Guest y elina** (que bueno que te gusta el Jae Kyung x Joon Pyo jejeje, casi no hay nada de ellos...)

Si quieren puede buscarme en facebook con mi mismo nick de aquí, Kireiko Ami :)

Muchos saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Besos n_n


	18. XVII

**XVII.**

_¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad!_

_¡Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar!_

Eso de servirse en copas ya había quedado atrás, ahora cada uno sostenía una botella en su mano. A pesar de que esa mañana Ji Hoo se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y muriendo de asco por haber vomitado, él y Joon Pyo habían empezado a beber sin control de nuevo una vez cayó el sol de nuevo y ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para reír y cantar...

_Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,_

_llegar a la meta no es vencer. _

_Lo importante es el camino y en él, _

_caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender. _

Cantaban tan torpemente, brindando una y otra vez, dedicándose mutuamente su canción...

_Si has perdido un beso en un adiós, _

_o huyes de un destino que te negó, _

_la oportunidad de ser feliz, _

_ven con nosotros estamos aquí. _

Y brindaban también por todo lo que la yakuza les había quitado, por toda la gente que quiso pelear contra ellos y ahora estaba muerta...

_En esta posada los muertos, _

_cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien, _

_estando vivo desea estar muerto, _

_en el más allá nunca dan de beber. _

Porque sentían que habían descendido al infierno y no tenían idea de dónde estaba la salida. Porque se sentía como si en las últimas semanas hubieran drenado poco a poco toda su alma...

_Y si la noche es tan oscura que, _

_ni tus propias manos consigues ver, _

_ten seguro que amanecerá, _

_y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar._

Pero tenía que haber una salida, se miraban a los ojos y sabían que había una salida y la hallarían, pero mientras tanto... ¿qué podían hacer mientras tanto? Aferrarse a la idea de que esas personas recibirían su castigo al final...

_En mi taberna los muertos, _

_cuando amanece se van a infligir, _

_duros castigos y oscuros tormentos, _

_a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir. _

Y seguir y seguir porque también sabían que aún no tocaban el fondo...

_Alza tu cerveza, bebe y brinda por vivir, _

_juntemos nuestras copas, esta noche es para ti._

0o0o0

Jan Di se dejó resbalar por la pared de la celda hasta caer sentada, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar en coreano...

–La sangre no se quita de la ropa... –apenas y se escuchaba un hilo de voz– la sangre jamás sale de la ropa... –agachó el rostro para que sus ojos quedaran cubiertos por su cabello– no es que me asuste la sangre; yo soy médico; he visto sangre y muerte... y en la sala de emergencias vi las cosas más horribles y sentí el estrés de tener apenas unos cuantos segundos para tomar decisiones que mal tomadas le costarían la vida a tu paciente... Quise ser médico el día que asistí un parto de emergencia; pensaba que todo el trabajo que me costó llegar a dónde estoy valía la pena tan sólo porque yo era capaz de ayudar a traer nuevas vidas al mundo...

No había parado de hablar sola desde el día anterior y Maiko no entendía nada de lo balbuceaba sin parar, la parte buena era que Jan Di no le había preguntado quién la había visitado, así no tendría que mentirle para evitar que supiera que Woo Bin la había visitado otra vez...

–

–¿Cómo está Jan Di?

–Es que... no he podido hablar con ella... realmente creo que está devastada...

Woo Bin alzó las cejas.

–¿Por qué?

–Ayer una compañera dio a luz a su hijo... por su puesto no hay un maldito médico en ésta cárcel y nadie nos ayudó, ni siquiera porque Jan Di suplicó para que la llevaran a un hospital y el niño pues... murió en sus brazos y Nozomi-chan... murió un rato después...

Él no dijo nada, se quedó muy pensativo, seguramente imaginando lo duro que debió ser para Jan Di saber que de haber estado en un hospital habrían vivido...

–Sin embargo... –continuó Maiko– después de que ocurriera eso, Jan Di empezó a murmurar que él estaba aquí...

–¿Quién...?

–La persona que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe...

–

Maiko no paró de observar a Jan Di y una vez que pareció estar más calmada decidió preguntarle directamente...

–¿Quién es la persona que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe?

–No sólo todo lo ve y todo lo sabe –contestó Jan Di con la mirada perdida–, también todo lo puede...

0o0o0

_...Ahora que el joven artista consentido de la UNESCO So Yi Jung canceló su boda nos preguntamos quién será la próxima mujer que aparecerá con él en el futuro, algunos creemos que esta podría ser la oportunidad de la actriz y modelo Il Sun Hee, con quien surgieron fuertes rumores de un romance años atrás, debido a que ella confesó extrañarlo en la entrevista que realizó para..._

Yi Jung le arrancó la revista de las manos, Ga Eul ni siquiera lo vio venir...

–¡Esto me harta, Ga Eul, sabes que no lo soporto! –gruñó molesto arrugando la publicación– ¡Y estoy cansado de decirte que no leas esta basura!

–¡¿Y que tú crees que a mi no me harta que en todas partes escriban cosas de ti y de cuántas mujeres quieren estar a tu lado?! –replicó en el mismo tono encarándolo.

–¡Quedamos desde hace mucho tiempo que este tema ya no se discutía!

–No teníamos que discutirlo porque ya no aparecían notas sobre ti...

Yi Jung se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo girando los ojos.

–Ga Eul, yo ya no puedo hacer nada por esto, es inevitable que la estúpida prensa se meta e invente todo lo que se le revienta en gana y lo sabes bien, no sé a qué viene que te pongas así ahora.

–Eres del que más inventan entonces... –mustió entre dientes girando el rostro.

–¿Qué dices?

–¡Nunca salen cosas así acerca de Joon Pyo sunbae o Ji Hoo sunbae y...!

–No hablas en serio –la interrumpió aún más molesto–. Esto no estaría pasando si no hubieras cancelado nuestra boda.

–¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –ella gruñó ofendida, mirándolo con dureza.

–No. ¿Cómo te puedes _tú_ decirme eso?

Para los dos había sido demasiado difícil. Cada día se levantaban pensando en que deberían estar en su Luna de Miel pero no hablaban al respecto. Solían pasar tiempo juntos en las tardes y se abrazaban seguido. Yi Jung era el que la buscaba, no resistía estar lejos de ella, cada día le mandaba mensajes y trataba de ser atento, sin embargo cada día los silencios eran más largos y más incómodos, él quería hablar sobre ellos, quería saber qué pasaría, si aún se casarían, quería decirle que la amaba, que no soportaba verla triste. Por su parte, Ga Eul se sentía rota por dentro, quería estar con él, por su puesto que quería estar con él, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo se había perdido; ella sabía bien que él quería hablar de la boda y ella trataba a toda costa de evitar ese tema.

Había estado pensando las últimas noches que todo lo que ocurre en la vida tiene una razón. Tal vez el destino simplemente no quería que se casara con Yi Jung. Francamente, al ver arruinado su plan de matrimonio, comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería jamás casarse.

Ella ya no usaba su anillo de compromiso, él lo había notado y le había dolido pero no fue capaz de decir nada. A Yi Jung lo que más le destrozaba era ser consciente de que ella estaba cambiando poco a parecer respecto a ellos y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por no saber qué hacer; sentía que cada día la perdía un poco más.

Ga Eul odiaba discutir y odiaba aún más no poder manejar sus sentimientos, así que optó por darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la tomó del brazo y la jaló para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella le correspondió y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato en silencio...

El celular de Yi Jung empezó a sonar, rompiendo el momento, se separaron lentamente, él lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla.

–Es Seo Hyun –murmuró en el instante que contestaba–. Hola, noona.

–_¿Yi Jung?_ –se oyó al otro lado de la línea– _¿eres tú?_

–Sí, noona –contestó sonriendo un poco–, fuiste tú quien marcó mi número... ¿ocurre algo?

Un instante de silencio...

–_Sí, yo... hablé para despedirme._

–¿Despedirte? –Yi Jung alzó una ceja– ¿te vas?

–_Sí... _–hubo una breve pausa– _lo que pasa es que ha surgido un asunto urgente que debo atender en Francia y debo volver..._

–¿Está todo bien, noona?

–_Sí, sí. Todo está bajo control, pero debo ir... lo siento, yo quería ayudar con el caso de Jan Di, pero no me fue posible hacer nada por ella..._

–Creo que todos nos sentimos igual...

–_Despídeme de todos por favor... y diles que lo siento..._

–¡Espera! ¿te vas ahora...?

–_Sí..._

–Te llevaré al aeropuerto.

–_No es necesario... ya estoy aquí, mi equipaje está documentado y estoy a punto de abordar el avión..._

–Bueno... en ese caso... está bien...

–_Así que me despido y... y espero que todo se resuelva porque ¿saben...? aunque quizá no lo parezca, ustedes son lo más valioso de mi vida... y los quiero tanto, tanto..._

Yi Jung se quedó en silencio un momento, escuchando con cuidado la respiración de Seo Hyun...

–Noona, no estas bien, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿qué ocurre?

–_Ya debo irme, adiós, Yi Jung._

La línea se cortó dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ga Eul curiosa al ver la expresión de él.

–Noona se fue –susurró mirando el teléfono–. Tuvo que volver a Francia por una emergencia.

0o0o0

–Esta vez ni siquiera las fotografías de su boda la animan –Maiko suspiró– ¿sabes?, es lo único que la hace sentir bien.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño confundido...

–¿Las qué?

–Las fotografías de su boda... todas envidiamos a Jan Di; tener un médico que toca el violín como esposo, qué suerte...

Él movió los ojos de izquierda a derecha tratando de desenredar su nudo mental.

–¿Ji Hoo?

Maiko asintió con una sonrisita. Woo Bin meditó otro par de segundos; el japonés después de todo no era su idioma, tal vez había entendido mal...

–¿Has dicho... fotografías de la boda de Ji Hoo y Jan Di...?

La niña asintió otra vez, pero luego ladeó la cabeza preguntándose por qué él parecía haberse perdido en sí mismo...

–¿Pasa algo...?

–¿Eh? –volvió a la realidad– ¡Claro! La boda... de Ji Hoo y Jan Di... supongo que... la hacen feliz esos recuerdos...

–Así es –sonrió Maiko un poco más

–Pero mejor cuéntame sobre ti –Woo Bin decidió cambiar de tema, tenía que averiguar por que ella creía que Jan Di y Ji Hoo estaban casados– No pareces una traficante de drogas.

Maiko se encogió de hombros

–Lo era... en aquella época cuando tenía veintiuno y creía que el mundo estaba a mis pies y era intocable, desprecié a mi familia y me marché. Gané tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo, compré un auto nuevo con dinero en efectivo, hasta que aquellos a los que llamaba mis amigos huyeron cuando la policía entró a la casa donde vivíamos y yo fui la única que fue capturada.

–¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

–Les hablé por teléfono cuando me trajeron aquí, pero ellos sólo dijeron que yo había deshonrado a la familia y que ya habían celebrado mi funeral ya que preferían hacer creer a la sociedad que tenían una hija muerta y que muerta me iba a quedar –lanzó una sonrisa triste–. Así que aunque tú me ayudes a salir de aquí... no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir...

–

El grito de Ha Jae Kyung sacó a Woo Bin de sus recuerdos tan de golpe que lo hizo brincar en su asiento y luego girarse sobresaltado hacia ella.

–¡No puede ser! – pero ella sólo había tomado un pequeño marco con una fotografía y lo señalaba emocionada– ¡No me digas que son ustedes!

Él resopló y luego sonrió; era una foto tomada veinte años atrás de Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung y él alrededor de una fogata...

–¡Hey! ¡Es el mismo lugar donde estuvimos! ¡Manada de críos tan más adorables! –exclamó exageradamente enternecida– ¡Tan acuchables y cuquis, me los comía a besos a los cuatro!

–¡De acuchables y cuquis nada! –Woo Bin frunció el ceño– ¡Qué ya éramos bravucones! –ella se rió y alzó una ceja incrédula– Esta foto fue de nuestro segundo _tradicional campamento en BunYa..._

Él tomó el cuadro en sus manos y sonrió; él rodeaba con un brazo a Yi Jung y eran los que sonreían más, a la derecha, Joon Pyo tenía el ceño algo fruncido y a la izquierda, Ji Hoo sonreía tímidamente y era el más apartado, cada uno sostenía una rama delgada y larga con un malvavisco clavado en la punta.

–Daría mi brazo izquierdo por volver en el tiempo y estar allí una vez más con ellos...

–Los buenos tiempos van a volver –dijo ella sentándose y sonriéndole con ternura– sólo ten fe –tomó aire y lo miró fijamente–. Por cierto... Woo Bin... hablando de ustedes, pequeños bravucones... mmm.

Woo Bin se rió.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Jae Kyung dejó su frente caer sobre la mesa y tomó un respiro muy grande.

–En realidad sí quiero saber algo...

–Ya ha salido –él rió un poco otra vez–. Anda, aprovecha mi inestabilidad emocional, te diré lo que quieras acerca de Joon Pyo.

–¿Tú crees...? –levantó el rostro– ¿Crees que Jan Di y Joon Pyo aún se... bueno... casen?

–Bueno –él resopló–, suponiendo que Jan Di regresará pronto... no lo sé. Quizá.

Ella volvió a chocar su frente en la mesa.

–Lo sabía... odio mi vida...

–Vamos mono –él se encogió de hombros, ella gruñó por el apodo–, si te sirve de consuelo es obvio que ya no sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, yo creo que Jan Di no lo ama lo suficiente como para casarse con él... –meditó un momento, aún no entendía del todo cómo estaba eso de que las compañeras de Jan Di pensaban que estaba casada con Ji Hoo, pero mejor no empezar a especular que ella pudiera haberse enamorado de Ji Hoo realmente– Además, tú eres la única chica con la que Joon Pyo ha pasado tiempo por gusto, a parte de Jan Di, claramente... así... sí quieres mi opinión... mmm... sí creo que tal vez le gustes un poco...

Apenas terminó su frase y ya tenía a la chica sujetándolo con fuerza de la solapa.

–No te atrevas a jugar con mis sentimientos –ella lo sacudió–. El baboso de tu amigote es mi adoración, juro que lo es y me muero, me muero si me haces creer eso y resulta ser mentira.

–Eh, eh, tranquila –dijo tratando se zafársela–. No te lo diría si no lo creyera. Él nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, pero es lo que yo me puedo dar cuenta y recuerda que llevamos más de veinte años de ser amigos...

Ella lo soltó, se volvió a sentar y una vez más, recargó su rostro en la madera...

–Este es el día más feliz de mi vida...

0o0o0

Las escaleras de emergencia de la facultad de medicina eran el lugar perfecto y tranquilo. A Jan Di le gustaba ir a tomar aire y a veces gritarle a algún examen o profesor, pero sobre todo, era _su_ lugar...

-¡Sunbae! -ella sonrió al verlo aparecer, no era necesario ponerse de acuerdo; siempre se encontraban allí...

–¿Lista para mañana?

-¡Por su puesto que no! -ella le sonrió- ¿qué va a pasar si lo hago todo mal?

-Lo repetirás desde el principio.

Jan Di lo miró y resopló; la práctica en la playa del día siguiente no le hacía gracia, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día especialmente peculiar.

-Lo harás bien... -y sacó un par de barras de chocolate ofreciéndole una, claro, con eso de no dormir y vivir en la biblioteca los chocolates ahora eran parte de su dieta básica...

Ella destapó su dulce y le dio una mordida. Algo en su pecho le decía que ojalá nunca llegara el siguiente día, era tan cómodo el silencio a su lado que no le hubiera importado detener para siempre ese momento. Lo miró. Era guapo, claro, y sus ojos siguieron la barra de chocolate y observó con cuidado como la mordía; sus dientes eran perfectos, sus labios también...

Jan Di tragó saliva, un beso sabría a chocolate es ese momento...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y ahora estaba horrorizada. Las ganas de besarlo no le llegaban seguido, pero llegaban de vez en cuando y de la nada y no era divertido, afortunadamente, ella no creía que Ji Hoo se hubiese dado cuenta alguna vez...

-Me voy, sunbae... -Jan Di bajó la mirada, quizá se había sonrojado, pero por suerte, él miraba distraído hacia adelante- quiero ir a dormir un rato a casa...

Ji Hoo sonrió cansado.

-Qué envidia... yo aún tengo clases...

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, sunbae -se dio media vuelta y emprendió su huida.

-No llegues tarde, el autobús no te esperará...

Respondió con una risita y desapareció; primero bajó las escaleras lento, pero cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente corrió y se refugió en el baño. Se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabía si esa emoción se sentía terrible o si se sentía genial. Lo bueno era que esos repentinos ataques de locura infundada hacia su querido y no besable sunbae se iban tan rápido como llegaban.

0o0o0

Se despertó asustada, no sabía dónde estaba, buscaba su apartamento y buscaba desesperada a Ji Hoo. Después lo supo, estaba en una celda y él no estaba allí. Todos los días era lo mismo, cada que despertaba era igual; un nudo en la garganta insoportable y un agujero en el pecho que se expandía y se expandía, sentía que no podía respirar. La angustia se apoderaba de cada parte de su ser y le engarrotaba las manos.

En el día muchas veces parecía soportable, pero cada noche que caía significaba volver a sentirse desesperada. Era horrible, lo más horrible que había sentido en la vida; todas las veces que había llorado en el pasado, tantas cosas que en su momento la hicieron sentir destrozada, como cuando Joon Pyo la dejó o como cuando supo que nunca podría volver a nadar, ahora parecían tan insignificantes y estúpidas. Ahora se sentía hecha polvo, sentía que su vida se había apagado; cada sueño y cada ilusión que alguna vez tuvo se había despedazado. Había momentos en los que quería morir.

Se acurrucó y se quedó callada y quieta varios minutos hasta que la desesperación la hizo incorporarse una vez más. Tomó el abrigo de Ji Hoo y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cara en él; su aroma ya se había ido. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y volvió a llorar, ahogando todos sus suspiros para no hacer ningún ruido. No podía, de verdad sentía que no podía más; la frustración era demasiada, la claustrofobia, la rabia, quería levantarse y gritar y golpear... Hasta hace muy poco tiempo sólo había tenido que tomar su móvil y llamar para que Ji Hoo apareciera a su lado y tomara sus lágrimas entre sus dedos y la consolara y compensara su debilidad con su cariño que parecía infinito.

Odiaba tanto la noche, no podía dormir, no había nada que la hiciera sentirse calmada. Su corazón latía con dificultad... era tan doloroso. Se ponía a pensar y pensar en todo lo que había perdido, a veces tenía la sensación de que existía un botón que la podía regresar al pasado y que nada estaba ocurriendo en realidad, que aún existía su vida, que podía levantarse e ir a la clínica, ver pacientes, hacer sonreír a las personas, seguir estudiando, abrazar a sus amigos. Ya no había nada; lo había perdido todo.

Había sido estúpida, ¿por qué tenía que darse cuenta de todo hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Hasta esa noche, abrazando su remedo de almohada en el camastro duro, se dio cuenta que cuando pasaba eso el resto del día traía una sonrisa en la cara. Aquel día debió de haber probado qué tanto sabía su boca a chocolate; había sido su última oportunidad y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ella qué iba a saber que veinticuatro horas después iba a estar comprometida con otro hombre y qué iba a saber que dos años después iba estar encerrada y no podría correr a enmendar sus errores.

Ya no podía luchar, ya no había más oportunidades, su vida había sido cortada ¿por qué le había pasado esto a ella? Estaba harta del dolor y cansada de llorar. Extrañaba levantarse con ganas de vivir, extrañaba su sonrisa, extrañaba ser feliz.

0o0o0

–Jan Di, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ji Hoo al llegar a visitarla, quiso acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

–Ji Hoo –lo miró a los ojos con firmeza–, hay algo que quiero decir.

Él no contestó; había algo en ella que había cambiado por completo y no parecía ser nada bueno.

–No te lo dije antes porque pensaba que tú eras mi única posibilidad de salir de aquí.

De nuevo, Ji Hoo no dijo nada...

–Pero no me has servido para absolutamente nada y ahora veo que pasan y pasan los días y yo sigo aquí y tanto tú como Joon Pyo son unos totales inútiles que no pueden ni usar sus malditos millones para sacarme que aquí.

–¿Qué...?

Jan Di resopló enojada.

–Lo que oyes. Ya les he dicho que me fui porque estaba harta de ustedes pero de quién más estaba harta era de ti...

–Estás mintiendo otra vez –contestó él entrecerrando los ojos.

–No estoy mintiendo, carajo, Ji Hoo. Quería irme desde mucho tiempo atrás pero lo que derramó el vaso fue enterarme de la persona tan falsa que eres.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ¡Tú lo sabes bien! ¡No juegues a que eres tonto! ¡Supe que estabas enamorado de mí! ¡¿Qué clase de persona tan baja puedes ser para llamarte amigo de Joon Pyo y poner tus ojos en mi?! ¡Por Dios, sé que alguna vez tuvimos un flechazo, pero de allí a pasar todo el tiempo conmigo nada más para satisfacerte, burlándote de tu supuesto mejor amigo, es algo que me provoca nauseas!

–Geum Jan Di... –Ji Hoo endureció el tono de su voz– ¿estás acaso tratando de medir mi paciencia?

–¿Tu paciencia?

–¿Por qué estás tratando de hacerme enojar ahora?

Ella tomó aire y se llevó los dedos índice a sus sienes.

–Estoy diciéndote que ya no soporto más tu cercanía y tu maldita hipocresía y si no vas a sacarme de este asqueroso calabozo entonces no veo razón para que sigas viniendo. Estoy harta y para empezar ni siquiera estaría aquí de no ser por tú culpa...

–¡Yo no sé que rayos estás intentando ahora! –él alzó la voz– ¡Tienes que decirme qué es! ¡Tienes que decirme ya qué es lo que pasa!

–¡Deja de creer que algo pasa! –Jan Di alzó aún más el tono de su voz– ¡Me fui por que los odio a todos, malditos niños ricos y en especial a ti! ¡Me muero de asco al saber todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos! ¡A saber qué clase de pensamientos sucios tenías conmigo y yo allí de estúpida dándote mi confianza!

–¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! –él igualó el tono de ella molesto– ¡Todo lo que he hecho desde que te conozco ha sido ayudarte y si estoy aquí ahora es porque aún quiero seguir haciéndolo!

–¡Y no sólo tú! ¡También tu abuelo! ¡Me dan nauseas; él me llevaba a tu casa, él estaba de acuerdo en que me desnudaras con la mirada...!

–¡Te he dicho que no te atrevas!

–¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que me puedo o no me puedo atrever a decir?!

–¡No! ¡¿Quién eres tú para decir esa clase de cosas?! –golpeó la mesa con el puño– ¡Y al menos ten la decencia de mirarme a la cara cuando me insultas!

–¡Me repugnas! ¡¿de acuerdo?! –lo miró furiosa– ¡Y quiero que te largues! ¡Quiero que te largues para siempre!

–¡Déjate ya de este juego! –gritó desesperado al fin– ¡Dime qué es lo que pasa!

Entonces, Jan Di le volteó el rostro al darle una cachetada con toda su fuerza. Ji Hoo la miró incrédulo con la boca un poco abierta y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella lo miraba apretando los dientes en una mueca de ira, con la mano con la que lo había golpeado temblándole un poco.

–Lárgate, lárgate ¡lárgate ya!

0o0o0

Había reprimido con tanta fuerza sus pensamientos que en veintidós años no se había puesto a evocar los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche; sabía lo que había pasado y podía hablar de ello, pero en su mente las últimas imágenes que había tenido de sus padres estaban guardadas bajo miles de candados que nunca había vuelto a tener la intención de abrir. Exhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba que los flashazos de visiones del auto siendo golpeado volvían a él.

Se encaminó hasta una farmacia, mostró su licencia médica y pidió una larga lista de medicamentos. Estaba harto. Totalmente harto, no sabía que pasaba, no sabía que había pasado y a veces quería no saber qué estaba pasando. Le dolía la cabeza más que nunca, cómo si literalmente fuera a estallar.

Regresó a su hotel. Sólo quería dormirse. Llevaba semanas sin poder más que dormitar y estaba muy cansado, ya no podías. Tomó una de las botellas de licor, abrió una caja de pastillas y se las tomó todas de un golpe...

Se recordó a sí mismo, tantos años atrás, acostado en su cama, la hora de dormir ya había pasado, debió haber sido la madrugada cuando despertó por el frenético sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose uno tras otro, la luz que entraba a su cuarto por la rendija de su puerta entreabierta y la voz de su madre.

_¿Dónde has puesto los malditos pasaportes?_

Más cajones. Se abrían y se cerraban. Él se sentó en su cama curioso. La voz de su padre.

_Te he dicho que están en el último cajón de mi escritorio… ¡deja ya, los buscaré yo, tú ve por el niño! _

Ella entró a su cuarto y le sonrió con la dulzura de siempre, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mejilla.

_Ji Hoo, cariño, te tenemos una sorpresa._

Incluso siendo tan pequeño, notó en su rostro la expresión extraña que no había visto antes y no supo qué debía contestar, si debía asustarse, si debía preguntar qué pasaba.

_Iremos de vacaciones, anda ya, levántate y vístete. Iremos a tantos lugares… al mar, a la montaña, a Disneyland, mi vida ¿quieres ir a Disneyland?_

Y él sonrió asintiendo, ella le hablaba con tanta ternura que debían estar las cosas bien, le ayudó a vestirse rápidamente y abrió su armario sacando algo de ropa, guardándola en una mochila, él se abotonaba torpemente la chamarra cuando ella le pasó una bufanda por el cuello para abrigarlo más, entonces se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

_Corre, cariño, que el avión se va a ir sin nosotros._

Un instante después estaban subiendo al auto, su padre los apuraba, no quería quedarse un momento más. La velocidad, el volantazo, el golpe, la sangre escurriendo por su frente.

Y todo el dolor, físico y emocional le golpeó el cuerpo entero de nuevo. Ji Hoo apretó entre sus dedos la botella, sentía tanto coraje, tanta frustración; la madrugada, los pasaportes, ellos estaban huyendo, ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado algo como eso? ¿cómo era posible que después de más de veinte años se diera cuenta de las cosas?

Y abrió y abrió más píldoras con las manos temblándole y tomándoselas con el alcohol. Sólo quería dormir, sólo quería dormir.

Sus padres habían sabido que iban a morir. ¿Qué clase de miedo y de desesperación se debe sentir saber qué vas a morir?

0o0o0

Pasaban ya de la una de la tarde y Goo Joon Pyo ya se encontraba gruñendo porque Ji Hoo no se había aparecido en todo el día. Había tocado la puerta de su cuarto varias veces y como nunca atendió, supuso que se había ido a alguna parte, pero había preguntado a varias personas y nadie recordaba haberlo visto salir.

Tocó a su cuarto de nuevo gritando su nombre y decidió forzar la puerta. Entró y allí estaba él; dormido sobre la colcha aún con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior.

–¡Oye! –llegó junto a la cama fastidiado– ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Me has dejado esperando! ¡Sabes que acabo de llegar de Corea de atender mis miles de estúpidos asuntos y tú estás durmiendo!

Ji Hoo abrió los ojos y miró a Joon Pyo, pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

–Nunca he entendido cómo puedes dormir tanto –continuó cruzándose de brazos– ¿cuántas cosas no te habrás perdido en esta vida por estar echado el algún rincón?

Siguió sin contestar, lo único que hacía era entrecerrar un poco los ojos, como si tratara de enfocar su vista.

–¡Hey! –Joon Pyo lo tomó de un hombro y sacudió un poco– ¡Levántate ya!

De nuevo, Ji Hoo no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

–¡Oye! –insistió esta vez tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse– ¡Levántate!

Pero en cuanto lo soltó, Ji Hoo cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas otra vez. Joon Pyo lo tomó de ambos hombros.

–¡Oye! –lo sacudió con más fuerza– ¿Qué te pasa? Ji Hoo, despiértate.

Lo intentó unas cuantas veces más, trataba de levantarlo pero volvía a caer atrás, como si de un muñeco se tratara, eventualmente abría los ojos y lo miraba, pero volvía a cerrarlos lentamente y por más que Joon Pyo lo llamara e incluso le gritara, no contestó.

Finalmente, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar la enfermería del hotel, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar al médico que hacía guardia en ese momento,

–Mi hermano no se levanta.

* * *

...

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡No es por hacerlos sufrir! ¡De verdad mi vida es un desastre absoluto en estos momentos! Pero aquí estoy, como siempre muy agradecida con sus reviews *_* **Fargok, Tati, Kiss Me Again** (besos!) , **Fran87, Joanne** (dadadadada, viste a KHJ!), **JusMe279, Dulce** (no es castigo, no es castigo), s**tay2013, sny-sakuchiha** (¡gracias por leer! Que bueno que te ha gustado!) y **Patricia Bustos** (no es necesario que me pidas en cada review que escriba el capítulo, lo haré, de verdad! Mejor dime que te parece la historia o algo así xD)

Gracias, gracias, ahora no les contesté personalmente, pero es que de verdad... ufff

Se me olvidaba, la canción que cantan Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo al principio es la Posada de los Muertos de Mago de Oz

Besos!


	19. XVIII

**XVIII.**

Ji Hoo abrió lentamente los ojos y lanzó un leve quejido; había dormido en una posición muy incómoda y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se incorporó un poco con dificultad mientras los recuerdos de lo último que había hecho volvían rápidamente a su cabeza, entonces notó que aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior y había dormido sin deshacer la cama.

–Hasta que te despiertas –gruñó Joon Pyo sentado en el sillón, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría.

Ji Hoo se le quedó viendo un momento, no iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo él en su habitación, se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a quejarse.

–¿Qué hora es? –se sentía confundido, con esa sensación de estar perdido sin saber si quiera si es de día o no.

–Son las ocho de la noche –contestó secamente sin moverse de su lugar.

–No puede ser –Ji Hoo se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, aún estaba cansado y podría quedarse dormido fácilmente de nuevo, pero volvió a incorporarse casi inmediatamente y se giró para abrir el cajón del buró junto a la cama, desconcertándose al encontrarlo vacío.

–Ya tiré todo a la basura –Joon Pyo se levantó– ¿Para esto estudiaste medicina? ¿Para hacer esta clase de cosas estúpidas?

Otra vez se dejó caer en la almohada.

–Goo Joon Pyo… –arrastró su voz sonando débil y agotado.

–No, cierra la boca –bufó al cruzarse de brazos– ¿Qué crees que estabas pensando cuando te tragaste todos esos medicamentos? ¡Es que no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

–Sólo quería dormir…

–¿Dormir? –rió irónico– ¿Hiciste al gran Goo Joon Pyo preocuparse sólo porque querías dormir? –su rostro se puso furioso– ¿Qué demonios crees que sentí cuando traje aquí al médico y encontramos las cajas de todo con lo que te habías atiborrado? ¡Parecía que te habías intentado matar!

–No me estaba matando –se quejó sin fuerzas llevándose las manos a las sienes–, ya te dije que sólo quería dormir.

–Partirte la cara es lo que yo debería hacer –murmuró en voz baja–. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan imprudente como para mezclar tanta cosa sólo para dormirte y…

–Cállate…

–¡Y no me calles si no quieres que te suelte una golpiza! –alzó la voz enojándose más– ¿Qué demonios pensabas al sedarte a ti mismo de esa manera? ¡estuviste demasiado cerca de pasarte, el médico dijo que con un poco más pudiste haber entrado en coma o directamente matarte!

–¡Claro que no! –Ji Hoo tuvo fuerza para levantar el tono de voz– ¡Soy médico y sé lo que estoy haci...!

–¡No tienes una puta idea de lo que haces! –le gritó iracundo– ¡¿no me oíste?! ¡casi te matas!

Se miraron furiosos hasta que Ji Hoo exhaló con pesadez y le retiró la mirada, dándole la razón porque no había manera de ganar esa discusión y reconocía que había sido un experimento peligroso; había inutilizado todo su cuerpo pero había estado consciente; recordaba a Joon Pyo forzando la puerta, hablándole, tratando de hacerlo levantar, pero no había podido ni siquiera formular una sola palabra.

–¿Qué pasó con Jan Di? –preguntó Joon Pyo un instante después con más calma.

Ji Hoo se quedó en silencio mientras volvía a dejar el peso de su cabeza en las almohadas.

–¿Qué pasó de qué? –mustió sin ningún ánimo de recordar las cosas que ella le había dicho el día anterior.

Joon Pyo rodó los ojos y contó hasta diez en su mente

–Sabes muy bien que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, Ji Hoo, así que no me tientes. ¿Qué pasó con Jan Di?

–Pasó que estoy muy cansado –murmuró débilmente–. Ella ya no quiere nada de nosotros y estoy cansado de insistir, así que... ya no voy a hacerlo.

–No puedes decir eso –Joon Pyo tensó los dedos ante la respuesta que había obtenido, no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo–. ¿Qué significa? ¿que te estás dando por vencido? ¡¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?!

–Lo que ella haya dicho ya no importa...

–¡Por su puesto que importa si estuviste a punto de matarte por eso!

–Te he dicho que no...

–¡Qué te calles! –rugió– Mañana a primera hora iremos a verla y ella me va a escuchar esta vez...

–Ve tú solo... yo no voy a ir a verla...

Joon Pyo sentía que brincaba entre la ira la sorpresa y la incredulidad; el hecho de que Ji Hoo declarara no querer ir a ver Jan Di significaba que ella esta vez de verdad se había pasado con lo que fuera que hubiera dicho y un muy mal presentimiento lo invadió a la vez que la frustración aumentaba y aumentaba por sentir que cada día retrocedían más y más en vez de avanzar.

0o0o0

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, fue a buscarla. Ji Hoo mantuvo su decisión de no ir con él, aunque de todas maneras, aún seguía en un estado de debilidad absoluta por todos los medicamentos que había tomado y según el médico esos efectos tal vez durarían un par de días más...

Joon Pyo se enfadó muchísimo cuando le informaron que Jan Di no estaba dispuesta a salir a verlo, sin embargo, fue tan fácil como soltar un fajo de billetes a un par de custodios y ordenar que la arrastraran a la sala de visitas. Cuando al fin la llevaron hasta él, las palabras se le fueron de la mente y arqueó las cejas sorprendido y asustado ante la visión que apareció; ella había ensombrecido, su piel pálida se había tornado gris y sus ojos eran como dos agujeros profundos sin ninguna luz, sus labios estaban sangrado debido a que no había parado de morderse y arrancarse la piel. Él miró incrédulo su rostro y su mirada bajó lentamente hacia sus manos y notó cómo se había comido las uñas también hasta hacerse sangrar.

–Geum... Jan... Di...

Ella se sentó de mala manera y lo miró con expresión grosera...

–¿Qué?

Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de reconocer en la mujer que tenía frente a él a su querida Jan Di.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –repitió ella con desdén cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué pasó?

Como si toda su ira se hubiese desvanecido él siguió observándola...

–Cómo molestan –declaró ella soltando un bufido–, ¿cuándo les quedará claro que no quiero seguirlos viendo? ¿cuándo les quedará claro que me fui de Corea para no tener que soportarlos nunca más?

–Geum Jan Di –él empezó a recuperar la molestia en su tono–, tú a mi puedes hablarme como quieras, puedes pelear conmigo, insultarme y hasta escupirme... después de nuestro larguísimo historial ya qué importa –entrecerró los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza–, pero no voy a permitir que insultes a Ji Hoo, no creas que voy a tolerarlo sólo por ser tú.

Jan Di lo miró indiferente, arrancándose con los dientes la piel de sus labios partidos, haciéndose sangrar.

–¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?! –continuó demandando– ¡No tienes idea de cómo se puso! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerle daño!

En respuesta, ella se miró las manos, como si se observara un manicure recién hecho, dándole a entender que no le importaba en absoluto lo que le estaban diciendo.

–Si tanto te gusta Ji Hoo –dijo ella con sorna–, ¿por qué mejor no te casas tú con él? Y fin mágico a todos los problemas. Ya es legal en muchos países.

Joon Pyo golpeó la mesa con las palmas, enojado y frustrado de no poder reconocer a su Jan Di en la mujer de piel pálida y mirada indolente que tenía ante sí.

–No tengo idea de qué hiciste porque él no me quiso contar –se acercó a ella hablando entre dientes–, pero has batido todos los récords al lograr que Ji Hoo no quiera ni verte. Si has agotado su paciencia, imagínate cómo está la mía.

Jan Di se encogió de hombros.

–Pues allá él.

Joon Pyo gruñó furioso levantándose. Quería gritarle, sacudirla y destrozar cosas, pero al fin había entendido que por más que demandara o suplicara, ella no iba a decirle qué le pasaba...

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida, eh? –murmuró sin fuerza– pues quédate aquí el resto de tu vida entonces.

Y dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se fue...

0o0o0

París...

Ya varios años atrás...

Su apartamento era casi un cliché de película; desde su ventana se veía la torre Eiffel... bueno, sólo se veía la punta a los lejos, pero allí estaba...

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada, por eso, Seo Hyun abrió la puerta con sigilo, pero apenas entró y notó a Ji Hoo sentado en las sillas metálicas de la cocina, recargado en la barra e iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana; París siempre estaba brillante,

–Pensé que estarías dormido –dijo con su suave voz acercándose lento–, no debiste esperarme.

–Me gusta esperarte –contestó distraído–, ¿dónde estabas?

–Cenando con colegas de la Facultad –llegó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, él cerró los ojos–. La plática se extendió, nadie notó la hora, tú sabes...

Ji Hoo asintió con la cabeza, no le había dirigido aún la mirada.

–¿Ocurre algo? –aunque no borró su sonrisa, Seo Hyun ya veía algo venir.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego quitó sus brazos de la barra, dejando ver debajo de ellos una revista abierta, ella entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y se reconoció a sí misma en las fotografías, charlando y riendo al lado de Kyllian Leblanc rematando con un encabezado en el que se leía algo de un _cuento de hadas_. Giró los ojos antes de cerrarlos con obvio remordimiento, tomó la revista y la dejó caer en el bote de basura que tenía al lado.

–Ji Hoo... tú sabes bien que no puedes creer en este tipo de prensa...

–Aún así –la miró al fin–, sé que él es la persona con la que te reúnes cada día a cada oportunidad que tienes.

–Ji Hoo...

Había culpa en su rostro y el inevitable deseo de seguir fingiendo que no ocurría nada; lástima que las cosas no se pueden sostener así por mucho tiempo.

–Olvídalo –se levantó y quiso irse, pero ella lo detuvo de un brazo.

–Lo siento, Ji Hoo... –sus ojos se desvanecieron tristes– no lo tomes así, yo nunca he querido lastimarte...

–Pues lo haces –murmuró soltándose–, no tienes idea...

Ella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio.

–Claro que lo sé.

Ji Hoo frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla.

–¿Qué?

–Sé lo que se siente –dudó un poco–, lo sé porque me arde el corazón al saber lo mucho que piensas en ella.

_No otra vez._ Él se llevó ambas manos a las sienes con frustración.

–Por dios, no empieces de nuevo con lo de Jan Di –se sentía molesto, ella había logrado girar el asunto; se arrepintió de haber iniciado esa conversación–. Apenas conozco a esa niña. No sé qué parte de que estamos de punta a punta del mundo y que estoy aquí por ti no entiendes.

–Sí, estás aquí, sin embargo de qué sirve si tu mente vuela cada vez de regreso con ella...

–No te vuelvas la víctima –esta vez sonó en verdad enfadado–, eres tú la que se pasea por todo París con aquel sujeto y ni siquiera te importa que todo el mundo te vea, no te interesa que mi única razón de estar en este país seas tú; no te atrevas a poner como excusa a una niña que está a miles de kilómetros de aquí de la cuál no he sabido absolutamente nada desde que me fui.

–No la estoy poniendo como excusa –cerró su puño sobre su propio pecho–, sólo quiero que entiendas que también me duele saber lo mucho que te importa ella. Sé lo mucho que la piensas y tu rostro sonríe cuando la mencionas.

–¿Te parece que estoy sonriendo? –bufó volteando a otro lado–; Jan Di no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¿Por qué no mejor te dejas de tus discursos amables y me dices las cosas como son? Tú no quieres que yo esté aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó incrédula con la cabeza.

–Di que desde que llegué no he hecho otra cosa más que estorbarte.

–No es así...

–Sí lo es, Seo Hyun, sólo no lo dices porque sabes cómo me vas a lastimar, no lo dices porque siempre insistes en exagerar tu amabilidad y ser políticamente correcta, necesitas ser siempre una princesa pulcra y perfecta. Sé que no me quieres más aquí porque no puedes hacer lo que se te plazca; necesitas que yo me vaya para que puedas ser libre, para que puedas traerlo a él aquí...

–No te permito que te dirijas a mí de esa forma –ahora ella también sonó molesta, aún así, ninguno de los dos había levantado la voz.

Ji Hoo sonrió soez.

–Me iré –su expresión cambió a una de completa derrota–. Sé que es lo que quieres pero jamás me lo pedirías; así que simplemente me iré.

Seo Hyun entrelazó sus dedos, desviando su mirada al piso, sentía dolor, culpa y frustración, pero no le pidió que se quedara. Ni siquiera ella misma podía admitir para sí que en verdad quería que se fuera. Era verdad cuando dijo que nunca había querido lastimarlo; para ella, Ji Hoo era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, por la que guardaba también un cariño infinito y sincero y sentía desasosiego porque era imposible no hacerle daño, era imposible seguir mintiéndole y seguir mintiéndose.

Él quiso que ella lo detuviera, que le dijera que no se marchara, pero su silencio y sus ojos culpables fueron suficientes para que Ji Hoo lo entendiera.

–Mañana mismo me voy –finalizó y se apartó de su vista.

Seo Hyun cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso y se sintió terrible y culpable porque no era posible que ella fuera hacia él y le pidiera que se quedara, porque era verdad que ya no lo necesitaba cerca y porque había llegado al fin la hora de que su historia terminara.

–

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué tenían que ser esos los recuerdos que le venían a la mente...?

¿Por qué si tenía una infinidad de recuerdos mucho más bellos...? Tantas vacaciones al lado de sus queridos F4, tantos sitios a los que su prometido la había llevado, tantos países que había visitado, ¿por qué eran las cosas que le dolían las que estaban en su cabeza?

Min Seo Hyun siempre se consideró a sí misma una mujer muy fuerte, que nunca se permitía llorar, de hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, le gustaba sentir que siempre tenía el control de todo, que no había nada ni nadie por encima de ella. Desde que cumplió quince años no volvió a salir de su habitación con un solo cabello fuera de su lugar; ni siquiera dentro su casa era posible encontrarla sin maquillaje y nunca bajó a desayunar si no estaba perfectamente bien vestida.

Siempre se consideró una mujer con un dominio total de sus propias emociones, era por eso que debía guardar la calma, debía respirar profundo, debía estar tranquila...

No podía.

¿Quién en este insano mundo podía estar tranquilo?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó poniéndose alerta al escuchar las voces en japonés cada vez más cerca, trataba de concentrarse pero no entendía lo que decían. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar la luz, pero Seo Hyun no supo distinguir si era luz artificial o si era de día, ¿que hora sería? no tenía idea, sin embargo, pudo reconocer a una de esas personas sin problemas desde que lo vio la primera vez, ya que había pasado semanas observando su fotografía; él era el tan famoso líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru.

–¿Tiene hambre, abogada? –dijo Masaaki acercándose con naturalidad...

Ella no podía creer que de verdad lo tenía tan cerca... él había matado a los padres de Ji Hoo...

–Me duelen los brazos –contestó Seo Hyun con la voz baja.

No había nada en la habitación más que el colchón arrumbado en una esquina donde ella yacía acostada con los brazos atados a la espalda. La única ventana estaba tapiada con madera. Masaaki se giró hacia las dos personas que lo acompañaban y de nuevo intercambiaron palabras en japonés, él, molesto, la señalaba. De inmediato, una de estas personas se apresuró a desatarla. Seo Hyun se incorporó con dificultad, se sentó recargándose en la pared y lentamente se quitó el cabello del rostro echándolo hacia atrás.

–Fuimos a aquel restaurante de sushi tan famoso –continuó Masaaki, su coreano era perfecto, no se notaba un solo atisbo de acento japonés–, no sabía que sabor era su favorito así que le traje de varios.

Dicho esto, colocó frente a ella una bolsa de papel y sacó varias cajas de unicel de comida para llevar. Seo Hyun lo observó en silencio, él era tan tranquilo, tan extraño...

–Es curioso ¿sabía? –continuó él extendiéndole un par de palillos para comer que ella tomó lentamente–, usted es tan famosa, tiene tanta gente que la admira y que la sigue, tiene amigos que la consideran su hermana... pero nadie ha notado su ausencia...

Seo Hyun apretó los palillos entre sus dedos y tragó saliva...

–Es decir... es su tercer día aquí y nadie ha notado nada...

¿Tercer día? Ella tomó aire con dificultad, juraría que llevaba al menos cinco días allí...

–...pero cuando la señorita Jan Di desapareció apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya tenía a todo su séquito histérico...

En respuesta, ella sólo lo miró severamente.

–¿Que habría pasado si cualquiera de los otros hubiera llamado de pronto para decir que se iba de emergencia? –Masaaki elevó sus ojos al techo y torció la boca pensativo– los demás habrían pensado que algo malo pasa... pero con usted, basta que diga que vuelve a Francia y todos lo toman como algo tan normal; todos sus conocidos están acostumbrados a verla aparecer y desaparecer de sus vidas sin previo aviso, ¿cuántas veces no habrá hecho lo mismo para que ahora a nadie le importe? –resopló– piénselo abogada, esto de ser una mujer de mundo tan extremadamente independiente no resultó tan bueno, ¿eh? –se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, se despidió brevemente y se fue, dejándola encerrada.

Ella sentía que no podía respirar, observó sus manos temblorosas, sus muñecas estaban lastimadas, incluso sangrando un poco de lo fuerte que la habían atado. Le dolían sus labios, y si se tocaba el rostro, aunque fuera levemente, dolía mucho; nunca, en toda su vida la habían golpeado. Entonces, encogió sus rodillas hasta su pecho y se encorvó abrazando sus piernas, dejando todo su cabello enredado caer en su cara y por primera vez en muchísimos años empezó a llorar, sus hombros temblaban cada vez más fuerte y sus lágrimas se hacían más espesas, era cierto, nadie sabía dónde estaba y a nadie le importaba.

Ella rara vez contestaba los mensajes y las llamadas, ni solía llamar, ni le rendía cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacía; sus amigos en Corea la creerían en Francia y sabían que aunque trataran de localizarla lo más probable era que no contestaría y su prometido en Francia sabía que ella estaba de viaje sin ninguna fecha ni siquiera tentativa de cuando volvería y seguramente estaba aburrido porque ella no le regresaba los correos electrónicos casi nunca y no esperaba verla pronto...

Lloró, lloró mucho. Siempre aparentaba ser perfecta, nunca alzaba la voz, siempre se cuidaba de ser correcta, de pretender que nunca se equivocaba, de hacer notar a todos su caridad y preocupación por los necesitados; así había logrado que tantos la miraran con admiración, pero sólo era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que le gusta a todos, que todos dicen quererla, que todos quieren ser como ella, como una valiosísima pieza de museo, pero finalmente era simplemente olvidable, prescindible...

Pobre muñeca rota. Deseaba tanto ser Jan Di en ese momento, que todos se preocuparan y corrieran tras ella, deseaba que todo fuera diferente, deseaba ser normal y pequeña. Pero no era Jan Di; nadie la quería como la querían a ella, nadie _sentía_ cuando ella lloraba, nadie la buscaba, nadie la esperaba...

Lloró hasta que las costillas y la espalda le exigieron detenerse de tanto dolor.

0o0o0

Ya había caído la noche de nuevo y Ji Hoo yacía en la cama, recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, la televisión estaba encendida y él había cambiado varias veces de canal hasta que lo dejó en Animal Planet, pero no ponía atención, sólo era para tener ruido de fondo y ver de reojo movimiento y la única luz encendida era la de la mesita de cama junto a él. El ruido de la cerradura lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Joon Pyo entró y sin encender la luz principal, se acercó a la cama.

–Te traje comida –dijo secamente dejándole al lado una bolsa de papel de McDonald's.

–Yo no quiero eso.

Joon Pyo sonrió sarcástico.

–Mira –se agachó un poco al lado de la cama–, o te lo comes o te arrastro al hospital para que te metan comida con agujas, doctor. Que sé que no has comido nada desde que te atiborraste de tus porquerías.

Sin una pizca de ánimo se incorporó, consciente de que Joon Pyo era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza, tomó la bolsa y encontró dentro tres hamburguesas y una botella de coca–cola. Lentamente, desenvolvió y mordió una, primero con reticencia pero no tardó en empezar a devorarla dejando de ocultar lo hambriento que se sentía.

–Fui a verla –dijo Joon Pyo mientras lo observaba comer su segunda hamburguesa– ella... ella...

Ji Hoo lo miró de reojo sin decir nada.

–Era cómo si no fuera ella –suspiró el heredero de Shinhwa–, sus ojos habían cambiado, su aura, incluso su voz... –se mordió los labios– ¿qué le pasó? ¿qué tiene...?

–No lo sé –Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos derrotado–. Mataría por saberlo...

–¡No va a hablar! ¡Nunca va a hablar! ¿De qué manera vamos a resolver esto?

De nuevo, Ji Hoo se quedó en silencio, estuvo a punto de decir que quizá ya no debían hacer nada...

0o0o0

Yoon Seok Young observó a su último paciente salir por la puerta. Había sido un día muy tranquilo, aún era temprano y no había nadie más a quien atender...

–Doctor Yoon –dijo Dae Hyun divagando un poco detrás de él–, vaya a casa a descansar...

Se dio media vuelta y miró al joven.

–Últimamente descanso demasiado, y eso es lo último que necesito; sólo trabajando mi mente se distrae...

–¿Aún no hay buenas noticias...? –intervino la enfermera Min Ji quien justo terminaba de archivar unos expedientes– ¿Aún no sabemos cuándo todos volverán a casa?

El abuelo resopló tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No, no... –guardó un momento de silencio– todos los días hablo con Ji Hoo pero al parecer nada avanza –lanzó una sonrisa amarga–, estoy seguro de que estos muchachos me están ocultando las cosas, no sé si creen que soy demasiado viejo para entenderlo o qué...

–No creo que sea así, doctor –prosiguió el joven médico–, no tenga esos pensamientos...

–Bah, cómo no tenerlos, el mentiroso de mi nieto insiste en que no saben nada... eso es imposible –exhaló– pero ya no estoy en edad de ponerme a discutir con muchachos tercos... –tomó su portafolio y su abrigo– y tú tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a descansar... ¡ja! –se giró hacia los dos jóvenes– y cómo muestra, sé que ustedes, niños, también creen que no entiendo nada, pero sé bien que les gusta quedarse a solar después de que yo me voy...

Dae Hyun dejó caer la mandíbula sorprendido. La enfermera rió un poco.

–No diga eso, doctor Yoon –se apresuró el chico a defenderse.

–Niños... –murmuró acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola– nos veremos mañana y pórtense bien.

Dicho esto, él salió dejándolos solos y sin palabras...

Hasta cierto punto era verdad... Dae Hyun y Min Ji se habían hecho buenos amigos en las últimas semanas y se quedaban hasta tarde en la clínica charlando, la enfermera ya no tenía ninguna prisa por irse a su hora de salida desde que él había comenzado a trabajar allí. Por su puesto habían charlado de sus decepciones amorosas; a ella le gustaba Ji Hoo desde la universidad, pero lo consideraba también una pérdida de tiempo y por su parte, él había admitido que más de una vez se sintió tentado ante la idea de invitar a Jan Di a salir, pero se retractaba siempre tan sólo ante la idea de enfrentarse a Ji Hoo, así que prefería verla tan sólo como una buena compañera y amiga.

Después de más de media hora en silencio y mirándose de reojo, los dos tuvieron de pronto el mismo pensamiento; quizá ellos dos podrían funcionar...

Min Ji rió torpemente y siendo una muchacha impulsiva, pensó en que tal vez podrían salir esa noche...

–Eh... Dae Hyun...

–¿Sí...?

–Me preguntaba... al parecer no habrá más pacientes, así que... ¿qué te parece si...?

Pero fue interrumpida por el grito de una voz buscando a un doctor. Dae Hyun se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y dejando pasar a una pareja que llevaba en brazos a su hijo, un niño de unos seis o siete años...

–Por favor, doctor –sollozó la señora–, mi hijo no ha dejado de vomitar en horas, perdió la fuerza para ponerse en pie y desde hace un rato que no reacciona... ¿qué le pasa? Se ve muy mal, se ve muy mal...

Los hizo pasar y recostó al niño en la camilla, revisándolo con cuidado, le pidió a la enfermera que le pusiera suero y le administró de inmediato algunos medicamentos. Concluyó que era un deshidratamiento severo pero que estaría bien, que habían llegado a tiempo y que no era necesario trasladar al pequeño a un hospital, les pidió que permanecieran la noche en la clínica, él mismo se ofreció a quedarse, para vigilarlo durante toda la noche.

Los padres agradecieron la amabilidad de él y Min Ji se ofreció también permanecer con ellos; decidió que al día siguiente definitivamente le pediría una cita...

0o0o0

Woo Bin colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer amargamente en la silla, resopló al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes...

–No me digas que... –Jae Kyung torció las cejas con angustia– hay más malas noticias...

–Yo... –él tomó aire– acabo de hablar con Joon Pyo... me dijo que Jan Di les escupió cosas horribles tanto a él como a Ji Hoo... es como si...

–Como si quisiera que se alejaran –completó ella–. Significa que está aún más asustada que antes...

Era la casa de Woo Bin, en una pequeña sala Woo Bin tenía cada pieza que había logrado juntar, había armado una línea de tiempo con todas las acciones de Jan Di, había conseguido fotografías de la redada que la mostraban arrodillada en el asfalto y esposada, los vídeos de seguridad en donde ella se veía vendiendo el collar, todos los periódicos estaban clasificados y cada pequeño dato que había conseguido de Masaaki y su clan estaba allí, también había tomado cuidadosas notas de todo lo que Jan Di le había dicho tanto a Ji Hoo como a Joon Pyo, así como todas las palabras de Maiko. Revisaba todo una y otra y otra vez sin descanso.

Ha Jae Kyung lo había visitado los últimos días, insistiendo en que ella quería revisar cada pieza también y a él no le caía nada mal una opinión extra, obviamente, Jae Kyung no estaba tan viciada con todo el asunto y podría ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad...

–Es que no tiene sentido lo que ella hace –Woo Bin bufó desesperado–, ¿por qué no confía en nosotros? ¿por qué?

–Es verdad, no tiene sentido –Jae Kyung se acercó a la línea de tiempo y señaló con su dedo índice el día que Jan Di llamó a Ji Hoo desde la cárcel–. Ji Hoo dijo que cuando lo llamó para decirle dónde estaba ella lloraba desconsolada al teléfono pidiendo ayuda y disculpas una y otra vez...

–Exacto –Woo Bin abrió las palmas y se encogió de hombros–. Ella llamó, lloró, se disculpó, dice Ji Hoo que parecía que suplicaba por ayuda y después de eso, cuando volvieron a verla cara a cara no volvió a llorar ni a pedir ayuda otra vez...

–Cambia de actitud constantemente –Jae Kyung cruzó los dedos de sus manos–, alguien la está amenazando desde dentro de la prisión...

–Pero... es decir... son tan abruptos sus cambios de actitud... esa llamada a Ji Hoo, ella de verdad quería que la ayudáramos y sólo fue cuestión de horas para que Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo llegaran con ella para encontrarla completamente cambiada, para que no pidiera ayuda de nuevo, para que decidiera no cooperar...

–Eso significa que algo le pasó entre la llamada y la llegada de ellos a Japón... –ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la uña del pulgar– así que... ¿quién más supo de esa llamada...?

–Sólo nosotros, obviamente –Woo Bin tomó aire–. Pero es que... entre esa llamada y que Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo llegaran con ella lo único que pasó fue que Jan Di...

Él se quedó callado y empezó a sentir la falta de aire mientras en su cabeza todo se volvía espantosamente claro, todo cobraba sentido y los cabos se ataban con velocidad... _la persona que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe y todo lo puede_...

Sacó de prisa su celular, sus dedos temblaban y sentía muy torpe no pudiendo llegar al número que quería encontrar.

–Señor Lee –mustió por el auricular una vez que pudo marcar–, localiza de inmediato a mi amiga Min Seo Hyun –luego, añadió gritando–¡Pero en este mismo instante quiero saber dónde esta!

0o0o0

En el hotel, el abogado Bo tocó la puerta de la habitación de Joon Pyo y le dijo que había recibido un mensaje de la presidenta Kang ordenándoles que se conectaran con una videollamada en ese mismo instante. Prendieron la computadora portátil y un par de minutos después, la imagen de la señora apareció en la pantalla...

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, mamá? –preguntó Joon Pyo desanimado.

–_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ –la señora entrecerró los ojos enojada– ¡Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti! ¿qué demonios es lo que pasa? ¡Acabo de regresar de Hong Kong y me encuentro con esto! –ella mostró ante la cámara un manojo de papeles– ¡Tus vacaciones en Japón le han costado al Grupo Shinhwa muchas pérdidas! ¡¿cómo demonios es que has cancelado varias juntas con inversionistas?! ¡Me han dicho que has cancelado proyectos y...!

–¡No estoy de vacaciones, madre! –gritó Joon Pyo furioso– ¡Yo mismo hablé contigo y te expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo con Jan Di que...!

–¡No me digas que me explicaste nada! –gritó de vuelta ella– ¡Me acabo de enterar que esa... –tomó aire frustrando sus palabras– señorita... robó y vendió el collar de zafiro! ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!

–¡El maldito collar está a salvo si es lo que tanto te importa!

–¡Más te valía recuperar ese collar! ¡Y el punto es que ella lo robó! ¡Y no sólo eso, ella es parte de esos criminales japoneses!

–¡Jan Di no es parte de ellos! ¡Ella está...!

–¡No quiero oír explicaciones estúpidas! ¿¡Si no es culpable por qué no dice la verdad!? ¡Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y sobre todo deja de estar perjudicando a nuestra empresa! ¡Si ella está presa es porque se merece estar allí! ¡Dios mío! ¡Que Geum Jan Di esté en la cárcel es lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestra familia!

–¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Joon Pyo golpeó con el puño la mesa donde estaba la computadora– ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Pensé que ya habías aceptado a Jan Di!

La señora lanzó una risa soez.

–_Aceptado_ no, Joon Pyo, me había _resignado_... ¿qué más podía hacer? A pesar de todo lo que intenté tú seguiste volando como un insecto estúpido de regreso a la luz que te calcinaría... tuve que morder mi propia lengua y permitir que siguieras con esa relación estúpida con la esperanza de que la justicia divina llegara... y mira ahora, parece que mis rezos fueron escuchados y no tengo que preocuparme más.

–¡Madre, de verdad...!

–¡Hablaremos de tus tonterías después! –ella lo interrumpió tajantemente– ¿Dónde está el abogado Bo?

–Señora... –el abogado se colocó al lado de Joon Pyo para ser captado por la cámara e hizo una reverencia.

–Está despedido –espetó sonando furiosa.

–¿Disculpe?

–Que está despedido –tomó aire– ¡Por sentido común! ¡Hay una infinidad de asuntos legales más importantes que atender y usted le sigue el juego a mi hijo!

–¡No puedes despedirlo! –intervino Joon Pyo en su defensa– ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

–Con todo respeto, madam, –el abogado habló tranquilamente– me he asegurado de que cada asunto sea debidamente atendido.

–Estos números me dicen todo lo contrario –replicó mostrando de nuevo los papeles–. Esta estupidez de caso se acaba ahora y si quiere que reconsidere mi decisión y conservar su puesto, regrese en este mismo momento aquí. Y tú Joon Pyo, ¡más te vale que también regreses ahora mismo porque quiero verte mañana a primera hora retomando tu trabajo!

–Basta, madre...

–¡Estoy hablando muy en serio Joon Pyo! Y tú también, Ji Hoo, sé que me estás escuchando. Debes aprender también a cumplir con tus obligaciones, ya estás tan grandecito como Joon Pyo para éstas tonterías, así que a ti también te ordeno volver a Corea.

Ji Hoo no dijo nada, desde dónde estaba podía ver la pantalla pero él no podía ser visto...

–Deja en paz a Ji Hoo, madre –Joon Pyo bufó–. Ya es bastante malo que quieras seguir tomando decisiones por mí como para que te metas con las de mi mejor amigo, quien por cierto, es más familia mía que tú.

–¡He oído suficiente, Joon Pyo! ¡No me hagas ir personalmente por ti!

–Dime una cosa madre... –gruñó negando con la cabeza con desprecio– ¿no se respiraba más paz en nuestra fría casa cuando tú y yo no teníamos que pelar? En serio había pensado que habías cambiado, que habías intentado conocerme y comprenderme, que ibas a compartir conmigo mi felicidad... pero fui muy idiota para tragarme eso, sigues siendo la misma víbora cruel, inhumana y aborrecible de siempre. Déjame decirte que no voy a descansar hasta que Jan Di esté de vuelta en casa y tu estrategia de despedir al abogado Bo no va a funcionar porque puedo conseguir otros. Si quieres una guerra conmigo la tendrás, así como tú no has tenido piedad con Jan Di yo no la voy a tener contigo.

–¿Has terminado ya de insultar a tu madre? –la señora alzó una ceja y dejó de gritar– No pienso discutir esto ni un segundo más, como dije, los quiero a los tres ahora mismo de vuelta aquí.

–¡Tú no puedes...!

Ella cortó la llamada dejando a Joon Pyo con las palabras a medias.

–¡Bruja! –golpeó otra vez con el puño lleno de frustración la mesa– ¡Justo lo que faltaba! ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente ya!

Tomó bruscamente su saco que yacía en la cama y caminó por la habitación tomando algunos objetos y una pequeña maleta, metiéndolos con violencia mientras gruñía maldiciones. Ji Hoo lo observaba inmóvil en la esquina de la suite.

Joon Pyo se detuvo y respiró furioso llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Alzó la vista hacia su mejor amigo quien lucía una expresión de derrota.

–Volveré a Corea sólo para decirle a la bruja cuánto me tiene harto –dijo Joon Pyo inhalando aire lentamente para calmarse–, justo lo que me faltaba, de verdad parecía que había cambiado...

El abogado Bo resopló, sacó su celular del bolsillo y escribió rápidamente un mensaje.

–Debemos volver, joven amo –Bo guardó tranquilamente el móvil en su bolsillo.

–Sí... –Joon Pyo se mordió los labios ansioso y disgustado y volvió a dirigirse a Ji Hoo– ¿cómo estas? ¿quieres regresar o te quedas?

Meditó un momento, aún sentía un agotamiento increíble...

–Me quedo... yo... no me siento nada bien aún...

–De acuerdo, se te nota en la cara, no te preocupes volveré pronto, espero mañana... –tomó aire tratando de calmar su enojo– ¡demonios! ¡Esa bruja me las va a pagar! ¡Esta vez sí la pagará!

Ji Hoo acompañó a Joon Pyo y al abogado Bo hasta la calle y los vio desaparecer y luego, en vez de volver a subir a su habitación fue a la cafetería del hotel y pidió en café cargado que le duró horas. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no lo iba a dejar dormir y le estaban empezando a dar fuertes punzadas en la cabeza ¿cómo era posible que las cosas se siguieran complicando más? Estaba harto de esa pesadilla, quería despertar y volver a su vida de dos meses atrás, se sentía tan agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, sentía que ya no podía más.

Después de un larguísimo rato no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero debían ser al menos las dos de la madrugada. Calculó que Joon Pyo debía estar llegando a su casa. Respiró hondo y miró su taza; aún quedaba al menos la cuarta parte del café que obviamente ya no se tomaría, se levantó y decidió subir a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, se tiró con desgano en el sillón. Había dejado todo ese tiempo su celular en la cama, pero no se le ocurrió tomarlo y revisarlo en ese momento, de lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de que en las tres horas que estuvo en la cafetería había recibido setenta y seis llamadas y cuarenta y tres mensajes de texto...

* * *

Ahhh, por fin logré terminar este capítulo y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews que son mi alimento! esperen el próximo capítulo que será uno de los más importantes de la historia! wawawa

**atalina, Fragok, Tiamatnerwen, Fran87, Dulce, Joanne, Kiss Me Again, stay2013, luperu22, Patricia Bustos**, garcias, gracias por comentar

También tantas gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y a alertas y a aquellos que leen aunque no comenten jeje, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	20. XIX

**XIX.**

Aunque Joon Pyo había viajado innumerables veces entre Japón y Corea en las últimas semanas aún se sentía lejos de acostumbrarse a ese ritmo tan duro, y esa noche, el viaje se le hizo especialmente más largo.

Y como siempre, para reducir su cansancio, tomó aspirinas con coca-cola; al tragárselas, gruñó con frustración; no era diferente a Ji Hoo, él también tragaba y tragaba pastillas sin control desde que todo empezó, pero es que era la única manera de mitigar el permanente dolor de cabeza, de hacer desaparecer las punzadas, era la única forma que encontraba para no desfallecer de cansancio... ojalá Ji Hoo nunca se enterara.

Todo el camino estuvo enojado y gruñendo en contra de su madre y también en contra de Jan Di y toda su sarta de incoherencias.

Al llegar al hangar privado del Grupo Shinhwa, una camioneta los estaba esperando, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y el secretario Jung descendió para ver a Joon Pyo y al abogado bajar del jet.

–Bienvenidos, joven amo, abogado –el secretario hizo una educada reverencia y luego señaló con la palma el auto detrás de él indicándoles que subieran–. Por favor, la presidenta los está esperando.

–Pero son las dos de la madrugada... –el abogado Bo arqueó un poco la ceja– pensaba reunirme con ella mañana a primera hora.

–Temo que debo insistir, abogado. Debe de ser ahora mismo.

–¡Está loca! –Joon Pyo intervino enojado– ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de esperar a que sea una hora decente!

Aún así, los tres abordaron el vehículo y se dirigieron a la mansión. Una vez allí, el heredero estaba tan enojado que no reparó en que toda la servidumbre estaba de pie y reunida, él se dirigió directamente al despacho de su madre haciendo resonar sus pasos.

–Abogado Bo –lo llamó el secretario Jung para que no siguiera a Joon Pyo–, por favor, espere un momento.

El abogado se detuvo y respiró hondo, accediendo. Mientras, el joven entró dando un portazo donde su madre.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –bramó cruzando sus brazos– ¡Y no creas que regresé por obedecerte! ¡Regrese para advertirte que te dejes de meter en mi camino! ¡Para decirte que no tienes ningún derecho de decidir sobre lo que haré y no haré! ¡No tienes idea de lo mal y de lo destrozado que me siento por lo que le está pasando a Jan Di y a todos mis amigos y a pesar de todo eso viajo varias veces por semana para poder seguir con mi trabajo aquí! ¡Estoy agotado, me siento enfermo, siento que no me quedan fuerzas y tú...! –sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta de tanta frustración– ¡Y tú...! ¡A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que exista un ser que desprecie tanto a su propio hijo como para hacer lo que tú haces!

–Joon Pyo –ella habló severamente sin perder la calma–, tenemos un problema muy grave.

Él gruñó y tomó aire, tratando de no gritar.

–¡Tus problemas o los problemas del Grupo o lo que sea que te traigas ahora no se comparan con lo que mis amigos y yo estamos enfrentando pues...!

–La yakuza está infiltrada en el Grupo Shinhwa –lo interrumpió tajantemente y él, a causa de la sorpresa se quedó mudo con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

0o0o0

Ji Hoo se sentía tan cansado y tan débil. Obviamente había hecho mal al tomar tantas pastillas y nadie nunca le creería que no quería suicidarse, pero decía la verdad cuando aseguraba que sólo quería dormir, sólo quería quitarse el insoportable dolor de cabeza y olvidar aunque fuera unas pocas horas a Jan Di...

Con desgano tomó el mando de la televisión y la prendió. Se sintió tentado a ir al minibar de la habitación para seguir bebiendo pero logró resistir ese deseo... cambió lentamente los canales, la programación de la madrugada era tan poco interesante... finalmente, llegó a un canal de noticias y como estaban hablando de un suceso en Corea decidió dejarlo allí; en las imágenes, un grupo de rescatistas sacaban a unas personas de unos escombros mientras una voz femenina narraba la noticia...

"_... aún se desconocen los motivos de este aborrecible acto, sin embargo hemos confirmado que ésta clínica destinada a personas de bajos recursos pertenecía al ex presidente coreano Yoon Seok Young..."_

Entonces, la fotografía de su abuelo apareció en la pantalla y Ji Hoo se levantó de un salto, lanzándose contra la pantalla al reconocer con horror las imágenes. Era su clínica. ¡Su clínica estaba hecha escombros! ¡No quedaba nada en pie! ¡Había explotado! ¡No era posible!

"_... los cuerpos de rescate han logrado ya sacar a cinco personas, entre ellas un menor de siete años, quienes han sido trasladados en estado de gravedad al hospital central y están en busca de más víctimas..."_

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos. ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿a qué hora? ¡¿por qué?! ¡su abuelo! ¡su abuelo!

Y el celular empezó a sonar. Él sólo giró su cabeza y observó cómo vibraba en la cama, sin poder reaccionar hasta que dejó de llamar. Hasta ese momento se levantó, lo tomó y de dio cuenta de que estaba atascado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Woo Bin. Con la mandíbula desencajada empezó a abrir los mensajes...

"_Sal del hotel"_

Otro...

"_Sal del hotel"_

Otro más...

"_Sal del hotel"_

En ese instante, empezaron a golpear con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, pero él seguía sintiendo que no podía reaccionar pero reconoció la voz de Woo Bin llamándolo desde afuera.

–¡Ji Hoo!

Sin embargo no se movió; era como si fuera incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

–¡Ji Hoo!

La puerta se abrió con una sola patada.

–¡Ji Hoo! –el joven estaba sin respiración y su frente estaba empapada de sudor por una obvia carrera. Se sostuvo un poco del marco para no caer sin fuerzas– ¡¿Por qué no volviste con Joon Pyo!? ¡Tenías que regresar! ¡¿Por qué diablos te quedaste?!

–Woo Bin... –Ji Ho seguía sin poder asimilar nada y un instante después, Woo Bin llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la muñeca para jalarlo.

–¡Corre! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Confundido, se dejó arrastrar fuera de la habitación y por los pasillos, mirándolo absolutamente incrédulo, ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿desde cuándo estaba él allí? Su mente parecía estar vagando en un sueño surreal y estaba mudo, tal vez pensando en que despertaría en algún momento. La realidad se hacía un poco más clara y luego de ser arrastrado cinco pisos hacia abajo por las escaleras, Ji Hoo frenó, jalando a Woo Bin hacia atrás.

–¿Qué haces? –Woo Bin sonó molesto, apretando su mano sobre el brazo de Ji Hoo, tratando de hacerlo caminar de nuevo– ¡Corre!

–¡Woo Bin! –él forcejeó de nuevo, soltándose bruscamente, echándose atrás– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Lo acabo de ver en la televisión!¡Mi clínica y mi abuelo...!

–¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi culpa! –Woo Bin gritó desesperado– ¡Yo solté su trampa, es culpa mía! ¡Yo solté su maldita trampa! ¡Arruiné todo lo que Jan Di intentó hacer por nosotros!

–¡Pero...!

En ese momento el estallido los dejó sordos, el piso se sacudió con furia debajo de ellos, se sintió una fuerza invisible arremeter contra sus cuerpos y perdieron el equilibrio; Ji Hoo cayó encima de Woo Bin y en reflejo se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo los escombros empezar a caerles encima, el estridente chillido de las alarmas comenzó junto con gritos perdidos entre el crujir de un edificio deshaciéndose.

0o0o0

Ga Eul se revolvió molesta en su cama al escuchar entre sueños el tono de su celular, murmurando que era muy temprano para levantarse. Al sonar de nuevo, despertó un poco más, a tientas lo encontró en su buró y contestó con dificultad.

–¡Ga Eul!

–¿Yi Jung...? –ella se incorporó en su cama con dificultad– ¿qué pasa?

–Ga Eul, escucha bien –dijo en tono muy severo–, estás en peligro, estaré en tu casa en cinco minutos y nos iremos a la mansión de Joon Pyo.

–¿Qué? –despertó por completo con el miedo agujerándole el pecho, tensando cada célula de su cuerpo– ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa?

–Abrígate bien –ordenó–, estoy a punto de llegar.

Él colgó dejándola pasmada con la bocina en el oído, su respiración se agitó un poco y luego de repasar en su mente un par de veces lo que acababa de oír, se levantó bruscamente de la cama dirigiéndose a su armario, abriendo sus puertas por completo para buscar qué ponerse y poder salir.

Tomó el primer abrigo que vieron sus ojos y notó que sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué podría estar pasando para que Yi Jung llamara a esas horas? Su mente no trabajaba bien pero el nudo en la boca de su estómago le decían a gritos que todos sus malos presentimientos de las últimas semanas se estaban haciendo realidad...

0o0o0

Esa noche, Kang San no había podido conciliar el sueño; como en muchas otras, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana. Era imposible y ridículo que una defensora de la justicia como ella hubiera terminado en la cárcel, le daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente de dieciséis años pero no podía hallar una explicación. Después de dormitar varias horas, se sintió mareado y con náuseas y se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de un vaso de agua, ya era común para él sentirse así, pues desde que supo que Jan Di estaba presa, se había sentido mal constantemente.

Pero esa noche, especialmente esa noche, algo le molestaba mucho más...

Entonces empezaron a golpear con fuerza y desesperación la puerta de su casa, se asustó sin saber qué hacer, pero la insistencia de los golpes era tanta que decidió correr y abrir;

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ha Jae Kyung estaba a punto de tumbar la cerradura..

–¡Kang Sang! –ella lo tomó por los hombros– ¿estás bien? ¿tus padres están bien?

–¡Señorita Jae Kyung! –él no sabía cómo responder– ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué pasa?

Fue justo el momento en que sus padres aparecieron, alterados por el ruido, prendiendo las luces.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa aquí? –al verla, su reacción fue la misma que la de su hijo– Se... señorita...

–¡Gracias al cielo! –exclamó ella adentrándose en la casa– ¡Deben darse prisa! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

–¡¿Qué?! –ambos padres hablaron al mismo tiempo sin entender nada– ¿Qué pasa?

–¡Tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí! –Los urgió Jae Kyung tratando de empujarlos a la salida– ¡Corren mucho peligro! ¡Rápido!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el sonido de un disparo atravesando la puerta de madera hizo a la pequeña familia gritar de terror.

0o0o0

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo trataron de incorporarse entre el temblor del piso y las nubes de polvo gris, los aspersores contra incendios se encendieron y las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que se fue la electricidad. Sumado a ello, las alarmas del edificio y de los automóviles a los que les llegó la onda expansiva eran insoportables.

Y entre toda esa confusión, Ji Hoo entendió todo; algo había explotado cinco pisos arriba y estaba seguro que había sido en su habitación, entendió que habían sido esos yakuza, que ellos sólo estaban esperando el momento para volar el hotel entero y Jan Di lo sabía... ella sabía que planeaban volar el edificio con él adentro, se trataba de esto, no estaban jugando, era demasiado en serio. Levantó los ojos y entre la luz que entraba de algún lugar se distinguía el techo cuarteándose rápidamente con un crujido horrible.

Sentía que no podía levantarse, el polvo era cada instante más denso y se le metía en los ojos y en la garganta, entonces, sintió las manos de Woo Bin tomándolo de un brazo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie por completo.

–¡Escúchame! –Woo Bin tuvo que alzar mucho la voz para ser escuchado entre ese caos– ¡Ésta estructura no va a aguantar mucho, se va derrumbar en cuestión de segundos! –dijo sosteniéndose de un muro– Tienes que seguir bajando, sólo faltan dos pisos y salir de aquí... yo... –jadeó– yo te alcanzaré afuera...

–¡¿Estás lastimado?!

–Sólo digamos que... –lanzó una risita entre sus jadeos– tú puedes moverte más rápido ahora... así que adelántate...

Entre la carrera que había dado para llegar allí y algunos escombros que habían caído encima de él, Woo Bin sentía de pronto que no podría avanzar mucho más, él trataba también de enfocar algo y de respirar, pero ese fino polvo era asfixiante. Había una luz, entraba de algún lugar, tal vez algún generador de emergencia se había encendido. Sin embargo, lo que más le agobiaba en ese momento, era ser dolorosamente consciente de que las personas que estaban más arriba de la explosión jamás iban a salir...

–¡No pienso salir de aquí sin ti! –contestó Ji Hoo, ésta vez fue él quien lo tomó del brazo. El crujido era cada vez más fuerte, no había tiempo de discutir...

0o0o0

Yi Jung botó el celular en el asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador. Las calles estaban vacías a esa hora así que pudo exceder el límite de velocidad sin que otros autos le causaran problemas; debía llegar lo más pronto posible con ella y llevársela.

Apretó el volante y miró por el retrovisor. Primero pensó que lo había imaginado, pero una camioneta blindada Grand Cherokee sin duda lo venía siguiendo, chasqueó los dientes y aceleró más, el otro auto aumentó la velocidad también, entonces, giró bruscamente para tomar una salida y entrar a calles más pequeñas y la camioneta hizo lo mismo detrás de él, eliminando cualquier duda; sí lo seguían..

–¡¿Qué rayos quieres, imbécil?! –gruñó enojado al mirar por los espejos. Esto era malo.

Tomó aire y se mordió el labio mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que había leído sobre la muerte de los padres de Ji Hoo y sus colegas pasaban velozmente por su mente; así los habían matado, los habían perseguido y chocado. Un ajuste de cuentas contra todos los que habían osado meterse con el Clan y habían elegido por fin esa noche para cazarlos a ellos, una noche igual a la que había ocurrido veintitres años atrás...

Ya estaba muy cerca de la casa de Ga Eul, quería llegar con ella desesperadamente pues sabía que estaba sola, pero sabía que primero tenía que deshacerse de quien fuera que lo venía siguiendo. El blindado se colocó a su lado, los dos autos rugieron con fuerza y Yi Jung hizo derrapar su coche para tomar una otra salida que lo desviaba completamente de su destino, tomando esta vez desprevenido al otro.

Por el retrovisor, vio que la camioneta había frenado, echado en reversa y tomado la salida para continuar persiguiéndolo.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente negando con la cabeza; estaba en problemas, de verdad estaba en problemas. La Grand Cherokee era casi un tanque de guerra y a su lado su BMV negro era como una lata de aluminio, si le pegaban lo iban a borrar del mapa.

Logró dejarlo atrás, pero otro auto blindado salió de repente delante de él, tuvo que dar un volantazo para esquivarlo y no chocarlo. Siguieron corriendo un largo tramo en el que Yi Jung fue capaz de dejarlos atrás por varios metros, mientras repasaba todas las rutas que conocía en su cabeza pensando cómo podría perderlos.

0o0o0

–¡Al suelo! –Jae Kyung ordenó agachándose y los demás obedecieron de inmediato– ¡Maldita sea!

Ella metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta negra, sacando una pistola y cargándola.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –los padres de Jan Di se revolvieron asustados con las manos en sus cabezas y más disparos los hicieron gritar.

–¡Ese estúpido Clan yakuza ha decidido arruinar esta bella noche! –Jae Kyung, escondida tras el marco de la puerta, se asomó un poco a la calle y disparó, recibiendo como respuesta un nuevo disparo. Volvió detrás del marco y quedó hincada– Perros desdichados... ¡Chen! ¡¿dónde demonios estás?!

Un tiroteo; estaban en medio de un tiroteo, la señora no sabía más que hacer aparte de aferrarse a su marido.

–¿Hay otra forma de salir? –Jae Kyung se dirigió a Kang Sang mientras cargaba otra pistola. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

–¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –Kang quería acercarse a gatas a la chica, pero estaba paralizado– ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren?!

–Es un ajuste de cuentas...

–¿¡Ajuste de cuentas?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Nosotros no hemos hecho nada?!

–Claro que sí... han intentado... ayudar a Jan Di...

La familia volvió a encogerse sobre ellos mismos al oír un disparo más y darse cuenta de que había gente acercándose a su portal.

–Demonios, nos tienen... –Jae Kyung chasqueó los dientes– ¡Kang Sang! ¿has usado un arma alguna vez?

Él negó horrorizado. Jae Kyung lanzó el arma que acababa de cargar para que él la atrapara en el aire.

–Ahora es tu deber defender a tus padres –ella le sonrió–. Tranquilo, es como un videojuego... sólo que no hay vidas...

Y dicho esto, ella se levantó y encañonó a quien fuera la persona que acababa de entrar a la casa...

0o0o0

Jan Di gritaba y chillaba desesperada, golpeando una y otra vez su propio cuerpo contra la puerta de su celda.

–¡Déjalos en paz! –sus antebrazos habían pasado de estar enrojecidos a tornarse morados por los golpes que daba– ¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! –tomó impulso y golpeó su cuerpo contra la puerta una vez más– ¡así que déjalos en paz!

–¡Jan Di! –Maiko la observaba asustada, sin entender qué pasaba, sin poder acercarse a ella– ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Debes detenerte!

–¡Te voy a matar! –rugió lastimándose la garganta– ¡Tendré una razón para estar aquí porque te voy a matar!

–¡A callar! –gritó en japonés la custodio llegando ante la celda y golpeando la puerta con la macana, pero ella siguió gritando y golpeándose, así que abrió la puerta, entró y golpeó a Jan Di– ¡Te dije que cerraras la boca, maldita perra yakuza!

Jan Di dio dos pasos atrás a causa del golpe, pero estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera sintió nada. Miró con furia al guardia, con el rostro desencajado en rabia y las manos en garras temblando de coraje.

–¡Yo no soy yakuza! –le gritó también en japonés y quiso lanzarse contra ella, pero fue golpeada una vez más, ésta vez con más fuerza, siendo derribada por completo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de concreto al caer y no se levantó más.

0o0o0

Ella lo encaró y él disparó.

Kang Sang sólo podía observar como piedra, sus brazos no le respondían ni siquiera para levantar el arma; el ruido de los disparos y los gritos de su madre eran aterradores. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a registrar todo lo que pasaba, no sabía cuántas personas había allí y finalmente enfocó su mirada en Ha Jae Kyung, quien permanecía de pie un poco más adelante y a la derecha de él.

En su corta vida, el chico nunca había visto nada que le causara tanto impacto cómo cuando vio uno de los disparos alcanzar a Jae Kyung; ella gritó y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás, dejó caer el arma y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras muchísima sangre escurría y rápidamente cubría el suelo.

–¡Señorita Jae Kyung! –Kang Sang gritó y quiso acercarse a ella, pero sus músculos seguían sin responder.

–¡Señorita! –ésta vez fueron sus padres los que gritaban, también incapaces de acercarse más.

Para él fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si cada segundo durara minutos y el horror lo asfixiaba mientras la veía colapsar; Jae Kyung cayó primero de rodillas, parecía que gritaba, pero su voz se había perdido.

0o0o0

Lograron salir, sosteniéndose mutuamente. Para ese momento, al espantoso sonido de alarmas se le habían sumado las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo pudieron cruzar la calle y alejarse lo suficiente mientras tosían y trataban de jalar aire, mojados por los aspersores contra incendios y cubiertos totalmente por ese polvo blanco. Se sentaron en la banqueta y Woo Bin pudo ver en ese momento sangre escurriendo por su mano, pero no sabía dónde estaba herido.

Ji Hoo no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos; pudo presenciar cómo la mitad derecha del edificio se derrumbó y también estaba su clínica, hecha pedazos igual... y personas... en los dos lugares quedaron personas que no habían tenido nada que ver, ¿cómo se había atrevido ese Clan? ¿Qué les había dado el derecho y sobre todo el valor de esto? ¿No era un ajuste de cuentas sólo con él y su familia? ¿Qué tenían que ver todas esas otras personas?

Y mientras más pensamientos golpeaban su cerebro, se empezó a preguntar por sus otros amigos. Ahora sabía que a todos los iban a perseguir igual...

0o0o0

Tenía a sus persecutores cada vez más lejos y sonrió pensando que los perdería pronto de vista. Debía dejarlos atrás y asegurarse de que no lo seguirían persiguiendo una vez que llegara con Ga Eul; no podía arriesgarla en una persecución. Afortunadamente, de la casa de su novia a la mansión de Joon Pyo era una ruta sencilla y rápida a esa hora de la madrugada, así que sabía que podría llevarla y ponerla a salvo una vez que lograra deshacerse de ellos...

Suspiró al no verlos más por el retrovisor, pero segundos después, un tercer auto, un Mercedes igual de blindado, con las luces apagadas salió de la nada enfrente de él. Yi Jung pisó el freno hasta el fondo y un nuevo volantazo hizo girar su auto. Los neumáticos chillaron ruidosamente al quemarse contra el asfalto, deshaciéndose en su intento fallido de frenar e impactó del lado del copiloto contra el vehículo que había aparecido.

Para él esos instantes se sintieron como los más largos de su vida, supo al virar esa última vez que ya no podría volver a tomar control del auto, con el golpe sintió cómo toda la fuerza se traspasaba a su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo por dentro, absorbiendo toda esa energía. Primero, los cristales se cuartearon y estallaron y Yi Jung lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de agachar la cabeza a la par que sentía cómo el coche se doblaba y aplastaba, cómo se destrozaba por completo, tal como lo había imaginado; una simple lata de aluminio. Él ya ni siquiera lo supo, sólo le dio la impresión de que se había partido en dos.

0o0o0

Jae Kyung escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos. Le gustaba su nombre. Siempre se sintió orgullosa de su nombre...

–¡Señorita Jae Kyung!

Cada vez más lejos... cada vez mas indistinguibles las voces...

–¡Jae Kyung!

No estaba muy segura, pero sentía que había caído sobre sus rodillas. Lo único que sabía con certeza en ese momento era que dolía... y que dolía muchísimo; si ella hubiera tenido que ponerlo en palabras, habría dicho que era como si te prendieran fuego por dentro; así dolía.

–¡Jae Kyung!

–¡Jae Kyung!

–

–Este es el día más feliz de mi vida... ¡argh! ¡me odio!

–¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿por qué te odias ahora?

–¿No lo ves, Woo Bin? ¡Vivimos en una auténtica tragedia y yo sólo puedo pensar en Joon Pyo!

–Bueno, ¿por qué no mejor piensas en que si logras conquistarlo le agregarás algo de felicidad a esta historia?

–¿Felicidad...? ¿pero tú crees que yo...? ¡Te mataré, Song Woo Bin! ¡Estás haciendo que me imagine cosas muy... muy... muy geniales!

–¡Y al única probabilidad de que pasen es que le digas a Joon Pyo lo que sientes!

–No... no lo sé... no creo... quizá algún día... quizá cuando todo termine...

–¿Y si nunca termina...?

–¿Debería decírselo...? Quizá... es verdad... quizá... quizá se lo diga la próxima vez que lo vea...

–

La próxima vez...

–¡Señorita Jae Kyung!

Algo de felicidad a esta historia...

–¡Jae Kyung!

La próxima vez.

Entonces, se desplomó cayendo de lleno al suelo sobre su rostro. Y a partir de ese momento todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

0o0o0

Ga Eul miraba ansiosamente su reloj sentada en la sala de su casa. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Yi Jung había llamado, estaba muy ansiosa, sabía que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo...

Justo en ese momento tocaron a su puerta y ella no perdió ni un instante para correr y abrirla.

–¡Yi Jung! –exclamó abriéndola– ¿qué es lo que...?

Se quedó congelada al encontrarse con dos hombres extraños de mirada penetrante en su portal. Yakuzas. Lo supo en el instante que los vio. Dio un paso atrás y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero uno de ellos la sostuvo con una sola mano.

Ella caminó en reversa y ambos entraron.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó mirándolos con furia– ¿qué quieren?

Los hombres se miraron, sonrieron y hablaron entre ellos en japonés. Ella sintió su corazón agitarse.

–¿Qué quieren? –preguntó nuevamente.

–Ella se cree muy valiente –dijo uno de ellos con su marcado acento– porque cree que su novio de la sonrisa de ángel llegará a rescatarla.

Ga Eul retrocedió aún más, hasta chocar con pared y los observó con la respiración contenida.

–Pero no llegará –continuó el otro–; tu desafortunado príncipe se acaba de matar en la carretera.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón se detuvo.

–Yo lo siento por ese BMV, era una belleza.

No era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Uno de ellos se acercó y la acorraló contra la pared. Fue hasta ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que llevaban armas en las manos.

–Eres más bonita que la que terminó en la cárcel.

Sintió que todo su interior se deshacía. No podía ser cierto. No Yi Jung. Y lo único que pensaba era en cómo se había alejado de él los últimos días, cómo con su actitud le había hecho creer que no lo amaba más. Pero ahora lo sabía, nunca estuvo tan claro; ella lo amaba con toda su fuerza. Ella era la estúpida más grande del mundo al haber cancelado su boda, al haberlo tratado así. Ella se odiaba ahora. Y sentía su cuerpo perder fuerza y sus rodillas doblarse...

–Oye, ¿crees que el jefe me deje quedármela como esposa?

Él la tomó del brazo e intentó jalarla y Ga Eul, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza lo arañó en el rostro, dejándole las marcas de sus uñas y un poco de sangre, y el hombre, en respuesta, la golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que la hizo caer en el sillón. Pudo saborear el sabor a hierro en su boca...

Lo tenía encima de ella y forcejó porque él intentó arrancar su abrigo. Pero Ga Eul sólo veía el rostro de Yi Jung en su mente y pareció que en ese mismo segundo había vuelto a vivir cada momento que había pasado con él, desde la primera vez que lo había mirado y había creído estar dentro de una fantasía, hasta cada beso y caricia llena de ternura que él le había regalado; y toda la fuerza la abandonó, soltó sus manos y dejó de luchar rompiendo en llanto; no podía ser cierto que hubiera muerto y si lo estaba entonces ella no tenía ninguna razón para seguir peleando más. Él sujetó sus muñecas encima de su cabeza y sonrió complacido al mirarla llorando frágil y rendida.


	21. XX

**XX.**

Para Ga Eul fue como si todo perdiera sentido. Claramente no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra aquel hombre que la sometía, ni aunque lo intentara, pero no sentía miedo, sólo sentía dolor y una profunda pena, como si su corazón hubiera estallado.

No podía estar muerto. No Yi Jung. No _su_ Yi Jung. Ellos debían en ese momento estar casados y en Europa. ¿Cómo, maldita sea había pasado esto? ¿en qué momento se volvió ella tan estúpida para alejarse de él? Ahora ni siquiera tenía sentido y comprendía lo ilógico que había sido su razonamiento. Ella le había fallado, ella había dejado que cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos la aplastaran, por muy horrible que fuera todo, nada tenía que ver con ellos. Debieron haber permanecido juntos con mucha más razón y ella había hecho todo al revés. Dejó de decirle que lo amaba, se quitó su anillo de compromiso, pensó que su cariño hacia él no era suficiente...

Y se odiaba.

Se odiaba a sí misma con toda el alma.

Hasta entonces entendió la inmadurez con la que había manejado todo; el tiempo pareció detenerse y su mente fue capaz de enumerar cada uno de sus errores y su paradójica estupidez; ¿no le había dicho a Yi Jung tiempo atrás que se sentía agradecida y sin remordimientos porque fue por él que había dado lo mejor de sí misma? ¿Y luego? ¿Qué había sido de ella? Había pasado de dar lo mejor a dar lo peor y hasta ese momento pudo entender cuánto, cuánto se equivocó...

No podía ser cierto que no tendría otra oportunidad de verlo.

Tenía que estar viviendo alguna especie de horrible pesadilla...

Pero el sabor a hierro en su boca le decían que era totalmente real.

Intentó forcejear una vez más cuando el sujeto la besó en la boca, trató de gritar, pero no pudo. Él la tenía por completo a su merced.

Entonces, se lo quitaron de encima. No comprendió en un primer momento; sólo vio a su atacante ser lanzado contra la mesita de centro, rompiéndola y luego, Yi Jung abalanzándose sobre él...

–¡Estás muerto! ¡Estás mucho más que muerto!

Era él; su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, pero era Yi Jung.

–¡Yi Jung! –Ga Eul lo miró con horror, pero a la vez, con aire en sus pulmones de nuevo, incapaz de moverse, con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos, rápidamente recorrió con la cabeza la habitación en busca del otro sujeto y pudo ver que había sido sometido por alguien más; los hombres de Woo Bin, los reconoció de inmediato, habían llegado al menos cuatro de ellos...

La primera reacción del hombre, fue sacar su revolver y apuntarle, pero Yi Jung, de un veloz movimiento, tomó el arma por el cañón, arrebatándosela y golpeándolo con el mango en el rostro.

0o0o0

Se sentía como flotar; como cuando tienes tanto sueño que no eres capaz de abrir los ojos. Jae Kyung estaba frente a su propia imagen, era un espejo tal vez, no estaba segura, era raro, porque sentía como sus ojos no se abrían...

"Abre los ojos, Jae Kyung" se dijo a sí misma

"No quiero; tengo sueño, tengo muchísimo sueño..."

"Abre los ojos"

"Nunca tuve tanto sueño..."

"¿Eso eres? ¿Esto fuiste? ¿No te jactaste toda la vida de lo invencible que eres?"

Sí, sí. Ha Jae Kyung sólo era delicada cuando el esmalte de sus uñas estaba fresco...

"Pero... tengo sueño..."

"Eres un maldito fraude con una boca muy grande ¿Qué es lo que va a decir tu tumba? ¿Aquí yace un despojo cobarde y débil?"

"Es... solo... sueño..."

"¡Abre los ojos y levántate, con un carajo, Jae Kyung!"

Abrió los ojos al sentir como un golpe eléctrico recorriendo cada parte de su ser y quiso apoyarse en sus brazos, pero el dolor la venció y volvió a caer; ahora lo entendía, era su brazo derecho el que estaba muerto, no ella, así que se apoyó en su palma izquierda y soportó en ella el peso de su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas la sostuvieron de nuevo y tomó el arma que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros y disparó dando en la pierna a uno de los yakuza, derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Era muy confuso; todo era demasiado confuso... sus ojos no enfocaban más que a la figura que momentos atrás le había disparado pero que ahora ella le había regresado al acto...

Fue en ese momento que Chen se acercó a ella y tras gritar de nuevo su nombre, se arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camisa para amarrar un torniquete en el brazo de Jae Kyung...

–¿Chen...? –la joven murmuró entre confusión y sin fuerzas– hay más yakuza allá afuera... yo los vi.

–Está bien señorita –contestó su guardaespaldas terminando el torniquete–; los hombres de la familia Song ya se han hecho cargo de los que estaban afuera.

Jae Kyung sonrió por última vez dejándose caer desvanecida en el pecho de la mujer que había cuidado de ella en cada momento desde el día que había nacido...

Significaba que la familia de Jan Di estaba a salvo. Se daba por más que satisfecha.

0o0o0

Como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, Yi Jung lo sometió contra el suelo y lo encañonó apuntándole con la pistola entre los ojos mientras con la otra mano lo sostenía del cabello

–¡Suplícame que te mate! –gritó azotándole la cabeza contra el suelo– ¡Anda, cabrón hijo de puta, que te voy a hacer agonizar hasta que me lo supliques!

De nuevo golpeó su cabeza contra el piso, el cráneo de aquel sonó con un ruido sordo, como si se quebrara y la sangre empezó a escurrirle por la nuca. Un tercer golpe contra el suelo lo hizo escupir sangre.

–¡No te oigo suplicando!

Ga Eul resbaló su cuerpo por el sillón hasta que quedó hincada en el suelo, pálida y horrorizada, con ambas manos tapándose la boca y sin poder dejar de llorar, observó a Yi Jung descompuesto en furia destrozar a aquel hombre quien ya no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para intentar defenderse.

–¡Yi Jung! –trató de gritar, pero la voz se le rompía– ¡No, Yi Jung! ¡No lo mates!

–¡Anda! –sin escucharla, volteó la pistola y lo golpeó con el mango, tan fuerte que le destrozó la nariz para luego volver a apuntarle entre los ojos– ¡Dime que te mate ya! ¡Dime que quieres que te dispare! ¡Anda, que quiero bajar al infierno y allí despedazarte una vez más, malparido!

El hombre trataba de moverse y de su boca apenas salían dolorosos gemidos, mientras escupía sangre, Yi Jung lo volvió a tomar del cabello y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo varias veces más sin dejar de gritarle lo mucho que se iba a divertir haciéndolo sufrir. Ga Eul se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar al lado de él y lo abrazó por la espalda, sin lograr que dejara de masacrarlo.

–¡Yi Jung! –suplicó llorando sin control– ¡No lo mates! ¡Mi amor, no lo mates! –ella lo sujetaba con toda su fuerza, tratando de jalarlo sin ningún éxito– Mi amor, tú no eres un asesino; te suplico que no lo mates...

–¿¡Cómo no voy a matar a esta maldita escoria?! –esta vez lo golpeó con el puño en la mejilla, dislocándole la mandíbula– ¡En el momento en que entró en esta casa se condenó a sí mismo! –de nuevo el golpe de la cabeza contra el suelo– ¿¡Qué esperas?! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo quieres que te haga sufrir?! ¡Dime que te dispare ya, desgraciado!

–¡No quiero que seas un asesino! –Ga Eul rogó en llanto, enterrando sus uñas en el pecho de Yi Jung– ¡No lo hagas, amor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas!

Entonces él lo soltó, respiraba fuertemente y la sangre seguía escurriendo de su frente, miró con desprecio al sujeto debajo de él, ya no se podía ver su rostro y los ruidos que salían de su garganta eran agonizantes. Yi Jung se echó para atrás, liberándolo completamente, quedó hincado en el piso y giró un poco su cuerpo para abrazar a Ga Eul, ella de inmediato se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero pronto, Yi Jung empezó a perder todo el torrente de fuerza con la que había llegado hasta allí...

0o0o0

Woo Bin lo leyó tantas veces que ahora lo sabía de memoria...

Fue la noche del cuatro de mayo. Veintitrés años atrás. Lee Jung Jun, treinta años, murió cuando su auto colisionó contra una camioneta blindada. Jeon Gi Sang, veintiocho años, murió en el hospital horas después de que estallara una bomba en su casa, su esposa murió también. Kwon Min Su murió en el hospital por heridas de bala. Paek Il Sub murió en el hospital después de que su auto chocara contra una camioneta blindada. Los cuatro hermanos Park murieron en una explosión en su despacho particular. Y finalmente, la madrugada del cinco de mayo, Yoon Ju Hwan y su esposa Park Ni Eun, mueren también al chocar contra una camioneta blindada...

Qué juego tan malditamente enfermo.

Gritos, llantos, sirenas. Hacía un frío del demonio y la nube de polvo gris no se disipaba. El elegante hotel del Grupo JK era ahora una montaña de escombros. Ellos dos estaban sentados en una banqueta, tratando de recuperar algo de fuerza...

–Mi abuelo... –Ji Hoo mustió sin fuerzas– a la clínica también la hicieron estallar... ¿qué pasó con mi abuelo...?

–Tu abuelo está a salvo... –jadeó Woo Bin cerrando los ojos. Ji Hoo lo miró con dudas– Él no estaba cuando estalló y recuerda que te dije que pondría a mis hombres a vigilarlo... él está a salvo.

–Pero... –tragó saliva para tratar de quitarse la sensación de polvo en la garganta– si él no estaba ¿entonces por qué? ¿sólo por destruir...?

–No... –negó lentamente con la cabeza– el blanco no era tu abuelo... era el muchacho que trabaja con ustedes...

–¿Dae Hyun? –Ji Hoo abrió los ojos con sorpresa– ¡¿pero por qué Dae Hyun?! Él no...

–Fue él quien vio por última vez a Jan Di antes de que desapareciera... y fue él quien nos dio la pista de la hemeroteca, fue gracias a él que pudimos empezar a armar la historia... –exhaló derrotado– pero jamás, jamás, pensé que irían tras él...

–No puede ser... –Ji Hoo enterró las manos en su cabello y jaló aire un par de veces– ¿Y los demás...?

–No lo sé... –Woo Bin se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con la voz casi quebrada–, asumo que han ido tras todos pero... no lo sé... tenemos que hablar a Corea y... –empezó a rebuscar torpemente en sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que había perdido su móvil– ¿tienes tu celular...? –preguntó a Ji Hoo y esté, un breve instante después negó con la cabeza...

–¿Viniste solo...?

–No claro que no... el señor Yeom vino conmigo... se quedó en el lobby... demonios, ¿dónde estará?

Cuando Woo Bin quiso levantarse, sintió las piernas tan débiles y acalambradas que volvió a sentarse, gruñendo enojado, no era momento de descansar aún. Y justo cuando iba a intentarlo por segunda vez, un par de paramédicos llegaron junto a ellos empezando con su valoración de rutina; Ji Hoo exhaló; conocía el procedimiento de memoria; palparon sus cuerpos en busca de daños internos y fracturas, apuntaron con pequeñas lámparas a sus ojos para revisar sus pupilas e hicieron algunas preguntas para comprobar su conciencia; _¿sabes cómo te llamas? ¿sabes dónde estás? ¿sabes qué día es...?_. El primer diagnóstico fue conscientes y estables; no era necesario trasladarlos de urgencia al hospital y los paramédicos les explicaron rápidamente que debían atender primero a los heridos de gravedad, pero que pronto los ayudarían a ellos también, a lo que Ji Hoo y Woo Bin asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a quedarse solos...

–Woo Bin... –Ji Hoo no lo miró– ¿cómo supiste...? Es decir... ¿sabes...? ¿sabes acaso quién hizo esto...?

0o0o0

El abogado Bo esperó con paciencia algunos minutos mientras Joon Pyo hablaba con la presidenta, siendo observado por el secretario Jung de cerca cada instante. Al sacar su celular y tratar de escribir un mensaje se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal, algo demasiado inusual pues él había usado ese móvil miles de veces en la mansión, sonrió volviendo a guardarlo.

–Inhibidores de frecuencia –el abogado alzo una ceja–; qué listos.

Y Joon Pyo apareció, acercándose a pasos agigantados y veloces, terrible y furioso, despidiendo el aura más atemorizante que había desprendido jamás y al llegar a él, tomó a Bo del saco y con toda su fuerza lo arrojó contra la pared, golpeándolo en la cabeza

–¡Fuiste tú! –gritó desesperado sin soltar al abogado y sacudiéndolo; no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar ante su llegada– ¡Era por eso que Jan Di no hablaba con nosotros; era por eso que se comportaba así! ¡Cada vez que quisimos hablar con ella tú estabas detrás, escuchándola, mirándola! ¡Tú eres el famoso hermano del líder yakuza! ¡Eres tú el hijo de puta que ha estado a la cabeza de su Clan todo este tiempo! ¡Y ella lo sabía porque tú la tenías en tus manos! ¡Por tu maldita presencia fue que ella nunca...! –Joon Pyo lo soltó y retrocedió un paso, pálido, con una mano tapando su boca. Bo cayó de rodillas al piso– ¡Dios, fue mi culpa! –el abogado intentó ponerse en pie después de esa sacudida mientras el joven empezaba a luchar por jalar aire– Fui yo quien te llevó con ella en primer lugar... es culpa mía... todo es culpa mía... no me di cuenta... ¡¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?! ¡Era tan obvio que eras tú...!

La presidenta Kang apareció en ese momento y sin decir nada, observó la escena con los ojos totalmente abiertos...

–¡Joven amo...! –el secretario Jung se acercó a Joon Pyo y trató de sostenerlo de un brazo, pues parecía que perdía el equilibrio al asimilar por fin lo que pasaba– ¿se encuentra bien...?

–¡Suéltame! –Joon Pyo no le permitió tocarlo y luego señaló al abogado con la mueca desencajada en furia– ¡A ti te voy a matar! ¡Me lo prometí a mi mismo! ¡Te voy a matar!

Bo se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies a causa del golpe y antes de poder hacer nada, tenía al joven heredero tomándolo nuevamente de la solapa y hablándole al oído...

–Te voy a decir algo y grábalo muy bien en tu memoria... –Joon Pyo lo llevó contra la pared para acorralarlo por completo, con la voz ronca, los ojos furiosos– hace unas semanas, por tu culpa, todas las personas que me importan en esta vida se hundieron en un mar de desesperación –lo golpeó contra el muro–, fue como si les hubieras arrancado toda su fuerza, toda su energía y te burlaste semanas y semanas y fuiste feliz viendo mi cara de estúpido, pero ¿sabes? Me hice una promesa a mi mismo; me prometí que definitivamente te iba a matar, en el sentido más malditamente literal de la palabra. Te voy a matar...

El abogado lanzó una sonrisita que lo hizo gruñir peligrosamente...

–Te ríes porque crees que no voy a matarte –Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos–; tienes razón, por ahora –lo golpeó contra la pared una vez más– ¡Primero dime donde está ella!

–¿Quién? –Bo alzó una ceja retándolo, recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe contra la pared.

–¡Min Seo Hyun, pedazo de estiércol!

–La abogada tocanarices –el abogado negó con la cabeza irónicamente– ¿puedes creer su complejo de heroína? Cree que puede salvar al mundo, pero al final no fue tan difícil cerrarle la boca...

–¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

Bo rió de nuevo.

–¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

–¿Quieres ver algo divertido? –Bo lo miró a los ojos sin mostrar ni una pizca de intimidación.

–¡Cierra ya tu maldita boca! –lo sacudió nuevamente– ¡No me vas a volver a marear ni una sola vez más! ¡Nunca más...!

–¡Señora! –el mayordomo Lee apareció en ese momento dirigiéndose a madam Kang– Están aquí y están heridos.

Joon Pyo agudizó su oído, estaban llegando más personas a la mansión, y al ver a su madre desaparecer detrás del mayordomo, arrastró al abogado en dirección opuesta, escupiendo más amenazas de muerte y luego de unos metros, bajó unas pequeñas escaleras que descendían a uno de los sótanos, arrojándolo dentro y trabando la puerta para encerrarlo, no sin antes quitarle su celular y todo lo que trajera en los bolsillos.

Una vez que se aseguró que Bo estuviera encerrado se dirigió rápido a donde había escuchado las voces y palideció al encontrarse a Yi Jung sentado en uno de sus sillones, estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía que desfallecería; a su lado, Ga Eul lloraba con fuerza y lo sostenía entre sus brazos y el abuelo de Ji Hoo trataba de hablarle y de revisarlo y en cada esquina, hombres trajeados de negro que reconoció como los guardaespaldas de Woo Bin; toda la escena rodeada de la servidumbre que pasmada, no entendía y no sabía que hacer.

–¡Yi Jung! –Joon Pyo se acercó arrodillándose frente a él– ¡¿Qué te paso?!

–No puedo respirar... –Yi Jung jadeó, no podía sostenerse por sí mismo, sus ojos estaban perdidos y su voz apenas y se distinguía...

El doctor Yoon se levantó dirigiéndose a la presidenta.

–¡No está bien; tiene muchas costillas rotas, podría tener mucho daño interno! –su voz era muy severa– ¡está entrando en shock; tiene que ir a un hospital ahora mismo!

–¡He dicho que nadie puede salir de esta casa! –la señora replicó levantando la voz– ¡No sabemos cuántos yakuza alborotados están allá afuera! ¡Nadie sale!

–¡No puedes hacer esto, Hee Soo! –el doctor gritó– ¡Yo no puedo ayudarlo en estás condiciones! ¡Está muy mal!

–¡El hospital vendrá aquí! –respondió de nuevo la presidenta– ¡Y llegarán en cualquier momento, nada cambiará mis órdenes de que nadie puede salir!

–¡¿Qué te pasó?! –Joon Pyo volvió a gritar frustrado al no recibir respuesta.

Entonces, los ojos de Yi Jung se volvieron blancos y perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Entre Joon Pyo y Ga Eul lo sostuvieron para que no cayera.

–¡Yi Jung! –Ga Eul se llevó una mano a la boca sin parar de llorar– ¡Por dios, Yi Jung!

–¡Yi Jung! –Joon Pyo lo tomó por ambos hombros.

–Recuéstenlo hacia atrás, no dejen de hablarle! –el doctor volvió a acercarse y también lo sostuvo– ¡No dejen que pierda la conciencia!

Justo cuando Joon Pyo iba a volver a decir algo, a preguntar una vez más qué era lo que había pasado, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y más guardaespaldas de Woo Bin entraron y entre ellos, la familia de Jan Di, todos con la misma palidez y horror en sus miradas, sin embrago, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a Chen, quien, en su espalda, cargaba a Ha Jae Kyung incosnciente...

0o0o0

El silencio y la oscuridad habían vuelto a la fría celda de Jan Di.

Ella, inconsciente, yacía sobre el piso con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Maiko. La más joven respiraba asustada, la luz era muy poca y no veía bien, metía sus dedos entre los cabellos de Jan Di y y los sacaba cubiertos de sangre; se había golpeado muy duro cuando la custodio la derribó. Estaba asustada, no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

Había sido tan raro; Jan Di había cambiado por completo en los días anteriores, pero ese en especial, después de que un par de guardias habían hablado con ella pasada la media noche, diciéndole que le tenían un mensaje, había empezado a gritar y a amenazar de muerte, se había lastimado ella misma golpeándose contra los muros, cómo sabiendo que algo terrible le estaba pasando a la gente que quería fuera de allí...

Maiko nunca había visto algo semejante; Jan Di había perdido por completo el control y había estado furiosa y envuelta en una rabia espantosa y por más que le preguntaba y trataba de detenerla y de calmarla, no recibió ninguna respuesta excepto que Jan Di se la quitara de encima con un golpe...

Aunque quizá no había mucho que preguntar... quizá era ese clan yakuza.

Se sentía muy culpable al no haber podido ayudar a Woo Bin a atrapar a la persona que buscaba; tenía el presentimiento de que era tarde ya...

0o0o0

Los minutos pasaron como si lo torturaran dentro de fuego.

Finalmente, Joon Pyo, aceptó el té que los empleados le ofrecieron. La confusión era demasiada, la cabeza y el miedo estaban explotando su cabeza; Yi Jung y Jae Kyung estaban heridos; esos yakuzas hijos de puta se habían atrevido a intentar matarlos. Una legión de médicos había llegado y se los habían llevado a las habitaciones para ayudarlos y no habían salido, así que no sabía cómo estaba ninguno de los dos...

Pero no era sólo eso lo que le estaba destrozando sin piedad cada nervio de su cuerpo, sino eran las imágenes del hotel derrumbado que estaban pasando en la televisión en ese momento...

Su madre había mandado inhibir las señales de radiofrecuencia y los había encerrado a todos dentro de la mansión; el abogado podía no ser el único yakuza dentro así volvió imposible comunicarse al exterior... por eso, no podía tomar su celular y tratar de llamar a Woo Bin ni a Ji Hoo, aunque sabía que por el único teléfono fijo que había quedado ya lo habían intentado y no habían logrado hacer que entrara la llamada...

Habían hablado con el señor Yeom y les había dicho que la bomba había estallado antes de que sus amigos salieran.

Joon Pyo no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo en la televisión, sólo tenía fijos los ojos esperando ver entre la multitud que las cámaras enfocaban a Ji Hoo o a Woo Bin. Sentía que si no los veía pronto le iba a entrar un verdadero ataque de ansiedad.

No lo asimilaba, era demasiado para un solo momento. ¡Estaban pasando demasiadas malditas cosas en muy poco tiempo! ¡Le estaban arrebatando en una sola noche todo!

El doctor Yoon, estoicamente también observaba la televisión, había mantenido la calma pero seguramente esa tranquilidad no se iba a extender por muchos minutos más...

Ga Eul estaba sentada con las manos enterradas en el cabello y los codos apoyados en las rodillas; su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre de Yi Jung y hacía un rato que había parado de llorar porque le habían hecho tomar calmantes.

Madam Kang y varios guardaespaldas caminaban de un lado a otro en la habitación, ella sostenía el control remoto de la televisión con mucha fuerza en una de sus manos.

No le importaba nada, si no aparecían en ese mismo instante Joon Pyo regresaría a Japón y así tuviera que remover con sus propias manos escombro por escombro iba a encontrar a sus amigos...

Finalmente, el teléfono sonó; era el señor Yeom de nuevo.

–_El joven Woo Bin y el joven Ji Hoo están a salvo... _

0o0o0

El abogado Bo ni siquiera intentó salir; sabía que estaba encerrado bajo llave y sería inútil, además, el golpe que Joon Pyo le había dado en la cabeza contra la pared lo seguía teniendo mareado y sin equilibrio, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte, así que simplemente decidió esperar...

Pasado un rato, Joon Pyo abrió la puerta, se veía bastante menos furioso, pero solo era el exterior, se acercó con el celular que le había quitado momentos atrás en las manos...

–¿Encontraste algo interesante en el móvil? –el abogado sonrió débil y sarcástico, sentado en el piso.

–No te atrevas a jugar conmigo –gruñó el joven, había revisado las fotografías y había encontrado varias de Seo Hyun en la que se apreciaba atada con las manos en la espalda y con sangre escurriendo de su boca...

–¡Te voy a matar! –amenazó una vez más enseñándole la pantalla– ¡Si me quedaba un atisbo de duda ahora sé que te vas a morir! ¡¿Dónde está Seo Hyun?!

–Eso no era a lo que me refería cuando te pregunté si querías ver algo divertido –habló sonriendo–. Quería decir que no soy el único que se burla de ti...

Joon Pyo se quedó sin habla, con la sangre helada, aterrorizado de saber a qué podría referirse.

–¿De qué putas estás hablando?

Entonces, el abogado abrió su saco y de la bolsa interior sacó las maltratadísimas fotografías de la boda falsa de Ji Hoo y Jan Di y se las entregó a Joon Pyo...

–¿Qué es esto...? –preguntó desconcertado. Bo respondió con un bufido sarcástico.

Joon Pyo tomó las seis fotos y las observó con cuidado; sin duda alguna eran Jan Di y Ji Hoo en lo que parecía su boda, torció las cejas preguntándose qué significaba y cuándo había pasado aquello... en una incluso ella lo estaba besando en la mejilla. Al llegar a la última, la giró para encontrarse con una inscripción escrita con la inconfundible caligrafía de Ji Hoo...

_No me parece justo que elijas a Joon Pyo, él sólo te hace llorar, te desprecia y te humilla mientras yo siempre he estado a tu lado como perro lazarillo, pero todo es culpa mía por aceptarlo así..._

_Qué estúpido... fui lo suficientemente hipócrita para felicitarlos hoy en la playa por su compromiso... sabía que él iba a regresar de Estados Unidos pronto, se suponía que yo ya estaba preparado para eso, pero dios, claro que no lo estaba y a pesar de eso yo les sonreí y les deseé mil bendiciones, felicidad, dicha y toda esa basura y regresé a casa a echarme a llorar como el ser tan patético, miserable e idiota que soy y hasta que no pude más con el dolor de cabeza._

_Cómo deseo que llegue el día en que se acabe esta tontería y terminen su relación enferma de una buena vez y para siempre.._

–¡Te pregunté qué era esto! –gruñó impaciente.

–Solo creí que, ya que están saliendo a la luz muchas verdades –el abogado se encogió de hombros–, creí conveniente que supieras que toda la maldita cárcel de mujeres de Ujiie cree que Jan Di está casada con Ji Hoo...

–Mientes...

–... que la señorita Jan Di se ha dedicado a pavonearse y a presumir el esposo de ensueño que tiene...

–Cállate...

–... y podrás comprobar por las leyendas escritas tras las fotografías que tu supuesto mejor amigo ha querido robar a tu mujer desde siempre...

Joon Pyo dio la vuelta a otra fotografía...

_Te amo tanto, Geum Jan Di..._

_Quisiera no tener que esperar a verte dormida para decírtelo, en realidad quisiera decírtelo de frente, salir y gritarlo a todo el mundo hasta que no quedara una sola persona en el planeta sin saberlo..._

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que arrugaba entre su puño las fotos.

–Eso... eso... –se giró de nuevo hacia el abogado, temblando de rabia– ¡¿Eso qué mierda importa ahora?!

–Sólo era un dato curioso –se encogió de hombros–, para que estés muy bien enterado de la clase de personas por las que vas a matar...

0o0o0

Después de que Ji Hoo hablara directamente con su abuelo por teléfono y le prometiera volver inmediatamente, pasó de nuevo el teléfono a Woo Bin y este a su vez al señor Yeom, quien se alejó unos metros para seguir hablando...

–Yi Jung y Jae Kyung están heridos... –Woo Bin exhaló agotado– ¿cómo es que fui...? ¿cómo es que fui tan estúpido para no evitarlo...?

El otro joven tardó un instante en responder

–Pero están a salvo, así que ya no importa... –Ji Hoo respiró sintiendo alivio– todos están a salvo y lejos del alance de los yakuza...

–No, Ji Hoo –murmuró negando con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Ji Hoo giró lentamente la cabeza, toda la presión que había disminuido en su pecho momentos atrás lo volvió a estrujar con fuerza.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –sus ojos temblaron con miedo y al no recibir respuesta, insistió con un tono un poco más fuerte– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ji Hoo... –lo encaró después de tomar aire– ellos... ellos tienen a Seo Hyun...

En un primer momento, pareció no tener ningún tipo de reacción ante la noticia, pero poco a poco, giró la cabeza hacia el frente, sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el caos enfrente de ellos y asintió lento con la cabeza mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y Woo Bin, por primera vez en su vida vio odio en la mirada de Ji Hoo; un odio que se desprendía con tanta fuerza que era casi palpable.

Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos volvería jamás a ser el mismo de antes; en especial Ji Hoo.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Hola! gracias por esperar por este capítulo, espero que estén mas tranquilos del capitulo anterior! Espero que les guste, no sé... tengo miedo!

Primero quiero invitarlos a una página de fanfics en facebook en la que también participo, se llama "Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers" y está repleta de historias, no sólo de BOF, sino que hay muchas con muchos oppas de protaginistas y en general muchas noticias y demás del mundo de los doramas y el k-pop, todos están cordialmente imnvitados

Ahora sí, reviews... ¡gracias, gracias! Lamento no haberles contestado personalmente, tengo excusas... no, no tengo excusas, pero sepan que siempre leo y releo sus reviews y me dan mucho ánimo!

**Dulce, stay2013, eli, Macasakura, lu22peru, Fargok, Tiamatnerwen, Kiss Me Again, 192agus, Monirosez,** gracias de verdad! Sé que el capitulo anterior los dejó un poco en shock xD espero que con este se calmen un poco... ¿o no? Awww, estoy ansiosa por recibir sus opiniones!

**Patricia Bustos** te prometo, así te super prometo terminar la historia y escribir todos los capitulos, por favor, no es necesario que me mandes tantos reviews, agradezco que te guste la historia y que estés al pendiente, pero con un review es suficiente, te aseguro que sí lo leo y que trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo :D


	22. XXI

**XXI.**

Ga Eul, sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras él estaba acostado, tragó saliva mientras sus lágrimas silenciosas caían sin cesar por su rostro; él la miró con ternura y trató de sonreír.

–Ya no llores... –Yi Jung alzó su mano para secar sus lágrimas– estás a salvo ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó su mano.

–Dijeron que habías muerto… ellos dijeron que tú habías muerto… –sollozó– ¿cómo habría vivido sin ti?

–Pero no lo estoy...–susurró apretando suavemente su mano.

–Yo quería morir... –su voz se quebró; por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar– yo no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas.

–Pero estamos tú y yo aquí, en el mismo mundo –dijo débilmente pero con calma–, y aquí viviremos muchos años. No me voy a separar de ti.

–Me habría arrepentido el resto de mi vida… –se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior, le costaba hablar sin romper en llanto.

Él tomó de nuevo su mano y la apretó, Ga Eul se tapó la boca con su mano libre y ahogó sus sollozos.

–Me habría arrepentido el resto de mi vida de no haberte dicho cuánto te amo… –se tomó de nuevo varios segundos para tratar de tomar aire– Perdóname...

Yi Jung escuchó en silencio cada una de sus palabras, apretando con más fuerza su mano, ella se encorvó poco a poco hasta que su frente quedó en el hombro de él.

–¿Pero que te perdone por qué...?

–Perdóname por haber cancelado la boda, por haber pensado que no era mi destino estar a tu lado, por haberme alejado de ti...–continuó Ga Eul llorando– perdóname, Yi Jung… quiero estar contigo; te amo y mi vida ya no puede estar completa si tú no estás a mi lado.

Despacio, Yi Jung la rodeó con un brazo y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, acariciándola suavemente.

–Yo también te amo –dijo en voz muy baja–. ¿Cómo podría no amar tu sonrisa acogedora y tus ojos radiantes, tu semblante bondadoso y gentil y tu peregrina belleza? Ga Eul, mi vida tampoco puede estar completa si tú no estás.

Ella siguió llorando tendida y sin fuerzas a su lado, sin soltarse de la mano y permanecieron en silencio un largo rato.

–Puede ser que... –ella habló un poco más tranquila– aún te quieres casar conmigo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué dices? –dijo él sonriendo con tranquilidad– por su puesto que quiero casarme contigo...

Ella sonrió un poco, mordiéndose sus labios y conteniéndose de no abrazarlo con toda su fuerza para no lastimarlo y comenzó a sentirse vencida por el cansancio, se sintió con sueño y sin fuerzas, tal vez por las pastillas que le habían hecho tomar, su corazón dejó de dolerle y poco a poco sentía la tranquilidad inundando su pecho. Se acomodó a su lado subiendo las piernas a la cama y rodeándolo con su brazo se acurrucó a su lado. Él también estaba cansado y en cuanto sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Ga Eul relajarse y dejar de temblar y sollozar, cerró los ojos y no pudo abrirlos más.

0o0o0

Al fin, los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte dando fin a una noche que pareció eterna. En su habitación, Joon Pyo caminaba de un lado a otro con las fotografías de Ji Hoo y Jan Di entre las manos, leyéndolas una y otra vez, solo se detuvo un momento para terminarse la caja de aspirinas.

_No me parece justo que elijas a Joon Pyo, él sólo te hace llorar, te desprecia y te humilla mientras yo siempre he estado a tu lado como perro lazarillo, pero todo es culpa mía por aceptarlo así..._

_Qué estúpido... fui lo suficientemente hipócrita para felicitarlos hoy en la playa por su compromiso... sabía que él iba a regresar de Estados Unidos pronto, se suponía que yo ya estaba preparado para eso, pero dios, claro que no lo estaba y a pesar de eso yo les sonreí y les deseé mil bendiciones, felicidad, dicha y toda esa basura y regresé a casa a echarme a llorar como el ser tan patético, miserable e idiota que soy y hasta que no pude más con el dolor de cabeza._

_Cómo deseo que llegue el día en que se acabe esta tontería y terminen su relación enferma de una buena vez y para siempre..._

–¿Eso es lo que tú piensas de mi, Ji Hoo? –bufó incrédulo analizando la caligrafía; no le cabía ninguna duda de que era la letra de su mejor amigo– ¿Para ti eso soy? ¿un patán que la hace llorar, la desprecia y la humilla? –respiró con fuerza– ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

Giró las fotos para ver las imágenes, quedándose un momento para mirar aquella en la que Jan Di lo besaba en la mejilla... No era un montaje, definitivamente no era un montaje...

–¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo pasó esto...?

_...fui lo suficientemente hipócrita para felicitarlos hoy en la playa por su compromiso..._

–¿Mientras yo estaba en Estado Unidos...? Se suponía que ella estaba conmigo, ¿entonces por qué...?

–Joven amo –el secretario Jung se asomó por la puerta, haciendo una reverencia. Joon Pyo, en reflejo, arrugó las fotografías y las hizo entrar en el bolsillo de su abrigo–. Los jóvenes Ji Hoo y Woo Bin ya están aquí.

Joon Pyo asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido, salió de su habitación para dirigirse corriendo a la puerta principal y alcanzar a ver a través de las enormes ventanas, una camioneta negra deteniéndose frente a la gran fuente; de ella, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin bajaron lentamente; sus rostros y sus ropas seguían impregnados del polvo gris de la explosión. Joon Pyo abrió de par en par la enorme puerta y sintió como la ventisca de aire tan terriblemente frío que entró de golpe le cortaba la piel.

Ji Hoo cruzó su mirada con la de él, dio dos pasos al frente y un instante después y de imprevisto, tenía a Joon Pyo enfrente de él y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Correspondió al breve abrazo y se separaron volviéndose a mirar. Woo Bin se acercó a ellos y también recibió un fugaz abrazo de Joon Pyo.

–Estás herido –dijo Joon Pyo refiriéndose a Woo Bin una vez que estuvieron dentro de la mansión, señalando su mano y la manga de su chaqueta manchadas de sangre.

–Oh –Woo Bin se observó a sí mismo, ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba la herida de la que escurría sangre por su brazo–, no, no es nada... –sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Dónde está mi abuelo? –urgió Ji Hoo ansioso– ¿Él está aquí?

–Sí... él –Joon Pyo balbuceó, no sabía en qué parte de la casa estaba– debe estar por...

–¡Ji Hoo!

Ji Hoo giró su cuerpo y encontró a su abuelo caminando hacia él a pasos rápidos.

–¡Abuelo! –corrió hasta él también lo abrazó– ¿estás bien?

–¡Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti, muchacho! –frunció el ceño– ¿estás bien?

Ji Hoo asintió. Seok Young dirigió su mirada hacia Woo Bin y Joon Pyo, luego, la regresó a su nieto.

–Es un alivio saber que estás bien –suspiró aliviado dándole a Ji Hoo una breve palmada en el brazo–, no sabes cómo casi muero de angustia cuando sabía que había pasado con ustedes...

–Abuelo, yo...

–Sin embargo... –el hombre mayor endureció el tono de su voz– ustedes son unos jóvenes que creen que la gente vieja es estúpida, ¿eh?

–¿Cómo...?

–No es la primera vez que esto pasa; traté por todos los medios suprimir mis memorias pero es en vano porque un ataque así es imposible de olvidar...

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Ji Hoo dio un paso atrás.

–Lo sabían, ¿cierto? –el abuelo los miró severamente.

–¿Sabíamos qué, abuelo...?

–Es aquí donde digo que ustedes creen que los viejos somos estúpidos. ¡Masaaki Takeru! ¡Su Clan es sin duda el causante de esto! ¡¿Ustedes sabían acerca de él?!

–Doctor Yoon, nosotros... –Woo Bin intervino titubeante– hemos tratado de rastrear a Masaaki desde que salió de la cárcel pero él...

–¡¿Desde que salió de la cárcel...?! –Seok Young alzó la voz– ¿Desde cuándo saben de él... ? ¡¿Cuándo salió de la cárcel?! –se dirigió a Ji Hoo– ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Abuelo, no has estado bien de salud... –Ji Hoo negó lento con la cabeza– no quería que te angustiara el hecho de saber que él... estaba libre...

–Así que... ¿lo sabes, Ji Hoo?

Ji Hoo permaneció en silencio...

–¿Acerca de... tus padres...?

–Sí... lo sé, abuelo...

Seok Young dio un paso atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho...

–¡Abuelo!

–¡¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?!

–¡Tenía miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar si te lo decía!

–¿Lo que me pudiera pasar a mi? –el abuelo achicó la mirada– ¡Mira lo que ha resultado! Dae Hyun está en coma, hay muertos en ese hotel en el que estabas y tus amigos no están bien...

El silencio inundó una vez más el ambiente. Ji Hoo se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Lo siento, doctor Yoon –habló Woo Bin una vez más–, todo ha sido culpa mía...

–No... –el abuelo retrocedió otro paso–, yo lo siento... hablaremos... hablaremos más tarde de esto, primero vayan a lavarse y a quitarse esas ropas...

Ji Hoo, angustiado, miró a su abuelo. No habría querido que jamás se enterara, aunque por otro lado, también sabía que llegaría el inevitable momento de enfrentar la verdad y empezó a preguntarse si acaso haber acudido a su abuelo hubiera sido mejor...

0o0o0

Se encerraron los tres en el cuarto de Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo se dejó caer en uno de los sillones...

–¿Habría sido diferente si mi abuelo hubiera sabido todo? –preguntó angustiado dirigiendo sus ojos a Woo Bin– ¿Habríamos podido evitar lo que pasó o solo habríamos empeorado su salud?

–Ji Hoo, cálmate –Woo Bin, de pie frente a él le colocó una mano en el hombro–, no podemos saberlo...

–Quiero ver a Yi Jung –continuó Ji Hoo con el mismo tono– ¿dónde está Yi Jung?

–Está dormido –habló por fin Joon Pyo, agachándose para encender la chimenea, pues no dejaba de sentirse frío.

–¿Por qué mi abuelo dijo que mis amigos no estaban bien...?

–Yi Jung... –Joon Pyo resopló y se tomó un momento antes de continuar– tiene al menos la mitad de las costillas rotas y el cuello muy dañado... tardará meses antes de estar bien...

–¿Quién dijo eso? –Ji Hoo lo miró duramente.

–Unos médicos que vinieron...

Ji Hoo llevó su vista a las llamas de la chimenea y asintió levemente, dejando un rato de silencio

–¿Ga Eul?

–Ella está bien, no le pasó nada –contesto Joon Pyo sin ánimos–, pero la sedaron porque estaba demasiado asustada...

–¿Ha Jae Kyung?

Esta vez, Joon Pyo se quedó en silencio, también observando el fuego; era la única chimenea tradicional en toda la mansión, todas las demás eran eléctricas, él había insistido en que fuera así para poder asar malvaviscos y salchichas con sus amigos sin tener que ir a la montaña...

–¿Qué le pasó a Ha Jae Kyung? –insistió Ji Hoo sacando a Joon Pyo de sus pensamientos...

–Le dispararon en un brazo –dijo al fin–, suena a buena noticia que haya sido en un brazo pero... –otro momento de silencio– dijeron que... nunca se va a recuperar.

–¿Cómo dices? –Woo Bin se acercó un poco más...

–Parece que el daño en su codo es irreversible... por lo que entendí no volverá jamás a estirar por completo el brazo...

–No puede ser... –Woo Bin se recargó agotado en un mueble.

–Yo mismo corroboraré eso... –susurró Ji Hoo tomando un respiro.

–¡Pero...! –Joon Pyo al fin quitó los ojos del fuego, tratando de volver a su tono normal de voz– ¡Dúchense primero, parecen náufragos! –señaló con la cabeza su armario– tomen de mi ropa lo que quieran...

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se miraron entre sí, y luego, éste último abrió las puertas del closet, tomando lo primero que encontró y después de decir que no tardaría se metió al baño.

Ji Hoo, con parsimonia, se acercó al armario y observó con más lentitud la ropa. Joon Pyo miraba su espalda y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo las fotografías, pero no las sacó, recordando las palabras del abogado momentos atrás...

_...solo que, ya que están saliendo a la luz muchas verdades, creí conveniente que supieras que toda la maldita cárcel de mujeres de Ujiie cree que Jan Di está casada con Ji Hoo..._

Joon Pyo sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento, no era el momento...

_..tu mejor amigo, tu prometida... él siempre quiso quitártela, él siempre ha estado a su lado, él siempre ha pensado que eres indigno de ella..._

Joon Pyo apretó la mano dentro del bolsillo, arrugando aún más las maltratadas fotos. _No es cierto,_ pensó, _si él hubiera querido quitármela lo habría hecho..._

–Y de hecho... –Joon Pyo susurró muy bajo reflexionando más profundamente– lo hiciste...

–¿Eh? –Ji Hoo se giró para verlo– ¿dijiste algo?

–No, nada –agitó la cabeza. Se acercó a Ji Hoo y miró confundido la ropa que estaba tomando–. Tengo ropa menos... negra.

–¿Eh?

–Quiero decir... nunca te he visto de negro –señaló las prendas que su amigo había tomado, todas de ese color...

–¿Qué hay con eso...? –Ji Hoo hablaba con la mirada perdida– así me siento.

0o0o0

En cuanto Woo Bin salió del baño con el cabello mojado, Ji Hoo entró sin decir una sola palabra encerrándose, se recargó en la pared y se quedó un rato solo respirando hondo antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa; se sentían las prendas pegadas a su piel y decidió tirarlas directamente a la basura. No notó hasta ese momento que sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones y recordó vagamente como fue que habían caído escombros encima de él...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería seguir recordándolo; las alarmas y los gritos seguían retumbando en sus oídos, sintiéndose como tortuosas e incesantes sacudidas dentro de su cabeza.

Fuera, Woo Bin se dejó caer en el sillón totalmente agotado,

–Siento que un niño de cinco años podría derribarme en este momento...

Joon Pyo lanzó un bufido sarcástico...

–¿Y ahora? –exhaló mirado las llamas– ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–Lo más importante ahora es traer de vuelta a noona a casa... –Woo Bin se pasó una mano por el cabello– en cuanto atrape a ese abogado traidor yo...

–Respecto al abogado Bo... –Joon Pyo intervino rodando los ojos– lo tengo encerrado en el sótano.

–¡¿Qué?! –Woo Bin se incorporó de un salto– ¡No! ¡Pensé que se había ido por su cuenta! ¡Es demasiado peligroso que él esté aquí! ¿Qué tal si vienen a tratar de llevárselo? –volvió a caer contra el respaldo del sillón– por dios, dime que no lo has golpeado...

–Lo dejé hecho mierda...

–Esto no es bueno... ¿Dónde está?

Joon Pyo dudó un momento, no tenía idea de qué hacia exactamente; todo era confuso, incluso borroso, sentía cada nervio tenso, eran tantas cosas las que habían pasado tan solo unas horas atrás que no entraba todo en su entendimiento. Se sentía mareado y con nauseas pero muy alerta, ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo el abogado había terminado encerrado en su sótano, cuándo lo recordaba a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo, sentía las imágenes como un sueño oscuro y enmarañado.

Finalmente, asintió y llevó a Woo Bin a dónde lo tenía...

–Qué alegría verte de nuevo, joven príncipe... –dijo Bo en cuanto pudo enfocar las figuras que acababan de entrar.

La quijada de Woo Bin cayó al tiempo que el aire entraba a sus pulmones y comprobaba que efectivamente el abogado Bo yacía sentado en el piso con sangre escurriendo en la cabeza.

–Joon Pyo –habló bajo para que no los escuchara– esto está mal, no debiste hacer esto y mucho menos golpearlo, esto puede traer consecuencias demasiado graves...

–Aish –refunfuñó rodando los ojos– ¿y qué querías que hiciera con este cabrón entonces? ¿Quieres que lo libere?

–No lo sé –agitó su cabeza preocupado–, no tengo ni idea de qué sea lo correcto...

–No lo soltaré hasta que no esté noona a salvo...

Woo Bin meditó un momento y luego suspiró derrotado, adentrándose en el sótano y acuclillándose frente al abogado observando su herida. Negó con la cabeza, apostaría todo a que Joon Pyo se la había hecho estrellándole la cabeza contra la pared.

–Escucha Joon Pyo, debes dejar de golpearlo, una herida así en la cabeza podría haberlo matado.

–Ji Hoo lo curará –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia–, que venga en cuanto termine de bañarse.

0o0o0

Ji Hoo desinfectó la herida del abogado y luego lo suturó con dos puntos, lo tenían sentado en una silla junto a una mesa vieja. El sótano estaba helado, cada vez que respiraban el vapor de sus alientos era visible.

–Woo Bin exagera diciendo que pude matarlo –Joon Pyo estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de Ji Hoo, él habría querido seguir golpeándolo, aparte de atarlo y amordazarlo y con cadenas de ser posible– ¿en serio está mal?

Ji Hoo torció un poco la boca y se dirigió al abogado.

–¿Estás mareado? ¿Puedes verme con claridad?

–Estoy mareado, sí –contestó Bo asintiendo un poco–. Y te veo algo borroso.

Ji Hoo lo tomó de la mano y apretó uno a uno sus dedos...

–¿Sientes esto?

–Se siente un hormigueo...

–Fue un golpe muy duro –Ji Hoo miró a Joon Pyo–. No está bien.

–Bueno –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros–, entonces tu trabajo es que no se muera.

Ji Hoo miró a su amigo seriamente; no sabía cómo actuar, no creía lo que estaba pasando, pero no más opción que darle un sedante para el dolor y tratar de normalizar su presión mientras Joon Pyo y Woo Bin observaban sin decir palabra alguna.

–Hay algo que quiero saber –dijo Woo Bin después un rato. Bo lo miró con un gesto que le indicaba que hablara– No lo entiendo –le habló tratando de sonar tranquilo–; ¿Por qué hiciste que Jan Di vendiera ese collar? Tres millones de dólares eran muy fáciles de desviar para ti, con tu posición y tu poder en el Grupo Shinhwa podías obtener ese dinero sin problemas para sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel...

El abogado se quedó en silencio.

–¿Por qué te la llevaste? No era necesario.

–Era necesario –contestó al fin con la voz rasposa, empezando a sentirse sedado...

–¿Por qué? ¿por qué se tenía que tornar su venganza en contra del doctor Yoon en una...?

–¿Venganza...? –el abogado Bo los miró con los ojos interrogantes– No, claro que no, esto no fue ninguna venganza...

A Woo Bin se le fueron las palabras por un segundo y lo miró perplejo.

–¿Qué...?

–No se monten películas mentales; de haber sido un ajuste de cuentas contra el ex presidente habríamos ido tras él y ya.

–¡¿Entonces?! –Woo Bin alzó la voz entrando en desesperación– ¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto?! Si no es una venganza, ¿entonces qué es? ¡¿Qué hicimos nosotros para que nos hicieran esto?!

El abogado lo miró con tranquilidad.

–No fue nada personal.

Joon Pyo se abalanzó contra él, tomándolo de la solapa y sacudiéndolo con violencia.

–¡Me tienes harto! ¡Te mataré! ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto?!

–¡Joon Pyo! –intervino Woo Bin tratando de que lo soltara– ¡Basta!

El joven lo arrojó al suelo y Bo no fue capaz de mantener el equilibro, se sentía muy débil.

–¿Por qué se los diría? –preguntó el abogado cerrando los ojos, sin hacer el intento de levantarse.

–Porque te mataré si no hablas ahora –amenazó Joon Pyo acuclillándose frente a él...

–Lo pensaré...

–¿Lo pensarás? –Joon Pyo gruñó furioso, volviéndolo a tomar, obligándolo a levantarse y empujándolo contra la pared– ¿¡Qué mierda significa que lo pensarás?!

Y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared fuertemente, haciéndola rebotar con un golpe sordo. Ji Hoo se mantenía al margen y cerró los ojos para no mirar.

–¡Joon Pyo, no! –Woo Bin trataba de interponerse, pero Joon Pyo no cedía y tomaba al abogado del cabello y lo estrellaba contra el muro una y otra vez –¡Basta, Joon Pyo! ¡Basta!

Finalmente, el abogado perdió la consciencia cuando su cuerpo dejó de tensarse y tanto su cabeza como sus brazos cayeron abajo.

0o0o0

Pasó un rato; no era tanto pero para ellos el tiempo pasaba lento y desesperante. El abogado no había despertado y los tres decidieron volver al cuarto de Joon Pyo a esperar y a pensar qué hacer ahora...

–Estoy realmente estresado –Woo Bin se masajeó las sientes–. Tenemos que avisar a Jan Di lo que ha pasado.

Joon Pyo asintió con la mirada en el vacío

–Esa lavandera lo sabía todo –suspiró resignado cerrando los ojos–. Ahora veo lo mucho que sufrió; no podía hablar porque Bo siempre estuvo presente y ella sabía que nos harían esto si ella hablaba...

–Pobre Jan Di –continuó Woo Bin–, no puedo imaginarlo... todas estas semanas, qué infierno debió de haber vivido...

Ji Hoo se estaba en silencio, escuchando con su estoica expresión, cruzado de brazos, y, como siempre, un poco más apartado...

–Era fácil... –Ji Hoo murmuró severamente– esto no habría pasado si ella hubiera confiado en mí...

Los otros dos se giraron a verlo y el silencio empezó a tensar el ambiente.

–No digas eso –Woo Bin negó un poco con la cabeza–; sabes muy bien que ella sólo intentó protegernos...

–Y salió todo al revés –continuó Ji Hoo seriamente–; ella debía saber que yo encontraría la manera de ayudarla.

–¿Y cómo la habrías ayudado? –Joon Pyo endureció su tono– ¿Estás diciendo que lo que pasó es culpa de Jan Di?

–Estoy diciendo que ella tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes.

Joon Pyo gruñó enojado y apretó ambos puños.

–Bueno, tal vez también es tu culpa –acusó a Ji Hoo señalándolo con el dedo–; pudiste haberte esforzado más en que ella hablara contigo en vez de ponerse a jugar y a presumir que ustedes son el matrimonio más perfecto del mundo.

Ji Hoo se quedó un instante sin palabras mientras que Woo Bin sintió el aire atorársele en los pulmones, recordando entonces las palabras de Maiko; _todas envidiamos a Jan Di; tener un médico que toca el violín como esposo, qué suerte..._

–No te entiendo... –Ji Hoo entrecerró levemente los ojos.

–Ahora resulta que no entiendes –Joon Pyo meneó una de sus manos en tono sarcástico–; cuando yo tenía que ir y venir porque tenía que trabajar y por más que quería no podía descuidar Shinhwa, tú te quedabas en allá siempre, taaaaan cómodo con ella fingiendo que estaban casados...

–Eso es absolutamente ridículo –Ji Hoo descruzó los brazos lentamente–. Joon Pyo, ¿de dónde demonios has sacado una idea tan absurda?

Joon Pyo lo miró apretando los dientes y un momento después, sacó de su bolsillo las fotografías y las mostró. El rostro de Ji Hoo palideció de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad...

–¡¿De dónde...?! –se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de arrancarle de las manos las fotos, pero Joon Pyo fue más rápido y las quitó rápidamente de su alcance– ¡Dame eso!

Woo Bin observó pasmado; realmente había unas fotografías de Ji Hoo y Jan Di "casándose"; no tenía ningún sentido.

–Y no sólo juegan a estar casados –siguió Joon Pyo echándose para atrás, alejándose de Ji Hoo–, sino que encima tú te dedicas a insultarme por lo patán que soy.

–Eso no es cierto –Ji Hoo frunció el ceño enojado y extendió su mano–. Joon Pyo, dame eso.

Joon Pyo giró una foto para leerla;

–_No me parece justo que elijas a Joon Pyo, él sólo te hace llorar, te desprecia y te humilla... –_leyó con todo irónico– ..._Cómo deseo que llegue el día en que se acabe esta tontería y terminen su relación enferma de una buena vez y para siempre..._

–¡Basta! –Ji Hoo trató de quitárselas una vez más, pero de nuevo, Joon Pyo las alejó de su alcance– ¡Estaba enojado cuando escribí aquello; fue un error!

–¿Y estas fotos también se tomaron por error? ¿Jugar a estar casados es un error?

–Uno –Ji Hoo alzó su dedo índice–; esas fotografías tienen años y no significaron nada, era un juego, una broma. Dos; de verdad no tengo idea de por qué crees que ella y yo fingimos estar casados; tú sabes perfectamente bien que entre Jan Di y yo jamás ha pasado nada.

–¿Tú lo sabías también...? –Joon Pyo se giró a Woo Bin– Tú que estuviste investigando todo lo que hacía Jan Di, sabías que todas sus compañeras creen que está casada., ¿cierto?

–Joon Pyo –Woo Bin alzó las palmas en señal de que se calmara–, yo creo que esto es un malentendido nada más.

–¡No es ningún malentendido! ¡Estas fotos son reales! ¡Los insultos hacia mi escritos detrás de ella fueron sin duda escritos por Ji Hoo!

–¡Te dije que ya basta! –Ji Hoo alzó la voz– ¡Esas fotos son un error! ¡Lo que escribí fue un error! ¿de acuerdo? Y yo no tenía ni la idea más remota de que alguien creyera que estoy casado con ella; es absurdo y es estúpido.

Joon Pyo rodó los ojos sarcástico y Ji Hoo, en su tercer intento, logró arrebatarle las fotografías de las manos, se giró y dio pasos largos hacia la chimenea encendida, totalmente enojado.

–Espera... –Joon Pyo caminó detrás de él al darse cuenta de lo que haría– espera, espera...

Ji Hoo arrojó con fuerza y sin ninguna duda las fotos al fuego; se había dicho a sí mismo durante años que debía destruirlas antes de que causaran algún problema, sólo le habían servido para torturarse y fantasear sin ningún sentido y ahora no entendía cómo habían llegado de pronto a manos de Joon Pyo; se sentía furioso y lo único que quería era verlas destruidas para siempre.

Joon Pyo y Woo Bin observaron incrédulos como las fotos se consumían rápidamente y después de tomar aire, Ji Hoo encaró a su mejor amigo.

–Entre Jan Di y yo no hay nada, nunca ha habido nada y nunca habrá nada –sentenció duramente– ¿feliz?

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin ninguna otra palabra, en dirección de nuevo al sótano a esperar que el abogado despertara...

0o0o0

Jan Di abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

–¡Jan Di! –Maiko le sonrió cubriéndose la boca con las manos feliz de verla despertar– ¡gracias a Dios, estuviste tantas horas dormida!

–¿Dónde...? –miró a su alrededor confundida y de un momento a otro, se incorporó bruscamente– ¡Dios! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué hizo?! ¿¡Qué les hizo?!

–¿Quién? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –preguntó totalmente angustiada, no entendía nada y se había asustado tanto.

Jan Di se sentó en su colchón, recargando la espalda contra la pared y no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar.

–Hice todo lo que él me dijo, de verdad lo hice todo –gimoteó limpiando sus lágrimas con las palmas–, me sentí tantas veces morir, pero pensé que valdría la pena para que ellos estuvieran bien –tomó aire con dificultad–. Pero me equivoqué, no lo logré, tengo miedo de que no estén bien y no puedo salir a buscarlos, quisiera morir, quisiera morir...

–¡No! –la chica la tomó de la mano y la miró con piedad– ¿Quién te hizo esto? Tienes que decirme, no puedes guardarlo más, te destruye demasiado...

–Soy tan miserable, quiero morir, quiero morir ya –lloró con más fuerza–. Ni siquiera puedo proteger a la gente que amo, soy tan inútil...

–Saldrás de esto... –apretó su mano– cuéntame qué pasa...

Jan Di sollozó un momento más y luego, después de tomar algunos respiros largos, empezó por fin a hablar con la voz entrecortada y débil...

–Yo creí que había escuchado por error una conversación de unos yakuza hace unas semanas... pero no fue un error; ellos sabían que yo estaba escuchando, todo fue calculado... todo fue tan macabramente calculado...

0o0o0

Seo Hyun, sentada en el viejo colchón, observaba detenidamente el tablero de ajedrez frente a ella, sus manos temblaban mientras movía las piezas y trataba de entender la conversación en japonés que se efectuaba tras la puerta; había logrado captar que el plan ya había sido efectuado por completo, que se desviaron algunas cosas de rumbo pero todo seguía marchando según lo planeado...

¿Según lo planeado...?

Ella sentía el aire atorado en la garganta pero trataba de respirar y de no dejar que la angustia se apoderara de ella. Finalmente, unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y Masaaki Takeru entró...

–He terminado –dijo Seo Hyun mirándolo fijamente y señalando con la palma el tablero–; ocho reinas acomodadas de tal manera que ninguna esté en posición de atacar a la otra.

Masaaki se agachó y examinó las piezas.

–Es correcto –dijo asintiendo con satisfacción–, aunque para ser franco pensé que le tomaría mucho menos tiempo.

–No me habría tomado tanto tiempo si no estuviera muriendo de angustia... Ahora dígame.

El hombre sonrió, ella no cambió su expresión...

–Le alegrarán las noticias, abogada –empezó a tomar las piezas de ajedrez entre sus manos–, a pesar de que el BMV se partió en dos, el muchacho no solo no murió, sino que fue capaz de salir por si mismo y correr hacia su amada a rescatarla... de película, ¿no lo cree?

Seo Hyun al fin sintió que le entraba oxígeno a sus pulmones...

–Y los demás, tal como yo le prometí, no murió nadie... todo marchó a la perfección.

–¿Perfección?

–Y usted, abogada, es nuestro boleto de salida; tenía pensado traer aquí a una de sus amigas para que no se sintiera sola pero los idiotas lo arruinaron...

Seo Hyun bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios con fuerza. Estaba agotada, lastimada y sedienta; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapada en esa habitación...

–Woo Bin... –murmuró con un nudo en la garganta– él no va a permitir que...

–¿El príncipe Song? –interrumpió elevando sus ojos al techo– El príncipe da tanto miedo como un gatito mojado –se sonrió a sí mismo y ella lo miró molesta–; no me malinterprete, creo que él tiene el potencial necesario, pero el príncipe ha crecido entre caprichos y comodidades, no sabe lo que es una guerra, no sabe pelear y no sabe cómo actuar...

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el tablero de ajedrez; Masaaki la retaba todo el tiempo a jugar y siempre quedaban en tablas. Seo Hyun no entendía por qué se comportaba así; siempre hablaba con tranquilidad y naturalidad, no sonaba sarcástico ni malvado, la desconcertaba absolutamente...

–¿Por qué perfección...? –susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos– ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros...?

Él sonrió amablemente.

–Supongo que es justo que conozca toda la historia, ¿verdad? Está bien, ya que lleva tanto tiempo aquí esperando por respuestas creo que puedo contarle todo...

0o0o0

Woo Bin se dejó caer en el respaldo y resopló, esperó un par de minutos y volvió a tomar el teléfono de la oficina de la presidenta Kang, el único que funcionaba en toda la mansión, la señal de los celulares seguía siendo bloqueada y seguían sin permitirles salir...

Sus manos temblaban, era demasiado, demasiado...

–_¿Diga...? _–se oyó por fin al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Papá! –Woo Bin incluso sonrió un poco cuando por fin tomó la llamada.

–_¿Woo Bin? ¿Eres tú? ¿son tuyas todas las llamadas perdidas que tengo?_

–Sí, papá, así es...

–_¿Qué pasa? Sabes que estoy muy ocupado, así que espero que esto sea realmente urgente._

–Es... realmente urgente, papá.

–_Pues bien, habla._

–No sé por dónde empezar...

–_Sabes también que no me gustan los rodeos, así que sólo dilo que debo prepararme para una cena crucial para las negociaciones._

–El antiguo líder yakuza... Masaaki Takeru...

–_¿Qué has dicho?_ –el tono de su padre cambió por completo– _¡¿cómo sabes de la existencia de esa persona?!_

–Bueno... han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y... en resumen... –tomó aire sin saber cómo explicarse– Masaaki ha tratado de matarnos pero capturamos a su hermano menor y lo tenemos encerrado en la mansión de Joon Pyo.

Se hizo un silencio muy, muy tenso. Woo Bin no se atrevía a decir otra palabra.

–_No hagas bromas de mal gusto, Woo Bin_

–¿Cómo puedes crees que bromearía diciendo esto...? papá, yo...

–_¡Deja de titubear y dime qué pasó!_

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi amiga Jan Di estaba en una cárcel en Japón?

–_Por tráfico de armas y drogas, eso me dijiste, que ibas a arreglar ese malentendido..._

–Bueno pues, en realidad fueron Masaaki y su hermano menor quienes se la llevaron y luego se llevaron también a mi amiga Seo Hyun y anoche nos atacaron... y... y el hermano menor es por cierto el abogado en jefe del Grupo Shinhwa y...

–_¡Te dije que dejaras de titubear! ¿¡Y qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¿¡Hace cuanto que sabes que era Masaaki Takeru quien estaba tras el asunto de tu amiga?!_

–Hace unas semanas y...

–_¿¡Hace unas semanas?! ¡¿Y puedo saber por qué demonios estás hablándome ahora y no "hace unas semanas"?!_

–Pensé que podría manejarlo...

–¡_Y obviamente no piensas bien! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ese hombre ha hecho en el pasado?! ¡¿La tienes?!_

Woo Bin tardó un momento en contestar...

–Él... mató a los padres de Ji Hoo.

–_¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿Quién más lo sabe?!_

–Mis amigos... lo estuvimos investigando...

–_¿Habrá manera de que ustedes cuatro dejen de hacer estupideces algún día? ¿Y cómo demonios está eso de que tienen al hermano menor?_

–Papá...

–_¡Qué papá ni que leches! ¡Esto no es un juego, Woo Bin, no pueden tú y tus amiguitos estar jugando con la yakuza y mucho menos atreverse a secuestrar a un miembro tan importante! ¡Es que están totalmente dementes!_

–¿Y qué más podíamos hacer, papá? ¡¿dejar que se fuera?!

–_Espera un momento... _–se separó de la bocina pero aún así, Woo Bin alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía– _Habla con Stanford, no podré cenar con ellos debido a una emergencia y compra el próximo boleto a Corea_ –volvió a tomar el teléfono–. _Voy para allá_

Acto seguido, colgó el teléfono y Woo Bin observó la bocina antes de dejarla de nuevo en su lugar, salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la que abría el sótano. Detrás del muro, se escuchaba la voz de Joon Pyo y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, sosteniendo la manija, entró calmadamente cerrando tras de sí. Dentro, Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo estaban de pie junto al abogado Bo, quien permanecía sentado.

–Ya he logrado hablar con mi padre, tomará el próximo vuelo desde América para acá. Está furioso y dice que estamos totalmente dementes.

Joon Pyo sonrió y giró los ojos sarcásticamente al tiempo que Woo Bin llegaba a su lado.

–¿Vendrá y nos arrastrará como la vez que nos tomamos su reserva de vino única en el mundo? –se burló irónico– Cuando teníamos ocho años, ¿recuerdan?

Woo Bin también sonrió; recordar sus viejas aventuras de cuando eran niños era una de las cosas en las que le gustaba ocupar su mente cuando se quería sentir tranquilo; no había olvidado detalle de ese día en particular, habían entrado a la bóveda cuando descubrieron que se había quedado entreabierta, destaparon varios vinos con más de un siglo de antigüedad y probaron cada uno. Recordaba bien que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sabía horrible pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlos y a los pocos minutos los cuatro reían sin control. Su padre llegó justo en ese momento, cacheteó a cada uno, los sermoneó y amenazó durante horas y, al menos Woo Bin, no tuvo permiso de salir de casa en un mes. Había sido una colección invaluable y millonaria.

–¿Cómo olvidar nuestra primera borrachera? Fue épica.

–Hace veinte años... –Joon Pyo perdió la mirada en el vacío– ¿tan viejos somos ahora..?

Sí, había veces en que era increíble darse cuenta cómo habían pasado los años...

–Tus pupilas están demasiado dilatadas, –dijo Ji Hoo dirigiéndose a Joon Pyo, llamando la atención de Woo Bin –¿qué tanto has tomado?

Joon Pyo dio un paso atrás y rió, negando con uno de sus dedos. Sus manos temblaban.

–Tú renunciaste a tu autoridad moral para preguntarme eso.

La verdad era que Joon Pyo seguía poniéndole furioso el saber la manera en que Ji Hoo se había drogado a sí mismo con medicamentos para dormirse, según él; era ese tipo de cosas que Joon Pyo jamás le dejaría olvidar sin mencionar que, bajo su perspectiva, ahora Ji Hoo jamás podría sermonearlo acerca de qué tomar y qué no...

–Joon Pyo –Woo Bin lo tomó del brazo al notar que, en efecto, sus ojos no se veían nada bien–, estás drogado, tienes que hacerle caso a Ji Hoo, él sabe lo hace.

–No. Yo mismo comprobé que no tiene ni idea...

Woo Bin giró los ojos fastidiado, lo único que le faltaba era otra pelea entre Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo así que decidió cambiar el tema inmediatamente. Se giró hacia el abogado, colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia su rostro.

–Como sea, ¿qué has pensado?

–Les contaré. Pero tengo una condición.

–¿Cuál?

El abogado rió un poco...

–Que el salvaje deje de golpearme...

–Te dije que dejaras de golpearlo –gruñó Woo Bin entre dientes fulminando a Joon Pyo con la mirada.

–Que no sea llorón –gruñó el joven heredero de Shinhwa bufando y cruzándose de brazos–; ahora va a resultar que él puede hacer lo que quiera pero yo no puedo destriparlo.

–Joon Pyo, basta –exigió Woo Bin. Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros.

–De lo contrario no puedo asegurar que vuelvan a verla... –continuó el abogado Bo para recuperar la atención y antes de poder decir nada, Ji Hoo le apuntó a la cara con un bisturí...

–No amenaces. Te juro que si le ha pasado algo voy a abrirte desde la nariz hasta el ombligo y ni siquiera vas a perder el conocimiento...

–Lo sabía, aún la amas... tu caso sí es grave...

–Ella es una hermana para mí, no perdonaremos que le hagan daño –Woo Bin se unió a la amenaza endureciendo su tono y el abogado lo miró retadoramente,

–Ustedes solos no tienen las agallas, cachorros, incluso llamaste a papi para que viniera a sacarlos de ésta...

Woo Bin se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo de la solapa y sacudiéndolo con violencia y el hombre al fin pareció retroceder, levantando ambas manos.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se enfaden más, lobeznos. Les diré lo que sé...

Woo Bin lo soltó y dio un paso atrás y Ji Hoo dejó de apretar con fuerza el bisturí.

–Y bien –el príncipe Song levantó una ceja–, dijiste que no era una venganza, ¿entonces qué fue? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

Bo tomó aire y se detuvo a mirar a cada uno a los ojos y por fin empezó a hablar;

–Antes de contestar a tu pregunta deben entender algo acerca mi hermano y yo –dijo hablando con tranquilidad–. Lo averiguaron bien; el antiguo líder yakuza Masaaki Takeru es mi medio hermano, hijos de la misma madre, quien a su vez, fue lideresa del Clan, despiadada y cruel, tuvo la tarea, cuando aún era muy, muy joven, de mantener el Clan vivo después de la Segunda Guerra, cuando Japón desocupó Corea; la independencia fue el inicio de la caída de los Clanes Yakuza que ocupaban territorio coreano. Takeru, siete años mayor que yo era indiscutiblemente el que heredaría el liderazgo del Clan, derecho que yo no tenía pues mi padre fue un coreano sin importancia, mi sangre, de hecho, es sangre sucia.

"Como nuestra madre estaba tan ocupada cortando cabezas e imponiendo la supremacía japonesa en el bajo mundo, a pesar de que el país ya se había vuelto técnicamente independiente de Japón, nosotros vivíamos encerrados estudiando el Bushido, sobre todo Takeru, quién debía estar listo para asumir el liderazgo del Clan en cualquier momento. Él y yo estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo; no recuerdo un solo día de mi infancia sin mi hermano, sin embargo, algo nos faltaba... sabíamos que ambos caminábamos hacia el mismo destino: morir en algún momento por nuestro Clan; sabíamos bien la manera en que teníamos que dirigir nuestras vidas, no teníamos derecho a elegir, era una existencia vacía, sin ningún tipo de motivación; vivir día a día siguiendo un camino predeterminado sin tener metas propias es igual a estar muerto."

"Por eso, Takeru y yo nos propusimos a encontrar un propósito para nuestras vidas. Como dije, casi todo el tiempo estábamos encerrados, a veces días enteros sin ver a nuestra madre y nos divertíamos atrapando insectos, moscas, mosquitos, libélulas, arañas... y les arrancábamos las patas y las alas y tomábamos el tiempo que tardaban en morir... pronto, empezamos a atrapar y desmembrar animales más grandes; ranas, pájaros, finalmente perros y gatos, siempre cuidando de no dañar ningún punto vital para ver cuánto podían sobrevivir retorciéndose..."

Los tres jóvenes mantuvieron la respiración conteniendo el asco de imaginarse tales escenas, mudos y estupefactos, mirando al abogado y lanzándose breves miradas entre ellos...

–No obstante, mi hermano y yo seguíamos sin encontrar el propósito de nuestra vida; ver morir animales pronto dejó de ser divertido y se volvió una práctica vacía... –se quedó callado, como si eligiera con mucho cuidado sus palabras– Muchas veces mi hermano y yo teníamos la obligación de recoger pagos en efectivo, generalmente mochilas llenas de dinero; yo, al ser un niño no levantaba sospechas, por eso era nuestra tarea. Los pagos solían hacerse en lugares públicos, plazas, parques, a la luz del día, cuando hay mucha gente, así era fácil perderse entre multitudes y que nadie pudiera sospechar que algo pasaba... entonces, un día de octubre, cuando los árboles ya estaban desnudos y caminabas sobre las hojas secas, llegó el día más importante en la vida de mi hermano y yo; el día que nuestra vida tuvo sentido, el día que encontramos un propósito que nos hiciera vivir...

Otro silencio; los tres chicos escuchaban estupefactos y sin perder detalle alguno...

–¿Qué pasó...? –susurró Woo Bin– ¿qué propósito...?

–Aquel día recibiríamos un pago, el lugar elegido era un zoológico; cuando Takeru y yo llegamos habían muchos murmullos y un gran alboroto, toda la gente se dirigía al mismo lugar, algo estaba pasando. En ese momento, vimos un grupo de veterinarios corriendo y detrás de ellos, los guardias armados con sus rifles de dardos tranquilizantes y por su puesto, decidimos seguirlos para conocer qué era lo que causaba tal semejante bulla y desorden y nos metimos entre las personas para llegar al frente; así fue como nos dimos cuenta que algo muy grave ocurría dentro de una enorme y hermosa jaula, donde el zoológico tenía su más grande orgullo; su preciada e invaluable jauría de lobos grises... y lo que vimos dentro de esa jaula fue lo que nos dio al fin, después de tanto buscar, un sentido para vivir y lo que responde a su pregunta de por qué les hicimos esto...

* * *

:)

* * *

Uffff! cuánto lamento la tardanza, no he tenido buenos días, pero por su puesto que aquí estoy, espero que este capítulo un poco más largo compense un poco mi tardanza!

**Tiamatnerwen, fran87, Kiss Me Again, Fragok, 192agus, Patricia Bustos** (se cumplirán tus deseos con Yi Jung y Ga Eul, sólo ten paciencia, jeje) **Dulce **(gracias! Así que tú sí sospechabas de abogado feliz? Jeje, por alli solté algunas pistas, pero no quería ser obvia) **stay2013 **(lamento tanto la demora y lamento también tu accidente, yo también tuve un accidente hace poco, espero que te recuperes pronto y en cuanto a mi otro fic, espero poder actualizar pronto tambien) **WhithMusicSong, Reven** (¡gracias! Me halaga saber que mi mente es malvada y cruel! Pero pues bueno, saldrán victoriosos al final! Pero eso sí, soy bastante despiadada...)

A los que tienen cuenta les contesté directamente y si se me pasó lo lamento mucho. Amo cada uno de sus reviews y estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme! gracias de verdad!

De nuevo, les recomiendo que se pasen por la página de facebook "Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers" mucha variedad de fics por alli y noticias y demás. Además hay autoras que hacen concursos para que protagonicen un fic con su oppa favorito jeje, si les llaman la atención este tipo de fics se las recomiendo mucho...


	23. XXII

**XXII.**

–El alboroto era impresionante, los guardias con sus rifles de dardos tranquilizantes subieron por otras jaulas hasta colocarse en lo más alto y apuntar; uno de los lobos de la manada estaba muy, muy enfermo, tendido en el piso, necesitaba ayuda, pero el resto de los lobos lo habían rodeado y no permitían que nadie se acercara, ya había resultado gravemente herido un veterinario que había intentado acercarse.

Tuvieron que disparar muchas veces, los animales aullaban y rugían furiosos, con el pelo encrespado y los ojos desorbitaos en rabia con la firme intención de que nadie se acercara por ningún motivo a su compañero caído, más de un dardo fue clavado en cada uno de ellos y ni siquiera así eran derribados hasta que finalmente los debilitaron lo suficiente para que pudieran llevarse al lobo enfermo.

Sin embargo, pasaron pocos minutos antes de que se levantaran de nuevo y todo empeoró cuando se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, se habían llevado a uno de ellos, encolerizaron aún más y con las fuerzas que no tenían se arrojaban contra las puertas, lastimándose ellos mismos al golpearse una y otra vez en un intento inútil por salir; sangraban de sus frentes y sus patas no se sostenían más, pero sus quijadas permanecían abiertas y amenazantes.

Debieron haber visto la desesperación en sus ojos por evitar que se llevaran a uno de ellos, era tan real y tan palpable que no existen palabras para transmitirla y entonces fue cuando mi hermano y yo descubrimos por qué valdría la pena seguir adelante; para volver a ver esos ojos desesperados que se desangran en angustia.

0o0o0

–¿Desesperación? –Min Seo Hyun se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, enredando su cabello maltratado entre sus dedos– Nunca quisieron matarnos, sólo querían vernos sumergidos en angustia y miedo.

Masaaki asintió con una sonrisa calmada.

–Por su puesto... –ella continuó susurrando– todo estaba planeado...

–Hacer agonizar hasta la muerte animales era muy fácil –dijo él pausadamente–; lo hacíamos porque era sublime ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero algo fallaba, pues al darse cuenta de que no había esperanza, sus ojos dolorosos se iban tornando en resignación y a veces, finalmente, en paz antes de morir. Por eso, ese día en el zoológico fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que conseguir esos ojos de eterna desesperanza no era provocando una muerta lenta...

0o0o0

Jan Di suspiró agotada recargando la espalda en la pared y encogiendo las piernas para abrazar sus rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida y sus palabras sonaban débiles...

–Para ellos, la vida vale la pena si son capaces de ver desesperanza en los ojos de alguien más y eso no se logra matando sino arrebatándote lo que más quieres, privándote de la posibilidad de hacer algo, solo acorralándote y dejándote ver cómo el mundo se derrumba ante ti sin poder hacer nada que lo evite...

Maiko estaba muda, parpadeaba eventualmente y tronaba sus dedos cada cierto tiempo, incapaz de interrumpir...

–Separarme de mis amigos, traerme aquí... –Jan Di continuó luego de un largo silencio– todo era solo para hacernos sentir desesperados...

0o0o0

–Obviamente, –Masaaki sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla y luego le ofreció uno a Seo Hyun, pero ella lo rechazó– encontrar otra manada de lobos tan apegados como esa y lograr repetir esas circunstancias para poder verlo de nuevo sería extremadamente difícil, si no es que imposible –encendió el tabaco y luego lanzó una bocanada de humo–, así que, de querer volver a presenciarlo, tendríamos que provocar esa situación con personas.

0o0o0

–Cuando mi hermano fue llevado a la cárcel lo tomamos como un descanso para meditar por qué habían estado fallado nuestros planes, por qué no habíamos encontrado a nuestra manada de lobos, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que lo que faltaba era que debíamos buscar a una manada que estuviera en nuestro mismo nivel mental...

–¿Nivel mental? –Joon Pyo gruñó cruzado de hombros– ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Bo sonrió...

–Alguien que, como nosotros, fuera capaz de causar sufrimiento a los demás sin sentir remordimiento –su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras negaba con la cabeza–. Fue una coincidencia increíble que el nieto del ex presidente Yoon cumplieran exactamente con lo que queríamos, ni siquiera tuvimos que buscarlos, aparecieron de pronto gracias al viejo ajuste de cuentas que tuvimos con la familia Yoon... Era fascinante; eran apenas unos niños y su indolencia, maldad y falta de empatía ya había torturado psicológicamente a muchos niños con sus famosas tarjetas rojas y su acoso despiadado...

Los ojos de Joon Pyo se abrieron lentamente en sorpresa y tardó unos cuantos segundos en lograr tomar aire y contestar...

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?

–Finalmente habíamos encontrado a una manada de lobeznos; ustedes cuatro eran unidos como nadie, con lazos más fuertes que en las mismas familias y durante años los vimos humillar y torturar a decenas de sus compañeros por los que nunca movieron un solo dedo... Finalmente habíamos encontrado a cuatro personas como nosotros; a nuestro nivel que cuando crecieran serían dignas de enfrentarnos...

–¡No te atrevas a compararnos con ustedes! –Joon Pyo alzó la voz con deseos de soltarle un nuevo golpe, pero todo su cuerpo estaba entumido; sentía su sangre pesada y que el oxígeno no podía entrar a sus pulmones– ¡Nosotros no somos asesinos! ¡Jamás...!

–¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas han destrozado? –Interrumpió hablando calmadamente– ¿Sabes cuántos de tus compañeros de escuela no terminaron sus estudios? ¿Cuántos estuvieron años requiriendo ayuda psicológica?¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas se suicidaron tras el acoso que sufrieron por tu culpa?

–Eso no... –las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y negó con la cabeza– Nosotros nunca...

–¿Alguna vez hasta antes de este momento pensaste en una sola de las personas a las que marcaste con tu tarjeta? ¿Puedes decir el nombre de uno solo? Exceptuando, por su puesto, a la señorita Jan Di –hizo una breve pausa–. Eres la maldad encarnada, eres el retrato de la indiferencia y la soberbia –alzó su vista para dirigirla a Ji Hoo y a Woo Bin, quienes no habían articulado ni una sola palabra y escuchaban perplejos–, y ustedes son aún peor; tienen una falta de empatía increíble; se sentaban simplemente a ver sufrimiento y no sentían nada; ¡nada! Fue por eso que se convirtieron en nuestros lobos con quienes repetiríamos lo que vimos en aquella jaula, y esperamos años a que crecieran y a que Takeru pudiera salir de la cárcel...

0o0o0

–Cuando finalmente encontramos a nuestros lobos –continuó Masaaki apagando los restos de su cigarro– ya sólo fue cuestión de esperar, tener paciencia y lo más importante; encontrar por quién semejantes seres sin remordimiento serían capaces de entrar en una desesperación absoluta –sonrió–. Pensamos durante muchos años en usted, abogada...

Seo Hyun le sostuvo la mirada; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; era impensable que ese par de hermanos hubieran esperado con tanta calma a que pasaran los años tan sólo para llegar a ese punto; en todos sus estudios y prácticas de derecho jamás escuchó de ningún caso así y se sentía aterrada; era un juego, no había sido una venganza ni un ajuste de cuentas; había sido todo un simple juego que había sido planeado con una exactitud perturbadora...

0o0o0

Bo caminaba por un pasillo de la mansión acompañado del secretario Jung, entonces al pasar por una pequeña sala, unos interesantes gritos llamaron su atención, detuvo su paso y observó con atención la escena que se desarrollaba;

–¡Hey! ¡Goo Joon Pyo! –Jan Di golpeó con ambas palmas la mesa de centro– ¡Encima de que...! ¡¿Encima de que me haces salirme de mi trabajo e ignoras que tengo tareas y deberes en mi casa te atreves a molestarte conmigo!?

–No me hables en ese tono de voz, plebeya –contraatacó Joon Pyo señalándola con un dedo– ¡Si tu quieres ser mi novia tienes que atenerte a mis reglas!

–¡¿Que si yo quiero qué?! –abrió la boca ofendida– ¡Hey, pedazo de animal, eres tú el que ha decidido que seamos novios! ¡Jamás me preguntaste! ¡Porque de haberlo hecho yo jamás habría aceptado!

–Es imposible que alguien no acepte ser la novia del gran Goo Joon Pyo –él se cruzó de brazos y sonrió arrogante, ella gruñó furiosa–, y no quiero que esta situación se vuelva a repetir; es la segunda vez que llegas tan tarde y no pienso tolerarlo...

–¿Por eso la primera vez me esperaste horas bajo la nieve? –ella también se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con la misma arrogancia.

–¡No te acostumbres! ¡Eso fue aparte! –bufó– ¡tienes que llegar temprano!

–¡No es mi culpa! ¿sabes cuánto tarda en pasar el autobús...? no... espera... obviamente no lo sabes, creo que ni siquiera sabes qué es un autobús –se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz y tomó aire profundamente–, bueno, el caso es que a estas horas hay muchísimo tráfico, no llegué tarde a propósito.

–¿Tráfico? –el se sostuvo la barbilla con una mano y meditó unos segundos– Tengo la solución a eso.

–¿Solución? –alzó una ceja incrédula– ¿que harás? ¿Deshacerte de todos los autos de la ciudad?

–No seas exagerada –rodó los ojos–. Lo que tú necesitas es un helicóptero.

–¡¿Un heli...?! –ella retrocedió un paso con el rostro desencajado en sorpresa– ¡No me vas a comprar un helicóptero!

–¡No te voy a comprar un helicóptero! –respondió como si fuera obvio y continuó remarcando cada palabra con ademanes de sus manos– Te voy a dar mi helicóptero y yo tendré uno nuevo.

–Tus últimas dos neuronas se pelearon y se mataron entre ellas, ¿verdad? –Jan Di gruñó entre dientes– ¿dónde demonios crees tú que voy a poner un helicóptero? Además...

–No quiero oír más de este asunto –él levantó la palma, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

Jan Di, con las palabras en la boca, reaccionó instantes después...

–¡Hey! ¡Goo Joon Pyo! ¡No hemos terminado! –empezó a avanzar en dirección a él– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Nunca te atrevas a...!

Se quedó callada al toparse de frente al abogado Bo y al secretario Jung, su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza y reverenció con su mueca de que se la tragara la tierra. Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia educada. Entonces, ella y el abogado levantaron la vista en el mismo momento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento, Jan Di se sintió perdida en los ojos profundos y negros que tenía enfrente y sintió su traquea comprimirse...

0o0o0

–Había algo... –Jan Di cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco– había algo en su presencia que me estremeció, no lo sé, como si estuviera en un momento muy importante de mi vida; sentí que esa persona, que nunca había visto antes, fuera alguien destinado a marcar un antes y un después en mi existencia... pero... pero no en una buena manera... sentí un escalofrío en la espina y no podía retirar mis ojos de los suyos... y él también me miraba como si sintiera algo parecido a mi... en ese momento tuve muchas ganas de llamar a Ji Hoo y decirle que algo estaba mal... pero obviamente pensé que estaba loca, es decir, al abogado no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, no tenía por qué pensar en cosas semejantes, y además, en ese entonces apenas había charlado un par de veces con Ji Hoo, aún no existía confianza entre nosotros, por eso, me pareció muy ridículo lo que estaba pensando, así que solo negué con la cabeza, hice una nueva reverencia y me alejé buscando a Joon Pyo... Nunca sentí una presencia tan... sobrecogedora...

–¿Y luego...? –Maiko se acercó a Jan Di algo impaciente– ¿cuándo hablaste con él...? ¿cómo...? –se trabó ella misma con sus palabras– es decir...

–Empezó a pasar el tiempo y yo trataba de estar lo menos posible en la mansión; tenía mi excusa perfecta; la madre de Joon Pyo me detestaba, así que todos entendían que no me gustara pisar aquel lugar por no encontrarme con la señora... pero la realidad es que no me gustaba ir porque a veces me encontraba con el abogado y con su aura que me entumecía los dedos... con el correr de los años comenzamos a saludarnos al cruzarnos, pero nunca conversamos...

–¿Por qué nunca les dijiste?

–¿Qué podría haber dicho? –Jan Di negó angustiada– "Joon Pyo, el abogado en jefe me da una mala espina que te mueres, por favor, deshazte de él"

Maiko se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno... –susurró– a veces los presentimientos pueden decirnos mucho.

–Ahora lo sé... –asintió sin fuerza– pero no tenía ningún sentido; Bo es un abogado sumamente respetado, tiene dos doctorados y por lo que sé, es un pilar fundamental para el Grupo Shinhwa... fuera de el sentimiento que me provocaba, no había ningún motivo...

0o0o0

–Fue un día hace ya... hum... –Masaaki entrecerró los ojos haciendo cuentas– siete años... que mi hermano fue a visitarme a prisión, "la encontré" me dijo, "su nombre es Geum Jan Di y es la novia del heredero de Shinhwa" y me dio una fotografía y a partir de ese día, el plan comenzó a tomar forma... porque ella era el ser que aquellos cuatro habían tomado como su protegida; podía no importarles nadie más en el mundo, pero por ella eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa; por ella era por quien se desesperarían y agonizarían si la perdieran...

0o0o0

–Entonces, exactamente cuando fue mi último día en la Universidad, yo necesitaba que la presidenta Kang firmará la autorización de mi beca para que mi título pudiera ser liberado, toqué a la puerta de su oficina, me abrieron la puerta y me encontré con el abogado Bo acompañado de otras tres personas, pero ella no estaba, me dijeron que la esperaban y que no tardaría en llegar, que podía esperar allí. Me negué y salí de la oficina diciendo que volvería más tarde, pero al salir, no me fui, me quedé en la puerta, escuchando...

"a partir de hoy" dijo el abogado calmadamente "él puede salir bajo fianza, sólo necesitamos robar el dinero para ella y podremos al fin saldar nuestros asuntos pendientes..."

Eso sonaba terriblemente ilegal y mi curiosidad me venció a la vez que algo triunfaba dentro de mí, pues yo tenía razón en mis presentimientos; él no era alguien bueno...

"no había visto cuánto había crecido el niño con el que tenemos la cuenta pendiente" dijo otra voz "¿cómo era que se llamaba?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo" contestó Bo y mis costillas comprimieron mi corazón "y ya no es un niño, han pasado veintidós años... veintidós años que hemos permanecido en stand by porque el ex presidente Yoon Seok Young mandó a mi hermano a la cárcel" no creía lo que escuchaba, era imposible, sonaban obviamente como criminales, "¿pero quién podría culpar al ex presidente? Después de todo fuimos nosotros los que asesinamos a su hijo"

Me tapé la boca con las manos para frustrar un grito y eché todo me cuerpo hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared y después, salí corriendo con toda mi fuerza, sentía lágrimas luchando por salir y mi corazón más acelerado que nunca y frené justo a tiempo para no chocar con Madam Kang...

0o0o0

Esa mujer siempre le había helado la sangre, pero en ese momento, a pesar de todo, quería abrazarse de ella y decirle lo que que había oído. Ella la barrió con la mirada y bufó fastidiada al ver sus zapatos.

–Anda, sígueme – ordenó dirigiendo sus pasos a la oficina. Jan Di no era capaz de inventar una excusa para huir– Abogado Bo, creo que ya conoce a la señorita Geum Jan Di– dijo la señora una vez en la oficina– es la... prometida de mi hijo– y él le sonrió e hizo una amable reverencia que tuvo que responder– Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres que firme? No tengo todo el día– exigió ella y le extendió un papel...

–¿Qué estoy firmando? –la señora levantó su mirada impasible y severa al momento que destapó su pluma fuente.

–Es... –Jan Di tartamudeó sintiendo que hiperventilaba– es para que mi beca sea autorizada; el día de hoy he terminado la última de mis prácticas y como usted... madam... –hizo una reverencia nerviosa– fue quien me otorgó la beca y soy la única que tiene este tipo de apoyo, pues no está reglamentado... y... necesito que la autorice una vez más para que me liberen mi título...

–Qué ineptitud –bufó ella firmando–, cuando yo autorizo algo ya no es necesario que tenga que confirmarlo mil veces. ¿quién fue el incompetente que te dijo que yo debía firmar papeleo?

–El encargado de...

–Sí, sí, no quiero saber –la cortó fastidiada devolviéndole la hoja–. ¿Algo más?

–No –tomó el papel e hizo otra reverencia–. No, muchas gracias, madam, hasta luego.

Dio la vuelta y huyó. Todo el tiempo, el abogado Bo la miró intensamente con una sonrisa que sólo Jan Di entendía; acababa de escuchar algo que no debía oír y él lo sabía muy bien; todos sus presentimientos acerca de esa persona eran aún peores.

Llegó corriendo al café donde se encontraría con Ga Eul; sus manos temblaban y su corazón corría desesperado; no podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado, tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto; los padres de Ji Hoo no habían sido asesinados, habían muerto en un accidente... un accidente del que nadie tuvo la culpa...

Se sintió mal por no haber podido ponerle atención a su mejor amiga ese día, habían ido a ver vestidos de novia, habían paseado por la ciudad y finalmente vieron una película atascándose de frituras; pero Jan Di no pudo concentrarse ni siquiera un segundo, todo el tiempo su mente estuvo trabajando en cómo podría verificar ella misma lo que había escuchado tras las puertas sin tener que recurrir a ninguno de sus amigos y causar un terrible malentendido. Al final, estaba segura que de ser cierto, el abuelo tendría que tener los papeles del juicio del supuesto asesino de su hijo y al siguiente día, muy temprano, empezó a rebuscar en la casa de Ji Hoo en busca de evidencia...

0o0o0

Jan Di acarició sus antebrazos morados por los golpes que ella misma se dio al lanzarse una y otra vez contra la puerta...

–Uno de los motivos por los que no podía creer que fuera verdad era que era imposible que hablaran de ese tema tan a la ligera como para que alguien los escuchara por error... luego lo entendí; no había sido un error; el abogado Bo sabía que yo estaba escuchando, quería que yo me enterara de todo para que fuera yo la primera en llenarse de miedo y angustia por saber que unos criminales tenían una cuenta pendiente con mi Ji Hoo... y lo lograron... los siguientes días me sentí desesperada y angustiada por no saber qué hacer. Finalmente, encontré debajo del doble fondo del baúl de recuerdos del abuelo varias gruesas carpetas con todo el expediente del caso, me los llevé a mi casa, los revisé, fui a la hemeroteca a buscar periódicos para obtener toda la información posible y confirmé todo; los padres de Ji Hoo de verdad habían sido asesinados por la yakuza...

0o0o0

–¡Ji Hoo sunbae! –Jan Di lo llamó esperando que no hubiera colgado y al comprobar que seguía la línea, las palabras salieron de su boca con una naturalidad tranquilizadora– Te quiero...

Colgaron y ella sonrió; había descubierto todo lo que había pasado con la familia de Ji Hoo veintidós años atrás, pero a pesar de que sentía miedo, sabía que siempre podría contar con sus amigos, sobre todo con Ji Hoo... decidió hablar con él; no estaba segura de que haría, quería llevarlo a cenar, quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería y que haber terminado su compromiso con Joon Pyo era triste, pero también un enorme alivio;

Estaba feliz porque había sentido una especie de click en su cabeza y se había dado cuenta de que no podía ni quería vivir sin Ji Hoo y sentía dentro de su pecho que su sentimiento era correspondido; no se imaginaba teniendo una relación romántica con él, sería una cosa extraña... ¿podrían cambiar su amistad y empezar a tomarse de las manos al caminar? Sentía mariposas en el estómago, no quería exagerar sus sentimientos pero sí quería decirle a su sunbae que le gustaría que se empezaran a tratar de... otra forma...

Y obviamente le diría lo que había escuchado; para él sería muy duro, pero ella estaría ahí para abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, además, con la ayuda de Joon Pyo y los demás iban a encerrar en la cárcel al abogado Bo y se pudriría con su hermano eternamente...

Entonces, la puerta de la clínica se abrió y Bo entró, sentándose tranquilamente en la sala de espera. Jan Di se levantó de la silla, salió del consultorio y se encontró con él...

–¿Usted aquí?

–No parece sorprendida de verme, señorita.

Jan Di tomó aire; obviamente él estaba al tanto de que ella había descubierto la verdad y le asustaba estar sola en la noche a solas con él, pero no se dejaría amedrentar...

–Obviamente no iba a tardar en aparecerse...

–Y si usted sabía eso... ¿no debía tener más cuidado? ¿qué hace aquí sola aún teniendo dos novios?

–Usted debería tener cuidado –lo señaló firmemente con su dedo índice–; si ellos lo atrapan van a acabar con usted... Joon Pyo lo va a despedazar...

Él sonrió.

–¿Eso es una apuesta? Me encantan las apuestas, pero son un mal vicio, no lo recomiendo... Veamos, ya que se trata de lo que va a pasar conmigo, ¿qué podría apostar yo...? –se llevó a mano a la barbilla pensativo– Yo apuesto a que en unas cuantas semanas estaré cómodamente viviendo en alguna isla europea. ¿Pero qué podríamos apostar...? No lo sé...

–¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –preguntó Jan Di mirándolo fijamente –¿Qué hace aquí?

–¿Qué fue lo que escuchó?

–Dejémonos de tonterías –ella tensó los músculos al llenarse de valentía– ¿A qué demonios está jugando? Desde siete años atrás que vi por primera vez sus ojos supe que escondían suficiente perversidad y que nadie podía notarlo... pero ahora lo sé todo...

Bo la admiró un par de segundos con una ceja arqueada...

–Así que...

–Así que quiero negociar –cerró los ojos y tragó saliva–; usted es un líder yakuza y su Clan dice tener una deuda con Ji Hoo sunbae...

–Exactamente.

–Y estoy segura de que quieren algo de mí. Así que haré lo que sea a cambio de que dejen en paz a Ji Hoo sunbae...

–Usted tiene razón en parte, pero es mi hermano quien es el líder de nuestro Clan y está en la cárcel, pero tras veintidós años ha alcanzado derecho a fianza, a partir de estos momentos nuestro Clan debe retomar sus pendientes...

–¿Qué pueden tener ustedes en contra de Ji Hoo sunbae? –entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza– Él era un niño, tenía cinco años –endureció su voz remarcando cada palabra– ¿qué pudo un niño de cinco años hacerles para que tengan algo en contra de él?

–No es exactamente así –bajó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa–; por una parte de nuevo tiene algo de razón en sus palabras, pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi hermano y Ji Hoo deben volver a verse y terminar con la deuda...

–Déjenlo en paz.

–¿A qué precio?

–El que sea.

–Consiga tres millones de dólares americanos para mañana y podremos negociar –hizo una reverencia–. Hasta mañana, señorita.

Bo dio media vuelta, deslizó suavemente la puerta y salió calmadamente. Jan Di se quedó quieta, su pecho se comprimía impidiéndole respirar normalmente, entonces, salió de prisa detrás de él y lo alcanzó a mitad de la calle.

–¡Espere! –gritó para que él detuviera sus pasos y se girara a verla– Tengo tres millones de dólares americanos aquí y ahora.

Él no contestó, sólo la miró fijamente. Jan Di tragó saliva una vez más y extendió su puño, abriéndolo lentamente y dejando a la vista el collar de Zafiro que Joon Pyo le había dado.

–Puedo vender esto por la cantidad que quiera –aseguró ella firmemente–, así que negociemos.

Pasaron segundos interminables en los que tan solo se miraron fijamente, la noche era oscura y silenciosa por la luna nueva y el frío cortaba los labios.

–¿Ese es el famoso collar que tiene una leyenda a cuestas?

–Así es –contestó ella de inmediato sin dudar–; codiciado y buscado en todo el mundo.

–No le pertenece.

–Fue un regalo de mi prometido.

–No tiene idea del problema en que se metería si se atreve a vender esa joya, señorita, le sugiero que busque otra manera de obtener el dinero, no será difícil para usted, tan sólo... pídalo.

–No hay manera de que yo pueda pedir a mis amigos tanto dinero sin que me detengan y me obliguen a darles una razón –caminó unos cuantos pasos para quedar más cerca de él–. Vayamos al grano abogado; usted ha estado al pendiente de mi desde hace años, significa que quiere que yo haga algo y para haber esperado tanto tiempo debe de ser algo muy importante y en vista de que ahora sé quién es usted y quién es su familia haré lo que quiera con una sola condición –ella escondió de nuevo el zafiro en su puño al mismo tiempo que levantaba su dedo índice–; no hará absolutamente nada en contra de Ji Hoo...

–Será parte del Clan, señorita.

Jan Di achicó la mirada y tomó un respiro.

–Eternamente de ser necesario –completó Jan Di con una media sonrisa.

–¿Y si jamás vuelve a verlos?

–Si usted garantiza que estarán bien es un precio justo.

–¿Son otras personas más importantes que su sueño de ser médico? ¿su libertad? ¿su vida?

–Si mi vida va a servir de algo, servirá para proteger a la gente que amo.

–¿De dónde saca ese valor?

Jan Di negó ligeramente...

–No lo sé...

El abogado frustró una sonrisa.

–No se preocupe, no será tan drástico, por su puesto que volverá a verlos, pero tiene que guardar silencio y no revelarles el plan.

–Eso es obvio.

–Si usted hace todo bien, nadie saldrá lastimado.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Sígame –el abogado dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar–. El plan es el siguiente; usted vendrá conmigo a Japón, pagaremos la fianza de mi hermano y viviremos allá una temporada; por su puesto no tiene nada de qué angustiarse pues usted es ahora mi protegida y nadie podrá ponerle un dedo encima, tendrá comida, ropa y todo lo que quiera pero lamentablemente no podrá comunicarse con nadie fuera del Clan.

–Hecho.

–Mañana deberá ir a Jeolla; allí venderá el collar y luego será revendido en el mercado negro...

–Si es revendido Woo Bi sunbae no tardará en dar con la pista.

–Esa es la idea –sonrió.

Jan Di detuvo sus pasos.

–¿Quiere jugar al gato y al ratón con Woo Bin sunbae?

–Como le dije, no es drástico ni es eterno; usted se reencontrará con ellos a su tiempo, pero para eso obviamente debemos dejar pista, ¿dígame entonces cómo la van a encontrar si no es así?

–Sigo sin entender su objetivo.

Bo sonrió divertido.

–Lo entenderá.

0o0o0

–Los días siguientes los dedicamos a vender el collar... –el abogado hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cabeza que interrumpió su relato por un momento, pero luego continuó–. Es decir, todo lo que ustedes saben que ocurrió en Jeolla y luego nos marchamos a Japón en barco. Demasiado sencillo; pagamos la fianza y nos dirigimos después a Roppongi...

Woo Bin se cruzó de brazos y resopló entendiendo cómo todo había sido cuidadosamente orquestado; las pistas de Jan Di vendiendo el collar, los vídeos de seguridad, todo había sido puesto adrede para que lo supieran y empezaran a sentirse desesperados ante ese hecho tan ilógico e indescifrable...

–La señorita pensaba que el plan original consistía en mantenerla con nosotros en nuestro club nocturno de Roppongi; pero sabíamos que no tardaría en tratar de comunicarse con ustedes y tuvimos que adelantarnos a sus planes...

0o0o0

–No parece ser asidua a la vida nocturna, señorita, comentó Masaaki al bajar de su lujoso automóvil y tendiéndole la mano para que ella bajara también.

–Bueno... –Jan Di aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó su mano mientras bajaba– en realidad no tengo tiempo con mis estudios y esas cosas de salir... pero... puedo decir que... está bien para mí.

Roppongi es la famosa zona de Tokio donde se vive la vida nocturna al máximo; sumamente moderna, llena de bares, restaurantes, cabarets y discotecas que jamás duermen. Ante ellos, se alzaba un club nocturno cuya fila para entrar daba la vuelta a la manzana; la entrada estaba vigilada por dos cadeneros de aspecto enorme e impresionante, quienes al ver al abogado Bo y a su hermano, hicieron una educada reverencia y los dejaron pasar.

Jan Di sintió la atmósfera como un golpe en el rostro; era un club enorme, tenía tres pisos, plataformas y escenarios donde gogós hombres y mujeres bailaban sin descanso; el humo de cigarros era fuerte y Jan Di arrugó la nariz al distinguir entre el humo no solamente el aroma a tabaco sino también de otras drogas. Las lucen centellaban con colores psicodélicos y la música era tan alta que los bajos retumbaban dentro del pecho.

Siguió caminando siguiendo a los hermanos y subieron unas escaleras alfombradas hasta el tercer piso, donde el ruido era menor y se podía hablar. Había muchas habitaciones; parecía un hotel de lujo; los mejores clientes subían a menudo a continuar con su diversión. Al llegar al fondo, abrieron un cuarto y dejaron pasar a Jan Di a una recamara amplia y muy, muy elegante...

–Por ahora permanecerá aquí –dijo el abogado Bo invitándola a pasar y entró detrás de ella–. Si tiene hambre puede pedir cualquier cosa del menú –le extendió una elegante carta que segundos atrás había tomado de una mesita–. Nosotros nos veremos pronto...

Tanto el abogado como Masaaki dieron vuelta para dejarla sola, pero Jan Di habló de nuevo...

–Esperen.

Ellos se detuvieron y la miraron.

–No tiene ningún sentido lo que hacen conmigo; sé demasiado sobre ustedes y tenerme a aquí no parece tener ningún objetivo a parte de vengarse del doctor Yoon... ¿eso es lo que quieren en realidad?

–¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntar en realidad? –la cuestionó Masaaki luego de echarle un vistazo a su hermano.

–¿Van a matarme? –preguntó Jan Di una vez que juntó el coraje suficiente, sus ojos eran firmes, pero sus dedos temblaban en nerviosismo y su corazón latía aterrorizado.

–No –Masaaki alzó una ceja, sorprendido por tal cuestionamiento–, por su puesto que no.

Ella pudo relajar los músculos de su cara un poco...

–¿Qué harán...? ¿Qué harán conmigo entonces...?

0o0o0

–Obviamente no la mataríamos –dijo Bo acomodándose un poco en el respaldo–, no cumpliría el objetivo; ¿qué pasaría si ella muriera? –miró a Joon Pyo y a Ji Hoo alternadamente –¿qué harían?

Joon Pyo se quedó sin palabras y negó con la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos y Ji Hoo sintió el pecho encogérsele recordando el terror que sentía de que pudiera pasarle algo cuando no sabían nada de ella...

–Al principio se encerrarían en ustedes mismos –continuó el abogado dirigiéndose a los dos, pero al hablar no le quitaba la vista a Ji Hoo–, pasarían meses enteros maldiciendo, llorando, lamentándose de su futuro negro y sin esperanzas y jurando no volver a amar a nadie, pero ¿saben? No hay pérdida que el tiempo no cure, pasarían los días y poco a poco el dolor cedería, encontrarían paz y la dejarían ir... y al cabo de unos tres o cuatro años volverían a enamorarse sin duda alguna, incluso mirarían al cielo y sabrían que su espíritu estaría feliz de verlos sonreír y dejaría de ser su pesar para ser su inspiración y sus ganas de vivir...

El silencio era absoluto, tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad era doloroso...

–Sin embargo... –Bo curvó sus labios ligeramente– si ella solo fuera arrebata de sus manos, si supieran que ella vive y sufre entonces no podrían salir adelante; tenerla en la cárcel treinta años acabaría con sus ganas de vivir, no serían capaces de abandonarla, su existencia quedaría truncada. En las semanas que han pasado los semblantes de todos ustedes han cambiado, han envejecido años en tan solo unos días, se marchitan lentamente y ya que, al contrario de la muerte, no es una situación definitiva, jamás lograrían resignarse... por eso no la matamos.

0o0o0

A Jan Di se le habían hecho eternos los días, aunque estaba segura de que no había pasado más de una semana. No había vuelto a ver al abogado ni a su hermano desde que la llevaron allí y por su puesto no había podido salir, pero todos la atendían y le llevaban comida exótica, de esa misma que se solía servir en la mansión de Joon Pyo, también le llevaron los libros que ella pidió y varias películas.

Era un largo pasillo alfombrado, adornado con plantas exóticas y luces azules y moradas; de un lado, las puertas a las habitaciones y del otro lado, una pared de vidrio esmerilado con figuras de bambú que dejaba ver un poco la danza que se llevaba cada madrugada.

Uno de los clientes subió entonces, traía a rastras a una jovencita que no podía tener más de veinte años, lo suficientemente drogada para no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo y se encerró con ella en un cuarto.

Jan Di observó de lejos de escena y luego se metió a su habitación, dejándose caer en la mullida cama queen size; allí la música del antro sonaba muy baja y tenía luz blanca. Era un cuarto grande, con el mismo alfombrado del pasillo, aparte de la cama, había una sala de modernos sillones de cuero, un mini bar con refrigerador y un baño propio con jacuzzi. Pero no tenía un maldito teléfono, menos aún una computadora.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, tomó las fotografías de ella y Ji Hoo, las cuales había guardado debajo de la almohada y las observó largamente.

–No vas a creer el problema en el que estoy metida, Ji Hoo sunbae –susurró pasando el dedo por el rostro de él–. Debes estar tan preocupado por mí... y Joon Pyo –lanzó una risa para no llorar mientras miraba al techo–, ¡demonios! Joon Pyo debe estar furioso por lo del collar ¿no es así? Creo que si sobrevivo a esto será sólo para que él me cuelgue... –se mordió los labios– y Ga Eul... su boda es en dos semanas... jamás me perdonaré arruinarlo todo, estaba tan ilusionada... –tomó aire y volvió la vista a las fotos– Te extraño mucho, Ji Hoo... yo... nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado, siempre has estado allí y ahora que no es así... bueno... realmente me haces falta y la verdad es que siento mucho miedo, no sé donde estoy ni siquiera... tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extraño al desgraciado celular, siempre era tan fácil llamarte... como quisiera poder oír en este momento y...

Se incorporó cuando se le ocurrió la idea; estaba en un sitio lleno de gente y seguramente cada uno de ellos tendría un teléfono móvil. Guardó las fotos en su bolsillo, salió del cuarto y dio un vistazo por el vidrio, recorrió el pasillo hasta las escaleras y descendió rápidamente, cruzando las plataformas de bailes donde los las gogó bailaban furiosamente al ritmo de la música que taladraba los oídos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de encontrar a alguien solo y que estuviera lo suficientemente borracho para poder quitarle sus cosas; sus ojos recorrían rápidamente el salón en busca de candidatos, su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía emocionada y las luces de neón parpadeando psicodélicamente aumentaban su adrenalina. Finalmente, decidió sentarse en la barra y esperar a que alguien, al verla sola, se acercara a ella.

–Eres tú la joya coreana –dijo el barman casi inmediatamente después de que se sentara, con un marcadísimo acento japonés– ¿qué te sirvo?

–Nada, gracias –contestó cortante mientras seguía buscando de reojo.

–Para ti todo es cortesía –continuó el joven detrás de la barra–, el jefe ordena que cuidemos bien de ti.

Jan Di meditó un momento, estaba ansiosa y con la boca seca.

–Quiero agua.

El joven sonrió sarcástico mientras negaba con la cabeza, se agachó y cuando volvió a incorporarse, le extendió una botella de medio litro de agua nueva.

–Toma.

Jan Di debía aprovechar, era la primera persona a parte de Masaaki y de Bo que le hablaba en coreano.

–¿Tú crees... –comenzó Jan Di forzando una sonrisa, luego de beberse media botella de un sorbo– que el jefe se enoje conmigo si subo con alguien?, estoy aburrida.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Con ese atuendo no creo que ligues mucho.

Jan Di se observó, traía sus pantalones vaqueros, una blusa desgastada y sus viejas y sucias _botas de obrero_, como las llamaba la señora Kang, mientras que todas las mujeres traían cortos vestidos o pantalones ajustados y tacones de infarto. Ella también sonrió sarcástica.

–Ligar nunca fue mi fuerte.

–Ese hombre allá, está solo y lleva horas llorando y bebiendo –dijo el chico señalando con la cabeza a un cliente que bebía en una mesa cercana–. No hablas japonés y no eres sexy, así que si quieres ligar –puso frente a ella una copa con una bebida exótica–, necesitarás esto.

Ella alzó una ceja. El chico tomó una cápsula, la abrió y dejó caer sobre la bebida un polvo blanco que rápidamente se disolvió sin dejar ningún rastro.

–Sí hablo japonés –afirmó ella sonriéndole–; tuve cuatro cursos obligatorios en la Universidad –tomó la bebida y se levantó en dirección a la mesa que le habían señalado, no sin antes dirigirle al joven una ultima sonrisa –ahora más te vale que estés borracho –susurró para sí misma mientras se acercaba al hombre solitario.

Sus pasos eran firmes y su mirada estaba decidida, aquel sujeto debía tener dinero y lo más importante, un celular, sería suficiente para escapar...

–Hola –le dijo en japonés tratando de aparentar el máximo interés posible, buscando que decir, pero al final, no se le ocurrió otra cosa aparte de extenderle la copa –¿bailas?

El hombre sonrió, sí estaba ebrio, su ropa estaba desaliñada, con la corbata sin nudo y se veía deprimido...

–¿Lloras... por una mujer? –preguntó Jan Di en su torpe japonés.

Él tomó la copa y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago. Ella sonrió complacida, tendiéndole la mano invitándolo a bailar. Aceptó levantándose y la siguió hasta la pista de baile, no había mucho espacio para moverse, había mucha gente, mucho calor y cocaban varias veces contra otros. Bailaron pocos minutos antes de que él se acercara visiblemente turbado y le decía algo al oído que ella no entendió.

Jan Di lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la pista, lo dirigió al piso de arriba, entraron a su habitación y lo empujó a la cama. Él balbuceaba cosas que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Empezó a registrarlo y rápidamente encontró su billetera, la abrió, tenía varias tarjetas y bastante efectivo, luego, encontró su celular. Sonrió satisfecha antes de darse cuenta del detalle de que no sabía cómo marcar a Corea, bufó enojada, abrió el explorador y empezó a buscar en internet...

Salió una vez más del cuarto decidida a salir del club y escapar con el dinero que ahora tenía, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en ese momento escuadrones de policías con cascos y escudos de plástico trasparente habían irrumpido en el lugar y la gente comenzaba a salir corriendo.

Era una redada, seguramente alguien les habría pasado el dato de que el lugar era dirigido por yakuzas y querrían arrestarlos; empezó a caminar en reversa al ver que la policía estaba subiendo; más gente salió de los cuartos y empezó a correr con ellos; no podían capturarla; eso arruinaría los planes planes de Masaaki y podría poner a sus amigos en peligro y corrió bajando por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el segundo piso, pero la policía ya estaba subiendo por allí también, así que volvió a entrar al club hasta que se vio atrapada en un palco, tomó el barandal con fuerza y se asomó, abajo estaban las plataformas de baile, podría saltar desde allí y tratar de seguir huyendo, pero entonces lo pensó un poco mejor; ser atrapada por la policía significaría que tal vez podría comunicarse con Ji Hoo y escapar; tal vez sería deportada de vuelta a Corea y no sería su culpa, ese par de hermanos locos no podrían culparla de que el plan se frustrara... y con aún más suerte ellos podrían ser arrestados también...

Así que relajó sus hombros un segundo antes de que un policía le doblara el brazo hacia atrás y la esposara bruscamente por la espalda.

Minutos después, fue sacada con empujones a la calle y fue obligada a hincarse en el pavimento en una fila al lado de otras personas capturadas, entonces alzó la vista y detrás de las cintas amarillas de la policía que acordonaban, entre las miradas de curiosos, estaba el abogado Bo y el líder Masaaki observándola con una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta, se dieron media vuelta, y desaparecieron entre la multitud...

0o0o0

–Y lo pensé y lo pensé y lo pensé... –Jan Di apretó los dientes– ellos sabían bien que yo trataría de escapar... –suspiró– y sabían que llegarían a la misma conclusión que yo; ser capturada por la policía sería mi oportunidad para escapar de ellos y volver a contactarme con mis amigos... así que ahora lo sé, quienes dieron el aviso a la policía... fueron ellos mismos... ellos querían que cuando yo volviera a aparecer fuera en una cárcel...

–¿En serio lo crees así...? –Maiko torció las cejas incrédula– ¿cómo podían tener todo planeado con tanta exactitud?

–¡Les tomó décadas planear esto! –Jan Di cerró los ojos con fuerza– cada maldito detalle lo sabían y lo previeron; pasaron años observándome a mi y a mis amigos para saber exactamente cómo reaccionaríamos; ahora creo que yo jamás habría podido anticiparme a sus movimientos, ahora creo que no había manera de vencerlos...

Las dos permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Jan Di siguió hablando...

–Finalmente, gracias a ti, pude hablar con Ji Hoo dos semanas después de ser traída aquí... –sonrió– cuando hablé con él, no pude evitar soltarme a llorar, tú me viste, sólo quería verlo y contarle la verdad y pedirle que me ayudara... en ese momento creí que había sido muy tonta por no haberle contado nada desde el principio, pero... pensé que realmente podría arreglar las cosas a partir de ese momento... pero estaba tan equivocada...

0o0o0

El mismo día de la llamada, avisaron a Jan Di que ya habían llegado a verla, habría querido correr, pero no podía pues el custodio la llevaba del brazo, pero estaba tan feliz. La llevaron a un cuarto de interrogatorio y al abrir la puerta, toda su felicidad se desvaneció y sintió como una patada en el estómago que la dejó sin oxígeno.

Bo se levantó de la silla en la que esperaba y acomodó brevemente su saco antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa amable.

–Buenas tardes, señorita –dijo señalando con la palma la otra silla–. Estuvo a punto de echar abajo todo, afortunadamente, aún estamos a tiempo de enmendar la situación.

No había huida, ahora ella estaba encerrada ahí. Dio un par de pasos y se dejó caer en la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enterrando las manos en su cabello, su respiración empezó a agitarse y apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza intentando no soltarse a llorar.

–No, no llore –él se sentó de nuevo y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro–, no tiene que ponerse así; los jóvenes estarán aquí hoy mismo para verla.

–No... no –sollozó sin levantar la cabeza, moviéndola en negación– Usted no está aquí, esto es una pesadilla...

–Señorita, por favor, debe tranquilizarse –continuó abriendo su portafolio y sacando algunos papeles–, debemos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato para sacarla de aquí y continuar con el plan.

Jan Di levantó la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas contenidas.

–¿Usted va a sacarme de aquí?

–Sí –afirmó el abogado asintiendo una vez–. Pero a su debido tiempo.

Ella cubrió su rostro con una mano y volvió a negar.

–¿Usted firmó esto? –preguntó extendiendo sobre la mesa una fotocopia con un texto en japonés. Jan Di la examinó brevemente sin tocarla.

–Sí... –murmuró tragando saliva.

–¿Por qué firmó esto?

Jan Di se encogió de hombros, girando los ojos hacia el techo, aún queriendo llorar.

–Estuve muchas, muchas horas encerrada en un cuarto muy pequeño y sin luz, debieron ser al menos dos días, cada hora me pedían firmarlo, pero como tengo idea de lo que dice no lo hacía, hasta que tuve demasiada hambre y sed que ya no soportaba más, así que lo firmé.

Bo asintió levemente.

–Esto, señorita –recorrió con su dedo la hoja–, es donde usted confiesa ser parte de la red de trafico de drogas y armas de la que mi clan es intermediario. Usted está en un grave problema.

–No me diga... –bufó irónica mordiendo sus labios– ¿y ahora qué?

–¿Qué fue lo que le dijo al joven Ji Hoo por teléfono? –preguntó severamente. Jan Di se encogió de hombros una vez más y negó con la cabeza– ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo?

–Yo... –titubeó– no estoy segura, lloré, le pedí ayuda, le dije que quería volver a casa con él... –negó de nuevo– no sé, no sé exactamente qué dije...

–De acuerdo –él tomó aire–, la situación es la siguiente, señorita; por el momento sus amigos no pueden saber lo que ocurrió, usted afirmó que podría seguir el plan, así que debe seguirlo hasta el final, no es momento de arrepentirse ahora...

–Ya... –al fin, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos– así que... ¿qué debo decir ahora...?

–Ha llegado el momento que le dije –habló con tranquilidad–, le prometí que volvería a verlos y hoy es ese día, pero debe decirles que usted quiso escapar de Corea, que usted se unió al clan y que el dinero de la venta del collar era el precio para que la ayudáramos a irse...

–Ji Hoo nunca lo creerá... –Jan Di sonrió soez imprimiéndole seguridad a su voz aún con sus ojos algo vidriosos– ¿sabe? Ji Hoo es mi alma gemela –se llevó una mano al pecho–; Ji Hoo sabe lo que siento y sabrá que miento, me conoce demasiado bien porque él es la persona destinada a mi, el amor de mi vida; él y yo tenemos una conexión que cualquiera en el mundo envidiaría, no importa todo lo que usted y yo mintamos, él sabrá que no es así...

–En ese caso le recomiendo encarecidamente que se esfuerce... –contestó el abogado seriamente, sacando entre sus papeles una serie de fotografías y se las pasó.

Ella observó cada una de ellas; un par de Joon Pyo en las oficinas de Shinhwa, Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo sonriendo y tomando café en un local que Jan Di reconoció como uno que estaba a un par de cuadras de la clínica, Ga Eul, Yi Jung y Woo Bin afuera del jardín de niños, Kang Sang y su madre haciendo compras en un mercado, su familia reunida al rededor de la mesa, Ga Eul y Yi Jung sentados frente al horno de cerámica, Ji Hoo y Dae Hyun en la clínica revisando a una niña, Min Seo Hyun en el taller de Yi Jung conversando con Ga Eul, Jae Kyung sentada en su sillón al lado de Yi Jung y Woo Bin en el mismo hotel en que había vendido el collar, Ji Hoo en la clínica revisando el rostro herido de Joon Pyo, y la última, todos sus amigos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, asando malvaviscos y salchichas y riendo.

–...porque cuando ellos se enteren de la verdad... –habló lentamente el abogado una vez que Jan Di vio todas las fotos– van a ser pulverizados.

Las manos de Jan Di temblaron; tenían a sus amigos perfectamente vigilados y rodeados; igual que como habían vigilado a los padres de Ji Hoo. Ella sabía bien que no eran amenazas en vano, que eran capaces de matarlos en verdad...

–Sí yo hago todo lo que usted diga –ella arrugó un poco las fotos al apretar los dedos– ¿no les hará daño?

–Mientras usted continúe con el plan no habrá heridos. Fue algo que yo le expliqué semanas atrás y usted estuvo de acuerdo, nadie tiene por qué salir lastimado, pero usted tiene que poner de su parte.

Jan Di se quedó callada, su pecho subía y bajaba y dos gruesas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos y cayeron en la mesa.

–Usted gana.

Bo sonrió complacido y justo en ese instante, su celular sonó con un mensaje.

–¡Excelentes noticias, señorita! –dijo levantándose– Los jóvenes Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo han llegado ya y están que se mueren por verla –se dirigió a la salida y le indicó un par de cosas al guardia en japonés–. Recuerde muy bien tener cuidado con sus palabras, yo la estaré vigilando a cada segundo, así que no intente nada extraño que pueda conducir al joven amor de su vida a la... –se encogió de hombros y sonrió– muerte.

0o0o0

–A pesar de que dejamos plagado de pistas para que los jóvenes descubrieran la verdad por ellos mismos, les tardó mucho más tiempo del que yo había calculado –Masaaki torció la boca–. Usted fue la primera en darse cuenta, abogada, fue impresionante...

Seo Hyun bajó la cabeza y suspiró...

–Pues sí resultó al final bastante obvio –contestó ella–; como abogada obviamente me daba cuenta de que el caso de Jan Di estaba trabado de manera extraña, así que pedí una copia del caso y en el venía la famosa carta de confesión de Jan Di...

–Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que era nula por el hecho de que la señorita Jan Di no sabe escribir ni leer japonés... –completó Masaaki, Seo Hyun asintió– brillante, tal como esperaba.

–Con eso todo fue espantosamente claro –ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo–; yo había seguido de cerca el trabajo del abogado Bo, en parte por mi relación personal con Joon Pyo, me interesa aprender del Grupo Shinhwa, así que leía todas las publicaciones de Bo en las revistas, que no eran pocas, incluso muchos de sus artículos me sirvieron para mi tesis... Recordé entonces una práctica de mi ultimo semestre en la facultad; consistía en reconocer casos se corrupción y negligencia; una práctica con casos hipotéticos, escrita exactamente por el abogado Bo... y el caso de Jan Di estaba retratado de manera idéntica; una confesión nula de una supuesta integrante de la mafia que se negaba a confesar la verdad; en la práctica debíamos identificar cómo era que el caso estaba siendo retenido y cómo se podría hacer para que la verdad reluciera a pesar de la negativa a confesar... Era idéntico, horriblemente idéntico... no podía ser una coincidencia... así que... realmente estaba todo macabramente planeado desde hace años...

–Así es –lo confirmó Masaaki–. Y esa práctica que usted menciona tenía el objetivo de ser descubierta en el momento adecuado...

0o0o0

Seo Hyun había estado al menos un par de horas leyendo documentos; había hecho que le mandaran por fax toda la información existente sobre el Clan de Masaaki Takeru y había recolectado también todos los artículos que el abogado Bo había escrito. Cuando alzó su vista al reloj faltaban unos minutos para la una de la madrugada, dejó las cosas a un lado y tomó el teléfono fijo con la intención de marcar el número de Woo Bin, sin embargo, la línea había sido cortada. Observó el teléfono un instante y lo colgó de nuevo, sus ojos se movieron lentamente observando con cuidado la habitación.

Se levantó, tomó su bolso y salió de su apartamento. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el elevador y presionó dos veces el botón, se dio vuelta hacia las escaleras y las bajó corriendo; al llegar a la planta baja empezó a rebuscar entre su bolso su celular sin detener su paso, lo encontró al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda empujaba la puerta a la calle y frente a ella, apareció el abogado Bo.

–Buenas noches, abogada Min –saludó con cortesía.

Seo Hyun sonrió con sorna mirando sobre su hombro el camino de regreso. No podía ser; toda estaba calculado ¿cómo habían hecho para saber que justo esa noche ella se daría cuenta de todo?

–Es algo tarde –dijo ella llevando la mirada a sus ojos, guardando de nuevo el móvil– ¿no lo cree?

–Supe que está revisando el caso de la señorita Jan Di. ¿Tiene usted algún problema con mi forma de representar a mis clientes?

–Tengo de hecho un problema, abogado Bo –erguida y con fiereza en los ojos dio un paso hacia él–; me molesta mucho; usted no está defendiéndola; usted es un yakuza... del mismo Clan que del que asesinó a los padres de Ji Hoo... ¿cómo pudo...? ¿qué es lo que quiere...? no lo entiendo...

–Usted es impresionante –él sonrió desenfundando una pistola y señaló una camioneta negra estacionada justo detrás–. Por favor suba al auto.

Seo Hyun analizó velozmente la situación; no había salida ni ningún lugar a dónde correr, así que se dejó escoltar hasta el automóvil, él le abrió la puerta trasera y subió detrás de ella. En el camino, le arrebató el bolso de las manos, sacó su celular y lo revisó rápidamente. El resto del camino fue silencioso; ninguno de los dos dijo palabra hasta que llegaron a una casa en un pequeño pueblo a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, habían recorrido una carretera oscura con bastantes curvas y ella no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en la casa; era pequeña, una cocina y una sala muy sencilla, tres puertas aparte de la entrada, se abrió una de ellas y Seo Hyun reconoció de inmediato al hombre que había visto en fotografías; Masaaki Takeru.

–Ustedes presentan un severo caso de trastorno de personalidad antisocial –murmuró Seo Hyun temerariamente–. Déjenme ir.

–No podemos dejarla ir –Masaaki se encogió de hombros–; creí que lo comprendería, usted sabe demasiado ahora y tiene que realizar un papel específico en el plan a partir de ahora.

–¿Cuál plan? –replicó– Bueno, entiendo que llevan años planeando todo esto, pero... ¡Dios mío, están locos! ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿por qué nos hacen esto?

–Abogada, tranquila –Bo alzó ambas palmas–, no pasará nada mientras siga con el plan...

–No voy a seguir con ningún plan.

–No tiene opción...

–Por supuesto que la tengo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron uno al otro y de imprevisto, Masaaki golpeó a Seo Hyun tan fuerte en el rostro que la derribó al piso, ella reprimió un grito y cayó de bruces con sangre en la boca, trató de levantarse, pero antes la tomaron del cabello y la jalaron hacia atrás, obligándola a ponerse de pie y luego sentándola en una silla. Ella cerró con mucha fuerza los ojos y la sangre escurrió por su barbilla hasta su ropa...

–No, no la tiene –replicó una vez más Bo sacando de su bolsillo el celular que le había quitado la noche anterior–. Ahorremonos otra escena así y por ahora avise que ha tenido que regresar a Francia por una emergencia...

Le puso el celular en el oído y oyó los tonos que indicaban que estaba marcando; le dolía mucho el golpe, se extendía por todo su rostro y hasta sus brazos; quería llorar, pero no lo haría, apretó con fuerza los dientes y trató de respirar con normalidad...

–_Hola, noona_ –oyó la voz de Yi Jung al otro lado.

–¿Yi Jung? ¿eres tú?

–_Sí, noona, fuiste tú quien marcó mi número... ¿ocurre algo?_

Seo Hyun respiró lo más hondo que pudo, luchando por no sonar con la voz quebrada...

–Sí, yo... hablé para despedirme.

–_¿Despedirte?¿te vas?_

–Sí... –respiró– lo que pasa es que ha surgido un asunto urgente que debo atender en Francia y debo volver...

–_¿Está todo bien, noona?_

–Sí, sí. Todo está bajo control, pero debo ir... lo siento, yo quería ayudar con el caso de Jan Di, pero no me fue posible hacer nada por ella...

–_Creo que todos nos sentimos igual..._

–Despídeme de todos por favor... y diles que lo siento...

–_¡Espera! ¿te vas ahora...?_

–Sí...

–_Te llevaré al aeropuerto._

–No es necesario... ya estoy aquí, mi equipaje está documentado y estoy a punto de abordar el avión...

–_Bueno... en ese caso... está bien..._

–Así que me despido y... y espero que todo se resuelva porque ¿saben...? aunque quizá no lo parezca, ustedes son lo más valioso de mi vida... y los quiero tanto, tanto...

Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva con dificultad...

–_Noona, no estas bien, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿qué ocurre?_

–Ya debo irme, adiós, Yi Jung.

El abogado le quitó el celular del oído y colgó.

–¿Ve ahora cómo no era tan difícil? –suspiró Masaaki– es tan sólo seguir el plan al pie de la letra...

–¿Cuál plan...? –murmuró ella sin mirarlos.

–El plan de repetir lo que vimos con la manada de lobos. No se preocupe; si deja de estar de temeraria no le haremos más daño; usted es nuestro boleto de salida, por lo tanto debemos entregarla de vuelta lo más intacta posible...

0o0o0

Jan Di entró a la sala de interrogatorios con los ojos llorosos y la camisa manchada en sangre; observó al abogado sentado y giró los ojos...

–¿Sabe qué? –ella se mordió los labios por dentro– No tengo ganas ahora de verlo...

–¿Qué ocurrió...? –preguntó con curiosidad al ver la sangre.

Ella tomó aire.

–Acabo de perder un bebé y a su madre... –alzó la vista al techo para reprimir sus lágrimas– Era un parto complicado, pero habría resultado sin ningún problema de haber estado en un hospital... no quiero hablar de esto, váyase por favor...

Bo se quedó unos segundos en silencio y empezó a teclear en su celular...

–Lamento decirle que hay malas noticias para usted.

–¿Qué? –contestó groseramente alzando un poco la voz, él le mostró la pantalla de su celular y dejó ver una fotografía de Seo Hyun amarrada con el rostro herido– Ella... –Jan Di abrió los ojos lo más que pudo– ¡Ella es Seo Hyun unnie! –dio un paso atrás anonadada pero luego gritó– ¡Han lastimado a Seo Hyun unnie! ¡Dijeron que no le harían daño a nadie mientras yo guardara silencio!

–La abogada ha descubierto toda la verdad, lo que nosotros dijimos era que no le haríamos daño a nadie mientras no se enteraran de la verdad.

–¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Dejen en paz a unnie, yo he hecho todo lo que me han demandado!

–No lo ha hecho con la suficiente convicción, señorita –habló el abogado con calma– toda su manada sigue investigando y es solo cuestión de días... o de horas quizá en que el príncipe Song descubra todo, y cuándo el príncipe lo sepa... vamos a tener que pulverizar a todos...

–¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es decir... yo no puedo hacer nada para que Woo Bin sunbae...!

–Esta es la última oportunidad que tiene de arreglar esto, señorita –la interrumpió sin perder su porte ni cambiar su tono de voz–. Tiene usted, hoy mismo que convencer a sus amigos de que dejen este asunto por la paz...

–No puedo hacer eso –Jan Di golpeó la mesa frustrada y a punto de llorar– ¡Ji Hoo jamás me dejaría aquí!

–Piense entonces en la forma de hacer que la deje... el tiempo se agota... y si el joven Ji Hoo no sale de este país para mañana en la noche, bueno, vamos a volarlo junto con todo el hotel en que se hospeda, ya le había comentado con anterioridad que él ha estado durmiendo todo este tiempo sobre una bomba...

–No lo hagan –esta vez su tono se volvió de súplica–. Por favor no lo hagan...

El abogado se levantó e hizo una reverencia...

–Hasta luego, señorita.

0o0o0

–Y tuve que insultar, ofender y golpear a Ji Hoo ese día para que se fuera –a Jan Di se le quebró la voz– y lo herí, lo herí tanto... tuve que insultar a Joon Pyo también al día siguiente... y no sirvió de nada –empezó a llorar y limpió con sus palmas sus lágrimas–; Woo Bin sunbae terminó por atar todos los cabos... que además era exactamente lo que ellos planeaban, jamás tuvieron la intención de que no ocurriera, los iban a atacar tarde o temprano... su plan salió perfecto... –sollozó calmándose un poco– nos rompieron por dentro, nos vieron adelgazar y morir en vida, me vieron golpearme contra mi jaula igual que los lobos hace años –enterró sus manos en su cabello– y como tienen a Seo Hyun unnie lograran escapar a cambio de su libertad... ellos han ganado...

0o0o0

–Fue así como tantos años valieron la espera –el abogado suspiró complacido–, comprobamos que no es la muerte la que hunde los ojos en angustia y dolor permanente, sino el miedo de perder lo que más se quiere en la vida...

0o0o0

Porque lo hicieron para ver sufrir inimaginablemente a personas que durante mucho tiempo parecieron insufribles e intocables; una manada de lobos cuyo poder y majestuosidad es solo una ilusión.

Porque lo hicieron por ver a Yi Jung levantarse a pesar de haber sido golpeado con otro auto para que salvara a su novia; tal como los lobos se levantaban a pesar de los dardos tranquilizantes

Porque lo hicieron por ver a Jan Di golpearse ella misma desesperada contra la puerta de su jaula tratando de salir en un intento imposible de ayudar a sus amigos.

Porque todo, todo, fue exactamente un plan perfecto.

0o0o0

Ji Hoo sentía que no podría reprimir mucho más las ganas de echarse de a llorar; odiaba tanto su vida, quería morirse allí mismo. Toda su maldita vida había sido una constante depresión; podía recordar momentos en los que se había sentido feliz, pero en general, su vida siempre había sido levantarse diario y observar cómo nada de lo quería era para él; desde la muerte de sus padres, que era uno de sus recuerdos más remotos, toda su infancia se la pasó viendo a los padres de otras personas, preguntándose sin cesar por qué él no había podido tenerlos a su lado, a través de los años se dio cuenta de que sólo Seo Hyun lo hacía sentir completo y a su lado sentía una paz absoluta, pero también se había dado cuenta de que seguramente fracasaría en su intento de ir tras ella y pasó toda su adolescencia tratando de complacerla en vano, sufriendo al verla ir y venir sin que a Seo Hyun le importase realmente lo que él sentía a pesar de que siempre aseguraba lo contrario y luego, por su puesto, Jan Di, de quien se había enamorado como un estúpido y soñaba siempre en tenerla a su lado pero se conformaba con ser miserable, mirándola en los brazos de su mejor amigo, así que los últimos siete años de su vida habían sido igualmente patéticos.

Y ahora resultaba que todo ese desfile interminable de tristezas sólo había servido para montar un espectáculo que alguien más disfrutaba.

De las pocas cosas que recordaba de su madre era que ella alguna vez le dijo que se esforzara por ser bueno porque cada buena acción sería recompensada en algún momento, y él nunca se consideró alguien amigable y mucho menos divertido, era, al contrario, antisocial y huraño, no le gustaba la gente ni el ruido y ni siquiera le interesaba simpatizar a nadie, pero sí creía que siempre había hecho lo mejor para las personas que el importaban, sobre todo desde que conoció a Jan Di, había dado todo por ella, le había servido de paño de lágrimas e incluso de tapete, había puesto cada gramo de su arisca alma en su esfuerzo por hacerla feliz... ¿y qué le había dado ella a cambio? No sólo no le correspondió sino que además no había confiado en él y había terminado golpeándolo y diciéndole que le daba asco y esos hermanos se habían reído y lo habían gozado...

No tenía ninguna recompensa, al contrario, no entendía que crimen tan horrible estaba pagando para que el destino lo castigara así y ahora estaba sin fuerza, agotado, enfermo, enojado y con el corazón atravesado por miles de cuchillos, sentía que se desangraba lentamente por dentro. Estaba totalmente roto.

Giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Woo Bin, sintiéndose repentinamente enojado con él por no haberlo dejado morir en aquella explosión...

* * *

Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! jaja ahora sí me demoré demasiado, excusas tengo muchas, pero de verdad juro que jamás me olvidaré de esta historia n_n

Y gracias por sus reviews! acabo de contestar a los que tienen cuenta :) (**Rosawellian1984, elibutterfly, Amit Roca , Kiss Me Again, WhithMusicSong, Fargok, Tiamatnerwen**)

**Patricia Bustos** gracias por estar tan al pendiente, voy a escribir todos los capitulos y por un beso de Yi Jung y Ga Eul... lo tendrás pronto

**Joanne **sinceramente no sé cuanto logre sorprenderlos más, a veces me da miedo no poder cumplir con sus expectativas después de emocionarme levantando intrigas... jeje

**stay2013** gracias n_n a mi me gusta que se peleen, creo que Joon Pyo es el único que saca de sus casillas a Ji Hoo... jaja

Creo que no olvido a nadie... y si los olvidé, les aseguro que leo todos sus reviews y me pongo a leerlos de vez en cuando para sentirme animada, me llenan de ganas de escribir y de seguir con esta historia. Tambien gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas, son muy valiosos para mi!

Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
